Beyond Death
by Final Sleeper
Summary: Death is but a door, time is but a window, I'll be back... Naruto falls but brings home a brother. This is the struggle of those who survive. Old struggles come to light and the burden rests on those who have fallen and must now rise to fight again.
1. To Kill a Brother

A/N I do not own the rights to Naruto or character, these are owned by Kishimoto-sama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 - To Kill a Brother

Uzumaki Naruto jumped to the side just as the jutsu hit. "You missed again. I thought you were supposed to be the genius of the Sharingan eye." He taunted loudly. Dodging quickly again he moved just before another strike could hit him. "You can't hit anything, your brother put up a harder fight than this."

His opponent just got angrier it seemed, quickly putting his hands through several symbols he prepared another attack. His black cloak billowed around him as the chakra condensed and was drawn in and swirled about him.

"You talk to much loudmouth." He released and a giant fire ball rushed out towards the Naruto consuming even the ground in its fiery furry. Not waiting for that to finish he performed several more seals quickly and suddenly chidori was crackling in his hand. He rushed forward to attack, his hand harnessing chidori and held back preparing to drive the lightning blade through his opponent.

Naruto flipped to the side and focused almost subconsciously, chakra started swirling in his hand and Naruto upped the power as the ball forming and began spinning faster and faster until a perfect blue orb hovered in his hand. Turning quickly on his heel Naruto rushed to meet his opponent again. Both of their attacks hit, the chidori and rasegan merging into a deadly chakra bomb. The air around their hands seemed to ripple out as everything was pushed out in n increasing sphere around them.

It all happened in a flash; suddenly both opponents were thrown back hard. Naruto smashed through a tree which proceeded to fall on him, Naruto violently vomited blood to the side at the impact of the tree across his ribs. Naruto was helpless pnned there desperately trying to push the tree off as his opponent made his way towards the helpless blond from where he had landed. Finally making his way over his opponent looked down at him and quirked his head.

"Why didn't you finish me off?" He knelt down next to Naruto who was barely maintaining consciousness between the pain and brutal smash of a very heavy tree falling on him; and to make it worse Naruto strained himself trying to push the thing off himself. "You had the opportunity, I know I screwed up." The raven haired person shook his head slightly, "Well your loss I guess."

Reaching down quickly and smashed his fist into the pinned boy's temple knocking him out in a flash. Shattering the tree with a quick jutsu Naruto's raven haired opponent picked the boy up and tossed him over his shoulder. Glancing at his surroundings quickly Naruto's captor headed off. Noting the feeling of chakra use and the sounds of explosions from the west he proceeded in that general direction. He thought as he walked, his mind churning over the fight, a long fight by shinobi standards, it had traversed several kilometers while both opponents relentlessly threw jutsu and attack at each other.

"I wish I could know why you did not finish me off." He glanced down at the boy's limp body, "You had the chance, so why? Well your mistake my gain I guess?"

He looked in the direction of his destination only to suddenly get slammed mid-back by what he guessed was some one's snap kick from behind.

"He did it because he knew I wanted to kill you," The new opponent said quickly performing several seals. "Guess that makes him a good friend." Chidori suddenly surged to life in this new challenger's hand and the second raven haired man rushed forward.

The first raven haired man cursed, he couldn't fight like this, with this kid on his shoulder weighing him down. Hastily dropping Naruto he closed his eyes, focusing his chakra to his eyes. Instantly he snapped his eyes open again and Sharingan was revealed spinning slowly around his now read iris. "Very well brother, let us finish this pointless struggle, and let's see if you finally have become strong."

Sasuke felt the hatred fill him; soon he was covered in the level one curse seal the black marks spreading across him like a disease specking on his skin. Sasuke's chidori started to blaze with a blackish tint eerily snapping with barely restrained lightning. Giving a strangled, snarling war cry Sasuke charged. Itachi span around his younger brother's foolish charge moving just to the side and carefully grabbing his brother's lower arm just above the wrist and the snapping chidori, securing his hold Itachi began twisting his body to toss Sasuke into a nearby tree. Drawing his hand back harshly as he was stung by an harsh electric shock issued from Sasuke who was now covered in the black lightning.

"Kukuku," Sasuke laughed at his estranged older brother, "Guess you have yet to meet my modification to the chidori; I hope you enjoyed my changes as the chidori nagashi completely covers me, the perfect defense and attack."

Locking eyes both of them suddenly, seeming by some co-mental choice sprang apart quickly. Itachi reached in his cloak and undid a clasp. "Perhaps I will need to take you seriously otou, but I doubt it." The cloak dropped revealing a simple get up, a fishnet short sleeved shirt, he had his vest on over the fishnet and a ninja-to strapped strait down his spine. He wore simple hakama wrapped in bandages from just under his knees down to his sandals. Giving a barely perceptible nod before speaking, "Come otou; show me what you have learned from the snake."

Sasuke growled and in a flash rushed forward drawing his katana as he moved in a single, fluid motion as if just flicking his wrist. Itachi stood there waiting, not even moving to draw his own blade, waiting, not even bothering to take a stance. Suddenly in a blur that Sasuke's sharingan could barely catch Itachi moved. Snatching four kunai with explosive tags from his holster Itachi threw them strait and fast towards Sasuke.

"Kukuku, you think I can't dodge a few shuriken." Gauging the paths of the kunai from his training and the additional help of the sharingan Sasuke dodged smoothly, moving around them annd not loosing any momentum. Sasuke however did not notice the four shuriken that Itachi had thrown immediately after the kunai. Each one moved at extremely high speeds hitting each of the explosive tags which detonated all around Sasuke as he moved between kunai, since Sasuke did not dodge he was right in the center as the explosion happened.

Itachi not loosing the momentum his attack provided moved in with a kunai. Sasuke barely managed to perform the earth style technique Kakashi had used on him when they first met. Moving swiftly under ground Sasuke attempted to grab Itachi's ankle. When he reached up his hand gripped nothing but air. Mentally cursing Sasuke attempted to snatch his hand back but was too late as another hand closed around his wrist and dragged him up and yanked the raven haired avenger out of the ground forcibly. "Please otou, such a pathetic technique. The sharingan can easily penetrate a ninjutsu of such low caliber." Before Sasuke could activate the chidori nagashi Itachi grabbed his other arm, span around fluidly releasing Sasuke with the added momentum throwing him hard and fast.

The moment Sasuke smashed face first into a tree trunk smoke covered his body and a broken branch appeared. Itachi glanced around fast, yet still maintaining an air of calm, looking everywhere swiftly trying to discern where his younger brother may be. Itachi felt a prickling feeling at the back of his neck, the shinobi sixth sense. Taking a quick step to the side Itachi watched several kunai shoot through his previous position embedding themselves into the ground. Without even facing the direction the kunai had come from he drew two kunai and threw them backhanded then rolled to the side springing back on his feet and facing the direction he had thrown his weapons.

Sasuke emerged jumping down from the tree Itachi had thrown his kunai at, his sword once again in its sheath across his back. Sasuke rapidly did several hand seals only to have Itachi mirror them perfectly. Both of them unleashing the same attack as one, two massive dragons of earth slammed into each other negating the attacks in a ground shaking explosion of dirt and stone.

"Ninjutsu and genjutsu won't do you much good in this battle foolish otou." Itachi rushed forward again, "The sharingan makes those battles pointless, we are more then able to copy each other in an instant. Superior taijutsu is the only hope you have to win this."

"Shut up you bastard." Sasuke charged at Itachi again. Drawing his sword again Sasuke hastily channeled the chidori nagashi through it, lightning arcing up and down the blade. Performing a downward slice at Itachi as he came with in range of a strike, Itachi merely leaned to the side; the blade slid through nothing but air crackling and snapping with electric fury.

In lightning fast motion Itachi drew his own sword off his back and slammed it down on Sasuke's forcing the blades to hit the ground and effectively pinning Sasuke's blade in the ground. Swiftly kicking up and around using his other hand as support by placing on the ground he kicked back with both feet into Sasuke's chest sending the boy flying. Sasuke's flight ending by harshly hitting the ground a solid twenty feet away from Itachi. Flipping back onto his feet Itachi quickly kicked Sasuke's katana into the forest.

Hopping back onto his feet Sasuke performed the seals again and focused his chakra, chidori crackled in his out stretched hand, before extending his chakra into strait shape with the chidori surrounding it. Itachi sighed softly, "That won't do you any good foolish otou." The moment he fisnished speaking both of them then moved heading towards the other at break neck speeds.

Positioning his sword Itachi took a swing aimed at Sasuke's chest, who reached out with his chidori blocking the strike then grabbing Itachi's sword and pouring chidori into it. Itachi watched as the sword shattered in a small blast sending shrapnel out before feeling the lightning arc through the metal pieces ripping into his hand. Dropping the hilt of his destroyed ninja-to quickly glancing idly down at his bleeding hand before muttering silently.

Sasuke noticed his brother's changing expressions just laughed in amusement, "And now nii-san, I have hated you and grown stronger, know that the avenger of the Uchiha clan is here. I have come for my vengeance, witness the strength I have trained up." Itachi watched as the curse seal pulsed again, a wave of purple chakra emanated from Sasuke before covering him like a flickering flame. The sickening marks that had spread across his skin from before merged into one and changed his skin purplish and his hair grew quickly until it was a white and spiky mane. A black cross formed across his nose and reaching up onto his for head in the position that an oni's horn normally resided. Sasuke then hunched forward issuing a slight cry of pain as two wings ripped out of his back destroying the shirt he was wearing, shredding it before extending and spreading to their full intimidating span. The wings sharing his skin color almost appeared as two giant blunted hands, flexing them before spreading them fully out again Sasuke turned his glare to his brother, his eye's now completely black with three red tomoes spinning around. Sasuke snarled and the chidori formed once again in his hands, this one a black light, not tint, but wholly black emanating and aura of darkness and evil as it snapped and arced around Sasuke's hand and wrist. Sasuke seemed to vanish as he rushed his older brother his killer intent spiking and his movements faster then ever before.

Itachi narrowly dodged the first few strikes only thanks to the sharingan, gaining his poise Itachi hurriedly lept back out of Sasuke's range, realizing this was quickly getting out of hand, and there was only one way to end this quickly and without further problems. Concentrating Itachi closed his eyes _painfully, kuso; __I am almost out of chakra. I shouldn't be doing this after what I did earlier, this was truly a miscalculation on my part._ Opening his eyes again while wincing painfully Itachi revealed the feared mangekyou sharingan. Itachi could follow the movements of this demon form Sasuke had assumed perfectly, ever action was crystal clear; he could see all of them, even before Sasuke performed them, his mind signaled the attack. Quickly dodging to the side and avoiding yet another attack Itachi saw the opening he was looking for.

Moving with practiced speed he dodged the chidori as Sasuke lunged past and quickly grabbed his arm twisting up Itachi heard a satisfying snap as the arm gave a little. Slamming his hand down against the base of Sasuke's neck at full strength, Itachi was satisfied when Sasuke went limp. The curse seal retracted from the fallen avenger's skin into its little circular shape leaving his younger brother's limp body being held up by Itachi with a grasp on the arm he had just broken.

Itachi dropped his brother before he too collapsed on the ground next to him, "Well done otou, you actually pushed me to the point where I had to resort to the Mangekyou." He grunted as he looked over at the crumpled form of Naruto, "Of course you had help and you still have a long way to go, your hate must grow foolish otou."

Itachi knew he had to leave, he had to get the nine-tails, they had completed the other eight, and just this one biju remained unaccounted for. _No choice_, reaching into his bag Itachi pulled out a ball. He held it up looking at it cautiosly, _I need this to even move, I need to get out of here quickly and need to go far._ Popping it into his mouth Itachi chewed on the ball. The feeling was amazing, chakra rushed through his system at a frantic pace, he felt himself just grow stronger, this ball not only restored own his depleted system it seemed to also increase his strength.

"Who would have thought that fat kid would have something so useful from his clan," Itachi muttered to himself. Getting to his feet he went over to the still unconscious Naruto, he knew he only had ten minutes at best before the effects of the ball would reverse, he better be far away from here before then. Kisame knew where to meet him later, so no need to go find him now. Gathering up Naruto Itachi started to walk away from the battle field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Hey brat."**

Naruto looked around, he was here again. The water coming to his ankles as he slowly turned around in the dark corridor noticing the metal pipes lining the walls and the constant dripping sound accompanied by a deep and heavy breathing. Looking up Naruto saw the now familiar set of giant metal bars and a great gate of epic proportions. In the middle of the gate, along the seam was a worn and slightly torn ofuda slapped down covering a small portion of the gap reading, 'seal'. Naruto was snapped out of his musings by the voice speaking again.

"**Hey brat pay attention, do you want to die?"**

"What do you want you damn baka fox?" Naruto could see the kitsune's eyes gleam in the dark of the cage, glaring at him as the blond snapped back.

"**To save your life you little brat, you are unconscious and that Akatsuki bastard is taking you."**

"Shit," Naruto cursed and clenched his fists before looking back up at the shining red eyes. "So what can you do about it, complain?" This time Naruto glared at the massive fox. "All you're doing is stating the obvious, why don't you be useful for once you fucking fur ball."

"**GAKI,"**The Kyuubi roared in fury at the blond's out burst, "**Shut your loud mouth for once and let me finish ****I can help you; I can give you a measure of my power. If you ask nicely that is. Seeing as you're normally an ungrateful little ningen for the help I provide."**

Naruto kept his glare leveled at the kitsune. "Why would you help me now, I thought Akatsuki was taking you out of the jinchurri?"

"**I have no more desire to be their slave then I do to be your prisoner, I just have a better chance of escaping with you as my jailer instead of them, besides I serve no one."**

After the echoing voice finished Naruto sat down into the ankle deep water and pondered the situation. "But what if I…"

"…**Lose control? What does it matter, no one is around but those two traitors from your pathetic village."**

Naruto sighed at the fox's snarling finishing of his sentence, "You have a point baka fox, but I don't want to hurt Sasuke, he a brother to me."

"**Look kid, we have one choice, win or die." **The Fox snarled behind the bars, its face finally came into the light, its teeth bared as it glared at Naruto balefully. "**So which will it be? Death or victory, I should not have to break this to you, its sad you don't get it yet, especially given your choice of life careers, but you can't bring everyone home, people die."**

"I hate this choice, I will always fight to protect my friends, I won't kill them, even if it means my own death." Naruto shouted rising to his feet in an instant and yelling angrily at the flaming orange kitsune.

"**Be that way kid, but let me show you the outside world before you make your choice."**

Naruto staggered back, he could see someone's back, he couldn't feel anything it was like looking through another's eyes. His head bounced as the person moved quickly traversing over the land.

"**Over to the right brat, see them?"**

"Yeah" Naruto felt himself go cold.

"**There going to attack any second, and you know they can't win against this Akatsuki. So make your choice, your so called brother or them?"**

"Shit, shit, shit." Naruto clasped his head and cursed loudly, he knew the fox was manipulating him, how could he choose.

"**Well, I can give you my power. The only downside is you may lose control and they may die, but you know that if they fight the Akatsuki they will die. So make your choice brat."**

"I choose…" Suddenly reaching forward and through the bars with no fear Naruto placed his hand on the kitsune's head which was lowered and right against the bars. "…To win. Let's do this damn fox."

"**Smart choice, here you go. Use it well."**

Naruto saw the chakra start to leak of the fox before his head snapped back. The red chakra poured out of the cage and into his system, he could feel it, and suddenly the dark sewers and the sight of Kyuubi's prison faded and he was in the real world again with all his senses working.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi felt the surge of power on his shoulder. Glancing down at the blond boy he was carrying Itachi cursed as red chakra poured out and surrounded the blond, engulfing him in a flickering aura of the malevolent chakra. The red chakra burned Itachi's arm slightly before he quickly tossed the boy away and onto the ground. He had only made it a few hundred feet from where he had left his brother unconscious and beaten on the ground.

"Kuso."

As Itachi watched the chakra literally lifted the boy's body in the air from where it had landed, the chakra forming a sort of shell before it spiraled up from Naruto's body and an image formed of a fox head which opened its jaws and roared in fury. Slowly three tails of pure chakra formed out of the jinchuuriki as Naruto's nails elongated, fangs popped out of his mouth and his whisker marks becoming feral. When Naruto opened his eyes and glared at Itachi, Itachi noticed the boy's eyes were slitted pupils like a cat's, and they glowed an eerie piercing red.

_This is bad, but if I can get him to lose control, he won't contain and steady himself, he will burn out quickly._ Itachi lept into action as fast as possible, praying his thanks for the super soldier pill he had taken from the Akimichi boy. He had taken the three pills from the boy's hand a moment before he had managed to pop the first one in and become a threat. They had attempted to interrupt his fight and provide even more problems. First they had tracked down Kakashi and Naruto, and then of course his brother had to show up to throw a wrench into the carefully laid plans that Itachi and Kisame had made. Then others had shown up, needless to say things were shot to hell.

_I hate to do this, I remember hearing about these back before I left, I know the side effects, but there is no other way to stand before a biju of Kyuubi's standing and win without it._ He quickly grabbed the second pill and swallowed it; the burst of chakra was amazing and addictive, Itachi felt his strength grow exponentially. Naruto issued a war cry and sprang forward at the same moment as Itachi rushed forward. A ball of energy, the rasengan, this one a deep blood red, instead of the normal blue, glowed in his hand. Then it began to form again spinning violently, as another chakra flowed into it an elemental chakra.

"Hey Itachi, meet my most powerful jutsu, your former partner from the Akatsuki enjoyed it as well. The fuuton rasenshuriken." Naruto actually yelled the last part out as he focused on it. The power was appalling and with the added power that the Kyuubi was feeding as well as the control provided by the Kyuubi the thing only became more powerful then before, where as when he used it before it was fifty percent complete this one was seventy five percent, unfortunately that meant the damage it did the user was even worse, the thing had to be completed or it would always hurt the wielder.

"You have to hit me with it first Naruto-kun." Jumping to the side as soon as Naruto dove at Itachi and struck down in an attempt to strike the powerful nukenin. The fuuton rasengan missed but Naruto continued on and impacted his attack on the ground. Naruto balanced on the hand with the rasengan in it he used the explosion for momentum to fling him high into the air where he performed a flip and landed in a quick roll before facing Itachi again. Itachi just watched in shock as a crater a good fifty feet across formed in less than a second and dirt, earth and stone flew everywhere from the explosion that caused the massive pot hole to form. _Shit, I cannot get hit by that._ Itachi quickly performed the necessary hand seals and the chidori formed in his hand.

Once again both Naruto and Itachi lept at each other desperately attempting to hit the other. This time no jutsu was evident in Naruto's hand, he was just going to attempt to bash Itachi to death, killing him painfully with a beating. Itachi thrust his hand forward only to have… _The chakra actually reached out and grabbed my hand redirecting it._ The chidori went out as Naruto's clawed fist impacted into Itachi's gut sending him skidding backwards. Itachi narrowly rolled out of the way as a massive claw of pure chakra attempted to smash into him followed by several tails, the strikes becoming more rapid and Itachi falling farther and farther behind in dodging them.

_No choice gotta use it or I'm dead_. Closing his eyes Itachi focused again drawing on more chakra, his body screamed in pain at the further demands placed on it. Itachi almost passed out from the pain shooting through his body racing along his tattered nerves. Itachi's eyes snapped opened again revealing the bladed wheel slowly revolving around his red iris. "Mangekyou sharingan," he muttered. Everything became clear to him, Itachi could finally see it, the movements of the chakra claws and now the tails that had joined in.

Itachi was now easily dodging and dancing around the chakra arms, hands and tails, its strikes as evident as some one moving in slow motion to the evolved sharingan Itachi possessed. Before it was overpowering his normal sharingan, the red chakra no longer did so. Itachi could anticipate all the moves that were made before they happened, precognition came easily. Everything seemed to slow down as he dodged each swing and slash done by the chakra. "You can't hit me now I see all your actions before you can do them. Just give up Naruto-kun," Itachi spoke to the boy calmly now as if he was not in a life and death fight but merely a friendly conversation at some bar.

Naruto merely opened his mouth and roared, Itachi felt the sound pulse over him and was thrown to the ground by the force only to rapidly roll out of the way as Naruto put his flesh and blood hand where Itachi's head was a moment ago, Naruto's arm now buried up to his elbow. Yanking his hand out Naruto issued another primal roar and this time his chakra flew out as well slamming once more into the Uchiha who managed to keep his feet this time.

Desperately Itachi realized he was going to have to put even more strain on his eyes. Even if he could predict those waves, there was no where to move out of the way of them. Flipping back Itachi's eyes started to spin rapidly before he locked eyes with Naruto and stared deeply into the crimson orbs. Naruto froze for a second but in reality several days had passed inside the Tsukiyomi.

Itachi smiled and sighed, letting out a groan. He had just forced Naruto to live the deaths of all his friends for seventy-two hours. Stretching quickly Itachi felt some of his muscles strain and bones pop, standing strait again Itachi went over to grab the now still boy. Itachi's still activated mangekyou eye saw the boy move a moment before it happened. Itachi was in disbelief of the action that was shown and barely managed to move out of the way before Naruto's strike hit.

"Moron, you forget there are two of us. And we are not so weak willed as that." Naruto screamed, the fuuton rasengan forming in his hand. "Dodge this." He ran forward at an even greater speed, Itachi's eyes barely keeping up with it.

Itachi gaged the attack; he knew exactly what to do just an instant before it happened, only years of training save him. Reacting the moment Naruto came into reach Itachi grabbed the kid's arm shoving it into the air and barely managing to hold it there gritting his teeth as the red chakra surrounding the boy burned him badly, Itachi's skin sizzling at the contact. Using one hand to quickly perform the seals Itachi formed the chidori and pump a massive amount of chakra into it making the attack even larger and more powerful.

"This is it, sorry Naruto-kun, but you put up a good fight." Naruto just snarled. Itachi's hand blurred as he plunged his hand and arm strait through the boy's chest; he actually felt Naruto's heart explode as his hand slammed into and through it. Blood splattered every where.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Damn it brat."** The fox reeled away from the bars and howled in agony and fury. "**You screwed up you damn baka."**

"He activated the mangekyou sharingan, I couldn't stop him, he's too fast and anticipates my actions to well."

"**If you die, I die." **The kitsune snarled and snapped at the blond.** "There is no other way..."**

Naruto cut of the fox before it could continue though, "Wait, I thought if I died you were released, why would you die?"

"**Cause the bastard who sealed me here did not make a standard jinchuuriki**." The kitsune howled in anger as the fox tried to quickly force its chakra to fix the boy's massive injury and pump blood for the now missing heart. "**A normal jinchuuriki is sealed in a child before it is born, you were put in after, sure it was moments after, but it was still after."**

"So that means?"

"**It means that you and I can access each others chakra and powers without the downsides. It is also why you have not been racked with nightmares. The bastard who you call Yondaime used a new seal of his creation that had not been fully completed; even I don't know all the side effects."**

Naruto just stared at the massive fox. "So what does this mean?"

"**It means I cannot let you die. So here is the deal, all the power is yours, except for that which I need to heal you. You concentrate on beating this bastard and I will concentrate on healing this overwhelming damage caused by his latest attack and that caused by my own chakra."**

"Sounds fine to me," Naruto smirked as he walked over to the cage water sloshing around him as he moved, "What do I do?"

"**You can only have up to eight tails; I need the last to heal you and keep you alive. Be careful though, too long in this state and with this much power coursing through you and your life will shorten as will mine."**

"Whatever you say, let's just do this already." Naruto reached the bars of the cage and looked at his prisoner who was still close to the bars. "Go ahead, I'm waiting."

Suddenly the kitsune blazed as the red chakra surrounded it. The chakra jumped and burst forward in a beam striking Naruto at the seal on his navel. Naruto could feel power surge through his body as never before. So much power was overwhelming, and addicting. Naruto could feel it, the power to destroy and rend. The power to do what ever he wanted, damn the consequences. Naruto started to loose himself, his more base instincts becoming prevalent, and there was something else as well, some thing the power shook loose, a door seemed to barely open and Naruto saw something on the other side, a blond child crying before the door seemed to snap shut.

Another massive pulse of the kitsune's chakra hit him and the power once again consumed him, he would kill his opponent brutally, rip him limb from limb.

"Damn this power is addicting, and strong," Naruto gave the Kyuubi a feral smirk.

"**Give him hell from me brat, go kill the bastard."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two arms of chakra suddenly appeared out of Naruto's chest, grabbing hold of Itachi's arm that was pushed through him and yanked it out. The arms held on as Naruto suddenly kicked strait up into Itachi's chin snapping Itachi's head back and sending the raven haired man reeling back.

Itachi watched in fascinated horror as another tail started forming and bubbling out. Blood started oozing out of Naruto's body from every pore. Soon he was covered in it, the chakra started to take shape, that of a four tailed kitsune. Then he noticed, not four, five… six, seven…

Eight tails now sprouted behind the boy, each one lashing violently, wherever they struck the ground shock waves went off or lightning flashed and cracked. Each element was reflected, whether in a water burst or a smoldering flame left behind. The chakra formed strands inside the hole Itachi had left in the blond, Itachi watch almost with pure fascination as the chakra pulsed and sent blood flowing while skin quickly began to form and replace, Itachi could actually see a heart regrowing inside the blond's body as skin, bone and muscle all started to regenerate.

Moving again to avoid the deadly tails Itachi prepared another chidori to at least slow down this powerful being. Itachi could feel his body grow more and more sluggish, his chakra vanished and disappeared draining quickly, he had to end this and escape quickly, he would be too wasted to even attempt another fight for a long time after this, not to mention the after effects of the balls he had eaten. This new release though ended the advantage of his mangekyou as now the chakra split everywhere. It actually started grabbing kunai and shuriken off of Naruto's belt and throwing them at Itachi with the weapon's achieving velocities Itachi would have believed impossible.

"Shit." Itachi was cursing, a very rare occurrence for him, it meant a lack of self-control. But his loss of self-control did not bother at the moment, how he could beat this was all he cared about at the moment. Naruto was a close in fighter, that jutsu he performed needed a direct hit to actually do the damage, though collateral is bad, if he could gain even a hundred feet it would be enough. Pulling back Itachi prepared to unleash the ranged fighting technique of the mangekyou, Amaterasu, when suddenly the chakra arm rushed out and grabbed him from twenty feet away lifting him into the air and burning him at the touch, even his mangekyou had not caught the movement or warned, it was simply to fast.

As the arm yanked him back to Naruto the boy smirked cruelly as he swung his fist again connecting solidly with Itachi's stomach. The air left Itachi's lungs and he started hacking violently blood coming up, Itachi resisted the urge to vomit, if only just, a little blood leaked out of the side of his mouth as well signifying the amount of internal damage caused. The front of his vest and net shirt was badly burned and his chest was now bare though an angry red and blistering from the out pouring of chakra and Itachi was sure that he had some internal damage now, Itachi's cloths were still smoking from contact and he was giving off a slightly cooked smell. Suddenly Naruto was over him again and he kicked him into the air across his burned gut sending waves of pain through the Uchiha. Itachi let out a painful scream; he could feel his body shutting down on him, he had reached the limit as his sharingan actually shut down revealing his onyx black eyes for the first time in years.

Diving his hand quickly into his holster he pulled out the final pill he had taken. There was no helping it now, he knew the effects but there was no choice, he would die if he didn't. He painfully forced the red pill into his mouth and chewed. The chakra overflow ripped through his body both refreshing and also like a thousand blades flowing through his chakra coils, Itachi felt one hundred times as strong as before, the chakra actually rolled of him in waves, two giant wings of chakra burst out behind Itachi in the form of raven's wings. Such power came at a terrible price, his body was ripping itself apart, and he could feel his eyes bleed from the extreme stress put on them as Itachi channeled chakra back into them activating his mangekyou sharingan again.

Rising from the ground Itachi ran with a new speed, his mangekyou sharingan worked as never before. Though his eyes were ripping themselves apart and covered in blood he could see more clearly than ever before, his eyes could catch a detail with out problems miles away. Itachi even felt he could really predict the future now. The downside, Itachi knew he only had five minutes before his body began to shut down based on what he was feeling.

With his new speed he burst into Naruto tearing up the ground as he ran at incredible speed, the burns of the red chakra Naruto was using did not even bother him now, the enhanced chakra of his overwhelmed it, canceling out the pain of the Kyuubi's, though Itachi was no fool, he knew that even with this he was no where close to matching the Kyuubi in chakra. Striking quickly but being blocked both by Naruto's flesh and blood arms as well as the chakra fox tails and arms Itachi finally saw his opening, the way to escape and end this. Itachi knew he could no longer win this time, he would be lucky to live and survive the after effects of the pills he took, but he had to escape, he had to try so that he could fight another day.

Grabbing Naruto's right arm he yanked forward, lashing out with his left foot into the side of this monster before him and hearing a satisfying crack of ribs. Itachi could see every arm of chakra forming and anticipate where it would move and try to strike him, Itachi moved fluidly around and through them, they could not touch him. Forcefully whipping around Itachi slammed the palm of his hand into the boy's chest crudely copying a Hyuga technique. Chakra poured into Naruto's chakra coils around the heart, tearing at his lungs and his abused life giving pump as the coils constricted and expanded wildly due to Itachi's use of the Jyuuken.

Itachi let the shuddering, coughing mess drop to the ground, before he abruptly kicked into the boys face sending him into the nearby river with a massive splash. Rushing over Itachi appeared behind where the Naruto standing on the surface when the blond surfaced. His hands moved faster than lightning Itachi raced to finish.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu," Itachi actually spoke out this time, as a shadow clone appeared next to him.

The shadow clone quickly moved as Naruto surfaced, the blood that had covered his body when he had used this many tail washed from Naruto's body but the red chakra covering him remained and the water actually hissed and turned to steam.

Itachi's shadow clone slammed its hands together. "Sirou no Jutsu," as it finished a ball of water encased Naruto, covering and condensing holding the blond jinchuuriki tight. Itachi's clone stood with his fist sticking into the ball, holding the chakra and construct in place.

Naruto prepared for the blow to come, but was surprised when Itachi turned and booked it back the way they came, towards where Itachi had fought with Sasuke earlier.

_I have to get out of here. _Itachi's thoughts screamed _I can't win this now, have to run and meet Kisame._

Naruto realizing his prey was escaping, his animal nature having come out even more growled and then roared. Focusing again Naruto formed a fuuton rasengan in his hand, ripping apart the prison in am out pouring of chakra that spiraled, shredding the prison in a spray of water and mist. Using his skills to walk on water to stay on top Naruto slammed the spiraling ball into the gut of Itachi's surprised shadow clone. This time he had poured more chakra then ever into it, the results were devastating and impressive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi looked back at what was happening when he felt the spike of chakra occur; glancing hurriedly over his shoulder, Itachi watched in horror at the amount of chakra pouring into the fuuton rasengan that Naruto was forming this time. Since the water had washed off the blood that had flowed over and covered the boys features and clothes Itachi could see Naruto's ripped clothing blowing violently as the chakra built up in his outstretched hand. But then Itachi actually saw the clothing on the arm holding the fuuton rasengan begin to shred and dissolve being pulled into a swirling motion by the oppressive attack that was forming, eventually the whole arm of the jacket became nothing more then dust rushing viciously around in the fuuton rasengan and around it.

When it hit, it left a significantly larger crater. With his eyes Itachi could easily see everything. Naruto and he had traveled almost a kilometer in their last fight. He was almost to what was left of the tree line near where he had left Sasuke. But he paused as the attack hit, stunned beyond belief at the results.

Everything dissolved even the water, or it was pushed away, a crater formed dirt pushing up and forming walls, the edge reached over halfway back towards Itachi, over five hundred meters, that meant the newly formed hole was a kilometer in diameter. The shock waves rolled off as debris ripped past him and those others who were watching the struggle. He could feel the pieces of ground ravage his skin and clothing, cutting him across his body opening new gashes. Never had he seen such a devastating release of power, and Itachi hoped to never see something like that again.

Itachi did the only thing he cuold then, he turned and fled, there was no choice at all, he could not stand before that, not right now. His body needed to heal, if he even survived the pills. As he turned to run he saw her. She was standing in his way, defiant.

"Move or die." Itachi narrowed his eyes dangerously.

She continued to stand there, he could see she was shaking, scared, no more than that the girl was terrified, yet Itachi had to admit he was impressed that she was able to stand before him like this. Itachi grew angry though he had to go; he couldn't waste chakra on this, nor time he had to escape. Glancing over he saw the key to his escape, one last attack. Moving quickly he snatched up Sasuke's katana that he had kicked off earlier. Bringing to mind what he had seen his brother perform before Itachi focused, _thank you otou_. Itachi poured the chidori nagashi into the blade before charging the defiant girl standing before him, standing in his way. He would cut through her before she even knew what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's mind reeled. So much power, here he was, practically flying through the air. The blast from his attack on Itachi's clone had sent him flying high into the sky. Glancing around briefly Naruto took note of the current situation and cursed, he looked down at where he had left Sasuke. What he saw horrified him, Itachi was rushing one of his close friends, one of his precious people with killer intent and the chidori nagashi arcing and hissing over the sword Itachi was wielding.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu," he screamed and ten clones were next to him in an instant flash. He had summoned them into a pattern and they fell together towards the ground spaced corectly. The first two shadow clones grabbed his arms and heaved, throwing him down to the next two waiting clones. These two however just used the Kyuubi's red chakra wrapped around their bodies and the tails to grab and increase Naruto's speed further, the speed was incredible. Not slowing him down, the chakra tails of the next clones matched his speed before grabbing him then pushed Naruto even faster at his target.

The wind howled past his ears. The blood was seeping out again covering his body, turning him into a gruesome visage of the Kitsune no Kyuubi. Each one of the clones pushed him even faster; he could feel his bones start to break from the speed he was traveling, nothing more than a red streak, a red bullet moving through the air at unbelievable speeds.

Everything seemed to slow down. In the time he had traveled, Itachi had made it less then half the way to his victim who stood ready to fight in her stance, waiting to defend and stop the wounded nukenin, though anyone could tell she would not win the fight, even with Itachi so hurt. Twisting himself so that he would face the correct direction when he landed Naruto braced the eight chakra tails waving behind him so that they were beneath him to absorb the impact. Even with the tails this was going to hurt, if he smacked the ground at this speed he was going to make a bigger crater then his fuuton had, Naruto winced as he felt another few bones snap at the pressure he was putting on them.

The tails hit and the chakra slowed him. He smashed hard on the ground and could here one of his legs break and shatter, bones popping out all over the abused limbs, Naruto was standing merely because of the chakra and will power. But he had made it in time, just in time to save his precious person. His body interposed between the descending sword and his friend. Itachi's chidori covered katana stopped half way through his body cutting his spinal cord in half, the chakra sending the necessary signal. The worst part was it cut the seal on his stomach ,that was blazing a flaming red, in half. The pain made him let out a scream of pain that sounded like an oni's death cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He could hear the kitsune scream in agony as he landed in the sewer yet again, not even noticing the water was a deep crimson red. Naruto tumbled to the cage peering into its black depths; he felt his vision go dark before it started to fade in and out. "What is it?" He desperately screamed at his prisoner.

"**Damn it you little fucker, why the fuck did you do that?"** Another howl of pure agony and pain sounded out of the cage.

"I had to save her; she was a precious person to me." Naruto spoke passionately.

"**Bastard****we are dead now, I can't save us."** The voice twisted in pain as it went on. "**His first cut went straight through the seal; he hit me with that attack." **The fox then stumbled forward before falling against the cage, blood flowing down its fur in river of gushing red as a giant cut was obvious across its body, muscle and fat poked out of the slash in a disgusting manner, Naruto could even see bone in the massive cut, the fox crashed further against the bars breathing heavily.

Naruto was in absolute shock and disbelief, here was the massive Kyuubi, the most powerful being ever to exist so mortally wounded, Naruto fell back onto his butt the blood and water splashing and rippling around him at his impact. "W... w... wh... what?"

"**I was too busy healing you too defend. And now, he realizes your going to die unless I give up my last bit of life. So too do one final act of spite he is right now punching through you with multiple chidori."**

"You can't help, you can't do anything?"

"**Too much damage, your body is beyond repair, besides look at me."**Kyuubi gave a gurgling chuckle.

Naruto rocked back at this, "But what about my nindo?" He looked up at the kitsune with pleading eyes. "I am breaking my word by not becoming the Hokage."

The fox sighed tiredly its breathing slowing down more and more every second. "**You died for someone precious to you; you died protecting them that was your nindo as well." **The fox went quiet. The two sat in companionable silence for a moment before Kyuubi spoke up barely holding open its eyes. "**You have a few minutes left, I can't heal you, but I can give you the final tail."**

"What, you mean kill him as well?" Naruto asked eying the badly injured fox.

"**Yes."**

"But..."

"**No buts baka. We are dying because of that 'but'. You gave up the chance to end this so that your precious friend, your back stabbing brother could get the final blow and kill his damn brother for revenge."** The fox's voice dripped with sarcasm the venom pushing through managing to hold together and have righteous fury flow in it, forcing open its eyes the giant fox glowered at Naruto. "**You owe me. So I say you will kill him, show him the true power of the Kyuubi. I want him dead by your hand, by the hand of my container. So take all my power, and leave a mark on this world for us, a mark it won't forget."**

"Yeah, I guess I could do that." Naruto said bowing his head before mutter, "Neh, sorry for this, I'll kill him though, I'll make it up where I can, in thanks for the power to protect, I'll leave your mark."

"**Good…"** The voice trailed off, and then slowly picked up again, "**One last thing."**

"What?"

"**You did good kit."**

"Thanks, you did to you stupid oversized throw rug."

"**Stupid ungrateful, useless brat, just go kill the fucking bastard already."**

"I'm already going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi screamed in rage, he saw a flash and then Naruto was there, before he could stop the sword it slashed through the seal on Naruto's stomach. The chakra surrounding the boy stopped the sword before it ripped him in half, but Itachi knew that the boy and Kyuubi were dead now, nothing could save them.

"Stupid brat, stupid baka, you've ruined everything," Itachi screamed. Moron, leaving the blade buried in Naruto Itachi formed chidori in his free hand with several, before he finished he smirked, this should also help, forming an additional seal. Itachi watched the chakra grow, he watched with interest as the chakra crackled and popped with electric current. Smirking and growling cruely Itachi plunged it into the boy's body again and again he was being vicious, he would get the brat back for ruining everything that had been planned, for destroying his carefully planned events. Blood sprayed around him, drenching his clothes and body in a red spray that came from Naruto as more blood leaked off and formed a growing puddle around the too. The blood covered the boy and large holes were all over his torso ripped through his stupid orange coat.

Itachi stood panting looking at his handiword. Then looked up again into Naruto's face, and gave a sardonic smile. "Saved the heart for last brat," he panted out, his breath rushing out of his body. He had enough time to escape after this he knew, so he would saver it. Letting the chidori grow slowly in his hand he slowly lined it up with Naruto's heart, he would end it here.

"So long prison of the Kyuubi. Enjoy the afterlife." Itachi thrust his hand down at lightning speed. Before he could react his hand just stopped, the chakra had flared around the boy and stopped the hand less then an inch away from the heart where it crackled with electric fury.

Naruto's eyes opened slowly and he smiled the smile of the fox. A ninth tail of chakra suddenly formed behind him bubbling forth and growing before it waved gently. Naruto locked eyes with and glared at Itachi, Naruto's slitted eyes boring into Itachi's very soul.

"I consider Sasuke my nii-san; I guess that makes you mine as well." Suddenly Itachi's hand was held by the chakra, keeping him from moving. But the rest suddenly sucked up and moved down Naruto's arms. It rushed into two incredibly powerful fuuton rasengans; already Itachi could feel they were more powerful then even the last was, stronger and roaring with malevolent power.

The tails, the chakra around Naruto's body, everything drained into the two ruby red orbs with blades spinning madly in each of Naruto's palms. Only the the chakra to hold on Itachi's arm was maintained and not drained, to keep him from fleeing Naruto. The effect that the last deadly attack had on Naruto's shirt arm happened again with these two new one, only this time across his entire jacket and shirt, the clothing rippling before dissolving; the flakes rushing into the swirling maelstrom of death in each of the blond's outstretched hands, a loud whine was heard all around.

"If you use that, the girl behind you will die as well." Itachi threw his gaze meaningfully behind Naruto. Looking again Itachi could see the Naruto's arms bleeding, he even began to see bone as the flesh, muscle and fat on Naruto's own arms began to dissolve a whip into the ball, it was disturbing a immensely disgusting only years of fighting kept Itachi from throwing up.

"My body will shield her." Smiling again at Itachi Naruto laughed aloud. "So as my brother, let us embrace one time."

Suddenly Naruto closed his arms around Itachi like he was hugging him. The last of the chakra released his arm and fed into the fuuton rasengan. Itachi felt them connect with his back before he could escape. Everyone who watch was forced back as a bright flash of crimson engulfed them both. Both of them discharged straight into Itachi and Naruto.

Itachi felt as though every cell in his body was being shredded, yet his body was staying together. He would not survive this. Letting out an inhuman scream that matched the one Naruto let loose he felt the pain spike to unimaginable levels as their bodies were sent threw blenders and hellish torment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had arrived just in time to see the final part of the battle between Naruto and Itachi. Kisame had fled, apparently facing down Sasuke's newly assembled team as well as Kakashi and the two other teams that had shown up was too much. Kisame had fled quickly vowing to return and that it wasn't over and he would continue the fight later.

As Kakashi watch in amazement this final move, his Sharingan was out and he could make out everything.

True to his final words to Itachi, Naruto had shielded the girl behind with his body. There wasn't even a crater this time, just a small dip. All the force had poured into their two bodies. Kakashi could here their inhuman screams from a kilometer away. The light slowly faded and left standing was Naruto clasping Itachi close too him in a hug Itachi's own arms wrapped around Naruto because of the spasms of pain caused by the final attack, it did look as though the two were really hugging each other. Both collapsed in slow motion still holding the other. Naruto only releasing Itachi when they flopped to the ground in a heavy crash.

A medical Nin ran past Kakashi has he watched on in fear as his student went down and did not move, he knew Naruto was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had barely awaken too see the final strike. He managed to stand, as they crumpled to the ground he rushed to his friend. He saw the girl Naruto had defended collapse to the ground and start sobbing uncontrollably shaking and jittering. Sasuke felt the ultimate effects of betrayal, his own and his brother's had cost him all the family he had. First by blood, and then by a tie closer than before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feel free to read the older A/N below, this is just to let you know I am going through and updating, hopefully this chapter is better and easier to read, the fights are also hopefully better done and smoother. I feel good about it as compared to before, the chapter is almost four thousand words longer, that is almost twice the original length. Call this director's cut...  
A few things, I am now writing ahead, I won't be posting until I have at least a five chapter buffer built up, sorry to all you people, this is just something that I hope will help with a much steadier release, don't worry I have most of chapter 11 done and have already started on 12 and 13 so it will hopefully be coming out before January...  
Well to all new readers, please enjoy, and review, updated chapter 2 will come when I get around to it, new chapters are priority.  
Final Sleeper

Hope you like this. A few notes though. This is just the prologue and I will be referring back to it to explain certain things in future chapters. I would like to get your thoughts and criticisms on the fight if I may. Was it clear and readable and such as that. I am hoping to write this story; I have a lot of it planned in my head. But it is epic length. Something else, this ties into my other story, 'Uchiha Itachi, From Day to Night'. So I hope that you will read it. It is only a minor tie in, but I will not repeat a lot of it here, so those sections of this story will make more sense if you read the other.  
Thanks for reading, please enjoy,  
Final Sleeper  
PS Oh I will try to respond to reviews when able, thank you.


	2. Triumphant Return

A/N If wishes were horses I would have several stables as well as the writes to Naruto, sadly my stables are empty and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Warning: Graphic Description of dead body ahead, could be worse, could be better, depends on you imagination. You have been warned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 – Triumphant Return

Sakura was pacing inside the north gate of Konohagakure again. She sighed, sat down on a nearby bench, sighed again. She wanted to be out there looking for Itachi, and by finding him hopefully finding Sasuke. Instead she was stuck here waiting for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei to return from their quick mission.

Sai had been injured and would be out of action for a week or so. In light of that Tsunade-sama had decided to send Kakashi and Naruto on a quick mission to a village on the border of the Land of Fire. Their job was to escort a medical Nin to stay for a few months and get their clinic of the ground. Tsunade told Sakura to stay behind, using this time to train and further improve here medical jutsus.

Getting up again she started the pacing back and forth. Sai had improved greatly and would be out of the hospital the next day. Naruto and Kakashi were late though. They were to have returned that morning. Instead it was mid-afternoon and they had yet to come back, normally with Kakashi, any where from ten minutes to two hours was considered on time. This time though they were almost nine hours overdue.

The next thing that Sakura knew Tsunade was suddenly in front of her. Coming to a quick stop before she barreled into Tsunade, Sakura looked into the face of her sensei.

"Still pacing Sakura?" Tsunade let a soft chuckle. "Don't worry, I am sure they ran into a few delays, maybe picked up a lead and got off late. They'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so; they have never been this late before." Sakura let out a huff. "This had better not be some joke by Naruto to get me to worry and trick me into a date."

Tsunade laughed out at that. "I am sure it is legitimate, they probably got delayed for a few hours and as for the extra time that is just Kakashi." Shaking her head sullenly, "That reminds me, I need to works on Kakashi's tardiness problem." Her hand went into a fist which she started shaking in a threatening manner.

Sakura started laughing at this. "Don't do that sensei; if he isn't late, he isn't Kakashi."

"I don't care, he is getting to be as bad as Jiraiya, and he even reads that pervert's books. Just because his sensei was Jiraiya's pupil, I blame this all on Jiraiya." Tsunade started a low growl, "Yeah, that will work, I will just blame everything on Jiraiya, everything is his fault, from the stupid paperwork to Naruto's rudeness."

Tsunade turned on her heal with a quick word goodbye before leaving, Sakura could hear her mumbling under her breath something about finding and killing an ero-sennins. Sakura watched her walking off and smiled lightly.

Sakura felt much better, her fears were suddenly gone. Naruto and Kakashi would be back soon, and then tomorrow they could leave and continue the search for Itachi and Sasuke. Deciding to stop waiting here and go visit Sai quickly and grabbing to bite to eat after words. If those two bakas weren't back by then she would come back here and wait for them, then give them a piece of her mind for being so late.

Her smile widening she turned to walk to the hospital. Getting about sixty feet she felt the need to turn around again, as though something important was happening. Turning around feeling curious at what she would see, nothing looked different. Sighing she waited for a minute than started to turn around.

She suddenly stopped; she could not believe her eyes. Her mind seemed to shut down, no thoughts got through, and she felt frozen. Sasuke had just walked through the gate.

Her mind suddenly did a slight jump start and noticed the others in the group. He was followed by Kakashi; they had something they were carrying between them with a sheet over it. Team Kurenai and Gai were following them, Jiraiya was with them as well; the last rushed forward into the village though, evidently looking for something or someone. There was also another person she did not recognize he had a giant sword swung over his back, though he looked like it was hard to carry.

She took a hesitant step forward. Preparing to run forward and hug Sasuke she finally noticed three things. The first being the medical Nin who had gone with them was with them, the second was the normally shy member of team Kurenai was being carried by Kiba and was completely catatonic with tears spilling down her face, the third and most important thing she noticed was that someone was missing. She realized it, with this group he should have rushed up to Sakura declaring that he had done it; he had kept his promise and brought Sasuke back. But he didn't, and she couldn't see him.

She suddenly felt the need to ask a question rather than jump forward and wrap her arms around Sasuke. Her voice came out hesitantly and wavering. "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke's eyes focused on the ground and she actually saw Kakashi have a tear going out of his exposed eye. She then did burst forward and before anyone could stop her reached for the sheet covering whatever was carried between the two. As she grasped it preparing to pull it down Kakashi finally said something.

"Don't, you shouldn't look." He was looking directly at her; Sasuke still had his gaze concentrated into the ground. She couldn't stop, she had to see. Taking a deep breath, she prayed to ever deity she knew that she was wrong, that this wasn't what she thought it was.

She slowly began to pull it down. She saw the blond hair; it had red streaks through it from the blood that was coated over the strands. Upon seeing the hair she suddenly ripped the rest of the cloth off. She promptly threw up to the side emptying her stomach. She had seen bodies before, and she had seen bad wounds before, even on Naruto, but nothing could compare to that. He was covered in blood. It had flaked of from scabbing up, but it was obvious that he had been covered in a thin layer of blood.

But that was only the beginning; she could see his intestines and organs hanging out from not only the sword slash through his stomach, but also from the numerous holes ripped through his torso. His hands and lower arms were just bone with some blood on them, though higher up she could see where the muscles, blood vessels and artery were hanging when the rest of the skin and muscles had been ripped off or dissolved. Not much skin was on his arms either, the muscles were visible and evidently shredded, and the little skin hanging off of them like blood soaked rags.

His clothes were still fitting to his body; the blood had sealed them there even though they were practically rags. She could tell there had been a similar rip through his clothes just as the other holes through him, though this one showed clear healed skin, except for a deep knife cut into it, she could actually see strait to his heart. It was evident when that wound had been inflicted that not much blood had been left, it was blood free and very deep. It should have had blood welled up in it.

Sakura felt her throat constricting and tears welling in her eyes. She let out a heart rending sob her legs going weak. This was horrid, she had never seen this much damage every on a human body. Taking another look she had another sob rack her body. Then just stopped, everything stopped. '_That can't be',_ her thoughts started racing, and she looked closer. '_It can't be, no.'_

Her body started shaking, not in crushing sadness, but in fury. Though everyone who didn't see her face did not realize it, her thoughts continued spinning further and further out of control. '_I know those wounds.'_

No one expected it; before anyone could even hope to react she had already doing it. If she had put any more force behind it Sasuke would be dead. It was amazing he was not only still conscious but still standing in the same spot. Sakura had punched Sasuke across the face. Though she had not used her full force it was obvious she had hit him with her freakish strength and chakra charged fist. His head snapped to the side, and then he faced forward again.

No one moved they couldn't believe it; Sakura did it again, even harder this time. The bones in his jaw could be heard cracking under the force of it, though not broken. Suddenly she was in front of him her hands bunched in his shirt, shaking him with close to full strength; surprisingly he did not move or drop his load. He just looked forward, not even at the girl violently shaking him. She kept shaking him, trying to get a reaction. Finally she broke again and tears rushed out of her eyes.

"You son of a bitch!" Once again she shocked everyone, she had just yelled full out at Sasuke, not only that but an insult as well. "You fucking sick, traitorous son of a bitch." One of her hands released his shirt and slapped him hard; Sasuke continued to look forward and refused to react beyond his face slightly jerking to the side. She drew back and did it again. "Say something, react to me you murdering piece of shit."

Sakura drew back too punch Sasuke in the chest full force collapsing his ribs and punching strait through him. She spoke up again. "You killed him, your best friend; you fucking killed him for your power."

Though it wasn't a question Sasuke finally spoke in answer, "Yeah."

Her fist released and was stopped when Kakashi suddenly shouted out. "Stop Sakura, Naruto wouldn't want this."

Sakura let out a sob again. "I don't care I recognize those wounds from when you killed Haku. He killed him; he used the Chidori and killed the person who was trying desperately to save him." Drawing her fist back into position again, "So I am going to kill this fucking bastard, you are just as bad as your scum brother. I can tell you're related."

Before she could release Sasuke spoke up again. "Yeah, I know," snapping his eyes to Sakura's finally, freezing her in place. "You can kill me but I won't drop him, I will not let him fall."

Sakura froze, then slowly her fist dropped down, her other fist still tightly wound in Sasuke's shirt slackened and then fell lifelessly to her side. She then collapsed to her knees out of energy, tears streaming down her face as she cried. Her arms came up and wrapped around her body. He head ducked down and she felt numb, not only had she lost Naruto, but it was Sasuke who had killed him.

She didn't even notice the loud arrival of Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was fighting for every step; Jiraiya was trying his hardest to stop her. Holding her arms and trying to push her and then drag her away. He was shouting just as loud as she was, trying to convince her not to go.

"You can't look!" He shouted while pushing against her trying to hold her back.

"Yes I can, let me go you toad bastard." She shouted full force in his face

"Tsunade stop, you shouldn't see it." He could barely hold her, as it was they were slowly moving forward.

"Shut the fuck up and let go of me."

"Please, you can't." Jiraiya pleaded, he had one of her arms and was desperately pulling on it. Things were screwed up; he hadn't made it to Tsunade before the jonin who had been at the gate had. When they had returned they had given a brief description of events. Jiraiya had been farther down the road and hadn't heard until Kakashi had suddenly cursed out loud and yelled at Jiraiya to find Tsunade quick before the jonin. Unfortunately the jonin had known where to go.

Jiraiya had found them just in time to hear the final few words of the jonin, most definitely the last. The punch he had received from Tsunade had been enough to cave his chest in; he had been struggling for breath when Tsunade had started to storm off. Jiraiya had grabbed her, it resulted in the trip across the village to take several minutes rather then seconds. He had not been able to slow her down much; as well the shouting match across the village hadn't helped. Jiraiya let out a grim smile, at least she had not heard some of the comments in her single mindedness, those proclaiming and rejoicing the demon child was finally dead and the village was safe again.

"Please, you can't see." Jiraiya was holding fast. "You have to believe me, just wait a little while. Then you can, but not now."

"Let me go," Tsunade screamed, desperation was obvious in her voice. "You're lying, he can't be dead, I have seen him so close to it, he just won't die."

"I'm sorry, but he is. Please don't look, you won't like it." Jiraiya was just as desperate, he had lost another favored student, the last one had been only after a few months as Hokage, this one didn't even make it there, despite his claims he would. He could feel the tears running down his face, he would never teach another again, he was tired of loosing his precious students. "I wouldn't lie, and I am trying to keep you from your fear again, he wouldn't like that."

"Get off me, you bastard, just get off me." Quickly twisting, she grabbed his arm and twisted quickly. Jiraiya just let out a painful grunt and would not let go. But she had reached her limit, and he found himself encountering his third brush with death. After he hit the fall he slumped, he was unconscious and barely breathing, never before had she hit him with so much force.

Without Jiraiya grasping her arm she was almost instantly at the body on the stretcher between Kakashi and Sasuke, her mind barely acknowledging Sakura collapsed in front of later or the medical Nin that rushed to Jiraiya.

Looking down she felt her body go stiff. Tsunade didn't throw up like Sakura, but she did start to shake. Tsunade could feel it come back. Fear pumped through her, she froze and then began to shake. She didn't even cry or yell out. Her hand unconsciously reached to her face, her finger nervously stretched lightly between her lips. Her shaking was getting worse.

Finally she saw it, he eyes had locked on the sight of Naruto's body, but finally she noticed it sitting there. The string was still around his neck; at the end of it was a crystal, that accursed crystal resting on top of his decimated clothing. She let out a nervous squeak of fear when she saw it. It sat there, some blood on it, shining brightly in the sun, taunting her.

Finally she let out a scream of horror and sadness. All she could see was blood, it was everywhere. Her vision was suffused with it, it was her world. Instead of blackness creeping in it was blood. It was always there, always in her sight, it always came to claim the life of those who sought the title of Hokage and who she bestowed the necklace on along with her blessing.

It was too much, she couldn't take it. Not again, not after over three years of the boy wearing it, it shouldn't have happened. Se hardly noticed her legs go painfully coming into contact with the ground, but she could not tell. Suddenly the blood, not the darkness, but the blood was her world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later they were in the Hokage's office. Tsunade was drinking deeply from a bottle of sake. She refused to look in the corner where Naruto's body was laid and covered by the white sheet again. Tsunade took another deep pull of sake she could feel herself get a little number; she knew she would have to go through her whole stash before blissful drunken unconsciousness finally claimed her. But that was for later, she had something she needed to take care of first.

Looking up at the room's occupants she felt a shutter. Kakashi was actually slouched in a chair, not looking around to much. His exposed eye was red and it was obvious that he had been crying. Carefully looking over to Uchiha Sasuke who had taken what seemed a guard position over Naruto she could see the streaks on his face. As she watched him for a moment she even saw a lone tear roll down his cheek. This conversation was for jus the three of them the news that the medical Nin had given was more distressing then just the death of Naruto, unfortunately the Nin was currently at the hospital.

The medical Nin had rushed Jiraiya to the hospital where he was in serious condition but expected to live. The jonin she had punched earlier was not so lucky; he was dead before the team got to him. She actually let herself smile sadistically at that thought. He had dared to not only continually refer to Naruto as the cursed demon child, but as well he had actually gone on about how the village was finally safe and that there should be an announcement and celebration the dreaded Kyuubi was finally gone.

Bringing her thoughts to the present and the current occupants of her office she sighed and took another long deep drink. This was not going to be a pleasant meeting.

"Tell me what happened." She gave a look to both of them. "Everything," she said as her gaze pierced through the Uchiha.

It was Kakashi who spoke up first though. He glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. "We had arrived at the village on schedule, well a little behind." He didn't even let out a smile at his little joke, no one did, they all continued on silently for a second before Kakashi resumed in a grim voice. "The three of us were unpacking the supplies and preparing for the three day stay, it was going well and we decided to break for lunch. We finally grabbed some after hunting down a ramen stand." Everyone got a grim look again; Kakashi could not start up again for a few seconds. It was too much, everyone understood why the pause.

Kakashi finally managed to pull himself together, "We were eating lunch when they approached. It was Kisame and Itachi. They politely asked for Naruto to accompany them, his response, needless to say, was loud and less then polite. That is when it started; we knew there was no way we could take on the two of them by ourselves. Though we realized that they would follow us, we felt it best to try and escape here. Since our new plan called for us to hunt down Itachi to find Sasuke after he killed Ochimaru we thought that if Itachi was lured to Konoha, Sasuke would follow." Taking a deep breath Kakashi continued on. "We managed to get about a mile out of town, it had turned into a running tag team battle, Naruto and I switching back and forth trying to slow them down as much as possible since we seemed unable to hide. Hiroshi was not engaging, saving his chakra to heal us during the breaks when we switched."

"That was when we found them." Sasuke spoke up taking the thread of the story during a pause. "We had managed to track down my brother, obviously and were intending to engage separately, it did not work out that way though. We arrived just in time to see Kisame use his sword to drain Kakashi's chakra, my teammate, Housuki Suigetsu, rushed in stopping Kisame before he was killed from the loss. I ordered the rest of my team to engage Kisame with Suigetsu. I wanted to take Itachi by myself. We exchanged blows, I could fight without fear of Itachi's gen-jutsu due to my Sharingan, and since, unlike Kakashi, I am of the blood and the intense training I put myself through just for it, I was able to stand up to the Mangekyou. We engaged in a battle of nin-jutsu and tai-jutsu. I had not realized that Naruto was there as well, he jumped into my battle with Itachi saying he would assist."

Kakashi started up, "Hiroshi had pulled me back further down the road and was healing the wounds I had received, I did not witness most of the battle, however as I was there I was surprised to see team Gai and Kurenai arriving."

Tsunade spoke up, "I sent them on a mission up north, they were passing through that village."

"I didn't find that out until later, and since there were other issues at that moment did not ask them, I just saw it as a blessing." Kakashi slouched further into the chair, trying to get what little comfort he could. "I informed them of our situation and told them to quickly join Naruto and Sasuke's team in the fight."

Sasuke took up the story again. "By the time this happened we were already spread out. Naruto and I were pressuring my brother and my team was pressing on Kisame. When the two extra teams arrived, Gai immediately rushed to fight Kisame. Both Naruto and I yelled at the teams to stay away from us, we were going to finish this fight ourselves. Naruto and I fought Itachi together, actually working together better than we ever had before, it was like we could read the others mind. We kept pressing forward not gaining or loosing ground, it seemed that we would be fighting forever, however…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
FLASHBACK  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi ducked just in time as Naruto's kick went just over his head, the battlefield was torn up. Giant rips and gashes spread across the ground, it would take decades for the area to recover without help. As Itachi ducked, Sasuke was suddenly there bringing his knee up. Itachi just barely managed to roll to the side out of the way. It had been going on like this for awhile, Naruto and Sasuke seemingly working like a perfectly synchronized clock.

They had all given up on performing any jutsus awhile ago, both Itachi and Sasuke were good enough to counter to quickly and the three were knowledgeable enough of the Sharingan to not be freaked the way that Momochi Zabuza had been. And despite Itachi's best efforts neither Naruto nor Sasuke were affected by his gen-jutsu, it had irritated the genius to no end. The match had quickly become a tai-jutsu match, though Naruto had continued to use the Rasengan.

Itachi would lash a kick or punch at one only to have to immediately block the other that would come over the first. Itachi was getting frustrated; he had barely in the last few years had to resort to nin-jutsu, much less tai-jutsu. He had been able to rely upon his Mangekyou and gen-jutsu to win every fight, now he had to resort to this.

Naruto for his part kept attacking, trying his hardest to knock back and stun the prodigy; he barely noticed the arrival of the two extra teams. He threw another kick out, Itachi blocking his leg with crossed arms grabbing it to spin and toss Naruto, but had to release and block when Sasuke was suddenly there delivering an axe kick. Creating a clone in an instant he pulled Sasuke out of the path of Itachi's counter attack, the clone grasping Sasuke's left arm spun around on its heel spinning Sasuke around to deliver s kick driving into the back of Itachi throwing the man forward.

The clone disappeared as Sasuke and Naruto ran forward to push the attack as Itachi bounced up quickly. The rhythm started again, the synchronized attacks and defense, each would gain a little then loose a little. Suddenly another figure lunged from behind Itachi trying to attack him from behind. Itachi just rotated on his heel catching the new comer with his foot and dragging him around in the kick until it threw him strait into a charging Naruto. Sasuke, not anticipating interference and his unofficial partner suddenly gone, was caught of guard when a fist smashed into his sternum. Then his head snapped back as Itachi's foot came up into his jaw sending him flying back.

Itachi not wanting to loose the momentum lunged forward towards the downed Naruto who was struggling to free himself from the tangle where he and Neji had landed. Sasuke was unable to get there in time as Itachi's fist struck Naruto's gut sending him flying into the trunk of a nearby tree at the same time as delivering a brutal kick into Neji's face knocking him the rest of the way out. Itachi rushed forward to the doubled over Naruto and drove his knee into the boy's face.

Naruto snapped back against the tree standing Itachi was readying another punch to Naruto's face as Sasuke tried to get there, just then the forty plus shuriken and kunai that had been heading towards his back plunged through him and out ripping deep into Naruto, Itachi's image puffed into smoke and there was just a twig there.

Naruto fell to the ground in pain screaming in pain. Sasuke's view jumped to the girl, Tenten, who had just thrown the weapons, his mouth was about to open to say something when a surge of power and killer intent rushed through the area in a wave. A red chakra surrounded Naruto's fallen form lifting him into the air. The weapons popped out of their wounds, which healed up in an instant.

Naruto quickly looked at Tenten, and then he was suddenly rushing towards Sasuke. Naruto leaped into the air, Sasuke who had been standing there, ducked just as Naruto sailed over him in an air born kick. Naruto whose foot had been an inch away from smashing into Sasuke's face sailed past as Sasuke bent backwards and strait into Itachi's stomach.

Sasuke when he had bent back stretched out his arms and flipped his feet into the air, and then pushing off hard sailed in a back flip and brought his feet down on a surprised Itachi. Itachi was momentarily stunned, rolling to the side after being knocked down he was on his feet in a second. Pausing, waiting for the renewed assault he was even more surprised when it didn't come.

"Stay out of this." Naruto and Sasuke looked back from Tenten and the others to each other surprised when they had spoken at the same time.

"You're messing up our rhythm." Naruto suddenly spoke out after the confusing moment.

"Whatever, this is my kill, so just stay out of it." Sasuke said towards the others, "I don't need anyone's help."

Naruto and Sasuke glared daggers at the other. Itachi had taken this moment of weakness to strike again. Their quarrel forgotten instantly they were immediately back in the flow of the fight. It seemed to keep going on and on attack and counter-attack.

Neither side seemed able to gain an advantage; this seemed it would not end when Naruto suddenly got a smile. "Hey pretty boy."

Both Uchihas looked at him and spoke out at the same time, "Huh?"

"Damn it, I meant Sasuke." Naruto growled out.

"How the hell was I too know that," Sasuke shouted as he dodged another of Itachi's kicks for Naruto to grab his leg before bursting strait up with his fist into Itachi's jaw throwing him back a few feet. "You always are loud during fights, always insulting the other guy, how was I supposed to know you weren't doing that now."

"Bastard," Naruto ground out between clenched teeth.

"Who you talking to this time," Sasuke laughed out when he caught sight of the scowl on Naruto's face.

"Damn it, just listen."

"Ok, what?"

"I have a plan." Naruto bent backwards throwing his feet up which was grabbed by one of Itachi's hands and then flung up. Itachi jumped up avoiding Sasuke who had moved just then, Itachi intercepted Naruto on his way up. Bringing his foot down on Naruto's stomach driving Naruto down towards the ground hard, Naruto quickly made a clone which caught him buffering the fall. The clone pushed him up and backwards over its head as Itachi drove down onto it.

Naruto was on his feet and moving again. He circled Itachi, looking intently into Sasuke's eyes, understanding crossed Sasuke's face in an instant. Both split heading to opposite sides of Itachi and then rushed the man. Rasengan blazed away in Naruto's hand as he closed the distance.

"Please," Itachi said softly, "You expect a simple two headed attack to work against me?"

"Nope," Naruto said as Itachi reached out to grab Naruto's hand and continue the boy's motion and attack into Sasuke who was jumping and kicking towards him from behind. He gasped in surprise had his hand passed through the hand and he stumbled having put his weight into the maneuver. Naruto's body passed through him as Sasuke plowed into his back. He realized his mistake in an instant; the boy had merely used a simple Bunshin, not Kage Bunshin.

"Shit," was all he managed to say before his face impacted with sweet earth. For some reason his back felt torn up, Sasuke's kick had come down high on his left shoulder, it felt like an electric charge, it momentarily stunned him. Without even looking Itachi rolled just as a sword was driven into the ground where his neck had been.

Itachi was on his feet; his back screamed in pain, he could smell cooked meat. Glaring at his brother he spoke again, "How the hell."

Sasuke smiled evilly, "I knew you would like my Chidori Nagashi."

The three were in movement again. Then came forward again, trying to deliver attack after attack only to have them deflected. This time though, the tandem attacks were sloppy, Sasuke and Naruto were not flowing together as before, it felt sloppy. Itachi just smiled.

"So you two are finally getting tired, you attacks are starting to get sloppy, you aren't working together as well." Itachi smiled again as he finished speaking before delivering a brutal chakra enhanced kick strait into Naruto's face. Naruto sailed sixty feet before plowing into the ground. Grabbing the punch that Sasuke had thrown at him, Itachi twisted and brought it behind Sasuke's back and yanked it violently up, bringing his foot down he pinned Sasuke to the ground with his foot on the Sasuke's face still holding his arm up at a bad angle forcing Sasuke not to move.

Naruto sprang up again, forming Rasengan in his hand he ran towards Itachi, hate flowed around the jinchuuri. "You bastard, let him up." Naruto gained speed and Itachi just held his arm ready to counter never letting Sasuke up, Itachi would deal with him in a moment when he had flipped Naruto away. He smiled again.

"You've already lost Naruto-kun." Then he felt something behind him, but it was too late to react, something had a hold on his raised arm, and Sasuke on the ground grabbed his foot, Itachi had released in reflex to jump away, but the Sasuke on the ground just grabbed his wrist holding Itachi in place.

"You're dead nii-san," a voice said next to his ear, it belonged to Sasuke who was bringing down a kunai towards Itachi's neck, there was nothing Itachi could do. He looked down at the Sasuke on the ground as it dropped the Henge and there was Naruto. He had not been paying attention to his Sharingan; he had been to confident that he was just fighting brats. But he saw now that it was not only a Henge, but it was also a Kage, Bunshin.

Just as the knife was a fraction of an inch away from Itachi's neck a body flew into him and Sasuke throwing them apart with the angle that it had hit. It threw Sasuke to the side and Itachi strait forwards into the rushing Naruto and the wildly spinning Rasengan, he had no time to react. But Itachi watched in amazement, the instant before he hit Naruto suddenly dropped the Rasengan. Itachi barreled into Naruto sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Itachi, not wanting to loose the opportunity slammed his palm down onto Naruto causing all of Naruto's breath to rush out, even gasping for air Naruto managed to deliver a kick pushing Itachi off of him. Still gasping Naruto managed to make it to his feet again.

Itachi looked at the body that had hit Sasuke and him. It was the female team member of Sasuke's, she was clearly dead, the slash that had cut her nearly in half was easily apparent to have come from Kisame's sword. Itachi looked towards his brother who had just noticed it as well. Though Kisame was still fighting Gai and some of the others, the rest watching the two fights and Tenten helping Neji stand up, he still managed to shout out.

"Thought you could use a hand," Kisame smiled, "Well an extra body never hurts." Delivering his bad pun he quickly focused on his fight again, Gai and his favored student had opened up to the fifth gate and were pressuring Kisame badly.

Itachi just turned back to his fight, trying to ignore his team mate. He glared at Sasuke who was helping Naruto stand, Naruto had almost collapsed again from gasping for air. Almost laughing at the sight Itachi cleared his throat.

"I told you Sasuke," Itachi spoke out gaining the attention of the two. "If you want my power and eyes there was a requirement. You must kill your closest friend, and I see it is evident you have not."

Naruto's mouth opened at this, and then he looked over at Sasuke, before speaking. "That is why when we fought at the valley."

"Yes," Sasuke spoke never taking his gaze from Itachi. Then directing himself towards Itachi he spoke in defiance. "I will gain power without needing that, I can still beat you."

"Think that if you want." Itachi closed his eyes, this time he activated the Mangekyou, "I thought from your earlier use of the eye in countering my Mangekyou that you had gained it as well, I see you have not. Now I can beat you, I have beaten your normal Sharingan before; after all, father was no push over."

That was all it took, Sasuke lost his temper and rushed forward. Itachi just smirked, while he knew he could overwhelm the Sharingan of Sasuke's with his own, he also knew it would take too much chakra, so he merely angered his brother to cause a reckless attack. His brother formed Chidori and recklessly assaulted Itachi.

Dodging under Sasuke's arm he kicked around and up, Sasuke went face first into the tree behind Itachi, sliding to the ground limply, clearly unconscious.

Naruto, seeing his friend so easily defeated, ran forward to attack, though reckless he still managed to push Itachi back farther with his unbridled fury. Each attack pushed the man back; Naruto was controlling the tempo of the fight. Then there was someone behind Itachi who grabbed at him.  
The last of the Rookie Nine had arrived, heading back through the area on a mission after coming from a completed mission in stone, they had intended to join Kakashi and Naruto and head to Konoha together. Chouji had reacted quickly grabbing Itachi from behind. Itachi had been expecting this and had flipped over the plump teenager grabbing the hand stretched out to seize him from behind.

Itachi span quickly, Chouji had tried to reach down into a pouch on his leg. Itachi noticing this grabbed the pouch before the hand could reach and pull a weapon or such out. Pulling Chouji's arm suddenly and snapping the teenager strait before twisting again.

Itachi, still holding Chouji's arm out brought his foot swiftly up and slammed it down on the arm holding it tight. A sickening crunch was heard and a bone actually ripped out of the skin, just barely popping out, from the force of the kick. Chopping with his other hand across Chouji's neck, Itachi let the boy drop too the ground unconscious.

Naruto just started cursing again. Taking stalk of the situation, he realized what he had to do. Quickly spinning on his heal he bolted away from everyone. He knew Itachi would follow since he was the target; he needed to get away from his friends before Itachi attempted to hurt any more of them. This was the best way; he continued to run deeper into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END FLASHBACK  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade listened intently as Sasuke continued the story. Not missing a thing analyzing everything. She sat back when Sasuke took a pause, dropping the empty bottle to her desk she reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out another of her stash. When Sasuke still did not continue she decided to press for the rest. "Go on."

"That last part I was told later on since I was obviously unconscious." Sasuke sighed and then started up again, "When I woke up I demanded to know where they had gone, after being pointed in the right direction I gave pursuit, they had gone almost a mile and a half. I arrived to in time to witness Itachi knock Naruto out and pull him from where he was pinned under a tree. I heard him asking why Naruto had not finished him off earlier when he was flying at Naruto when holding the Rasengan. He had tossed Naruto over his shoulder and was walking off when I attacked him. I decided to answer the question, I was glad then that Naruto had done this, but now I wish he had let that Rasengan hit Itachi, then he would still be alive. I am such an idiot." Sasuke stopped talking suddenly; he was trying to keep his voice steady. Another tear worked its way out of his eye and rolled down his face.

Tsunade and Kakashi just watched on. Neither said anything as Sasuke reigned in his emotions and calmed himself down.

"We fought again, same as before, so I won't go into much detail." Sasuke found his voice again. "I ended up using my curse seal, which I have decided too keep, the person whose curse made this seal and was one of my team also died during his fight with Kisame, I found out later he gave his life defending others, a fitting way for him to go. He before had asked me to kill him so that he would not kill others, I am glad I did not. I think he was glad to die that way so I now proudly keep my curse seal as a gift from him."

Tsunade and Kakashi actually reeled back at this. Kakashi sitting up in his chair and speaking quickly, "I though that the seal was a jutsu of Ochimaru's?"

Sasuke shook his head. "In a way, but it was more of a marker of a limit that he got from another. He took the bloodline limit from another and used jutsu to fuse it to other people, which is why when you gain the boost of chakra from it eats at your body. The deterioration is caused by a conflict between the two incompatible cells. This happens in the same way that Kakashi's use of the Sharingan causes him to tire more quickly then one who possesses the actual limit instead of a graft."

Tsunade looked impressed. "As much as I would like to continue this fascinating medical discussion I would prefer you to continue on."

Sasuke nodded. "I merely wished to point out that I no longer consider this mark a curse but a gift from a team mate with who I traveled with for several months, as well I know little of the medical, I was merely repeating that which was explained to me by the medical nin of my team, she was the body that was thrown at Itachi and I by Kisame. I am afraid that she was the one you would have had to discuss with." Sasuke bowed his head; he had lost two teammates, while not friends they had become somewhat close, he had lost too much recently.

Tsunade just stared at him, "You chose your path Sasuke, and you must deal with the consequences, good and bad." Her voice held no mercy and pulled no punches. She would not show compassion this time, Sasuke had dug his own grave and must now lie in it. "Please continue."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Sasuke's disrespect was evident, but Tsunade chose not to interrupt. "As I was saying, I activated my level two seal and attacked…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
FLASHBACK (from chapter 1, you were warned if you read this again.)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke felt the hatred fill him; soon he was covered in the level one curse seal. His Chidori started to blaze with a black light. Itachi dodged to the side carefully grabbing his brother's arm above the Chidori and twisting his body to toss him into a nearby tree. Suddenly he was stung by an electric shock.

"Kukuku," Sasuke laughed at his brother, "Guess you have yet to realize that my Chidori Nagashi can come from anywhere."

Both of them by some suddenly co-mental choice sprang apart quickly. Itachi reached in his cloak and undid a clasp. "Perhaps I will need to take you seriously nii-san." The cloak dropped revealing a simple get up, similar to Kakashi, he had his vest on and a ninja-to across his back. "Come nii-san; show me what you have learned."

Sasuke suddenly rushed forward drawing his katana in a fluid motion. Itachi stood there waiting, not even drawing his blade. Suddenly in a blur that Sasuke's Sharingan could barely catch he moved. Grabbing four kunai with explosive tags he threw them strait towards Sasuke.

"Kukuku, you think I can't dodge a few shuriken." Quickly gauging the paths of the kunai Sasuke dodged moving around them not loosing momentum. He didn't notice the four shuriken that Itachi had thrown immediately afterwards. Each one moved swiftly and hit each of the explosive tags causing them to detonate al around Sasuke as he moved between them.

Itachi not loosing the momentum moved in with a kunai. Sasuke barely having performed an earth style technique Kakashi had done to him. Moving swiftly under ground he attempted to grab Itachi's ankle. When he reached up his hand gripped nothing but air.

Suddenly another hand closed around his wrist and dragged him up out of the ground. "Please, such a pathetic technique. The Sharingan can penetrate that." Before Sasuke could activate Chidori Nagashi Itachi grabbed his other arm, twisted around and threw him.

Sasuke smashed into a tree only to have smoke cover his body and a log suddenly appear. Itachi glanced around quickly, looking everywhere trying to find out where he may be. Something prickled on the back of his neck. Moving quickly to the side he saw several kunai shoot past him imbedding in the ground. Without even facing the direction he grabbed two kunai and threw them backhanded then rolled to the side.

Sasuke jumped from the tree, his sword once again in its sheath across his back. He rapidly did several seals only to see Itachi mirror them perfectly. Both of them unleashing the same attack at once, dragons of earth slammed into each other negating the attack.

"Nin-jutsu and gen-jutsu won't do you much good in this battle nii-san." Itachi rushed forward again, "Neither of us may be up to the copy level of Kakashi, but we are more then able to do it to each other. Tai-jutsu is the only way you will win this."

"Shut up you bastard." Sasuke ran forward again. Drawing his sword again he quickly channeled the Chidori Nagashi into it. Slicing downward at Itachi as he came with in range, Itachi merely leaned to the side; the blade hit nothing but air.

In lightning fast motion Itachi drew his sword of his back and slammed it down on Sasuke's pinning it to the ground. Suddenly kicking up and around placing his other hand on the ground he kicked back with both feet into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke flew threw the air landing in the ground a good twenty feet away. Spinning quickly Itachi kicked Sasuke's katana into the forest.

Flipping to his feet Sasuke performed the seals again and focused his chakra, Chidori crackled in his out stretched hand. Itachi sighed, "That won't do you any good." Both of them moved quickly heading towards the other at insane speeds.

Positioning his sword Itachi took a swing aimed at Sasuke's chest, who reached out with his Chidori grabbing the sword and pouring Chidori into it. Itachi watched as the sword shattered and then felt the lightning arc through the metal ripping into his hand. Dropping the sword quickly and cursing loudly.

Sasuke just laughed, "And now nii-san, the avenger is here. I have come for my vengeance. Enjoy the strength I have won." As Itachi watched the cursed seal spread even further turning his brother's hair white and his skin a deep blue, almost black. Wings ripped through his tattered shirt spreading out behind him, he had truly become an oni.

Itachi leaped back, quickly realizing the only way to win this. Concentrating he closed his eyes painfully, _damn; I am almost out of chakra. I shouldn't be doing this._ Opening his eyes revealed the Mangekyou Sharingan. He saw the movements of this new demon perfectly, even before Sasuke performed them, his mind signaled the attack. Quickly dodging he saw the opening.

Moving quickly he dodged the Chidori as Sasuke lunged past and quickly grabbed his arm twisting up he heard a satisfying snap. Then he slammed his hand down against the base of the neck, Sasuke went limp. The curse seal retracted leaving his younger brother's limp body being held up by his broken arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END FLASHBACK  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…And I was unconscious again." Sasuke said with a sigh.

Kakashi spoke up after listening to the fight that Sasuke had described. "I arrived only at the very end; I was being supported by Hiroshi who carried me to with in a kilometer. We witnessed only the final moments of the battle. Naruto jumped in front of Hyuuga Hinata blocking the attack that had been aimed for her with his body. I saw the Kyuubi's chakra flare around Naruto and then retract down into two Fuuton Rasengan, I remember clearly one was pure blue and the other red, I am not sure why though. The hit did not kill either instantly, but it did get close, I finally collapsed and was watching from afar, Hiroshi tried to get there as fast as possible. Sasuke regained consciousness though and made his way to Naruto. I saw him speak to Naruto momentarily. I remember Hiroshi clearly shaking his head after looking at Naruto. About that point I finally passed out, I am unsure as to what happened next."

Tsunade nodded her head and turned too Sasuke. "Why don't you tell him what happened Sasuke?"

"I woke up and went over to Naruto, he said some things, I said some things that was the end of it." Sasuke knew he was lying, and he knew that Tsunade knew he was lying; she had already spoken with Hiroshi. He visibly cringed knowing what was coming.

"Really, so that is what happened." Tsunade was clearly getting angry while Kakashi just watched; he could not understand why she was pushing this. Sasuke was already torn up enough over Naruto's death, why would she push it like this.

"Hokage-sama, please, he just had to go through…"

"Shut up Kakashi, you will understand in a moment." Anger was now surging through Tsunade's voice and Kakashi felt himself flinch under it. Her piercing stare bored into Sasuke. "There are only two witnesses to what occurred between you and Naruto, one came forward and told me. The other has apparently suffered close to a mental breakdown and is in hospital while people try to get her to respond. Though I was told what you did, Hiroshi said that you must be given a chance to explain why and what was said. I will ask and then get verification from Hiroshi and hopefully Hinata once we get her pieced together again."

Sasuke was clearly shaken and by now it seemed only his determination to guard Naruto's body was keeping him standing and that was only barely. He paled and tears began to run down his face.

Kakashi was still trying to figure this out and watched on. He was getting close to yelling at Tsunade to stop this when Sasuke opened his mouth and spoke first.

"Can't we do this in private?" Sasuke's voice was clearly broken and the pain was shooting through it.

"No, Kakashi has a right to hear what his students did." Tsunade was clearly trying to not blow up and was visibly straining from not jumping forward and attack.

"I-I…" Sasuke's voice finally collapsed. He couldn't speak. It was too painful for him and he felt it wrap around him tears were now pouring down his face.

Tsunade had enough, "Answer, was Hiroshi telling the truth, did you kill Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke just fell to his knees in a heap. Kakashi could barely hear his response, "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well another chapter down. I apologize for the tardiness. I had business to take care off. I hope you do enjoy this chapter. I feel the need to explain some things.

From last chapter and this, there was apparently some confusion. The first being about who Naruto was fighting at the start. That was Itachi, he was knocked out and Sasuke arrived. I was trying to get some confusion there at first and make it seem like another Naruto/Sasuke fight. The idea was to then suddenly reveal that he was instead fighting Itachi. So basically Sasuke showed up to save Naruto from Itachi.

I was asked for whom the she was in last chapter, I was originally going to sit on this for a few chapters, but while writing the final part of this I decided that it needed to be revealed for flow. So yes, the person Naruto shielded was Hinata, everyone else had the sense to get out of the way and before they could react it had already happened.

As for this chapter, the reason I had Naruto use Rasengan with out fear is simple, Rasengan is simply Chakra manipulation. While the Sharingan is able to see through all jutsus, I have only seen evidence that it can copy jutsus with hand signs. This leads into why Itachi had the Chidori, as I recall Chidori uses hand seals. Thus Itachi could replicate it, perhaps not as well, but he could do it, as well as the Chidori Nagashi that he uses with Sasuke's sword.

I decided to copy the fight again from chapter one, this was not a decision to simply in crease length, this is a decision because I wanted to be lazy and not have to write it all out from Sasuke's view point in a dull sounding conversation.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed as well as all those who read and did not reviewed, I appreciate both groups. I will try and get the next chapter out sooner, it depends on work and how lazy I am, or how many other stories I end up reading, like Syaoran-Sama's story. Blast others good writing, it makes mine look like crap and distracts me from writing, curses.

Thank you for reading, please offer advice and constructive criticism, it is welcome.

Final Sleeper

PS Final thing, I will answer any one question about where this story is going or question involving this story to the person who is able to tell be where the quote 'Death is but a door, time is but a window, I'll be back' from the summary comes from. I am curious if someone will know.


	3. What You Leave Behind

**A/N Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, for which I am thankful because if I was writing and drawing it, it would probably suck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 – What You Leave Behind

Kakashi slumped when he hear what Sasuke said. He couldn't believe what was being said by Sasuke. Kakashi had passed out and assumed that Naruto, based on the wounds had died from the massive force and strain of receiving multiple Chidori and then using two Fuuton Rasens at once absorbing the impact for Hinata. This was unbelievable, this was wrong. Kakashi just processed this, slumping deeper into his chair while Sasuke was actually crying. Sasuke didn't cry, maybe Sasuke did when he first went to Naruto, but not after this. The only thing this could mean is that Sasuke actually did kill Naruto, but how?

Tsunade was pushed over with Sasuke's muttered confession; she ran over picking up the boy around the neck and slammed him into the wall full force. Looking Sasuke in the eyes Tsunade drew back a fist, ready to strike she ground out another question, "Are you saying you drove your kunai into Naruto's heart, lie and you die."

Sasuke did not meet her eyes as he answered; though his crying had slackened he was still leaking tears. "Yes," he said, the heart break was evident in his voice, "I killed the one who was truly my brother right after he killed my brother by blood."

Tsunade released her fist, smashing clear through the wall right next to Sasuke's head. Her breath coming in ragged short stops she drilled her gaze into the ground, she was clearly trying to regain control of her temper pushing it back. Tsunade's breath finally regained some semblance of control, though it was still ragged. Bringing her eyes back to Sasuke's face she spoke again. "Look in my eyes, and tell me why. Hiroshi said that I must let you explain, something about Naruto's request that I listen to you no matter how angry I was. So look me in the eye and tell me why you killed the one closest to being my son."

Sasuke looked her strait in the eye; his eyes were obstructed by tears. Sasuke took a stuttered breath and closed his eyes, then opening them again. Tsunade found herself looking deep into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Tsunade drew back quickly not wanting to get caught in any Gen-jutsu. "Now you see why I killed him." Sasuke closed his eyes again and they returned to their normal black. Then he turned to face Kakashi who was still facing the Hokage's desk and looking out the window to Mount Hokage. "Tell her Kakashi why you have what you have. Tell her why you have the Sharingan."

Kakashi slowly turned to face Sasuke, his face a mask over his emotions. Before just his eye and lower face was generally covered by a mask or headband, but this mask covered everything. Kakashi was a stone wall for all he showed. "Why should I answer a failure of mine who refused to even listen to my teachings?" Kakashi seemed to find the strength to stand up; crossing the room in an instant Kakashi buried his fist in his former student's stomach hard enough to cause Sasuke to cough up blood. Turning on a heel and before Tsunade could call out to stop him he stormed to the door, turning his head to look at Sasuke one last time before he left, the hatred was now obvious in his eye, blazing strong. He paused on his way out long enough to say one last thing, "You are lower then garbage."

Sasuke visibly cringed and paled, then hung his head as the door slammed. He knew he was a failure, a horrible miserable failure, but he would honor the requests and burdens that were placed on his shoulders. Sasuke found the strength from that, he actually found the ability to smile; words came to his mouth as he spoke to Tsunade, "I will not go back on my word that is my nindo. My greatest friend and my true brother taught me that."

"How dare you. I will kill you; you're a traitor, an S-rank Nukenin. Not only did you side with our enemy during a time of war turning your back on your friends and village." Tsunade shook with rage as the words left her mouth like venom. "You have now murdered a shinobi of the hidden leaf, the penalty is death." Tsunade drew up her fist, "Too be carried out immediately, due to your confession."

Before she could strike, Sasuke held up his hand. "You wanted to know why, I will tell you, then you are free to do what you want, but I refuse to die today or any day until I fulfill my promise, as I said, that is my nindo." Sasuke could tell his words upset Tsunade but they calmed her, she looked at him, her eyes held contempt for him.

Tsunade pondered what to do, finally she decided to relent, Hiroshi had stressed that she must listen to Sasuke's story. Hiroshi had told her that he would verify Sasuke's words later and would stand witness. Sighing deeply to bring herself back to her center Tsunade looked back at the pinned boy, slowly she removed her hand from around his neck. "Very well, hurry up and make it good."

Sasuke nodded his head at this comment, massaging his neck he went back to his position guarding Naruto's covered corpse. Looking down and then back up at the ceiling Sasuke seemed to come to a decision. Crossing the room Sasuke picked up the chair that Kakashi had occupied and dropped it close by to where he stood guard, for his part he would not stand down his vigil, he would protect Naruto's body as an honor guard until the body was burned in the tradition of fallen heroes, either at the Mount Hokage viewing area or at the monument of the fallen or until he could guarantee that someone trustworthy could be left to guard the body and would take a shift for him to merely rest and tend the needs of eating and bathroom. "Please sit Hokage-sama."

Tsunade was truly shocked, up until now Sasuke had not shown her any sort of respect due her title, but for the one time he had used it, it was filled with sarcastically. "Why should I sit down?"

Sasuke sighed and brought his right hand up massaging his temple. "This will be hard to hear, and I believe you deserve to hear, as you said you felt that Naruto was the closest you felt to having a child, well I am sure, knowing the dobe that he thought you the closest to a mother."

"You have no right to insult him." Tsunade sneered at the young Uchiha, trying to restrain herself from hitting him.

"It may have once been an insult, but to me when I call him 'dobe' it is a term of what he means to me, a sign of the friendly dialogue we developed when together." Sasuke again motioned to the chair and before she could interrupt decided to go on. "Please, just sit down, while this is not as long as the rest of our story it is most considerably more emotional and creates a much deeper wound. I do apologize, believe me I was even more horrified about this, and consider that I have to live with the blood of my otou staining not only my hands but burning through my eyes."

Tsunade picked up his phrases; quickly a surge of curiosity went through her. "Staining your eyes?"

"Yes," Sasuke said simply, "However, as I stated, please sit." Motioning to the chair again he picked up when Tsunade still refused to sit. "I will not continue until you do sit, and keep this in mind, not even Ibiki will pull this from me."

Tsunade grumbled something low and lowered herself into the seat he had pulled over. "Fine, I am sitting, so start the rest of your story," glaring at Sasuke she added a warning, "Remember your life still hangs in the balance, so tread carefully."

Sasuke merely nodded in acknowledgement of her statement before bowing, "As you say Hokage-sama." Rising from his bow, his eyes gained a look of someone looking into the past trying to grasp something elusive. Finally Sasuke seemed to grasp whatever was eluding him and he spoke again. "I wish Kakashi-sensei was here to hear this, though I suppose after my actions I no longer deserve to call him sensei." Sasuke paused for a moment his eyes once again focusing on that elusive object he was seeking before. "I have this like he has his Sharingan." Turning to Tsunade, Sasuke's eyes locked onto hers, "This is the final gift of my brother to myself the Mangekyou Sharingan is what he gave me to protect this village in his absence. So I guess I will start where I finally regained consciousness, though I finally came around my body refused to move, I witnessed the final strike barely awake, Naruto had already been pierced by multiple Chidori by the scum known as my brother…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
FLASHBACK  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto and Itachi fell to the ground. There were two massive holes in Itachi where the Fuuton Rasen Shuriken had ripped into his back. Naruto's arms still surrounded Itachi as though he was hugging him.

Sasuke could only watch his body refused to move, he strained. He needed to get up and catch his otou, his true otou, Naruto. When Naruto collapsed he needed to get up and help the dobe. Sasuke pushed his muscles, straining, he had to get up, no matter the pain, no matter the damage it may do to his abused body, and he would go to his friend. Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw Hinata collapse, he barely noted it; his attention was focused on Naruto. Sasuke felt his body pop and scream as he finally managed to get up, the moment he was up he rushed to his friend, tripping and collapsing his faced met the ground, but he was finally next to Naruto.

"C'mon you dobe," Sasuke said weakly forcing himself to his knees. "You can't die, remember at the valley of the end, your body healed instantly from Chidori, this is just more, but your older, you're more powerful now, so you can't die you dobe."

Naruto just coughed up blood, where he found the blood or managed to the air for the cough was a surprise, his chest was in tatters the lungs shredded, and most of Naruto's blood was in a puddle around his body. "Sasuke-teme, I am afraid this is it. Even Kyuubi can't heal this."

Sasuke was surprised, how Naruto was speaking so clearly, Naruto should not even be able to draw the breath to speak. Sasuke smiled this meant that he was doing his incredible healing again. "Naw, you'll live, if you are talking that means that Kyuubi is saving you."

Naruto actually smiled, "Nope, all his efforts are just to allow me to speak, he knows we are dead. I would release him as thanks for all he has done to help as long as he promised to never return to Konoha, unfortunately, that strike across my stomach with the sword and Chidori did something to the seal, I can't release him, he is stuck in me." Naruto turned his head and coughed up some blood. "Kyuubi is pumping chakra through my vocal cords since there is no more air entering or exiting my body, but I will only live for a few minutes."

"Damn it, that is not true, you have to live." Sasuke could feel tears well in his eyes; he was not going to lose his family again. "You can't die; I already lost my family once I won't do it again."

Naruto managed a laugh, but stopped as his eyes suddenly lost focus, staring at nothing. He started chuckling. "It seems my sight is gone."

Before Sasuke could answer a medical Nin was there, examining Naruto. The Nin ran a chakra infused hand over Naruto, while he did this he spoke, "Relax Naruto, it's just me, Hiroshi." Hiroshi smiled lightly and then frowned deeply; Hiroshi shook his head and removed his hand. "Damn it, there is nothing to do."

"H… h… hey, y… you… med… medic… Nin…" Sasuke recognized the voice of his brother, how dare Itachi still be alive, reaching for a kunai Sasuke smirked, he would finally kill the demon and gain his revenge for his clan. But then he looked down at Naruto. Sasuke couldn't do it, he would not leave his friends side, screw vengeance, Itachi would be dead anyway, Sasuke was going to be with Naruto in his last moments.

The medical Nin, Hiroshi sighed, turning to Sasuke he quickly spoke, "He has a minute at most I would say, so say what you want quickly." Hiroshi quickly scrambled over to Itachi and leaned his ear to Itachi's mouth and listened, but Sasuke stopped paying attention to them focusing on Naruto instead.

"Go ahead and kill him, I know you want to." Naruto smiled as he spoke, "Don't break your nindo, you said you would kill a certain man, and that was your brother."

Sasuke shook his head and place a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I may have, but remember Kakashi-sensei's words, a nindo is law, by breaking I may be garbage, but I refuse to lower myself to lower then garbage by abandoning you."

Naruto seemed to brighten a little at this, then became serious, "I want you too look out for everyone for me. I won't be there to do it anymore. Promise me you will keep them safe, all of them."

"I promise I will stake my life for their protection." Sasuke spoke clearly, he started reaching for his friend's hand only too blanch when he saw just bone and the red coating it with the shredded arm above. "You really were strong, everyone will have to recognize you now dobe."

"I guess so, but I was mainly concerned with your recognition, when you said you wanted to fight me I felt amazing, I finally had your recognition." Naruto had a wistful tone.

"I want to fight you now, I don't suppose you could live so we could do that could you." Sasuke let out a bitter sweet laugh.

"Sorry nii-san." Naruto sighed deeply. "I want to ask you something, may I?"

"Sure you can anything you want to know." Sasuke prepared himself for whatever question would be posed.

"Am I your closest friend?"

Sasuke was shocked; he expected all kinds of questions, not this. "You don't even have to ask, you are the closest friend I have you are so close you're my family."

"Then kill me." Naruto spoke as if this was a perfectly natural and logical request.

"Are you insane, I would never do that?" Sasuke stared at his friend; he must be in so much pain that it was making his mind function incorrectly. "How can you say that?"

"Was what your brother said true?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke just shook his head in confusion not understanding what Naruto was driving at, but before he could open his mouth to even ask Naruto spoke again.

"I mean about to achieve eyes as powerful as his that you need to kill your closest friend?"

Sasuke considered and then answered, "Yes, it is. But I decided right after the final strike during our fight at the Valley of the End I would find powers a different way, I would achieve strength in other methods."

"Did you know Kakashi finally told me how he received the Sharingan a month ago?" Naruto smirked at something before speaking again. "I guess I am stupid, how would you know that? Sorry, anyway, he told me that when one of his former teammates was dying, Uchiha Obito, that his friend told their other team mate to surgically remove his one Sharingan eye that was not destroyed and give it to Kakashi who had lost one of his eyes when he and Obito tried to rescue the third member of their team." Naruto paused for a second. "His final request was that Kakashi use it to protect their friends. All I have for strength is Kyuubi, I would not put that curse on any one, nor am I able due to the wounds I have our fates are linked." Naruto managed to turn his head to look at Sasuke, though his eyes had evidently died and were lifeless, Naruto's gaze still seemed to go through Sasuke and into his soul. "All I have left is a small amount of life, if you killing me will give you further strength to protect everyone, then I die happily and I want you to kill me, consider it my gift to you, something you can use and remember me by."

Sasuke felt horrified. He couldn't believe that Naruto would suggest this. "Please don't ask this of me, I already feel the guilt of your death."

"Is that enough?" Naruto asked, "If it is than good, if not then do what is necessary."

"No it is not enough," Sasuke spoke before he could stop himself, he could not bring himself to lie. He wanted to assure his friend that it was enough, but he could not bring himself to do it. It hurt to think of lying to Naruto, even if it would bring comfort as his friend left this world for the next. "I must do it myself, actually deliver the killing blow, and I won't."

Hiroshi had finished whatever he had been doing with Itachi and moved to join them, Naruto somehow could tell this and directed his next comment to him. "Hiroshi-san, give your hitai-ite to Sasuke-niisan."

"Why?" Hiroshi felt extremely curious at this.

"Please." Naruto could feel himself fading fast; he had to do this quick.

Hiroshi quickly untied his hitai and handed it to Sasuke, then spoke to Naruto, "Okay, I have given it to him."

"Put it on Sasuke."

Sasuke not wanting to deny his friends request immediately tied it around his forehead. He then noticed that Nartuo's hitai-ite was missing. Looking around quickly he wanted to find it and give the precious item back to his friend. Muttering quickly he turned back to Naruto, "You hitai is gone Naruto, I can't find it."

"I know are you wearing Hiroshi-san's hitai?"

"Yes." Sasuke was not sure what was going on.

Naruto just smiled, "Great. Since I was specially promoted by baa-chan a month ago, I am now chunin and out rank you. You are still just genin; this means you must follow my orders, but first." Naruto managed to look at Hiroshi with his lifeless eyes. "Hiroshi, I am ordering him to do this, make sure that baa-chan knows that, and tell her she can't kill him, I will take his sentence for treason of death. Do you understand?"

"You don't out rank me gaki, but yeah, I understand." Hiroshi said confused about what was going to happen.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke, "Sasuke, I take your crimes, as well I out rank you. So I order you to execute me for the crimes of high treason, assault of a fellow shinobi of the leaf, sedition, attempted murder of a fellow shinobi of the leaf, and a whole bunch of crap I can't remember."

Hiroshi gasped, "You can't do this."

"Shut up, I need to do this," Naruto managed to unleash enough energy for anger to bleed into his voice. "This will unlock power and potential in Sasuke to protect Konoha and my precious people. Make sure Hokage-sama understands this."

Hiroshi felt his mouth open in surprise, Naruto never showed respect to the Hokage, Naruto always referred to her has baa-chan among other rude titles. Hiroshi shook his head, he realized this meant that Naruto was dead serious, "I hope you know what your doing gaki."

"I do," Naruto sighed. "You have your orders Sasuke; besides, I need to know that even if I am not around I am still in some way protecting my friends."

"Please don't ask this." Sasuke was pleading; this was too much to ask. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can, and you have to, it as an order. I would rather have you kill me and help you achieve greater strength then just have my life slip away slowly."

"Damn it." Sasuke looked down at the kunai in his hand. His thoughts raced. _How can I do this, I can't, he is family, how did Itachi do this. To have a friend this great and kill him for his Mangekyou, how could he do this? I can't do this; though we are different I can't see how you would kill someone who means this much to you._ "I can't Naruto, I can't it's too much."

Naruto smiled sadly, "Then I guess I just die, pointlessly and doing nothing worth while, you won't even give me the chance to know that even in death I will continue to guard those who are precious to me."

"Don't say that dobe," Sasuke shook his head, "You died protecting one of them, so that is not true, plus remember the will of fire."

"Shut up, you made your choice," Naruto snapped, he was tired of this, he had seconds to live. "You won't make up for it now; I have seconds left, so if you care for me at all you will kill me, right now. Make sure you tell everyone I love them and care for them and that I will always be looking out from your eyes." Naruto's face twisted in pain and red chakra came from his body. The chakra formed a hand and guided Sasuke's hand with the kunai to over his heart, where it was healed and his uniform was ripped. Kyuubi had managed to heal the wound even though Naruto's heart was destroyed. "Push it down and finish the job. And Hiroshi, I expect you to explain this all at the appropriate time."

Sasuke could not do it, the kunai was pressed down lightly, but he couldn't ram it forward. Sasuke held the kunai steady but could not move it at all, it was frozen there. "I'm sorry," Naruto gained a hopeful look, Sasuke knew he hoped this was an apology for kill him. "I can't."

Sasuke was about to withdraw the kunai when a surge of chakra beneath Naruto pushed him sharply up plunging the kunai deep into his chest piercing his heart, Kyuubi had dulled his pain, he could feel it enter but it did not hurt. "If there is anything else, do it now." Naruto gasped, the pain suddenly rushed into him.

Sasuke stared in shock, moving like lightning he with drew the kunai. Sasuke stared in shock, "Why?"

"To protect everyone and give you a gift that will help you through life." Naruto could see it, something was coming, and he could feel his time coming, "If there is anything else, say good bye for me."

"There is one thing, but you have to realize by doing this a part of your soul will always be bound in my eyes, you will not totally pass from this world until I die."

"Even better," Naruto sighed out, "I really will be watching from your eyes, I promise not to peak during the naughty parts."

Sasuke let out a humorless laugh, even now he could joke. He hated this, but his friend had forced it on him. Closing his eyes so as not to have to look he moved quickly, it must be done before Naruto died. The moment he was done, Naruto would drop dead. Reaching his middle and index fingers of his right hand into the hole made by the kunai Sasuke felt for enough blood not just enough to coat his fingers. There was none, he had to go deeper, so much blood had drained out of Naruto that there was hardly any left, and he needed enough to drip from his fingers. Steeling himself Sasuke pushed his fingers deeper; he could feel them enter the heart of his dead companion. He felt it, a small pool in his friends still heart, apparently it had stopped beating. Sasuke could tell it had a while ago, that meant that the sealed Kyuubi had to keep the body moving with its chakra alone, holding Naruto's soul in this world to a failing body so he could make his final requests. Dipping his fingers into the pool he quickly withdrew them, giving Naruto one last look he spoke quickly. "I'm sorry, for everything, and thank you, for everything." Sasuke could hear Naruto mumble a last quick good bye, thank you, and a… sorry? Sasuke shook his head at this, "You've nothing to be sorry for."

Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry for not noticing your pain sooner and finding a way to help."

"Not your fault," Sasuke put his left hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Good bye, otou."

"See you around Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke smiled one last time; he felt he would never really smile again. Sasuke raised his right hand over his head and looked up. Without blinking he activated his Sharingan and forced a drop of Naruto's blood fall into his right eye by wiggling his fingers, it stung a little, but nothing seemed different. He started to panic; what if he did something wrong and it would not work. Naruto seemed to sense his distress.

"Don't worry; we'll meet again, Sasuke-niisan."

"Yeah," Sasuke could only mutter, he moved his hand over his left eye and let another drop fall by moving his fingers just so. The moment it hit he felt a burn, pain shot through him like nothing he had ever experienced before. It ripped through him; he started to scream in agony. He looked around and the world seemed too different, everything was tinted red, he couldn't close his eyes. He tried to force his eye lids down, he couldn't force them down. Smashing his hands over his eyes he let loose an unearthly scream and arched his back his head hitting the ground behind him while his knees remained where they were. His world was black, and then it went white.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was in a white world, it stretched all around. There was no end, it hurt looking at it, and he did not know what it was. Spinning around he tried to find something, anything to identify where he was, or where he had to go. There was no end, no beginning, he was in a vast nothingness. He had been in a forest just before, why was he here…

"Great to see you here, guess we get a final chance to say good bye."

Spinning quickly to where to voice was coming from he saw nothing. Then it formed in front of him, there was someone in front of him laughing. A human, but next to him the something else stood.

"Fox got your tongue Sasuke-teme?" The human figure said.

"I resent that remark gaki." The other figure spoke out.

"Who are you?" Sasuke felt the need to speak, he need to know who this was.

"You mean you don't know? I am truly hurt." The voice said in mock hurt, "You wound me deeply; here I am, right before death, coming to say some final words and grant you an advanced sight." The human figure shook its head slowly; as it spoke it became more defined. Wild blonde hair sprung out, it had a Konohagakure hitai-ite around its forehead and piercing blue eyes.

"I am confused, so confused, I don't know where I am." Sasuke spoke out again, not wanting to offend these two beings.

"I told you humans are dense gaki," the non-humanoid being said to the first one, before turning to Sasuke and speaking again. "You really are quite stupid for the genius of your graduating class, and Orochimaru's prized student."

"I am not that snake bastard's student anymore," Sasuke snarled, "He tempted me; I was weak and fell for it, that cost me everything." Hate boiled over in his voice, "Never mention his name in my presence again."

"Well you did loose everything," the non-human spoke again, "But that was your choice mortal, you must live with it."

"Oh leave him alone." The first being spoke again, it was more defined now, Sasuke could see three distinct marks across its cheeks, and then it hit him, the pieces fell in place.

"Naruto?" Sasuke couldn't believe it. "It can't be."

"See, stupid, can't even believe his eyes."

"Shut up you damn fox." Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Yeah it's me." He reached up and scratched behind his neck, "What can I say, just the rules of how this place works."

Sasuke felt relief wash through him, this meant Naruto was alive. "You did live, I knew you would." Rushing forward to grab the dobe in a hug and headlock, he ground to a halt when Naruto held up his hand.

"Sorry, we are most definitely dead, and you can't touch us, bad things could happen." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Gaki, we don't have long," the figure beside him spoke out, "I'm breaking enough rules as it is, you were supposed to do it quick, then we pass on."

"Yeah, I know, thank you though," Naruto spoke to the figure then turned to Sasuke, "Well I gotta go man. I just wanted the chance to ask you to say I'm sorry for dying to everyone and good bye, well that and to make sure you understand that I don't want you to ever blame yourself for what happened. You understand?"

"I will always blame myself, but I promise to live life to the fullest and enjoy every day since you won't be there to do it yourself, I will do it for you." Sasuke said sullenly.

"Don't blame yourself, and that sounds good. Well I guess this is good bye," Naruto reached up and scratched behind his head again, "Take care of yourself and everyone, oh and I promise to hit Itachi when I see him in the next life, or tie him down for you when you get here."

"Whatever dobe, thanks," Sasuke felt a genuine smile on his face. Naruto came forward suddenly reaching up with his hands; Sasuke noticed that Naruto was completely healed and his clothes were repaired, completely... "You always did like orange."

Naruto laughed and reached out with his hands touching a finger to Sasuke's eyes, "Good luck Sasuke-niisan, you'll need it…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke started forward, the pain was gone, and he felt completely fine. Hiroshi was looking at him in some horror. Sasuke was looking forward, he felt different, the world seemed so much different and he felt his chakra supply again, he felt as if he had more chakra then he had ever experienced in his life, it flowed through him like liquid fire.

"He died, while you were in that weird trance." Hiroshi finally spoke up.

"How long was I out," Sasuke looked at the medic in question.

"Only a few seconds, not too long," Hiroshi shifted his gaze back to the dead boy and away again.

Sasuke reached forward and rested his hand on his friends blood covered face, slowly he moved it down and brushed his fingers down slightly catching Naruto's eyelids and closing the eyes ending the dead stare. He sighed, and then he felt the tears start to come, slowly, he couldn't break down now. He heard someone crying though, loudly, it was female. Hiroshi wouldn't break down, he had seen this before, and he was experienced in these matters. Sasuke saw Hinata she had been watching everything, he got up and started walking to her. Hinata saw him coming and flinched back from him.

Sasuke sighed when he saw her flinch back, he could understand, she had seen him kill her crush, and he realized she might have actually loved him. He sat down next to her, she was still crying. Sasuke realized he didn't know how do deal with this, but he had to try, he promised to protect Naruto's friends and precious people. Sasuke reached out and put an arm around the girl, she flinched at the contact.

"You know he isn't gone." Sasuke tried to sound kind and drop his old coldness. "He is still watching, he always will." He had been hoping for a response, he got none except for her continued crying. "Come on, Naruto wouldn't want you to be sad like this."

"Y… y… yo… you… killed… h… him." Hinata stuttered terribly, sobs were racking her body. "A… and… so did… I… I… ki… kill… killed… him too."

"No you didn't, did you stab him with a kunai," Sasuke said sharply, "I did not you, my revenge and desire for power killed him, not you."

"H… he… t… took… th… the… blow for… m… m… me…" Hinata broke into crying again.

"He was defending you, just like he would anyone," Sasuke had not seen what happened. Though with her comment he quickly surmised what happened. "Did you try and keep Itachi from leaving?" Hinata's cries got louder and clutched her arms around herself tighter, and that answered his question. "Hinata, I bet he was proud of you, probably more proud then you could realize. You stood up and tried to stop one of the most dangerous men in the world." As he spoke Sasuke glanced at her. "You tried your best and didn't give up in yourself, you were not week, you didn't fail him or betray him, you're even stronger than I was and am. And I bet Naruto would tell you all this, but I will have to do." He suddenly grabbed her chin and forced her too look him in the eyes. "You want to know something important? A secret between you and me," he asked looking carefully at her.

Hinata just stared back and nodded her head, she was still crying hard. Sasuke could see the curiosity in her eyes. Smiling Sasuke activated the Mangekyou Sharingan and he could see Hinata following the marks rotating around in his eyes, he smiled lightly trying to brighten her day a little.

"My eyes," he said catching her attention, "Part of Naruto's soul is sealed in my eyes, his death unlocked them and so part of him lives on in them. He told me he would watch all of you through them." He smiled at her and watched as she stared even deeper into his eyes. "So I will make you a deal, any time you need to talk or feel bad or really miss Naruto, you come find me and I will let you see these eyes, because when you look in these eyes he is looking back. Does that sound good?"

Hinata shook her head as a small blush crept up her cheeks, she started to loose her self in those eyes. "N… N… Naru… Naruto-kun… i… is… in th… those… eyes…" Hinata was stuttering badly again, but even through it she kept staring deep into the slowly rotating eyes.

Sasuke sighed deeply. "Hinata, I am going to do one final thing for you, ok. Don't ask for this again, this is just a fake, in a way, it is false, but it is fresh enough it is quite enough real this time, okay?" Hinata nodded her head again. "Alright," Sasuke smiled at her again, and then his eyes started spinning incredibly fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END FLASHBACK  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…once she was unconscious I carried her away. Hiroshi and I put Naruto, Hinata and Itachi and then waited for others to come and help. Neji and Tenten were there first, so in order to keep my promise I asked Neji to help me carry Hinata back to town while Tenten and Hiroshi kept a watch on Naruto's body, for all I cared and do care Itachi can be eaten by the ravens. Anyway, we got to town at an inn and I told Neji I would guard Hinata if he wanted to head back, of course he refused to leave her alone around me and said that I was just waiting for an opportunity to run again. He then told me to go ahead, to just leave; only Naruto really wanted me back, and he was right, I deserved it, but I would not back down from my promise."

Tsunade interrupted, "Am I to understand you used the Mangekyou on Hinata?"

"Yes," Sasuke intoned quickly and quickly added before she lunged at him, "It is useful for more things then to cause pain."

"How so, what did you show her?" Tsunade was concerned as to why the girl was comatose as she was, could it be a side effect of the Mangekyou, and then voiced her concern before Sasuke could answer, "It Hinata's current state due to the Mangekyou?"

"In a way, yes," Sasuke held up his hands quickly, "Let me explain. I will not tell you what I showed her that is for her alone, if she wants to tell someone, someday, that is for her to decide, but I will never tell. The reason she is like this now is because of the other thing I did, I would do it again, but I am not sure it will work and I was not allowed near here to use the Mangekyou, I was watched like a hawk. So, what I did was erase her memory of seeing Naruto's body like that, I didn't want her to have that be her final image of him in the world, so I blocked it, along with the memory that made it seem like her fault. She still knew he was dead, but not what he looked like, and as you saw how gruesome that is. Unfortunately on our first day back a gust of wind caught and lifted the sheet at the wrong time, she saw him like that and all that I had suppressed came snapping back. She collapsed then and there and has been carried back since."

Tsunade shook her head sadly, "I will thank you for trying, I would ask you to do it again, but I fear that her reality will start to crack if you do it again and that could lead to a whole set of other problems for her."

"I know…" Sasuke's voice trailed off. "It's my entire fault; I know it is I don't look for comfort for myself, just for everyone else." He bent his head sadly. "Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino stayed in that town at the clinic while Chouji healed. We decided not to send this ahead incase someone intercepted and reacted in a negative way, we didn't want people cheering as we passed down the streets, I personally, along most likely with everyone else would've gone on a killing spree to those who did."

Tsunade actually chuckled a little at that, "I would be right there beside you, too many people in this village are ungrateful useless bastards."

Sasuke just grunted. "I guarded Naruto's body from there on; I also refused to let anyone but me carry half of it. Everyone tried to keep me from carrying his body but I fought it hard enough, so I carried him the entire way back. I never let anyone out of my sight or protection for to long…"

"Wait, do you mean you did not sleep and were on watch the entire time?" Tsunade interrupted again.

"Yes, though they never trusted a night shift to me I stayed up guarding them and Naruto's body, I will keep my word." Sasuke actually felt proud of this.

Tsunade just got angry, "No one forced you to sleep; how did you stay awake for so long with so much exhausting?"

"I've been using soldier pills for the last few days to keep going, haven't really eaten anything just used them to keep up."

Tsunade went from angry to seething mad, "No one stopped you that will kill you, you have been slowly poisoning your body for days and none of them stopped you. I thought they were better trained and more decent then this."

"They didn't know." Sasuke said plainly in a sort of monotone voice. "I hid it from them and lied saying I was sleeping and eating. I couldn't let them out of my protection not for an instant. I promised."

"Shut up, just shut up…" Tsunade tried to calm herself again. "GO report to the hospital now and tell them about this."

"No," defiance tainted his voice.

"NOW!"

"Not until someone trustworthy takes my place as guard, I will not leave Naruto." Sasuke stood there and it was clear by his expression he would not move.

"Damn it kid," Tsunade took a deep breath. "Just go, I am in here and I will look out for him."

"Will you stand here and guard him?"

"No I will be at my desk…" Tsunade suddenly got a dirty look on her face. "…doing paperwork."

"Then no, I will not go." Sasuke stood back at attention.

"Fine I will stand there." Tsunade exploded at the arrogant little twit. "Now go."

"You will make sure there is always someone with him until we burn the body?" Sasuke was earnest and he would not back down from this.

"Yes," Tsunade said simply, "I will work out a schedule later for his friends to volunteer, I am sure it won't be empty, no go with the ANBU guards to the hospital."

What happened next surprised Tsunade greatly, Sasuke was on his knees with his head touching the ground before her. "For what I did I cannot be forgiven, but I apologize for my actions Godaime Hokage-sama."

Tsunade stared at him for a second, then go up and picked the boy up. "Look gaki, you can be forgiven, Naruto forgave you, I am sure his friends can eventually. You will just have to earn it along with their trust, you have done a lot of harm, but as Naruto proved to us, there is nothing you can't overcome." Tsunade smiled at the boy, and then pulled him into a bone crunching hug. "I can't forgive you yet, Sasuke, but I know that one day I may be able to. So work hard to earn that day." She released him quickly and shoved him towards the door. "Now get your ass over to the hospital before you keel over from poisoning your system through over dose."

Sasuke bowed and walked out the door, Tsunade watched the door silently for a moment before turning around and standing where Sasuke had been a moment before. Sighing to herself she looked at the sheet covering the blonde and shook her head. "Just you and me now gaki," she said softly. In a few hours she would send for Kakashi, to talk to him and ask him to take a turn as an honor guard, but for now. For now she just wanted to be alone with the young boy and guard him from the greatest enemy he had in the past… loneliness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sat at the booth, before him stood a bowl of steaming miso ramen. He sighed; he hated this in so many ways. Placing his elbow to either side of the bowl he put his head in his hands. This happened every time. It was starting to wear him down. He stared down into bowl of ramen, in it reflected his entire time with team seven and Naruto.

Where had he failed? One of his students was dead, killed by the other who lusted for power and vengeance. Kakashi knew he was a failure, his teachings of teamwork and what it meant to have companions had meant nothing. He stared into the bowl and saw nothing but bleakness; he felt his life was meaningless. Was he destined to watch friends, comrades and family just die for the rest of his life?

The ramen rippled slightly, he wondered why that was, then it occurred to him, the wet trail that ran down his nose lead to his eye. It had welled at the tip of his nose and dripped into the bowl. Damn that twenty-fifth rule, damn the bastard who made it. He had reached the limit of his feelings; he could not keep it up. His mind spiraled around the rule, _No matter what happens, true shinobi must never ever show their emotions. The mission is the only priority. Carry that in your heart. And never, never shed a tear._

"What a load of shit," Kakashi actually said that aloud, not a yell but it did reach everyone who was in Ichikaru's. He was tired of it though, tired of that damn rule, he always followed it. But he shed tears… every time. He thought back to his words when he first tested team seven, '_Those who don't follow the rules are lower than garbage, but those who don't care for and support their comrades are even lower than that._' Kakashi smiled, he would break the rules, because, even laws must be broken to care for ones friends.

Slowly Kakashi reached for the pair of chop sticks. His left hand crept up to his mask and grasped the edge. This was nothing new, almost, normally he just picked up an order and left, though never miso ramen, but he never at it here. He always did this, each time. He played his thoughts in his head slowly. After Obito died he had started to always arrive late to things with a bad excuse for his tardiness, just like Obito always had. Then sensei had died, the Yondaime Hokage. That was when he started reading Jiraiya's books, the Yondaime always had, though he did not enjoy all of them the Yondaime always made sure to pick up his sensei's books and proceed to read them at the worst possible time, usually while training Kakashi and his team, then the Yondaime had sealed Kyuubi in Naruto and died. Soon after Kakashi started picking up Jiraiya's books as well, and then he read them all the time especially when it seemed inappropriate, and definitely when he trained his team, he had picked up another habit then. And now here he was.

Looking up at Ichikaru suddenly having yet to pull down his mask he spoke up quickly, "Another fifteen bowls my good man." He spoke very loud and seemingly in a very good mood, just like Naruto used to always do. Ichikaru just gave him a look.

Kakashi sighed as the man left to make his order. He looked down at the bowl, he had never really been a big fan of ramen, but just like he had never like Jiraiya's books before and he always prided himself on his ability to arrive on time he knew things would always change. _At least this was better than orange…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello, another chapter done, I am starting to role, and I believe next chapter will be the last super depressing death of Naruto stuff; this is all set up, so please bear with me. A story after all is about people and their journey through life, right now I am trying to explore their reactions, by exploring these and expanding the characters will continue to grow and change. Hopefully this will lead to a good cohesive story that you will enjoy. Yes the summary is correct, and it will come into play in a chapter or so…

I raised the rating after my descriptions and language last chapter… I apologize for not putting the correct rating on first. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and everyone who didn't for reading my story. And to those who reviewed thank you for the input, please continue…

I have another story idea brewing in my little brain… It will be Naruto and no matter what, unlike this one in which I am still trying to figure some things out, I have the pairings down pat. It will be a darker Naruto… of course you are all going "Like this one isn't" well I guarantee that this one will shine through to the light soon. I always hoped to wrap up this arc of the story by the fifth chapter. Anyway, I wanted to tell you about the other story I am planning, I could start it now or wait to get farther in this, part of me goes, start it now you fool, you fool. But I will leave that to my readers… at most I will wait 'til I hit chap. 10 with this fic if you want me to wait.

Thanks again for reading, please leave comments, suggestions, and spelling corrections for me to ponder and then get excessively angry because some one dared to insult my writing and ignore the fact that they took time to actually write something… So even if you flame, thank you for the time…

Final Sleeper


	4. Shadow of a Final Salute

A/N I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, and he does a great job at it too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 - Shadow of a Final Salute

The beeping sounded in the hospital room as the light shone in illuminating the blue haired girl lying on the bed. Hyuga Hinata was not unconscious but she was unaware of the world, she merely stared up at the ceiling with her pale white eyes, not even bloodshot from all the tears that had leaked down her face. She had been this way ever since she saw Naruto's mangled body and showed no signs of improving. Even now the hospital had hooked up intravenous feeding to keep her nourished.

Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino watched her in silence praying that she would wake up. Akamaru sat beside the chair that Kiba was slouched in keeping a silent watch on his partner and life long friend. Shino just stood gazing down at Hinata his sunglasses missing out of respect, this last mission had cost too much. None of them were sure that they or even Konohagakure would ever truly recover from this.

Both of them were so intent on their vigil that they did not notice the arrival of Yuhi Kurenai, their former sensei and team leader. She had not been able to go with them due to her two month old daughter, Hitomi. Though if she had been there what she could have done was minimal. The battle was truly the clash of the titans, not even Kakashi had dared to step into the fight between the Uchiha brothers and Naruto. Kurenai sighed and looked down at the student she always considered her favorite despite the fact that they all should have been equal in her eyes, she always had a special place for Hinata.

Kurenai imagined that the conversation she had a few hours ago telling her of what had happened was probably forever burned in her mind as a deep gaping wound that would not heal. Kurenai sighed again, hoping for some response from Hinata, some sign that she would come back. She quickly turned around when she felt a presence behind her; there in the doorway stood Hyuga Hiashi and behind him was Neji.

Hiashi motioned with his head for Kurenai to come into the hall with him. Kurenai bowed respectfully to the clan head, "Hyuga-sama."

"Yuhi-san, I was hoping you could tell me of my daughter's condition." Hiashi said returning the bow.

"The doctors have a lot of fancy technical words for her condition," Kurenai said wistfully. "To put it in layman's words that actually make sense, Hinata has broken with reality."

"How, Neji gave me some details, I know you weren't there, but Neji didn't witness what happened." Hiashi actually had a look of desperation.

"Honestly the only two witnesses to what happened are Uchiha Sasuke and Hiroshi Koji, though from what I understand Hinata watched Naruto take a death blow meant for her and then have his body mutilated before her eyes by Itachi." Kurenai looked into Hiashi's eyes, "How would you feel if you saw that happen to someone you love?"

"Hmm, I see." Hiashi closed his eyes and went into thought, "I may not have liked her infatuation with the loudmouth, but even I cannot dictate to the heart, and I know what it is like to loose someone like that." Hiashi's faced closed then, he assumed a mask that he had learned well, one that blocked all his emotions from the world, he had become very good after his brother's sacrifice and the old fools of the Hyuga Council of Elders writing him off and then perfected it after his wife's death, he might as well be a stone wall.

Neji fidgeted behind Hiashi, anxious to visit and see his cousin, the last he had seen of her was right before he rushed to the Hyuga compound. The only reason they only arrived hours later is the Council had tied up his uncle and the branch house guard were those intensely loyal to the Council and would not let him pass. Hiashi had been furious with the guards but had spared them no time but to utter dire threats before quickly rushing to the Hospital with Neji. "Uncle," Neji said, in public he tried to maintain his professional exterior he only said uncle in private or when he was agitated or in a hurry.

"Of course," Hiashi looked down at Neji, "Let me have a few moments first please." Hiashi took a step to the door, "I will be back out in a moment, I must go see the Hokage about this, and I would like to talk this Hiroshi."

"Of course," Kurenai offered a feint smile, "Take your time." Kurenai, despite the situation felt a little better, she was happy that Hiashi had finally accepted his daughter years ago after Naruto's victory over Neji, then she cringed at the thought, how much did they owe him that they could never repay and had never acknowledged.

Hiashi stepped through the door quietly, Akamaru whined softly and looked at him and Shino looked up and bowed slightly, "Hyuga-sama."

Hiashi offered a slight bow in return, "Forgive me for intruding." Hiashi glanced at the back of Kiba's head quickly before continuing, "I know you are her team mates but may I have a few moments alone with my daughter?"

"Of cou…" Shino started.

"Hell no," Kiba interrupted Shino speaking for the first time since they had arrived at the hospital. Shino actually had a look of shock; his emotions were showing more then normal due to the events of the last few days.

"Kiba," Shino hissed, "He is her father, we should leave, and you should apologize."

"No," Kiba practically barked, "He always treated her like second class shit, I ain't leaving."

Shino was about to speak up and respond when Hiashi held up a hand stopping him. "It's alright, I know I pushed her hard and she deserved better." Hiashi's eyes bored into the back of Kiba's head, "However that does not mean I do not love or care for my daughter, I will forgive your words this time because I too was on a team and I understand the bonds that form between team mates."

Kiba just grunted in response and Shino spoke up, "Kiba, we need to leave, he deserves this time we will come right back." Shino stared meaningfully at Kiba, "If you don't I will have my bugs drain your chakra and carry you out." Kiba sent a death glare at Shino, but seeing the bugs begin to move on the bug user relented and got up out of his chair throwing a look at Akamaru. Shino turned to Akamaru once Kiba left the room, "Don't think that I haven't learned enough after being on a team with you two for this long, I know he told you to stay but this time is for Hyuga-sama." Akamaru lowered his big head, Shino turned to Hiashi and bowed again, "I will take my leave." Then the bug user turned and walked to the door opening it for Akamaru to walk out and then following him shutting the door behind himself.

Hiashi just looked down at his daughter silently as they left, barely registering their departure. Hiashi sighed and felt his energy leave him, fathers were not supposed to see their children like this it was unnatural. Hiashi deftly moved the chair that Kiba had vacated closer to the hospital bed and sat down in it taking Hinata's hand carefully. He sighed and his mind filled with memories of her. His mind went to one of his proudest moments, though he had not seen it himself. Hiashi smiled as he remembered it, he remembered how proud he was when he heard that Hinata had overcome her timid ness and fright and stood up to Neji, and then, even when mortally wounded and for all intents dying from the wounds that Neji had inflicted in vengeance and anger at the main house had stood again on her own two feet when no one should have. Then Hiashi realized something else, it was not him, or his teachings or training that had allowed her to do that, but the boy who had encouraged her, the one who had just given his life and been brutally murdered for her.

"Hinata, you need to get up," Hiashi said softly, hoping to reach his daughter. "This is just another time like the chunin exam, you are heavily wounded but you can't let your spirit be defeated. Naruto wouldn't want that." Hiashi thought he saw something pass over his daughter's eyes. Many had said that the Byukagan eye was evil. It was often said that the eyes were the windows to the soul, many people though said the white pupil less eyes of the Hyuga blocked that view, and thus was an evil curse. Hiashi though knew a truth, something he had seen countless times the white eyes showed more of the soul more clearly then those of normal eyes. Hiashi knew he was reaching his daughter. "Please Hinata, do you think Naruto gave his life so you could just waste away like this. Do you think so little of Naruto's life, the price he paid for yours that you would waste it like this."

Hiashi knew it was harsh, but he also knew something else, these were the words that his wife had said to him when his brother had died for him. Unfortunately they were the words no one said to him after his wife died to save him. Though there was no proof he knew the cloud was behind it, true the ninja was a Nuke Nin from cloud, but he knew that he was just on mission, a mission of revenge, though they could never publicly say it they knew they had been tricked and given Hizashi's body and not Hiashi's. His wife had pushed him out of the way of the lethal kunai and died shortly after. Hiashi saw in Hinata himself after those deaths, and he would not let it consume her like it had him. He had adopted his cold exterior, getting close to no one again; they were just snatched away from him. It had taken years but he had finally been able to crack that mask, true it was only around his daughter's and nephew, but at least around them he had learned to be himself again. He wanted Hinata to just go back to being herself.

"Please, just come back, make your life worth something to honor his," Hiashi gently brushed Hinata's bangs back and stood up. "We all want you back, please don't give in, don't give up, isn't that your nindo?" Hiashi smiled as he saw Hinata's eyes briefly focus on him and a wave of fresh thick tears came out accompanied by a sob. It lasted for a moment before she was staring at the ceiling again. Hiashi felt his spirit lift as he left the room. Seeing Neji and her teammates waiting outside the room he gave them all a smile, true it was not his mask he presented but after he saw Hinata fighting to overcome he felt glad. "She is strong," Hiashi told them, "She will come back, I think more than any of us she has inherited Naruto's Will of Fire and strength."

Shino gave Hiashi a look and cocked his head his sunglasses back in place. "But Naruto has not yet been burned and joined those who watch over us, his Will of Fire has yet to start."

A solemn mood descended over them and then Neji actually laughed out loud, the others looked at him like he had flipped. Raising his eyes, Neji looked at them all before laughing again. "This is Naruto we're talking about, number one prankster and rule breaker." Everyone still gave him a look, Neji gave them a sigh a broad smile still in place, "Do you honestly think that he would let a little thing like the rules hold him back, he is probably already watching over us, just to spite the rules. I bet he is with the Sandaime right now pulling pranks in the afterlife and driving all of those who went before with his insane stunts."

Everyone looked at him for a moment then slowly began to chuckle, Hiashi actually had a humored smile on his face and Shino eventually went to laughter. Kiba spoke up then, "Knowing the loudmouth he is probably planning to orchestrate some big prank for all of us when we finally join him."

"Guess that means we better live long lives," Shino said joining in, "The first one of use to go please send back reconnaissance for the rest of us." The four of them stood there enjoying the laugh, amazed that even in Konohagakure's own comedy ninja – the maverick show stopper, the one and only Naruto still found ways even in his death to give them humor and a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai and Iruka stood in front of the Hokage's desk. Only Tsunade wasn't sitting there. Both Iruka and Kurenai faced the corner of the room were the Godaime was standing in front of Naruto's body. Iruka looked at her and raised a quizzical eyebrow; Tsunade just sighed and rolled her eyes, "Haven't you ever heard of an Honor Guard?"

Iruka could here the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Of course."

"Well good," Tsunade said quietly, "At Uchiha Sasuke's request Naruto will have a Honor Guard until his funeral. I have agreed to this and am pulling the first shift, if either of you care to volunteer I do have work to do. I had been planning on getting Kakashi as Naruto's team leader, but if you would like to go first Iruka that is fine."

Iruka offered a smile and moved to take her place. "I would be honored."

Tsunade sighed again and moved to sit at her desk behind the mountains of paperwork, one of these days there would be an avalanche and she would be buried alive until a rescue mission was launched, she suddenly regretted giving up her position to Iruka, now she had no excuse to ignore those damned papers. "You are probably wondering why I called you two here?" Both Iruka and Kurenai shook their heads in the affirmative. "As you both are no doubt aware Naruto recently killed your former team member Uchiha Itachi, there is more to it, but we need to wait for the third party to show up."

Iruka and Kurenai both looked at the other, after about a minute Shizune came in with Sasuke trailing behind her. Sasuke threw a glance at the corner where Naruto lay, though it was obvious by Sasuke's expression that he wanted to be standing where Iruka was, Sasuke's slight nod showed his approval of the Hokage honoring his request. "First it's get the hell out of here and rest, now it's come back quick, what happened to the rest you were screaming to me about?"

Tsunade gave him a scowl and turned her attention to Shizune, "Shizune my Elder sense is tingling, would you go head of the old fools and keep them busy for me?"

Shizune rolled her eyes and bowed, "Of course Hokage-sama." Then turning smartly on her heal Shizune marched back out the door.

"If you were going to drag me back why did you make me give up my guard position?" Sasuke actually whined out.

"I didn't intend to," Tsunade said through clenched teeth, honestly she hated having to drag the dead looking Uchiha back here, he was about to collapse from drug overdose and exhaustion. "Hiroshi though just notified me of another situation, I swear he is as bad at reporting things as Jiraiya and Kakashi."

Sasuke grunted knowing well his old sensei's habit involving reports and punctuality. Moving stiffly Sasuke made his way to one of the chairs and collapsed unceremoniously into it, letting the cushions swallow him as he tried to stay awake, "Let's just get it over with then."

"What situation Hokage-sama?" Kurenai spoke up for the first time since entering the office.

"Uchiha Itachi made a final request of Hiroshi, he asked to have his eyes surgically removed and given to his former team mates," Tsunade pointed at Kurenai and Iruka. "You two."

Iruka and Kurenai had looks of pure shock; they had expected several things when they walked into the Godaime Hokage's office but not this. "H-Hokage?" Iruka stammered out. "A-are you serious?"

"Yes, do you accept, we only have a few more hours, the jutsu to preserve the eyes will only keep for another few hours before we can no longer successfully transplant them." Tsunade said in a deadpan voice. "So I ask now, do you accept?"

Iruka was the first to respond, "That bastard is no team member of mine, he killed Naruto." Iruka visibly shuddered. "How could I take that when every time I would look in the mirror or use it in a fight I would be reminded of that, he was like my son damn it. So hell no, take my eye and burn the damn thing."

Tsunade just moved her view to Kurenai, "I feel the same, I just came from the hospital where Hinata is, he is responsible for that, and if Hinata does recover I would not want her to look at me and remember Itachi bearing down on her and Naruto getting in the way. So destroy mine as well, I don't want anything of that traitor to remain."

Tsunade shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that and you know that, even if not for what else he said, those eyes are to valuable for research here in Konoha." Tsunade then fixed her gaze on Sasuke, "I didn't ask you here as a representative of the Uchiha Clan and thus owner of the eyes, frankly, though the crimes that will lead to your death or imprisonment will be dropped you are still going to face heavy punishment." Tsunade took a deep breath, "The only reason I am even considering Itachi's requests is I don't want those vultures of the council or that smug bastard Danzou doing to much celebrating at Naruto's death as they already are, and you all know why." Tsunade was now clenching a fist in anger, "I don't want to lose those eyes, they are valuable, I just don't want Danzou and the council having them, so I move on." Tsunade relaxed in the chair. "Itachi said that if neither Kurenai nor Iruka desired the eyes that you Sasuke would be given the choice of who receives them."

Sasuke sank further into his chair, sinking into the cushioned depths, his face a picture of shock, anger and many other emotions all-vying for space and time. Slowly Sasuke shook his head and closed his eyes. "That bastard. He is dead and still wants to play damn mind games with us left behind, he wants to leave a mark to make us remember and taunt us." Sasuke's eyes snapped open and his face finally settled on an emotion, pure unhinged rage. "Destroy the damn things, say they got damaged during transit, hell I'll destroy them myself, I know enough of this bloody village to know they just treat me special for my name, not me. So the village elders wouldn't dare harm their precious last Uchiha, especially if I possess the last set of Sharingan Eyes." Sasuke sneered.

Tsunade actually graced them with a smile, "Well, that settles that. Ah well, unfortunately due to incompatibilities the eyes suffered irrevocable damage in an unfortunate accident."

Everyone started to smile but they were cut off by a voice, "I think you may want to reconsider that Hokage-sama."

Everyone spun around to face the door that was open, Tsunade spoke up voice dripping with venom, "Why is that Hiashi?"

"Listen to what I have to say first," Hiashi turned to face Sasuke, "Alright?"

"Whatever," Sasuke faced forward in his chair again going into one of his sulks.

Hiashi took this as a cue to start, "I do not think Itachi is truly a traitor."

When he said this Sasuke's head snapped around and he immediately burst out. "What the hell do you mean, he slaughtered my whole clan, how can you not call that a traitor?"

Hiashi gave Sasuke a pitying look, "I'm sorry, before he left the village and fled, right after the massacre and his meeting with you," Hiashi nodded his head indicating Sasuke, "He came to me, I did not yet know of the massacre until he told me what had happened, with a twist. He wanted to deliver a warning and ask a favor in return."

"Why didn't you tell the Sandaime Hokage this?" Tsunade demanded, "You with held information, you are walking on thin ground Hiashi, be careful or you will be charged with treason."

Bowing slightly to Tsunade Hiashi picked up again, "Indeed Hokage-sama." Turning to address everyone he quickly resumed his tale. "He told me that his friend, Uchiha Shisui found evidence of a plot to overthrow the Hokage and the council and the Uchiha clan to take control of Konohagakure. I do not know all the details, but due to a failed plan Itachi ended up killing his best friend and gaining the Mangekyou Sharingan to use to prevent this treason and protect Konoha. Itachi said at first he was skeptical, but that he went through all the evidence that Shisui had collected and that he came to the same conclusions."

Iruka scoffed, "You really believed him, did he give you this supposed evidence?"

"No," Hiashi said simply, "Itachi said he left it hidden where only someone with the Sharingan could find it."

"Kuso," Sasuke cursed, "If that's true then no wonder I didn't find it when I researched the room to find the hidden manuscripts on gaining the Mangekyou."

"You mean it could be there now," Tsunade asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said leaning forward finally engaged in the conversation, "If Itachi was telling the truth it should be there."

"If," Iruka voiced his disbelief, "If, we are talking about the lunatic who mutilated Naruto's body to kill him, I wouldn't trust him if he said the oceans were filled with water."

Sasuke sat back in the chair again, "Yeah, I agree with Iruka-san."

"Still, I think we should check up and see if it is true." Hiashi spoke up quickly, "There was a warning he delivered and if this evidence is real it is a warning we should heed."

"Yeah, we should find out what we can." Tsunade added, "Sasuke, you have a half hour to go to your compound and find this evidence, if it was hidden for Sharingan user's you should find it relatively quickly, just don't expend too much energy, in fact, just in case, Kurenai go with him to make sure he does not collapse, I don't want to risk Naruto's legacy."

Iruka gave the Hokage a strange look at this, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Tsunade said quickly, too quickly. "I have a short mission for you as well, go find Hatake Kakashi and bring him here in thirty minutes, don't let him be late, tell him if he is, I will cut off his what allows him to enjoy Jiraiya's damn perverted books." The feral smile that went over Tsunade's face scared Iruka who started to move.

"Hold it," Sasuke said when he saw that, "You promised, if he goes then I stay and will be the Honor Guard, that is more important to me then same damn evidence and bloody eyes."

"Let me finish," Tsunade interjected. When Sasuke spoke up Iruka suddenly remembered what he had been doing and had moved back to his guard position. "I need to speak with Hiashi, so," Tsunade turned to Hiashi. "Would you please take up the honor guard for Naruto?"

"What?" Hiashi had a confused look, "What is going on?"  
"At the request of Sasuke, and to which I have agreed, Naruto will always have a Honor Guard until his funeral." Tsunade finished and a look of understanding crossed Hiashi's face.

"Well," Hiashi started, "I never really liked him, but he did save my daughter's life and helped Neji to get over his bitterness giving me back my nephew." Hiashi looked deep in thought, "So I would be honored to perform this duty, it will give me a chance to talk to you after all Hokage-sama." Upon finishing Hiashi moved over to Iruka bowing quickly and going formal, "Iruka-san, I am here to relieve you and take your place."

Iruka went formal and bowed moving to the side, "I am relieved." Iruka moved to the door to find Kakashi, "Take good care of him, please." Then Iruka was gone before Hiashi could respond.

After Sasuke and Kurenai left the room closing the door the Tsunade turned to Hiashi, "Ok, I want to know what this warning it?"

"If I may hold onto that until we verify if the evidence does exist or not." Hiashi sighed, "I do have another matter though, in a way it ties into the warning. I have already assigned officially Neji to mission, as is my right as the head of his clan. I also gave an unofficial mission to Hinata's team members Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba," Hiashi gave a slight smirk, "And Akamaru, of course."

"What mission, I assume it is the same since you brought it too me like this?" Tsunade's curiosity was showing itself in the way she leaned forward. "What would possess you to do that?"

"It is a guard mission for which I will pay for the services."

"Who is the guard for?" Tsunade asked.

"Hinata," Hiashi's fists gripped in suppressed anger. "I fear that the Hyuga Council of Elders will try to make a move and mark her with the caged bird seal using her current state as a proof of her weakness."

"Why now?" Tsunade was puzzled, "Aren't you in charge. We have left internal checks of your clan alone, just as was done the Uchiha's though if what you say is true that may have been a mistake."

"Honestly, I made some big mistakes," Hiashi said sullenly. "I always hopped to get rid of that damn curse seal ever since the bastards put it on Hizashi. However I was still gaining and coming into my power when he died, and he was helping me to cement my power base to oppose the Elders. Hizashi was the head of the branch house and I had his support, but when he died the Council moved quickly to block and force through his successor until Neji or when she was born Hanabi came of age. This would not be for many years and they put a puppet who followed their orders in place." Hiashi sighed sadly, "Do not mistake Neji's and my brother's hatred of the curse seal and the branch system for what is the general feeling of the house. Most of the branch house is just as fanatically loyal to the Council and our Traditions as the main branch."

"What does this have to do…"

"If I may, I am explaining my failure that is leading to the current situation." Hiashi interrupted.

"Very well," Tsunade replied, "Continue."

"With my loss of my brother I lost a lot of my will, with the death of his wife soon after I ignored my responsibilities and the Council snatched up as much power as possible, as it stands now after over a decade of political maneuvering and the Council and myself wield equal power. It used to be that I alone would have the choice of who would be branded with the caged bird curse seal of my two children. However the Council tried to force their collective muscle and force through the decision, especially when it became obvious that Hanabi had more potential the Hinata seemed to. I played a juggling game for years, playing a delicate game of stating that with both unmarked we have a spare as it were, just in case. They bought it, up until Hanabi entered the Academy and Hinata failed her first Chunin exam so horribly to a branch house member. Thankfully she passed the next chunin exam that she went through, this allowed me to balance it again, but unfortunately, Hinata is not a fighter. I believe with her nature she will make an excellent medical Nin, never before has there been a med Nin with the Byukagan and with her knack for salves and her calm nature I believe she would excel. Unfortunately in our clan, being as old, prestigious and stuffed up as we are we only count fighting talent, so she is over looked as being weak."

Tsunade actually let out a whistle, "That is what you get when you inbreed worse then a warren of rabbits."

Hiashi blushed indignantly, "I guess you could say that, we are still a powerful clan and still have provided some of the best to have come. I have pride in the Hyuga and what we have done I just hate the current politics. Anyway, the point is, the mission I ordered is because the Council is now strong enough and feel secure enough with the power they have taken from me that they can get away with openly opposing my decision to wait and brand Hinata while she is at the hospital. And in her current weakened state that could kill her." Hiashi was now shaking in rage. "She is my daughter, I wish she did not have to be dragged into these bloody games of politics and maneuvers she is my daughter, not a Kami-damned pawn in the Council's twisted games."

Tsunade put up a calming palm though she was not happy either. "Are you saying that they would dare to perform this risky unholy branding in my hospital?" Tsunade suddenly realized the implications and her anger soared, "They wouldn't dare to defile my hospital by laying a curse on one of my patients."

Hiashi almost recoiled at the wave of killer intent that Tsunade was letting off. "Yes I believe they would, and the problem lies in the fact that the Konoha Elders would side with them as taking legitimate internal clan business."

"WHAT?" Tsunade's scream caused Hiashi to wince at the volume; it was obvious she was seething angry now. "What orders did you give them?"

"Who?" Hiashi was puzzled, "The Hyuga Elders or Neji and Team Eight?"

"Team Eight and Neji." Tsunade ground out, "I want to know what you were afraid off."

Hiashi thought quickly, "I told them that they could let those who were friends, Neji's team, Team Ten, and Sakura, as long as they proved their identities by answering questions that only they would know the answers too, I also warned them to do the same too myself and each other when relieving one another. I told them not too let any doctors but Sakura in, not even you until I had returned with news of the mission. I would not put it past the council to bribe the doctors and use them to place the seal or gain access to do so."

Tsunade scowled, "Alright, your mission is approved, but that means that she is going to need looking after." Tsunade sat thinking for a moment before starting up again. "We have to wait here for Sasuke to return with this evidence. But I am not sure when the next check is needed on Hinata, kuso." Tsunade pondered, "Wait, you approved Sakura, correct?"

"Yes," Hiashi sounded off, "I choose her specifically, wasn't she your apprentice, I figured she would be useful just incase."

"Long day," Tsunade said quickly and moved the bottle of sake farther under her desk with her foot. "You know how those are." Tsunade gave a slight smile and then uncovered the intercom on her desk moving the piles of papers to the side. Pressing a button on the unit she spoke into it, "Would someone please send for Haruno Sakura and have her report to the Hokage office as soon as possible."

"Right away Hokage-sama," the voice crackled back over the intercom.

Flicking the infernal work-bringing contraption, at least in her honest opinion, Tsunade turned her attention back to Hiashi. "Now lets talk about this supposed warning given by Itachi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sighed, he had finished his meal, well what used to constitute a feast for him, at Ichikaru's. Now he found himself sitting on a roof, his nose buried in Icha Icha Paradise, Volume 1. He smiled; this dear classic always helped him relax. He sat there for about five minutes before he finished, _now which one to read, maybe reread this…_ Kakashi's thoughts trailed off, he just did not feel like thinking at the moment, that was why he had been reading. So Kakashi just reached into his pouch and grabbed a random one determining to read it. He brought it out and flipped it open before cursing. Kakashi had pulled out Volume 4.

_Screw this; _Kakashi put the book back, _only one place to go now, time to talk to some old friends, that always help._ Hopping down of the roof Kakashi started to make his way to the KIA memorial.

As Kakashi was walking there Iruka finally found him, "Hokage-sama has summoned you to the office."

"Whatever, when?" Kakashi murmured back, pulling out a random book and digging his nose into it not reading it but trying to appear to be reading.

Iruka glanced down at his watch before speaking, "About fifteen minutes."

"Hmm, ok I'll be there," Kakashi flipped a page. "See you later Iruka."

"I'm supposed to make sure you get there on time," Iruka said now annoyed at Kakashi's actions. "She said if you're late she would cut off what makes you enjoy those books, and she had a feral smile on at the time."

Kakashi had not been paying attention after the time, his mind had moved to a thousand miles away. When he realized that Iruka had said something he looked up, "Huh, what'd you say?"

Iruka gave Kakashi the same stare he turned on students who didn't pay attention on class. "She told me to make sure you get there on time, you can't be late or she'll remove something special, the thing that allows you too enjoy those damn books."

Kakashi's face paled and his visible eye got wide, he sweat dropped. "Ok, lets go now."

Iruka almost started to laugh at that. "We still have a good fifteen minutes."

"Hmm, so what is it about, do you know?" Kakashi decided to just put his book up, glancing at which one he had pulled out to annoy Iruka, _Kuso, it would have to be that one._

"Yeah," Iruka's voice got hard, "That bastard of a former team mate of mine, Itachi, wanted to give me and Kurenai's eyes."

"What?" Kakashi actually burst out, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Iruka sighed, "Anyway, we said no so know it is Sasuke's…" Iruka trailed off at the look of fury that passed over Kakashi's face. "What's with that look?"

"Nothing," Kakashi breathed calming his face.

"Really," Iruka said, "I could have sworn you had that look when I mentioned Sasuke's name."

The look came back, "Damn that murderer."

Now Iruka was confused. "Murderer, if he murdered someone the Hokage would put him to death."

"Guess he speaks pretty then," Kakashi sneered. It was silent for a few moments while Iruka tried to play it out in his mind.

"I'm lost here Kakashi. Who did Sasuke murder?" Iruka's confused voice finally broke the silence.

"He had the Mangekyou Sharingan now." Kakashi said as if that answered everything.

"What does that mean?" Iruka was getting more confused.

"There is a requirement to achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan." Kakashi said quietly, "You must kill your best and closest friend."

Iruka paled, his face then slowly contorted into an expression of anger born of the depths of Hell. "You're telling me that Sasuke killed Naruto?"

"Yep, exactly that." Kakashi followed Iruka as he rushed back to the Hokage tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi and Tsunade both looked up when Iruka and Kakashi slammed back through the doors, Tsunade glanced at the clock, "Damn, your almost ten minutes early, that's a first."

Iruka was the one to respond though. "Why didn't you tell me?" Iruka actually slammed a hand on Tsunade's desk and pushed papers off, "Why is the little shit still alive?"

Tsunade was confused and torn between happiness at watching the cursed paper work get so harshly treated or the fact that Iruka had dared to do it. "What the hell are you talking about?" Tsunade's angry voice didn't even faze Iruka in the least.

"I'm talking about…"

"I found it and more, it's all true." Sasuke slammed open the door. He didn't have time to react before Iruka's kick sent him flying back out the door and across the hall into the wall. "What the hell?" Sasuke managed to get out before a fist slammed him back against the wall.

Tsunade was up fast right over the desk and rushing to Iruka as he drew a kunai and started to speak, "You killed him, you little piece of shit, you killed Naruto."

"Iruka stop." Tsunade shouted in his ears as she pinned his arms holding him back.

"No," Iruka was slowly overpowering even her freakish strength in his rage. "Let me go, I'm gonna kill the little bastard."

"Stop," Tsunade spoke again, Kakashi just stood there watching but Kurenai joined in.

Before either could do anything Sasuke's eyes became Mangekyou and he looked into Iruka's eyes before Iruka sagged a little and Sasuke just collapsed. "Damn it," Tsunade released the still standing but stopped Iruka and rushed to Sasuke. Rolling him over to chekcing him out she found he was still conscious, barely. "You are almost out of chakra, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Wait," Sasuke got out, "Get me to the chair, we need to finish talking first."

Tsunade sighed, "I'm the doctor I think I know best. We need to get you to the hospital."

"No," Sasuke's voice was weak. "Just for ten more minutes. I have the evidence."

"Alright," Tsunade picked him up quickly and brought him to sit in the chair, after sitting him down went behind her desk.

Iruka moved in front of the chair and stared into Sasuke's face, "Swear to me that was real, tell me you didn't make it up."  
"It's true," Sasuke's voice croaked out.

"Then thank you," Iruka bowed his head, "I may never forgive you but thanks."

"He told me when we fought at the Valley of the End that he wondered if the time he spent with you was what it was like to have a father, and the time he spent with me was like with a brother." Sasuke sighed deeply, "I decided to show his father the way he died."

"Thank you," Iruka said.

"Wait," Kakashi said, "That wasn't an attack you pulled on him."

Sasuke sighed again, "Like I told Tsunade-sama, the Mangekyou can be used for more then just attack. I showed Iruka the final few moments of what happened." Sasuke managed to turn his head to face Kakashi. "If you had stayed you would have found out I have these eyes for much the same way that you have your Sharingan eye."

"I never told you that, just Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi added quickly.

"He told me before he died." Sasuke turned to face Tsunade. "I found the evidence, and I can say it's all true to the best of my ability."

Tsunade glanced at the giant stack of papers that Kurenai had gathered up again after dropping them to help with Iruka. "How could you go through all that in a the little time you had?"

"I didn't," Sasuke smirked, "All we went through is the medical part. When I swept the room with my Mangekyou Sharingan, figured it would be better to use that just in case I triggered a trap left by Itachi. The trap dragged me into Tsukuyomi, while in the outside world it lasted for only a minute Itachi and I had a conversation as it were that lasted several hours. He told me where the hard copy information was, as well as his suspicions. While he never got any proof he overheard enough to believe that the Hyuga Elders were planning to join in on the coup."

Tsunade and Hiashi just took this in stride but Iruka was shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Quite." Sasuke nodded his head quickly. "Afterwards I grabbed the hard evidence and went through a few random papers and verified what my brother told me."

"Alright," Tsunade gave Hiashi a look. "We will discuss this after I have a chance to go through the evidence. For now I will ask again, who do you want to receive the eyes?"

"Haruno Sakura," Sasuke answered without taking time to think.

"And who else?" Tsunade continued.

"She gets both of them." Sasuke answered.

"Wait," Kakashi added in, "She can't turn them off do you think I just wear my headband like this to make a fashion statement?"

"Actually, the medical information we went through gives a procedure where she will be able to fully control the Sharingan." Sasuke stated, "That was the other part of what we went through, though Kurenai-san and myself didn't understand all the technical stuff it is possible."

"How?" Tsunade asked.

"It involves blood transfusions by a pure blooded member of the Uchiha clan," Sasuke paused, "Which I have the misfortune of being. Bunch of traitors."

"You're one as well Sasuke," Tsunade responded, "Don't forget that."

"I know," Sasuke sulked, "And that is something that will always hurt."

"Would this procedure work on Kakashi?" Tsunade asked quickly.

"From what we read it might," Kurenai spoke up, "However they were experimenting, in the records it stated they believed they need a higher level of medical knowledge to be able to complete the research."

"They could have tried," Sasuke added. "But they did not want too, the Uchiha saw Obito as a failure and did not want to risk allowing Kakashi to master the Sharingan eye, they believed he was to loyal to Konoha and would not be swayed."

"That might explain the resentment I always got from the Uchiha's." Kakashi leaned against a wall to ponder this.

Kurenai moved forward and dropped the stack of evidence and papers on Tsunade's desk before snatching the top few folders. "Here is the medical information," Kurenai handed the files she had grabbed to Tsunade while speaking.

Tsunade opened them and started to browse them silently when her intercom buzzed and a crackling voice said, "Hokage-sama Haruno Sakura is here."

Irritated Tsunade mashed down the intercom button, "Send her up."

"Yes Hokage-sama," the voice crackled again.

A few moments later Sakura walked in the office. Tsunade was the first to speak as she motioned to the vacant chair the Sasuke wasn't collapsed in, "Sakura we have a few things to go over."

"Alright," Sakura stated sitting down in the chair.

"I had a mission for you but that will have to wait." Tsunade said putting the files down on her desk, "However at the moment something else has come up. Itachi left behind his eyes giving Sasuke the choice of where they go, Sasuke wants you to have them both."

"Excuse me?" Sakura said glaring over at Sasuke.

"Do you accept the Sharingan eyes that were removed from Itachi?" Tsunade asked again.

"No," Sakura jumped up angry, Inner Sakura was screaming insults. "That bastard is the reason my team was destroyed, he caused Sasuke-san to run off, and from speaking with everyone, he killed Naruto."

"Yes," Sasuke said, "That's true, but some things have come to light, as well, look at it like this, Naruto gave his life and we have those eyes now, he paid for them with blood. Don't think of them as reminders of his death but as a kind of memorial to his sacrifice."

"You've given this thought," Sakura sneered at Sasuke.

"I had too." Sasuke stated darkly glaring at the floor.

"What's that mean?" Sakura shouted.

"Later." Tsunade yelled. Then turning to Sakura Tsunade started talking, "I will give you a moment to consider what Sasuke just said, and it is a perfectly valid point. Then I will ask again."

Sakura just glared at Tsunade though it was obvious that she was at least thinking about it. Inside Sakura and Inner Sakura were having fights and thinking at the speed of light. Sakura looked out the window and continued to think hard.

"Well, what is your answer?" Tsunade suddenly spoke.

Sakura glanced around the room quietly not believing how fast time seemed to have moved. "Even if, and I stress the word if, I accept how could I have both and not end up like Kakashi-sensei having them permanently on?"

"A procedure we located will allow us to avoid that." Tsunade said, "You would have full control of the Sharingan, including activation."

"Can't you give me a couple of days to decide?" Sakura said desperately.

"Sorry, we have only a few hours, and honestly the sooner we start the better." Tsunade smiled sadly, "I would love to give you a few days, but I can't, sorry."

Sakura sank back down into the chair and put her head in her hands. Everyone waited watching her, she sat there for almost ten minutes before asking a question. "Do you really think that this would be like a memorial to Naruto's sacrifice?"

Tsunade spoke first, "For myself, yes, I think this would be something he left behind."

Sasuke just nodded his head.

"I guess I agree with that." Iruka spoke sadly, "And on that after everything I have heard, you deserve it, I wish I had thought of that but even so, I give up my claim and you deserve it, Naruto was your team mate."

"I agree," Kurenai said softly.

"Well since everyone is answering I will too, I agree," Hiashi spoke up.

Everyone including Sakura looked at Kakashi. "What about you sensei?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I…" Kakashi trailed off and pondered his words. "I have already answered that question." Kakashi gestured to his eye. "But while everyone is encouraging you let me offer this, if you do accept remember that every time you use it, every time you look in the mirror you will always be reminded of Naruto, it is not an easy thing to bear." Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "If what you said is true, you have already accepted that burden, I hope you can live with it. It will always haunt you."

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "What does he mean by that? Have you already done something similar?"

"Yes," Sasuke was boring holes in the floor with his gaze. "I won't tell you right now what it was, but I do have something like that, and Kakashi's right, it is not easy."

Sakura drew in a breath and finally spoke up. "I guess I will say yes. I will take the eyes."

"Alright," Tsunade stood up then turned to Kakashi, "I will let you know as well, at Sasuke's request there will always be an Honor Guard with Naruto until the funeral."

Kakashi threw a glance at Sasuke and then back at the corner that Naruto was in and Hiashi was guarding. "Alright?"

"It will be composed of volunteers," Tsunade looked at Hiashi, "I need to take Hiashi with me too the hospital to quickly address a situation there before performing the surgery. So would you stand guard?"

"I will, Hokage-sama," Iruka said before Kakashi was able to answer. "I was doing it before."

"True," Tsunade responded, "But you need to get back to the academy. I would ask Kurenai as well, but she needs to come with me to the hospital for the same reason as Hiashi. You are all welcome to volunteer, but for now, Kakashi is the only one free."

"Alright Hokage-sama." Iruka gave in bowing quickly before leaving the room to head back to the academy.

"Ok everyone, lets go to the hospital," Tsunade spoke up going over and giving Sasuke a hand up. Sasuke managed to stand for a few seconds before collapsing again. "Kuso." Tsunade cursed reaching down to pick him up. "Lets get you some rest, Kami only knows the damage your overdose of soldier pills caused."

Letting Sasuke lean on her Tsunade left and soon the others followed. Kakashi just watched them go silently standing his post, and then he was alone with Naruto. He just stood there facing forward before finally speaking up, "I bet your happy, still causing trouble even when your dead." Kakashi shook his head and a smile was apparent under his mask, "Rest well Naruto." Kakashi straitened and faced forward, standing and guarding his student.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was somber, though not raining, not even cloudy, it was still somber. Many shinobi stood there, only a few civilians just a few. It was a bright sunny day out, beautiful and peaceful. Something was missing, and everybody knew it, it was a peaceful day and no one interrupted it, no shouts of "GOT YOU," or proclamations of becoming the future Hokage, no screams of "Get back here brat." It wasn't something that was missing, it was someone who was, the people gathered here were here to remember and honor that one, Uzumaki Naruto.

It was a small number; tragically, many people were celebrating this day, this entire week since the news of the death. These few though, these few who knew Naruto came here. They all stood behind three, short and stout, wooden poles stuck in the ground, in front of the poles, in between them and a stone memorial with names carved in it and a flag lay the body of Naruto on top of a pyre ready to be burned so he would join the Fire.

A few faces were missing, Hyuga Hinata was not there, she was still in the hospital as was Shino who volunteered to stand guard over her while Neji and Kiba paid respects to Naruto as they had both known him better.

Many other shinobi were there. Not many of all those in the village but too many to truly name, and not just any group, the elite and strong were there, Morino Ibiki who had been impressed with Naruto's ability to inspire courage and risk everything, Genma, the proctor of the matches for the final exam and had heard Naruto's words to Neji. Several others stood nearby all standing silently to pay respects.

After several minutes one-stepped forward, Hatake Kakashi, he was to start the fire as Naruto's commanding officer. He stepped forward to the stone memorial first to add Naruto's name there when he paused. Kakashi shaped the chakra into a blade at his fingertip and was starting to bend down when he stopped and looked back up. Suddenly a tear ran down his face before he stood again. "I just remembered something. Ironic it is, and prophetic it has become." Everyone was looking at him, normally nothing was said, Kakashi just continued, breaking the rules of tradition. "I remember when I performed my test to see if I could teach them. I had tied Naruto to that pole," Kakashi pointed to the one in the middle. "I started to explain the true point of the exercise and then I remember pointing out this memorial and saying that the names on it were those of Heroes of our village, before I could continue Naruto suddenly burst out shouting that he made up his mind that this was where he wanted his name to be, he wasn't going to throw his life away and he was going to be a hero and have his name carved on this memorial." Kakashi stopped suddenly, bowing his head and standing there letting what he said sink in. "I know that normally done, but I want to give everyone a chance to just say something, some memory they have of Naruto something he did before I finish up."

Everyone looked back and forth before finally someone steeped forward, clumsily due to the bandage still wrapped around her head over her eyes. Haruno Sakura still had a few more days before her eyes recovered from the special surgery done. She told several stories she remembered, several things that always had made her laugh. When Sakura had finished, another stepped forward, then another until everyone had gone.

Kakashi stepped forward again after over an hour of people telling their memories of the blonde. Forming the chakra in his hand again Kakashi kneeled down and prepared to carve the name in, "Well here you go Naruto, looks like you kept your word and got your wish, you name gets to be added." Kakashi started to reach forward.

"Not quite." The voice stopped Kakashi as he looked up to see Danzou and the two Konohagakure Elders flanked by forty Anbu and another fifty or more shinobi of other ranks, the rest had spread out around those gathered.

Tsunade burst forward, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Simple," The female Elder said, "We've come to tell you that the demon child's name will not be engraved here nor his body burned, it is to be experimented on."

"WHAT?" Tsunade said full blast into the Elder's face.

"Yes," Danzou said smugly, "We want to make sure that the demon does not rise again, as well it will be a fascinating study on the effects that sealing a demon has on a body."

"YOU BASTARDS." Tsunade was beyond angry and Jiraiya out of the hospital but still severely injured moved beside her. "How dare you, I am still Hokage."

"Oh yes," the male Elder spoke up, "We have also come to collect on the deal you made with us. Naruto is dead against the Akatsuki, you said you would resign from your position of Hokage if that ever happened, don't you recall?" The tone of satisfied smugness was thick in the man's voice.

Tsunade stepped forward when Danzou spoke again, "Before you do something stupid that will fail keep in mind you are surrounded by over two hundred battle ready shinobi ranked from chunin up."

"I won't give up the title," Tsunade spat, "And I won't let you dishonor Naruto like this, he is a hero of Konoha who protected the village since birth. How can you do this?"

"He is a monster, nothing more than a tool of Konohagakure, and will be treated as such, move aside or we will attack." Danzou spoke, the smugness even thicker. "Please do so, nothing would make me happier."

"You fucking bastards," Tsunade held her ground, "You'll pay for this, it may not be me but one day you will pay for this."

"We will see." Danzou replied, and then it started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles and miles from Konoha she woke up from a world of darkness to a face full of dirt, and then she started to laugh, soon she would have revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am sorry, very, very, very sorry. I had this chapter finished two weeks ago and did not get it out. Why, well let us all while they attend the funeral for Naruto remember my dearly departed computer, please bow your heads in reverence.

My hard drive died, taking with it ever chapter of Naruto I had as well as several stories I was working on, the worst part is it crashed right before I got this chapter out. Though I lost it and a good bit of writing I have tried to recreate it, though not the same I am actually more proud of this version, I tightened it up but I also lost a few parts, which were good, and I have been unable to recreate.

I apologize again and too make up for it I hope to have the next few chapters out soon, I had planned on a two per week schedule and as such will release as fast as I can to catch up to the now five chapter I need, four that I missed and the one for this Saturday, so expect the next few chapters soon, I hope. I hate bloody computer, they are evil, I lost a lot, over 70 gigs of information, and I am hated.

As always reviews and criticisms are welcome, have a nice few hours while I sleep and write the next chapter for you all, oh and this is the end of this first section of Naruto's death and funeral.

Sleeper Final (had to do that once)


	5. Turn About is Fair Play

A/N Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, only five chaps published and I already tire of repeating the obvious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 – Turn About is Fair Play

Her laughter was loud and obviously laced with dark inflections. At least she thought it was, but then she was in seemingly pure darkness, no senses whatsoever, she was floating in nothing. She started to panic, fear gripped her soul wrapping around her. Was this her punishment, eternity like this. Already with nothing but her thoughts running around she felt like it had been hundreds of years, but it could not have been more than a few minutes. She started to scream, her mind drifting into what could be insanity. But she did feel something...

Chakra coursed through her coils, uncontrolled but constant. She smirked, or at least her mind sent the signals to do such she did not know whether she had done such. Slowly she tested her control over the chakra moving it to do what she wanted, she once again smiled, she had maintained her near perfect chakra control. Moving it and letting it flow through all her coils, her gates maintaining the perfect controls on the flow. The best part is that she had chakra coils, this meant she had a physical body, only bodies had coils after all. Well them and shadow clones, as well as a few other types of clones. But just waking up as she had meant she had a real body, and was not a clone. Though death was still a possibility, she after all did not know what the after life was truly like.

After feeling out her coils she began to concentrate them into the areas she needed. It would need to e done differently she soon realized, it had been to long since she had truly practiced it. She would have to focus on one point at a time, allowing each point to be fully activated before moving on to another sense. Running through her options she quickly decided to start with smell, that was always her best sense in her opinion.

Focusing her chakra and running it through her coils to the approximate location of her nose. The chakra washed over the nerves in the area the nerves slowly came alive, gaining more conductivity. She had to admit the feeling was somewhat odd. Slowly her sense of smell came back to her. It was as if she was walking closer to a smell, the smell was the world around her. She could smell everything around her, the world came alive. Finally she was out of the void, and relief washed over her, bringing her calm. The smells were amazing, everything jumped out clean and clear, she was in a forest based on the smell of the trees around her. The earthy smell of the dirt and the clean grass. She could smell animals moving around her, each animal that moved. The fresh clear air was all around her, she could not help it it was so wonderful to smell again that she had to just take a deep breath, inhaling deeply she immediately sneezed. The desperately tried to move a hand to wipe her nose, she was evidently face down in the dirt as she just sucked in a great amount of dirt. Running through every curse word she knew in her head she decided to just focus on another sense.

Running through her options, she tried to decide what would be the best choice. It had to be hearing, that was the only choice she felt she could truly make. Besides, it was close to where she was focusing chakra into her nose. Redirecting the flow of her chakra she had it start to move towards the ears. She felt her ear drums just being stiff, not moving, as well the nerves were not active. Focusing the chakra along the nerves letting it run between them and her brain, slowly bringing the connection back up. Then stopped, something occurred to her. A question flashed through her mind, how long had she had a body. _Shit, _she thought bitterly. Quickly redirecting the flow of chakra to around her lungs to start sucking air in, then she quickly wrapped the chakra around her heart and slightly squeezed forcing the hear to beat. While forcing her heart and lungs to function she directed her chakra down her spinal column and the nerves connected to her heart and lungs to her brain, she felt her brain kick in and take over control of the heart and lungs.

Moving back to the task she had been on before jump starting her body the chakra finished reactivating the connection between her ears and brain and then she started to unlock her ear drums, slowly reawakening them to life, it was as though some one was slowly and steadily turning up the volume, sound slowly came back to her, the sounds of life in the forest. Her sensitive hearing aloud her to pick up animals softly moving through the brush. She felt like smiling when she heard birds singing in the trees. It was a beautiful and peaceful moment, and she had truly missed them.

Allowing herself to focus again, she decided to quickly do her taste buds. People never realized the importance of taste, there were some toxins that were odorless, even to her sensitive nose. However, they were not immune to her sense of taste. Working the chakra through her tongue and the nerves, as well as the nerves that would allow her to open her mouth and stick out her tongue. As the chakra swirled around she felt the nerves of touch open again on her tongue and face. Resigning herself to the next act, she opened her mouth once she felt that she had fixed her sense of taste, slowly sticking out her tongue she pressed it down into the dirt and then spit. Though it was not the best way it did allow her to test her sense of taste, which appeared to be working perfectly.

She knew she had awakened enough of her senses to know that she was combat capable, almost. All she needed was to reengage her muscles and then she would be able to fight. She had learned years before to never rely on sight, it was the easiest sense to fool, and was generally wrong. The easiest Gen-jutsus affected the only the eye. Where as the much more advanced, such as Tsukuyomi while a bloodline Gen-jutsu was able to fool all of the senses. She had actually experienced Tsukuyomi a few times, and eye contact was not even necessary it just made it easier to use. But that was truly beside the point in this case.

Focusing her chakra flow and washing it through all of her muscles and the nerve connections she slowly brought her muscles to life. Flexing a finger, or at least hoping she was, she had yet to restore feeling to life. Deciding on another method she tapped the ground with her hand and could hear the rhythmic contact. Pushing up on the ground she quickly rolled herself over onto her back, hearing the grass and dirt stir from her movement. She should be on her back by that point and her muscles were working based on the information her nerves and chakra sent her.

Next thing to focus on as far as she was concerned was touch, hopefully that would dispel the worst of the floating feeling. She realized that touch would be the hardest to really activate. Thinking for a moment she decided to go with a sudden flare of her chakra out of her system, as the chakra surrounded her body it would sensitize the skin bathing it and hopefully shocking the nerve endings and connections back into functioning state. She felt the world against her, she was naked, that much she could tell from what she felt. The dirt and some grass against her back, it felt great. She reveled in the feeling, enjoying every moment in the grass and outside. But something did feel off, she had an idea, but she wanted to deny it. It could not be true.

_No freaking _way, her thoughts spun quickly out of control, focusing on the noticed difference._ There is only one way I will try to see if this is true, only one way I will dare find out._ She shook her head back and forth. Then she lifted her head and slammed it back on the ground quickly, she hoped the sharp blow would clear up whatever was sending the warped signals to her head.

Then she decided to shake it off, probably would clear up in a little bit, she decided to try speaking, but though her mouth moved, no sound came out. Focusing the chakra once again, flowing it up she had it caress her vocal chord. As a violinist plucks and tunes each string she plucked each chord using chakra. This loosened up her vocal chords hopeful would allow her to speak. Slowly taking in a deep breath she quickly spoke the first thing that came to mind, or rather the first sound. Her laughter started to cut through the forest, for real this time when it cut off after a second. She cursed in her head. That proved there was something wrong. No way to get around it. _Maybe if I try again,_she thought desperately grabbing at anything, _it could just be a side effect of no use._ After reassuring herself she quickly spoke out. "I am completely fine, everything is fine." She spoke out and curse, now she was almost certain that she had a serious problem.

She knew the only way to check was going to be to activate her eyes, well it was not the only way, but she would damn herself before she tried the other way. Besides, it could be just her lack of use of her senses for so long that was leading to her not recognizing the feel of her body or voice. She reassured herself with the thoughts. Slowly focusing her chakra to flow from her recently fixed vocal chords to her eyes. Squeezing her eyes shut she let the chakra flow through the optical nerve and around the sphere that was her eyes, feeling the chakra run over her eye and between the lid she smiled lightly. After she felt she had sufficiently reanimated her eyes she raised a hand over them so as not to be blinded by possible day light. Shielding her eyes she slowly opened her eye lids, it was indeed day out. Allowing her eyes to grow accustomed to the light and see the sun would not be directly in her eyes, she removed the hand with just enough speed to not cause her eyes to gain annoying light spots. Sighing aloud and noting the continued problem with her voice she took in the sight of the sky, it was breathtaking. Taking in the view as though she had never seen it before, the clouds drifted steadily across the sky, like lazy fluffs of cotton and she was drawn to watch them on the backdrop of startling blue. The beauty drew her in, and she could say there were few times she had enjoyed such a sight.

Taking a deep breath, and enjoying nature that was all around her, the smells, sights, feel and the sounds. Finally resigning herself to the fact that she had activated her eyes for a reason. Squeezing her eyes shut again she prayed to every deity she knew, those she respected, hated and especially the ones she knew owed her a favor or two. She prayed that her suspicions were misplaced. Releasing the pressure she pried her eyes open again, trying to focus on the task and not get drawn in to the lazy beauty of the sky again she started to bend her neck with the intention of looking down her body.

She saw the tops of trees, the leaves rustling in the slight breeze. Her eyes traveled down tree, trying to delay motion as much as possible she continued the trek of her eyes downwards. Finally her body was in view.

The scream echoed through the woods for several miles in radius. The scream was terror, anger, hatred, resentment, despair, fury and several other emotions wrapped into it. Animals recoiled and cringed in fear, people who heard it also flinched. Most of the people actually took several steps backwards. However, all of the people who heard it could hear the unspoken words that threaded through the inhuman scream, most felt that they could very easily agree with it, though the last part was a stretch.

"FATE'S A BITCH, WHEN I FIND HER I WILL FUCKING KILL HER!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The teenage boy walked into the village smiling. The village was a small one on the northern border of the Fire Nation, it had around thirty houses that he could see so far. The village seemed to be the same size as the village he had visited in the Wave Country a few years before, though not economically run down as that one had been, in fact this town seemed to be booming economically.

He wore simple haori and hakama that were dark gray, over that he wore a cloak that covered half of his body with the hood thrown back. The boy appeared to be around sixteen and a half years old, his dark orange hair spiking on top of his head in an unruly mess. He wore a feral grin with fangs just coming over his lip. Making his way to the small restaurant place he ducked through the hanging cloth and sat down at one of the stools and rested his hands on the counter. He flashed a foxy smile at the man behind the counter, and the man visibly cringed when he winked at him, then the boy slammed his head into the bar, the man behind the counter could hear him cussing something about stupid changes and automatic actions.

Finally stopping his tirade and raising his head from the counter he glared at the man behind the counter. Giving a slight frown the boy finally spoke up, "What do you serve here?"

The man snapping out of his confusion broke into action. "Ramen is our main seller," he spoke up hastily.

"Kami no," the boy quickly said, "Do you have anything besides that crap."

"Um," the man was taken aback, could the boy not read the sign out side, this was a ramen stand. "We have some soups."

"Really," the boy perked up, "What kinds?" Then the boy slapped his head, "Where are my manners, I have been training for so long out in the wild I have forgotten." The boy jumped up and bowed to the man, "I'm Toya Hikaru."

"Ah Toya-san," the man said returning the bow, "I'm just called Ichikaru-san, my uncle and I own a few Ramen stands, he's in Konohagakure though."

A dark look passed over the boy's face before he smiled lightly and sat down. "Well, how much is a bowl?"

The man listed of a price which the boy pulled out of a pouch under his cloak. "Just a second and I'll get your bowl." The man spoke quickly gathering the money and putting it away and grabbing the change as he was about to hand it over the boy held up his hand and shook his head.

"Keep it, don't need it where I'm headed." The boy gave another smile, this one wild and very feral, malice practically rolled of of him.

Ichikaru, unable to keep from shivering managed to squeak out a thanks before putting the bowl in front of Hikaru. Glancing up as he heard several voices coming closer to his stand.

"Let's stop and eat here." A young boy shouted racing into the stand. The three others with him just groaned though the older man with sun glasses glanced warily around the stand before his eyes locked onto Hikaru.

The girl of the group spoke up, "Konohamaru-kun can't this wait 'til we get back?"

Konohamaru yelled again being very loud. "But this is Ichikaru's, their the best ramen in the world, besides Naruto-sama always eats ramen and it is lunch."

The girl just rolled her eyes sadly and then looked pleadingly at their teacher who spoke up. "I agree, we should eat here before heading the rest of the way back, after all even at full speed it is still a day's travel."

"Yatta," Konohamaru shouted thrusting a fist into the air victoriously, "You're the best Ebisu-sensei." Konohamaru rushed over and sat next to Hikaru who silently pulled up his hood.

Hikaru had been deep in thought and was still in his thoughts, it was instinct that told him the man, now identified as Ebisu had been looking at him and pure reaction which made him raise his hood. However Hikaru's thoughts still revolved around the thought that it had been a week since he had eaten and why he was not feeling the effects of hunger or thirst and his body seemed to still function. Shaking his head he started to reach for some utensils, then froze. There was an incredible focus on him by Ebisu and it was starting to shift into killer intent. The three younger teenagers were engrossed on a discussion revolving around a prank they were thinking up. Changing his posture slightly Hikaru signaled Ebisu that they should take it outside. Standing up quickly, he left the stand his food untouched. This would be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade swore, things were not going well to say the least. Pressures in Konohagakure were close to bursting. Things were very close to civil war, the council of elders were vying for control and Danzou was laying on pressure. Fortunately though Naruto's body was no longer in a ANBU Root lab. The fight at Naruto's funeral had been vicious and fast. Fortunately it had ended relatively quickly, unfortunately it had ended with the capture of Naruto's body. Sasuke had tried valiantly to get of a Katon jutsu but was too late, one of Danzou's men had moved under the earth and snatched the body an instant before Sasuke could finish. This had paused the battle and Tsunade had been getting ready to engage, Kakashi had already revealed his Sharingan eye.

The skirmish lasted for a minute before it ended, and the rest of the week had been spent in futile negotiations. Neither side would give an inch. Today that would end, Tsunade smiled inside. Kakashi and Sasuke had performed a follow operation and stealth mission gaining back Naruto's body. That had been two days before this current meeting. The council and Danzou were trying to negotiate from a point of having a body they did not have, the last two days they had been bluffing. Danzou would never admit to such a pathetic failure of security on his part

Today Tsunade would wrap up this charade, she would bluff right back, she had never ordered the mission, it had been pulled of independently by Kakashi and Sasuke, nor did she know where the body was. So she would go in there and spend hours negotiating before making a flowery speak about how she would never give up her position of Hokage, because Naruto would not want her to just to get his body back. She would graciously offer the compromise, in other words, cuss, scream and bitch, that they could keep the body and she would remain Hokage.

Leaning back in her chair Tsunade massaged her temples, resisting the urge to reach for the sake bottle in a drawer of her desk. Hiashi was busy fighting political battles against the Hyuga elders, Hinata was still practically comatose, though she was responding more and more, Sasuke visited her daily trying to get her to snap out of it. The guards that Hiashi had requested had so far caught two Hyuga branch member's loyal to the council trying to sneak in, unfortunately for one, Neji had been on duty, the man was expected to recover but he would never be a shinobi again with the damage Neji inflicted on his coil system. Tsunade felt a smile play on her lips at that, she had noticed her increasingly violent tendencies towards people like that.

Jiraiya had recovered to the point of getting out of the hospital, and then much to everyone's surprise did not go to a bath house but instead locked himself in the apartment he kept in Konoha. This depressed Tsunade, though her perverted team mate always found a way to tick her off she still loved him like a brother, he was her closest friend and to see him in such condition was disheartening, she had already tried to visit him twice, and the second time he told her flatly to leave him the hell alone. He was taking it hard, she knew he was especially angry and depressed at loosing another apprentice who had so much talent and potential.

The list went on and on. Tsunade could not stop the celebrations of the death of Uzumaki Naruto which put her farther on edge. Those close to the annoying blond were falling apart and not getting it together, sometimes Tsunade was still amazed at the affects the boy had and still has on people, she had received reports of a council member in Suna who had apparently been crushed by sand. Tsunade had received a letter from Temari that had flatly stated the only reason that her or Kankuro had not gotten the bastard that had insulted Naruto was that Gaara beet them to the draw. Temari also advised that Gaara not go to the Konoha because if the celebrations over Naruto happened while he was there it was almost a guarantee that Gaara would start a true blood letting. Tsunade shook her head, the letter was welcome as well as sad, how she wished she could do that to the council in Konoha.  
Shaking her head Tsunade was lost in her thoughts, she was in a political mine field. The council of Elders made up of a group of five that was as old as Sarutobi-sensei was the primary beneath them was the council of Heads, made up of the thirteen, although it was now twelve but there was talk of returning to thirteen clan heads. Not surprisingly those whose children had worked extensively with Naruto, the Nara, Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Inoichi, Akimichi were on her side. This had balanced out and meant she could at least stale mate the lower council. However, the fools in that council, at least the ones who politically opposed her and those that made up the council of elders wanted the new Uchiha clan head to take his place on the council.

Tsunade smirked at that. She remembered the blood bath that almost happened when Sasuke wanted to tear through the fools. Sasuke had been screaming bloody murder, that he, someone who betrayed his own village on a foolish quest for power was welcomed back as a hero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
FLASHBACK  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat beside Tsunade in the meeting called by the two councils together. The room was set up and all that remained was waiting for everyone to show up. Sasuke was mentally running over what he could be here for, apparently Tsunade did not know either. Running through the two most possible things Sasuke preparred himself for the coming onslaught. The two reasons were racing through his mind, either someone had caught wind of his and Kakashi's little raid or this was finally getting around to the punishment of his defection and betrayal. The second was fine and he would accept judgement, but if they expected him to give up Naruto's body, well he would show them that even eternity is not long enough.

Tsunade just kept her face forward and set, she did not know the full reason behind this meeting, it was most unusual. Things in Konoha were falling apart and yet they decide to hold this now. Something was up, Tsunade knew they were trying to break the deadlock in the Council of Heads, that was the only reason a full council like this was assembled. The final council was made up of the civilian populations choices, but Tsunade knew they were just a puppet of the Elders'.

Tsunade just cursed as the five members of the Elders walked into the far table, each one sitting down, and Danzou followed them in, taking a position behind them and to their left. Tsunade just gave them a look of pure disgust, but the look she gave Danzou would have made even a Sharingan user shake in fear, though Danzou stood unflappable.

Next the twelve heads walked in and took up seats, leaving just one seat open, the Uchiha seat, which Sasuke glared death at. Though from the smiles one the Elders' faces they mistook his look for something else, perhaps pride or greed. They had sat on all the information gathered, though Hiashi watched the looks of barely suppressed rage that Sasuke was giving the seat warily.

Finally the head of the council, a withered old man call everyone's attention. "We have assembled here to resolve an issue that myself an the others of the Elders have been discussing since the return of Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke was bitting back a growl at the use of his clan name, he could understand the drive for power and many other things. However, his clans betrayal of this village was something he could not tolerate, it was similar to his own treason, not only to Konoha but to Naruto as well. And knowing the contempt he held for himself as lowering than the low scum, he now held contempt for the Uchiha's who were the same. His thoughts went back to when his brother explained the proud history of the clan and its service to Konoha., Sasuke knew that his clan also betrayed those who came before and brought such honor to the clan. Sasuke was snapped out of his pondering when the Elder continued.

"We on this council acknowledge several things, the foremost being that Uchiha Sasuke's actions were directed and controlled by the curse seal placed on him by Orochimaru."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut with a look from Tsunade. He was beyond rage now, yes his darker emotions became much more noticeable, but he had his free will, as he proved by killing Orochimaru using the curse mark. The curse mark was no more than a bloodline graft, much like what Kakashi had. However, Sasuke calmed down when he realized that this would help. By the council doing this it ensured that Naruto's hope that Sasuke not be severely punished came true. At those thoughts a small smirk found its way onto Sasuke's face.

The Elder paused at the smirk, this would be easy the man thought, he will be thankful. "As such we believe that Sasuke has reached the age and skill level to be placed on the council of heads."

"That's fucking bullshit." All heads snapped onto Sasuke, though several members of the council had been about to say something similar, for the genius to say that.

The female Elder who had been at the memorial spoke up. "How so? We are reinstating you, are you not happy?"

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Sasuke shouted at them, Tsunade was giving him a look telling him to shut it, he ignored her and plowed on. "I betrayed my village, willingly, and I get no real punishment, in fact you reward me." The next part was frightening to Tsunade with the amount of killer intent that Sasuke gave off. "Mean while, a true hero of this village who died is having his death become a celebration around the village and is insulted after he gave his life to save that of another shinobi of the leaf."

"Sasuke-san," The first man said quickly. "You were tricked by Orochimaru, and besides, such close exposure to the demon gaki while you were on a team most likely also corrupted you."

Sasuke was on his feet in an instant screaming. "CORRUPTED! If anyone one was corrupted it was him, he tried to save me from my self even as I fought to kill him. If anything I corrupted him, I was the true weak link on team seven."

"Please Sasuke-san," the woman spoke again. "We understand that this outburst is caused by after affects of the curse seal. However, we know you are stronger than that, that is why this decision was made. As for the demon child, one act of sacrifice at the end does not forgive all the lives it took during its attack on Konoha."

"As well," The first man spoke up, the rest of the council seemed willing to let these two speak out. "We understand that you left to help kill the Nukenin Uchiha Itachi, how can we fault you for such a worthy goal."

Tsunade just snorted, Sasuke bit his tongue, hard. Before he could speak up though Inuzuka Tsume was first. "That does not change the fact that he is a traitor, my son as well as several of the rest of us here had family who was near mortally wounded trying to bring him back." Tsume's dog growled an agreement beside her.

Danzou responded, in a bored condescending tone. "The reason that Akimichi Choji, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru were nearly killed is because Uzumaki Naruto left them to fight clearly superior foes."

Nara Shikaku actually broke his lazy streak, his son had torn himself up over that mission, he was the one who made the choices as well as leaving the others behind. While his son was not to be blamed for the casualties, he made the best choices he thought he could, and laying the blame on another was insulting. "How dare you, my son ordered Naruto to speed on, to bring back the Uchiha. He was the one who made the choices to leave the others behind. While blame does not rest on him it also certainly does not fall on Naruto either."  
Sasuke took up this thread. "He's right, the blame is mine, my arrogance nearly cost those lives. I myself am honored that even when my darkness consumed me that my fellow shinobi were willing to risk everything to save me. Don't you dare belittle that sacrifice or I will kill you." Sasuke sent a glare at Danzou who merely stood there as if nothing happened.

The male elder spoke up, "Even if that was the case, and I do not believe so. Naruto failed his mission and invalidated their sacrifices."

"Naruto didn't fail," Sasuke spat, "I am here am I not, due in no small part to him. In fact after seeing this display and that of those who are in the streets the only reason I continue to stay in Konoha is to honor Naruto and those others sacrifices to bring me back. How can you celebrate his death, I have personally seen Naruto save this village from disaster and destruction at the hands of a true demon."

"When was this?" The female elder spoke up.

"During the Sand and Sound invasion. Naruto stopped the demon Shukaku were I could not, saving this village from an attack by another tailed beast." Sasuke was enraged. "He gave his all to defend this village of ingrates."

"ENOUGH!" The head elder shouted. "This is enough. We understand your loyalty, and your capacity to forgive, these admirable traits are why we will grant you a spot on the council of Heads. We also understand that the curse mark is still affecting your judgement. But remember to not confuse the demon with the innocent shell it wore to hide from us."

Sasuke made to make another snide remark and continue the fight, however a silencing gesture given by Tsunade cut him off. This went unnoticed by many except Danzou who suddenly got a worried look on his face, his thoughts whirling. Danzou had supported this decision because he believed the Uchiha would vote their way and break the stale mate in the council of Heads, but now it appeared that this would back fire on them. This was not a good thing. Danzou smiled, his thoughts calming again, short term this may hurt us, for now Sasuke had loyalty to Tsunade and the others, but the boy's psychiatric analysis proved that he was unstable and a loner. The Uchiha had a vengeance complex, and as was the case, those with rage, anger and pain consuming them were the easiest to manipulate. Danzou had a faint smile, this would be a short term set back, but long term, in a month or so, Sasuke would sway and be nothing more than another of his puppets.

The elder spoke again. "We of the Council of Elders have already voted and approved his appointment. We will now put it to the council of Heads, remember that a not all of you or even a majority are required to pass this, all Uchiha Sasuke needs to be approved is six votes. If you accept him please nod respond, if not shake your head and keep silent."

The first three that the Elder pointed to nodded their heads and responded 'Hai' Tsunade did not show surprise, those three were known to be nothing more than puppets. However when he pointed to Hiashi the man sat in thought, neither nodding or shaking his head his eyes were meeting the unflinching gaze of Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to dare Hiashi to vote him in.

Hiashi searched the boy's eyes. He had long ago learned to read much off of people from their eyes. Hiashi was gazing into the very soul of the Uchiha, searching him for something. Hiashi did not know what to do. While he agreed, awarding the boy for his treason was wrong, he also knew that this boy would likely support them in council. However he believed that Sasuke deserved punishment. Taking a full five minutes to lock his eyes with Sasuke's as he explored the boy's torn soul he finally responded, nodding his head, "Hai." _I will speak with him after this. He will understand this choice I have made, I will make him see,_ Hiashi swore to himself.

Sasuke was taken aback, this is not what he wanted nor deserved. Sasuke's glare pierced through Hiashi. He was angry, but the man gave him a look that said they would talk to him later. Akimichi and Inoichi both shook their heads. Soon the next three passed, one 'Hai' and nod was seen and the other two shook his head. It was obvious to see that some of the opposition to Tsunade had brains and realized they would not be able to control the young Uchiha.

Everyone watched with bated breath. Inuzuka Tsume glared into the eyes of Sasuke, "You have shown me your worth in your words. You have shown me you can take responsibility however, you have a ways to go, perhaps in a few years you may be truly ready, however I have yet to see if your actions match your words, I will be watching you Uchiha." Tsume shook her head signaling her negative vote.

Nara Shikaku just nodded his head instantly, "Hai."

Tsunade smiled at this before thinking, _He's no puppet, leave it to a master strategist to see underneath the underneath. He was never privy to the workings behind the scenes, but based on what he has seen he will support this decision. He like me and many others is betting on Naruto, the only sure bet to win._

Finally all eyes looked at the Aburame, the mans face was impassive and hidden behind his sunglasses. Sitting there not moving, Tsunade seriously wondered if the man was asleep, she knew he wasn't dead because she could see him breathing. Finally Aburame nodded his head and softly spoke up, "Hai."

The head elder spoke up quickly, "Very well." Turning to Uchiha Sasuke he spoke up formally, "Let the record show that Uchiha Sasuke is raised up to join the Council of Clan Heads, though his clan was destroyed it still was a major clan of this village, as such we hear by approve the appointment of Uchiha Sasuke to the council by a vote of seven to five. Please take your seat, may you serve Konohagakure with all your breath and defend her from all harm."

Sasuke glared at the man and then at those who voted for him, jerkily standing and moving with killing intent leaking off him he went to the seat and then glared at the Uchiha fan on the back. Pure loathing was written across Sasuke's face as he looked at the symbol before finally pulling the seat back and sitting down with a 'hmp'.

The moment that Sasuke sat down, one of the puppets of the Council of Elders quickly stood up, "I wish to address our first matter of business now." The woman glanced around at everyone before continuing. "For the last several days we have been dead lock on a decision, however, we now have a tie breaker. So I move for a vote concerning the tenure of Tsunade as the Godaime Hokage."

Another of the puppets spoke up, "I second."

The first woman spoke out again. "I open the floor for discussion." The woman glanced around, finally someone raised their hand. "I recognize..."

"Why bother," Sasuke spoke out. "You all know your decisions, and I know what my vote will be, no amount of debate will change it."

"We have rules, Sasuke-sama." The head of the Elders spoke up.

"Screw your rules," Sasuke responded. "All we really need is to take my vote, the rest of you will not change yours. So this debate and discussion is pointless. I have matters to attend to, such as training my team member. So lets get this over with." Sasuke turned a withering stare on the head. "Besides, I'm not as stupid as you think. You need all three councils to agree on you decision to remove Tsunade-sama. Your puppets in the Civilian council have of course passed what you wanted, while your puppets here." At that comment Sasuke gestured around, "Were directed to force this vote. You were hoping to anticipate my vote based on the desire I have for power, a weakness shared by my clan for years, I assure you, I no longer have this weakness."

"WHY YOU!" The man sputtered out.

Sasuke held up his hand. "Do you want to know why shinobi are so dangerous." Sasuke gave the man a wicked smirk. "Unlike a sword or kunai, or shuriken, shinobi are living, breathing and thinking weapons, we have minds, while you can hurt yourself wielding a weapon incorrectly those weapons will never turn around and bite you. You have attempted to wield the most powerful weapon known to man, the human mind, the only true weapon, and as such, the one that is your weakness."

Tsunade was trying not to burst out laughing, the morons on the council had slit their own throats. Inuzuka Tsume did not, her laughter washed over the room. "Damn boy, you have no tact, you just go strait to the matter with no subtlety"

Sasuke gave the woman a smirk. "Blame Naruto, if he taught me anything best besides the lesson to always protect those precious and always keep your words, its that subtlety never got you anywhere." Sasuke's smirk grew, "Besides, without the dobe life is to boring, I have to make up for him some way."

This calmed down the mirth in the room, those words cut through all humor. "Still, we have procedures." The woman who started this spoke up.

"Screw them," Sasuke's eyes fixed on the womans. "Here I will make it easy, everyone in favor of leaving Tsunade-sama as the Godaime Hokage raise their right hand." Sasuke immediately raised his right hand, followed by six others, he smiled at them. "Motion passes, now I'm getting the hell out of this stuffy room to go train. Screw you all." Sasuke got up and walked to the door before looking around the room silently and making one silent comment. "I don't see Kankurou or any other puppet master from Suna, but damn I swear I could see strings on some of you." With that the Uchiha walked out.

Tsume was laughing and Tsunade was just chuckling. Finally Tsunade spoke up, "Guess I keep my job. Later." Tsunade poofed out of the room.

Shikiku just shook his head before muttering, "Troublesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END FLASHBACK  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sighed, as pleasant as that memory was things were not going well, however, due to the addition of Sasuke to the council they were actually putting up a fight. However things were still going down hill. The worst part was that all the people in Konoha decided that the death of Naruto overrides the order the Sandaime had established. She had heard more and more of the younger generation now insulting and degrading Naruto.

Because the new was leaking fast Tsunade had called all of Naruto's friends of the younger generation together to tell them his secret and that he really was a hero. Tsunade smiled, despite some hitches she had to admit that most of them had taken it rather well. Sure, she had to speak to a few of them longer and explain, fortunately Shikamaru's clear mind and quick thinking helped. Everyone had left that meeting with a greater respect of Naruto.

Now if only the rest of the village would see it that way. Tsunade looked up as Anko came in followed by three kids. Tsunade had to stifle a laugh. Out of all the Jounins to take a team, Kakashi was understandable odd, but the fact that Anko had actually passed a team, Tsunade shook her head, she pitied those poor children. Though two of them had actually passed the last Chunin exam. Hyuga Hanabi and Kuronou Shinji both wore chunin vests and Tsunade was deeply thankful that Anko's fashion sense had not rubbed off on Hanabi, Hiashi would probably have made quite a fuss at that. Though she suspected that if Hinata had started going around just wearing bandages that Hiashi would also go homicidal. _What is it with his daughters getting female teachers with wacko fashion sense. _Tsunade smiled at that thought.

"Reporting as ordered Hokage-sama," Mitirashi Anko said, preparing to toss two kunai with a banner up. Tsunade rolled her eyes, she had seen that banner to many times, it was large and just said team three reporting for duty listing of their names well actually it now said Team Anko, since it had been a year and the academy needed to reuse the numbers.

Tsunade held up her hand. "Not today Anko." Tsunade felt a large grin surface at Anko's dejected look. Thinking back to her training of Sakura Tsunade recalled Sakura said her first impression of Anko when she met her during the chunin exam was that Anko reminded Sakura of Naruto. "I want you to head out immediately. I have a mission, well two missions that I need you to do. The one is to head up north and check out reports of the bodies found recently, they were the bodies of twenty or so bandits apparently they were all slaughtered with no trace of the attacker, that can only mean a possible Nukenin. The second is simple as well, Team Ebisu is returning from their mission through that town, so you should run into them on the way there. As you may know, Konohamaru considers Naruto like an older brother, I do not want his receiving of the news that his nii-san is dead from walking into a village of bastards celebrating the fact."

Hanabi's face took on a dark look, her father and her had a long talk before, and Hanabi knew that Naruto had given his life to save her sisters. Hanabi also knew that whatever Naruto talked to Neji about during the finals of the chunin exam he had taken had changed her father for the better and had allowed there to be a healing between Hiashi and his nephew as well as a softening to his daughters, _except during training._ Hanabi reflected, he still expected perfection from them during training, of course Hanabi counted her blessings, after her father reconciled with Neji he seemed to take it as his personal mission to make Neji the best Hyuga and his training of him to help him perfect his form was brutal, he accepted nothing short in any way of perfection from the Hyugan genius. However, they had become something that they all needed desperately, a true family. That the villagers treat the one responsible for this change, Uzumaki Naruto, with so little respect angered her. As well she considered Konohamaru to be an annoying brat and a moron but as well he was a kindred spirit, people merely saw him for who he was related to instead of who he was. She always flung insults at him, and he always insulted her back, of course they had stopped soon after they heard Anko make a comment to Ebisu, something along the lines of it was really shameless the way the two flirted.

Hanabi stepped forward quickly, "we accept Hokage-sama."

"Ah hem," Anko cleared her throat behind her, "I thought I was the team leader." Anko smiled at the look that crossed the girls face, all of them, she could read her students like books. "And yes the treatment given to Naruto-kun is wrong, he is truly a hero, don't worry about it, I would not let any of his friends walk into this without warning if I could help it." Anko gave Hanabi a warm smile. "Grab your gear and meet at the north gate in twenty minutes."

Tsunade watched the children disappear. "You're doing a good job with them."

"Thanks," Anko then grimaced. "Isn't there anything you can do to stop this damn celebrating?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I wish there was, I really do. It shouldn't be like this. He should have been seen as a hero."

Anko sadly shook her head. "People are petty, believe me I know." Anko gazed sadly out the window. "Naruto is seen as Kyuubi reborn, while I was seen as the demon prodigy of the traitor, nothing more than a mini Orochimaru. It hurts, I know why he was loud, being loud is the best way to hide the pain." Anko smiled sadly, "But it just hides it, it never goes away. The only mercy out of this is we do not have to see Naruto's pain from witnessing this lunacy. Well, I better go, later Hokage-sama."

Tsunade shook her head sadly before looking at the five pictures on the wall in her office. There used to only be four. Looking at just the first four though she sadly and softly asked, "Why did you ever give your lives for this village, why did you even bother to try?" Tsunade looked back down and saw the tear that smudged her paper. "Fuck it." Tsunade swore, then reaching down and taking the sake bottle took a large swig.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke dodged another attack, Sakura was improving by leaps and bounds. Sakura was already fast and inhumanly strong from Tsunade's suicidal training, but throw in the Sharingan and you had the kounichi from hell. Sakura was still only able to use the three comma Sharingan, but soon with Sasuke's help she should be able to use the Mangekyou. Sasuke smirked as he dodged another fist, this one shattering the wall behind him the Sakura had been trying to trap him against. Sakura already was good at genjutsu, but with the Mangekyou she would become a genjutsu juggernaut. Sasuke though followed the path of Kakashi, he copied, not only jutsus though, he was starting to gain a reputation for copying taijutsu styles and then improving them. However, Sasuke's repository of ninjutsu was not to be mocked either.

Kakashi sat off to the side, though he still had to truly forgive Sasuke, Kakashi had admitted to himself that he had at least started to. Kakashi watched the spar between Sakura and Sasuke, they had decided to train her speed even further, as well as refine even fast chakra manipulation. Kakashi's goal was to have her use the heavy hitting attacks of Tsunade at high speed. Kakashi knew that the damage was caused by the careful focusing and quick release of chakra when the fist or foot connects, though Sakura was also proving that it did not just need to be the fist or foot as she came up quick with a knee attempting to get Sasuke in the gut, Sasuke merely slid to the side slightly and let Sakura fly forward into a wall where her knee connected causing more property damage.

However, they were hoping to combine those attacks with increased speed, making the charging of chakra reflex, hoping to get Sakura so used to doing it that it happened on a subconscious level. As well if they could increase the speed of her charging Sakura could do attacks almost like Lee did at a slower speed but with each enough to shatter mountains, a truly powerful technique.

Sakura was good, but Sasuke was even better Kakashi had to admit. Sasuke did not move, he flowed into each stance, attack and counter. Each time the Uchiha moved he dodged the deadly weapons that were Sakura's hands. This was supposed to be a taijutsu only spar, with the exception of Sakura's charged attacks, and each had decided to follow Lee's example and use weights, at the moment they each carried an extra hundred pounds, twenty on each limp and twenty on their torsos. Kakashi never really believed in that type of training, he saw it as dangerous, one had the tendency to tear muscles, then again though, they did have Sakura, second only to Tsunade as a med nin since she surpassed Shizune a little while before.

Sasuke flipped away from another attack, narrowly avoid the hit. Sasuke put up his hand quickly to signal it was time to stop. Sakura came to a stop and Kakashi came over. "You're improving quickly Sakura-san."

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled at her sensei.

"Yes that was quite good, your progress is indeed rapid," Sakura turned to look at Sasuke who was talking and gasped, Sasuke gave Sakura a smirk, "Yep you made me have to use the Sharingan to keep up." Sasuke let his Sharingan deactivate and his eyes went black again.

Sakura smiled and also focused on her eyes letting the Sharingan deactivate. Sasuke stared at her, he had to admit getting used to Sakura with black eyes instead of the bright green she used to have was hard to do.

Kakashi decided to speak up, "You should go report to Kurenai-san for genjutsu training."

Sakura looked dejected for a moment, "Why can't you train me?"

Sakura could tell that Kakashi was smiling, "I am going to, I am just not the best at genjutsu, when you get back from that I am going to teach both of you to use the Susanoo."

Sakura brightened up, "You mean that ability you used on Deidra?"

"Yep," Kakashi's eye closed showing him smiling again. "The same, but before we start you need to be able to activate the Mangekyou, since Kurenai will probably have you work on that we will just discuss the theory of the jutsu I am speaking of. However, once you get the Mangekyou working, I will teach the jutsu to both of you at the same time." When he finished Kakashi did his regular diapering act.

Sasuke just smirked and turned to Sakura, "Don't worry, he's learned the lesson, he won't make the same mistake again." Sakura turned to face Sasuke, "He won't just focus on training me like he did before, and I wouldn't let him, that drove a part of the wedge between Naruto and me, I won't let it happen again, and neither will Kakashi. He will give us equal time."

Sakura gave a smile, "Yeah, your right Sasuke-san."

Sasuke still winced at the loss of the kun suffix, but he could live with it, he did deserve it after all. "Yeah, I know. Well you better get going to Kurenai." Sasuke turned to walk away then snapped his fingers. "Before I forget," Sasuke went over to a backpack and pulled a scroll out. "Here, this is another scroll on the Sharingan, if you want help understanding it just ask, when you're done give it to Kakashi to read."

"Hasn't he read these before?" Sakura questioned.

"Nope," Sasuke shook his head sadly. "He had to learn it all himself, my clan refused to help him at all or even train him in using the eye, remember, my clan was made up of bastards."

"Yeah," Sakura added, "Well, I'll see you later Sasuke-san." Sakura started to walked out of the compound as Sasuke watched her back.

When Sakura was out of site Sasuke headed into the meeting room of the clan, the place where he had discovered the instructions to attaining the Mangekyou and later the evidence that so damned his clan. Activating his Mangekyou he swept his eyes to the desired spot activating the Mangekyou trap made by his brother. Sasuke felt himself pulled into Tsukuyomi the world turned dark, Sasuke smirked, people never did realize how powerful the Sharingan was. Kakashi and Sasuke knew that true Tsukuyomi, the most powerful version, and thus the hardest to do, even with the Mangekyou actually took you to another dimension, one that existed in the users eye, somewhat, it could be tied to something else but only if part of the creator's soul was put in it, like this one was. However, the power of one like this was so great that he was no longer on the same world, his physical being came here.

Sasuke smiled at Itachi who came walking up. True this was the Itachi imprint of a thirteen year old and not the one from later. But that wasn't all, Itachi was carrying a load and suddenly a stone slab rose up from the ground which Itachi set the bundle down on, it was Naruto. Itachi walked over to Sasuke and spoke up, "It is not wise to use the Sharingan so much, you're in here ever few hours, you have even slept here, it needs to stop brother."

"I know." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto's body, Kakashi and Sasuke had stashed him here, no better hiding spot in their opinion, "But I can't, ever since we brought Naruto here, I have to come. Like a moth to flame."

"And you want to spend time with me, getting to know your older brother again." Itachi said.

"Something like that." Sasuke faced his brother, "I know your part of Itachi's soul, but you're not Itachi. Naruto after all promised to hold you down in the afterlife for me, and even if the entire universe is against him Naruto will keep his promises."

"What about the one you told me," Itachi said raising an eyebrow. "The one where he wants to be the Hokage?"

Sasuke fixed Itachi with a glare, "I know that, damn it."

"Sorry," Itachi started to walk away then stopped, "I never did get to tell you about a mission I had in ANBU, it was hard and it was..." Itachi trailed off, trying to find the right words, "There is no way to truly describe what all it was, but it was sad."

"What was it?" Sasuke turned his eyes back to Naruto.

"It was my first mission since being accepted into ANBU," Itachi glanced at the dead boy. "I find it ironic from what you tell me that I am the one who killed him." Before Sasuke could blow up, Itachi help up a placating hand. "The reason I say that is my mission, I had to protect Naruto on his birthday, October 10. It was when the boy was turning six. A few months after you both joined the academy. I managed to keep him alive, barely. I actually failed my mission to protect him, but I did keep him alive. I thought I was a failure and the Hokage would remove me. However when he came he made no mention, finally though I had to ask something."

Sasuke looked curious, "What?"

"Why?" Itachi said quietly, "I asked the Hokage why they attacked him, I never realized the resentment they had for him. When I was given the mission I thought it was to keep the crowds back, I thought that people were always crowding him during the celebration thanking him for his sacrifice as a hero of the village. Sandaime-sama merely said that people were stupid and arrogant and refused to see the truth in anything. I thought that was bad, I made a promise then to myself to protect Naruto."

Sasuke looked up at this. "You what?"

"I promised to protect Naruto, that is why the irony." Itachi turned to Sasuke, "Maybe not that so much, but more the irony was that I fell into the same trap I destroyed this clan for, it is the reason I am going to give you this warning, one I was given. Power will consume your destiny, it consumed me, first it consumed my family, then me, the quest for power is never good, it causes us to loose what little honor honor we have and turn our backs on our promises."

"I know," Sasuke stared down, "That is why Naruto is dead, trying to bring me back from my damned quest for power."

"It is not done yet," Itachi turned to his brother, "The Mangekyou is a truly double edged sword, it will seek to corrupt you and drag you down a path of power hunger. I could feel the pull of it slowly, and apparently it consumed me in the end, please be cautious Sasuke."

"Part of Naruto's soul resides in these eyes, he will always be watching." Sasuke smiled slightly, "He will also help me, he will help control me. I must prove my worth to him, I must live up to him."

"I hope so Sasuke," Itachi bowed his head, "I shall allow you to be alone, with the stipulation you will sleep in the real world tonight."

"Hn," Sasuke humphed out before moving towards Naruto. Itachi smiled at his brother's back, before turning around and walking deeper into Tsukuyomi. Sasuke leaned over Naruto and looked into his face, a blanket over all but his head, Tsukuyomi would preserve his body and his face and body had been cleaned for the ceremony so no longer was there rotting matted blood in Naruto's hair, he seemed so peaceful Sasuke thought him asleep, but then Sasuke thought back to the mission to the wave, _Okay, peaceful and asleep do not mix with Naruto._ Sasuke smiled again at the thoughts, Naruto was a messy sleeper.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke said quietly, closing his eyes then opening them to stare into Naruto's face. "I wish I had your strength, I could really use your help, that and a good prank might help." Sasuke continued his one sided conversation for hours, telling Naruto everything that was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru and Ebisu stared at each other.

"This mission is full of surprises," Ebisu smirked and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I recognize the chakra output."

"Really, I doubt that." Hikaru smirked slightly his hood still covering his face in shadows. "What do you intend to do about it?"

"Kill you of course," Ebisu glanced at Hikaru. "The last one was at least armed, and he put up quite a fight. However, he was trespassing in the land of fire."

"How many," Hikaru was getting angry. Though Hikaru did admit that it was only fair if he was trespassing, "And did he attack you first?"

"He attacked first," Ebisu stated, "and I believe one."

"Well that answers it," Hikaru turned to leave. "The one you fought was young and impatient. There is no need for a fight, you have not seen my face, and I have no need for revenge at this point."

Ebisu growled. "What do you mean? I'm a special jounin, Ebisu, possibly second only to Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi in Konohagakur no Sato, and yet you turn your back on me and leave."

"Look," Hikaru sighed, "Ebisu was it? I have no quarrel with you, besides I would give you maybe thirty seconds in my current form, and that is if I was just playing around."

Ebisu snorted, "We'll see." Ebisu's hand moved in a blur and several kunai streaked out, Hikaru with no weapons to block with merely reached out and grabbed six kunai out of the air.

"You don't want to do this." Hikaru said flatly.

"On the contrary Kitsune-san," Ebisu started signs, "I do."

Hikaru dodged to the side as a dragon of fire flew past him it turned and started to pursue again. "Katon: Hiryuu Homura no Jutsu, very impressive Ebisu-san." The dragon was a special high level jutsu, evident by the flaming trail it left every where it went the flames started to fall to earth and set the ground on fire, it was a high destruction jutsu. Fire burned around the two before Hikaru spoke up, "Really, fire against a kitsune?"

"That was merely to get your attention." Ebisu quickly did several more hand seals and launched Suiton: Hiryuu the dragon flew towards Hikaru who merely jumped up to dodge.

"Is that all?" Hikaru hit the ground and raced forwards, "I'm bored and I have things to do." Before Ebisu could finish another jutsu Hikaru was already attacking him with very fast taijutsu. "You can't keep up, I'm going slow as is, give me a real challenge already."

Ebisu was panting, he knew this was not good. Jumping back under another kick Ebisu made the ram sign and created ten kage bunshins. "If you're at this level, I guess I have no choice then to move on." When all the clones finished speaking together, they all scattered.

Hikaru just laughed, "You think I would wasted time chasing you." Hikaru sighed, turning around he made to leave. Pulling of his hood he took a deep breath, the surrounding forest where he had led Ebisu towards was burning. Sighing he performed a water jutsu and put out what would have become a forest fire.

Ebisu's clone that had henged into a rock saw the boys face and cursed mentally before dispelling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The real Ebisu changed course quickly, he had no choice, making one more clone he sent it off to find his students, he had to get to Konoha fast, pushing it he could make it in half a day. The news he had must get back to the Hokage. Flowing more chakra into his legs he burst of at high speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So he saw my face, _Hikaru was thinking on what action to take. He had made a mistake, the clone and henge had been so perfect that he had failed to notice it until it had popped out of existence. _I have an idea, it goes against my beliefs but is necessary._ Hikaru quickly pulled his hood up and made his way back to the town. Standing atop the place where he had tried to eat earlier and where Ebisu's team was now he waited.

Hikaru pulled of low notice high level attacks when each of the Ebisu clones came, only three did though. Quickly dispatching the clones Hikaru performed a henge and walked inside the booth.

"Ebisu-sensei, where did you go?" Demanded Konohamaru.

"And why was there a huge chakra release nearby. I know you told us to not move from this spot no matter what, but we almost did."

"Udon is right sensei," the girl spoke up.

"We have a special mission, high level." Hikaru said flatly watching Konohamaru's face light up.

"Yatta," Konohamaru jumped around the stall. "Did you hear that Moegi, Udon we finally get a high level mission, we're the best."

Udon only shook his head, "What mission sensei, only myself became a chunin in the exam. It seems strange they would send us on to high a mission."

Konohamaru just ignored him, "What level is it, I bet it's S-class, just wait until I tell Naruto-niisan I got an S-class mission."

Hikaru shook his head, _this is going to be easier than I though_. "They wouldn't give us an S-class mission." Moegi shouted at her excited team mate.

"Actually," Hikaru spoke up, "It is an S-class."

Moegi and Udon gave him shocked expressions. Konohamaru just got louder. "I knew it, they are finally recognizing my skill, soon I will best Naruto and become Hokage."

"Sensei," Udon spoke up, "Why would they give us such a mission? We don't have the skills?"

"Look Udon," Hikaru spoke up, "It is S-class because of the importance in this case, in all reality it is really just a contact mission, we are to travel to another hidden village and ask them for a meeting, the difficulty lies in the fact that this village is truly hidden and thus will be difficult to find. There should be no combat, but this mission is very important, this could lead to a treaty between Konoha and the hidden village."

Udon gave Hikaru a strange look before responding, "What is the village name?"

"Can't tell you yet, once we get moving I will let you know."

"Very well," Moegi also started to give him a look.

"Lets go then," Konohamaru shouted up close.

"Follow me," Hikaru led them north out of the village and when they had gone about two miles finally slowed a little.

"So what is the name of this village?" Konohamaru asked, "If there even is one."

"What do you mean Konohamaru?" Hikaru asked.

"He means you have made to many mistakes." Udon spoke up, "You're not Ebisu-sensei. In fact you just made one, Ebisu always call Konohamaru-san honored grandson."

Hikaru started to laugh. "I have to give you guys credit, you got me. But then subtly was never my strong point." Hikaru looked at each of them. "Before you do anything know that I beat Ebisu."

"What?" Konohamaru was shocked, "You beat the super perv?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Yes, don't you treat your sensei with respect." Hikaru sighed loudly. "You three are annoying me."

"Then why are you doing this?" Meogi asked.

"Simple, leverage." Hikaru said flatly.

"Drop the henge already." Udon added.

Hikaru sighed, and then complied though he still had his hood on. "Happy now." Before the three could do anything he flashed through several hand seals. There was a bright flash and Hikaru looked down at the three unconscious shinobi. "So easy."

_If my memory of this area is good, there should still be a hidden cave a mile east of here. _Hikaru looked down at the three and then picked them up and moved at high speed. It took him around ten minutes to find the cave. _First things first, _setting the three deeper in the cave Hikaru performed a duton jutsu sealing all of the mouth of the cave but an air hole. Moving back to the three he removed their weapons and scrolls before finally removing their shirts, putting them on their stomachs he laid them in a patter, each of their heads facing inwards with just enough room for him to sit in the middle.

Before he went on Hikaru used another doton jutsu to carve a niche in the wall and hide everything in, except their shirts which he left to the side. Before he resealed the niche he pulled out a kunai.

Walking back to the three he used the kunai to slash his hand, moving quickly he started to write kanji in a circle around the three. The pattern of the kanji was intricate and wove around, he place trails around them and up onto their upper backs, just below where their neck meets. Then trailing from those marks to the center where he sat down and drew kanji on his right arm weaving it up until the middle of his upper arm.

Finally it was complete, performing hundreds of hand seals quickly he slammed his palm down into the blank center of the kanji he left, perfectly matching up where it ended on the ground and began on his arm. The kanji lifted of the ground and started to draw into the marks he had put on the children's backs. The marks floated before imprinting down onto the flesh, then the kanji burned up the trails between those marks and up Hikaru's arm to the seal he had drawn there. The blood seemed to actually catch fire. Finally it ended and burned down onto the skin like a branding iron.

Hikaru gave a muffled scream and stumbled to the wall, that had take a lot out of him, the other three would be out for awhile. However, Hikaru had noticed something odd while he was using that much chakra, something inside his mind. As well, when the final seal had burned on his arm he had received more pain than he should have, the last time he had been forced to use this forbidden jutsu he had done it on one person, but the pain had been light, it had not burned up his arm. _Whatever the problem is,_ Hikaru thought, _It is coming from inside my mind._

Hikaru sighed, and then started to perform some hand seals before passing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was in a sewer, or at least a corridor with a lot of water. This made her very nervous and she hated the feeling. However, she needed to find the problem, at least she was in her original human formed body. Wandering the corridor and trying to find the problem was hard, after all these represented her chakra pathways, and she did not know where to begin.

After looking for a while she finally decided to just go to where the seal would be represented. She just had to think it and she was there, instantly transported to the spot. It was an inferno, fire was actually burning the water. However there was a trail of fire leading off. She started to follow it, this trail was redirecting the seal, instead of connecting to her mind it was as though control was going elsewhere inside her.

When she had viewed this seal from inside before it had been a chain that had gone to where her mind existed inside this dream scape. Of course then her chakra paths had not been represented by a sewer. She followed the trail steadily until she came to a giant room, the room seemed to have no ceiling and no end. There were massive metal bars and a giant gate with a seal no it. She shivered, this was to familiar, had it all been a dream for her, was she really dead and this was hell, playing games with her.

Something was inside the cage and it was moving closer, she braced herself for whatever it might be. The shadows seemed to cover the form inside as it came towards the bars. Then she saw him, and she started to laugh, hard.

She had never had this much of a good laugh, and really it was too much for her not to enjoy. She looked at his face and the expression there and just laughed harder. Finally gaining some semblance of control she managed to just have a very large grin on her face.

"I just have to say this," She started to laugh again. "Turn about is fair play."

She broke down laughing and the blond inside the cage scowled at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the wait, I had been kicked of the borrowed computer. Here is the latest chapter though, I actually had to rebuild an older computer of mine to be able to write this, my computer from before came back from the company and worked for about thirty minutes. Then it died, I have rewritten this chapter about four times, and actually I think it has improved each time. I actually changed some of the events, such as adding Konohamaru and squad, I hope it works out alright. Next time I hope to answer some questions about events. I am now going to go work on other things, please enjoy this.

Before I go, I want to especially thank all those who have reviewed and added me to the alert list, this chapter I dedicate to all of you, I have been killing myself with guilt over not getting this out sooner, and I will once again attempt to meet a schedule with releases. Thank you to all my readers I hope you enjoy this story.

Final Sleeper


	6. Movements in the Dark

A/N Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, only  6  chaps published and I already tire of repeating the obvious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6 – Movements in the Dark

Hoshigaki Kisame cursed, he was lightly wounded, he had left the battle at the prearranged time allowing his opponents to believe that he had been beaten back. In truth he had not even begun to fight. Itachi was supposed to retrieve Naruto, they were going to then escape taking the jinchuuriki.

"Damn it." Kisame stopped walking and swung his sword at a nearby tree, destroying it. Itachi should still be alive, something had happened and Kisame had not seen the battle but he did know that Itachi was still light years ahead of Naruto and Sasuke.

The two of them had a simple plan, well relatively simple. While each had started out noble the lure and desire for power had slowly consumed them. If not for Jiraiya then they would be well on their way to success, they would have had Naruto. Itachi and Kisame were trying their own bid for world domination, they knew they needed more than two people, the plan they devised was to include Naruto and Sasuke, each of them could gain power beyond imagination. Itachi said that his brother was capable of the next level of Sharingan, an eye of unimaginable power. With the four of them, Itachi and Kisame thought they might be able to rival Akatsuki.

The plan was becoming unraveled. Kisame was seriously hoping that the two were strong enough to kill Itachi. While the plan to become rulers of the world was out Kisame still understood that Akatsuki must be stopped. Then he stopped that line of thought, Naruto was dead, only Sasuke was alive.

"Shit." Kisame cursed again.

"Talking to your self now." A voice spoke up.

"I thought that was my irregularity." A similar voice said.

Kisame's head snapped up, he immediately saw the man, one side of his face white, the other black. "Zetsu," he breathed out.

"Yes," the black half spoke up.

"We are here for your report." The white half spoke out.

"Itachi is dead." Kisame snapped out, "Kyuubi was also killed thanks to that damn seal of the fourths."

"That was a troublesome seal." The white half said quietly.

"Leader will not be pleased that you killed it," The black half's voice was filled with menace.

Then it all snapped together in Kisame's mind. It gave him relief and a shutter at the same time. Itachi had done one last favor for Kisame. He had died. Itachi would take the blame for the death of Kyuubi while allowing himself and Kisame to avoid the torture that the leader would put them through. At the same time, Kisame was still able to stay with Akatsuki, though not the same as the plan before, Kisame would still be in a powerful position and alive to hopefully help topple Akatsuki in the future.

"Itachi was the one who fought the jinchuuriki, and who killed it." Kisame ground out, though not very religious and not a believer of the Will of Fire Kisame offered up a silent prayer for his fallen friend. "We did not anticipate the arrival of Sasuke and the other Konoha nins."

"This is bad," The white half said.

"I know that, but what do we do now," Kisame growled out. "We needed all nine bijuu for the plan to succeed."

"Leader will decide," white half spoke again.

"Return to base," black half ordered with menace. "Tobi and Deidra will accompany you." As if on cue the two dropped down on one of Deidra's birds.

"So you failed, yeah." Deidra smiled at Kisame.

"Shut up you annoying fuck." Kisame grabbed his sword and made to move out.

"Hi, I'm Tobi." The man with the swirl mask said sticking out his hand.

Deidra smacked him on the back of the head sending him into the ground. "You moron, yeah. He already knows and you've met him before, yeah."

"Why did you hit me," the man groaned standing up slowly and rubbing the back of his head. "I was just being friendly." Tobi tried to walk but it looked more like a drunken stagger.

Kisame watched wearily as the two went on back and forth. Deidra was a known, Kisame knew the man was no threat to him, but Tobi, no one knew who he was. He was supposedly Zetsu's apprentice, but there was something about him. Besides, Itachi had warned him. Itachi had told Kisame while the leader was most definitely the strongest, that Tobi was probably second to that. Kisame had snorted at that and told the Uchiha prodigy he was wrong, that Itachi was second strongest in the organization. Itachi had just glared back at him and said, "I know when I look at Tobi, I have seen a true power."

As Kisame watched Tobi continue to stagger down the path they were on, the words came back to him. Kisame felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. With Itachi and Naruto gone, he was unsure as to the world having any form of peace for a very long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man walked with a care free air down the road towards Konohagakure, he stood nearly six feet tall and his long dark orange hair was loose and flowed down his back. He wore a black cloak which matched his hair perfectly, on his cheeks one could see six whisker marks, three on each side. The man was about eighteen and in a great mood as he jumped and hopped a little with each step. "What a beautiful day." He shouted out. Then he quickly jumped avoiding a shuriken from behind. "What, don't you agree?" He turned and asked his companion.

"Your parents fucked up on your name Kiyoshi-san." The woman a few feet behind his said, she too wore a black cloak, despite the sun and heat. Her long blond hair splayed behind her ending at her waist, she had a feral look about her and appeared to carry no weapons. Though her eyes showed the pain of the world she could not have been older than sixteen to all outward appearances.

"You wound me Nyoko-chan." Kiyoshi said playfully, spinning around and walking backwards to face her. "Maybe my parents just believed in irony?" Suddenly jumping towards Nyoko he landed and stuck his face right in front of her. "Personally I love my name."

"Horrid little bastard." Nyoko cursed under her breath.

"Someone as young as you shouldn't curse," Kiyoshi waggled his finger in her face playfully, "Nor should a beautiful lady such as your self Nyoko-chan."

"Stop fucking calling me that." Nyoko shouted at his face. "Let's just finish up this mission so I never have to see you again." Nyoko started to grumble softly once Kiyoshi started to walk away again.

"What was that?" Kiyoshi asked suddenly.

"You heard me." Nyoko shouted at him, "But if I must repeat it I was merely asking what the point of this entire endeavor is. Only your village is left, and that itself is leaderless."

Kiyoshi suddenly chuckled and his face took on a serious look. "You really are young Nyoko-chan." Kiyoshi turned his look on her and then stopped moving, waiting for her to catch up he stopped her. "Do you really want to just roll over and accept defeat? Should we, just because of how much we have suffered recently give up?"

Nyoko started to blush, in the time she had traveled with Kiyoshi he had never been this serious before, it was quite sobering.

Kiyoshi gave her a smile, "I know it seems dark right now, but there is always hope. It is always the darkest before the dawn."

"It's hard to see the light coming though," Nyoko sighed, "I watched my parents and village crushed by two men, two nigen even. I can't see any hope."

"Can I ask you this thought," Kiyoshi said quietly, "Did your parents ever give up, even as they fought to the death?" Nyoko shook her head. Kiyoshi smiled at her again. "Then even if we lose, we will not go quietly, we will fight, kick and scream our way to oblivion, and even then I am sure we will be reunited with those we have lost."

Nyoko looked up at this, "You think so."

Kiyoshi gave her another grin, this one a foxy Narutoish grin. "I know it." He gave Nyoko a quick hug, "Never give up hope, even if you lose you may still win." Confident that his partner was doing better he released her and jumped up than shouted, his exuberance back in full force, "Last one to Konoha pays for dinner." With that Kiyoshi started to run.

"Damn it." Nyoko got up and started to pursue. "I thought you were going to finally be serious for once."

"Never," Kiyoshi shouted back over his shoulder. Not noticing where he was going and plowing into a woman. Nyoko who saw what was about to happen and then watched it happen just burst out laughing. The three children with the woman gave horrified looks and blood lust radiated off of her. Kiyoshi started to push off, "I am terribly sorry, I was..." he trailed off at the sudden spike of blood lust. Looking down he saw where he put his hand to push up, the woman's jacket had fallen to the side and just a fishnet shirt remained, leaving nothing to imagination. When Kiyoshi saw where his hand was he only managed to say a few words, "Oh shit."

"PERVERT," Mitirashi Anko yelled before slamming a fist into Kiyoshi sending him flying into a tree on the side of the road.

Nyoko sadly shook her head before walking up to her now unconscious partner, was this really the man who was considered second strongest of his village. Quickly forming the hand seals, Nyoko performed a small water jutsu she knew over Kiyoshi's head we promptly awoke sputtering, Nyoko just laughed. Finally Nyoko turned to the woman he had offended and was about to apologize for his rudeness when she saw a sign behind the three of them and sweat dropped.

It was a cloth sign held up on two poles by a kunai in the corners. The black cloth had white letters on it that boldly proclaimed this the people in front of her as: TEAM ANKO. The woman, who Nyoko assumed was Anko stood in front of the sign with her fist pumped in the air. The three children just stood their, the girl with long black hair and pupiless eyes bent her head and shook it sadly before raising her hand to cover her eyes and trying to cover the look of sheer embarrassment.

"Um..." Nyoko just stood there, her mouth open at a loss for words.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately her partner was fast on the uptake and jumped up. "What an amazing sign." Kiyoshi shouted before running over to look at it and then yelling back to Nyoko, "Nyoko-chan, we should make a sign like this." Kiyoshi's voice was loud and childlike, he was like a kid in a candy store that found a new toy at the same time.

Nyoko started to shake her head. "Why me kami." Nyoko could feel tears starting to form.

Kiyoshi surveyed the sign before speaking, "I'm Kiyoshi-san, no last name." Kiyoshi smiled down at the children. "So which of you is Hyuga Hanabi, Sasaki Kadiri, and Kuronou Shinji?"

Nyoko just face faulted, it was obvious which one the boy's name belonged to, there was only one boy after all. "Kiyoshi-no-baka," Nyoko muttered before speaking up. "I am Nyoko-san." Nyoko gave a bow. When she rose again she noticed the sign was now gone, "How the..."

Kiyoshi interrupted her, "So what brings four Konoha shinobi out this fine day?"

"We are on a mission." Anko spoke up quickly, "Though if I may ask, what are you two doing here, you apparently are either shinobi yourself or mercenaries, though with the fact that she," Anko pointed at Nyoko, "just performed a water jutsu I am leaning towards shinobi."

"Ah," Kiyoshi spoke up in a butter wouldn't melt in my mouth tone of voice, "That is for us to know, and you to never find out."

Nyoko just sweat dropped again. "BAKA," She yelled regaining herself. "We're travelers headed to Konohagakure before we move on."

"What is your business there?" Hanabi spoke up, suspicion evident.

"I believe it is proper to introduce yourself," Kiyoshi said in a school teacher voice, Nyoko swore she would never hear all the tones of voices that Kiyoshi had, it seemed that a new one always came along.

"Hyuga Hanabi." Her voice was sure, "So what is your business."

Kiyoshi laughed at her forcefulness and impatience. "When you're as old as I am you will learn patience."

The other girl suddenly spoke up, "But you only look to be eighteen or twenty."

"Maybe," Kiyoshi said again. Kiyoshi's face became a grin. "However, if you must know, we are..." Kiyoshi's voice trailed off and he looked around as if making sure no one was listening or close by before leaning closer. "We are really on a secret mission with the fate of the world at stake, we must go to Konoha quickly and deliver..." His voice had taken a conspiratorial tone and everyone except Nyoko, who just rolled her eyes, moved closer.

After a few seconds of waiting the boy, Shinji spoke up quickly. "Deliver what?"  
Once again looking around quickly Kiyoshi signaled with his hand beckoning everybody to move in closer. Nyoko just watched as they came in closer and rolled her eyes. After a few seconds, they burst apart, Anko was laughing her head off as Hanabi visibly twitched, the girl Kadiri was red as a tomato.

"What the hell!" Shinji just yelled at Kiyoshi.

"It's totally true," Kiyoshi said giving a salute.

Hanabi's eyebrow twitched and she started to mumble. Finally she decided to speak up, "You're not a threat, just a baka."

Anko decided to join in, "It really doesn't matter, even if you were an enemy you wouldn't be able to do anything in Konoha, so I guess you can go on your way." Anko gave the man a death glare, "Besides, I would love to hear, if not see, what happens to you if you pulled the same stunt on Tsunade-hime as you did on me."

Kiyoshi paled before bowing, "I ask humbly for your forgiveness Mitirashi-san."

Anko rolled her eyes. "Whatever, though if I may ask a question?"

"You just..." Kiyoshi smashed face first into the ground as Nyoko hit him in the back of the head.

"That joke is way too old you bastard," Nyoko fumed, "You know what she meant." Heaving a foot back Nyoko smashed it into Kiyoshi's side and got a satisfied smile as the man gave a painful groan. "What is your question Mitirashi-san?"

Anko was laughing hard at the antics, "Damn I'm glad someone finally did that, that response is definitely getting to old." Anko gave another fit of laughter, "I would pay good money to see that again."

Nyoko smiled sweetly before kicking the man in the side again. "It was definitely worth it, he's been bothering me since the start of our trip."

Anko just gave another laugh, "My question is simple, have you seen a man with sunglasses and three children two boys and one girl all shinobi coming down this road recently?"

"I'm afraid not," Nyoko shook her head, "I'm guessing their from Konoha as well?"

"Yes," Anko said gaining a sad look, her team suddenly came down from the humor as well.

"May I ask why your looking for them?" Nyoko asked quietly noting the change on Anko and her team.

"We have some bad news, thats all." Anko shook her head sadly, "Well we must continue on, please do behave in Konoha." Anko signaled her team and they began to move out. Twenty feet later she stopped and turned around and started speaking again. "Before I forget, when you get their you will see people celebrating. They are celebrating the death of a teenager."

Nyoko got an angry look, "Who would celebrate something like that?"

"Don't let them fool you," Anko said, her anger rising along with her sadness. "The boy was a hero, not a monster like they claim. Bastards owe him a lot."

Kiyoshi was again standing, "I must apologize then Mitirashi-san, but if that is true I have lost all respect for Konoha."

"No, no, it's all right, I have already lost much of my faith in them long ago, but now even more vanishes." Anko smiled sadly, a haunted look in her eyes. "Please remember, no matter what you hear that boy was a hero."

"Of course," Kiyoshi spoke up bowing, "Thank you for the heads up." Quickly thinking Kiyoshi added, "By the way, what was the boy's name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Anko answered quickly.

"SHIT," Nyoko yelled.

Kiyoshi cringed over several things, the first was that Nyoko's shout was really loud, the second was in the name they had been given, their went the mission. The third though was that Nyoko had just blown their cover.

Anko gave a glare her suspicion back in full force before she suddenly pulled out a kunai, "Who are you?"

Kiyoshi cringed again at her tone of voice, no nonsense and very deadly. "No helping it now, Nyoko-chan, I believe it is time we leave."

Anko's team suddenly sprung into action, noting the change in attitude. Hanabi grabbed a few shuriken and threw them before her Byukagan activated.

"Oh shit," Nyoko said loudly, "Did she just?"

"Yes," Kiyoshi shouted back, "Our cover is blown if she gets back." Kiyoshi suddenly sped up.

"Anko-sensei their..." Hanabi was suddenly cut off as Kiyoshi's fist smashed into her stomach forcefully rushing the air out of her system. Kiyoshi's hand moved in a blur delivering a punishing hit to the back of the girl's skull sending her into the land of unconsciousness.

"Bastards," Shinji yelled and then tripped as something grabbed his foot as he moved to rush Kiyoshi. Shinji sputtered curses as he went face first into the ground.

"Konoha nins," Nyoko spoke out, "You have no idea how out classed you are." Kiyoshi picking up the Hanabi in both arms moved again and in a flash was next to Nyoko as she slammed her palms on the ground and a massive dome of earth formed around the three left behind. Nyoko smirked, "That takes care of them. That dome will last a few hours, long enough for us to get out of here."

Suddenly Kiyoshi tossed Hanabi at Nyoko who caught her just before Kiyoshi was dragged up to his neck underground. Anko was suddenly there and slashed his neck. "I would appreciate it if you gave me my student." Anko spoke calmly flicking the blood of her kunai.

"No hesitation at all, amazing." Anko flinched and turned around, there was Kiyoshi blood still around his neck and staining his cloak, "I just got this cleaned." Kiyoshi grumped and then got back his cheerful voice, "Ah well."

"How?" Anko recoiled.

"Well this is the real me that you slashed up." Looking past her Kiyoshi spoke to his team mate, "Take her out of here, I'll deal with this one." Nyoko nodded and sped off. Anko made to follow but Kiyoshi was suddenly in front of her. "Ah, ah, ah, your fight is with me." Kiyoshi gained a glint in his eyes.

Anko smirked back, "Have it your way." Quickly bitting her thumb and performing some hand seals she slammed her hand into the ground and a giant snake rose up.

Kiyoshi smirked and grabbed his sword while dodging the snake and the the jutsu that Anko threw at him. "This is gonna be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nyoko waited less than a half mile away from where Kiyoshi was fighting, she could feel the chakra spikes. "Damn you, quit playing around," Nyoko cursed and set the Hyuga down. Deciding not to waste time she formed hand seals and performed a medical jutsu on Hanabi that would keep her unconscious for several hours normally, but with the chakra Nyoko pushed into it, it would last for a day.

Suddenly there was a man standing there, he pushed up his sunglasses. "You seem to be crawling out of the wood works recently." His smug voice said, "I have information about you types that I need to get back to Konoha immediately, but I refuse to leave a fellow shinobi of the leaf in the hands of one such as you."

Nyoko scowled at the man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ebisu, elite jounin of the leaf." Ebisu rushed forward and started to throw punches, "What is your name kitsune-san?"

Nyoko growled and then yelled at him, "I am not some damn mangy fox."

Ebisu looked shocked and stopped momentarily, "But I felt the chakra?"

Nyoko lashed out a foot catching the man in the chest. "Bastard," She shouted at the man as he flew back and then caught himself on a tree with his chakra.

"You're lying," Ebisu said quickly, "Why are the kitsune's on the move suddenly, especially near Konoha?"

"I'm not a damn kitsune." Nyoko screamed as she charged the man, quickly performing seals the ground started to heave up before shooting spikes at the man. Ebisu quickly did his own seals and a wall of earth rose to block the spikes.

"You'll have to do better kitsune-san." Ebisu mocked as he moved forward and performed more seals water poured out of his mouth before it formed a dragon that shot forward.

"What the..." Nyoko was cut off as the attack hit full force.

Ebisu smirked, the woman was down, she had been hit head on by the attack, taken by surprise that he could do it. Pulling out a kunai he moved to where the woman laid, water forming into a puddle with her in the center. As he bent over to slash her Nyoko suddenly reared up kicking Ebisu square in the face catching him by surprise and sending him flying back.

"How?" Ebisu choked out recovering to his feet and holding the kunai in a defensive stance.

"Nyoko-chan," Ebisu turned quickly towards the voice behind him and took in the man, "You shouldn't play with your prey, it's unkind."

"Shut up you bastard," Nyoko shouted at him, "You're not one to talk Kiyoshi-san."

Kiyoshi held up a wagging finger, "Now, now, do as I say, not as I do."

Nyoko started to growl and was considering charging when Ebisu spoke up. "Another one, how many of you damn kitsune are there in the land of fire?"

Nyoko was about to scream in rage about not being a kitsune when Kiyoshi spoke up, "You sound like you have seen another in Fire Country recently, where?"

"Like you don't know," Ebisu glared, "Damn foxes, all the same. Probably just came to get your precious Kyuubi."

Kiyoshi just gazed at the man before unslinging his sword again, "Why would we be here for that, she is already dead, along with your Uzumaki Naruto."

Ebisu looked shocked, "D... dead?" Though his voice stuttered he was still sharp and his mind caught on quickly, "HER?"

Nyoko shouted at Ebisu and Kiyoshi who both backed up at the righteous fury pouring from the woman, "What is it with your damn sex that thinks woman are not as strong as men?"

"Um..." Kiyoshi started to back off before turning to Ebisu, "You pissed her off, I ain't getting involved." Kiyoshi turned to run Ebisu hot on his trail.

"You're her partner," Ebisu pleaded.

"I'm not stupid enough to piss her off though." Kiyoshi responded quickly.

Ebisu was about to respond when a hand grabbed his shoulder and span him around before a knee drove into a very special and sensitive spot. Kiyoshi paled, cringed and cupped his hands between his legs in sympathy pains, he could swear he heard a popping noise and as well as a loud squelch. Nyoko turned to face him, "You want this too?"

Kiyoshi vigorously shook his head.

"Then you grab him." Nyoko turned and stalked back to where she dumped the girl.

A few minutes later, after applying a major pain numbing jutsu they woke Ebisu up. Nyoko smiled a sickly sweet smile before speaking, "Unless you tell me where the other kitsune you met in fire country are," she pointed to a very tender area, despite the high level of pain killer, "You will get a even worse repeat of that."

Kiyoshi sucked in a breath, "Please tell her, I hurt just thinking about it, if she did it I don't want to think about it." Kiyoshi was practically pleading, "Please, as one man to another."

Ebisu just paled, "I met two of them, one was merely a one tail, the other I am not sure. He was strong though, very strong, didn't even manifest a tail." Ebisu watched them, Nyoko encouraged him by waving her hand that was pointing.

"Where were they?" She asked, her voice cold fury.

"I killed the one tail, he attacked me first so I responded," Ebisu spoke quickly. "The strong one was in a town north of here. I was fighting him just a few hours ago, so he could not have gone far."

Kiyoshi smiled at Ebisu, "Thank you." He turned to Nyoko and then back to Ebisu, "I am truly sorry, but you do understand." Ebisu gave a questioning look before a kunai blade plunged into his neck. The look of surprise on his face did not last long he burst into smoke.

Nyoko smiled and moved to the Hyuga, checking her and finding her to be real as the blood flowed down her arm Nyoko began her medical jutsu to heal her. "Well she is quite real."

"I guess he got away," Kiyoshi pouted. He reached down and grabbed a few stones, "Ah well." Then quickly he threw one of the stones at a tree. The trunk cracked under the hit and their was a burst of smoke and Ebisu laid there, his neck bent at an odd angle, but still alive. Even though he had survived he would become a quadriplegic, however he still held to much information Kiyoshi sighed. Kiyoshi moved forward quickly and slammed his kunai to the hilt into the back of the man's skull, killing him instantly. "I'm sorry." He muttered again before offering a small prayer and performing a katon jutsu to incinerate the body.

Nyoko looked at him solemnly. "We have to take life sometimes, it is the way of this twisted world." Nyoko glanced at the young Hyuga, "We should really kill her as well."

Kiyoshi spun quickly, his voice filled with fury, "No, we will not kill kits in this fashion."

"But..." Nyoko started, "No, you're right, we shouldn't." Nyoko glared at the ground. "She is an adult now thought." Reaching down Nyoko plucked the hitai-ate off of Hanabi's head. "When she took this she became an adult."

"I know," Kiyoshi said quietly, "But we still can't do it, it's wrong." Kiyoshi sighed, "This war will test a lot of the morales we all hold, one I will always hold is that death of kits is wrong."

"But the council decided," Nyoko began.

"I know." Kiyoshi felt himself grow tired. "Extermination of the hidden villages, down to the last child." Kiyoshi looked up at Nyoko, "But can we really bring ourselves to do such a deed?"

"We may have too." Nyoko said sadly.

"I know, but why rush it." Kiyoshi moved silently and picked up the sleeping girl.

"Kiyoshi-san," Nyoko spoke quietly, "With the death of Kyuubi-sama a new council will have to be formed, you realize that you will most likely sit on it."

"Of course," Kiyoshi answered.

"Do you still think there is hope?" Nyoko sounded broken, as if all had been swept away.

"As I said before, there is always hope." Kiyoshi smiled and gazed into the endless sky. "Even death is a blessing, a chance to be reunited with those we love and miss." A wistful smile played on his lips, "There is even hope that we will win this war and come through it the stronger for it."

"How do you always see the good?" Nyoko asked perking up, hoping for some hidden secret.

"Faith," Kiyoshi said firmly turning his gaze directly into her eyes, "Faith, not necessarily in a person or object, but faith in myself, that no matter what I will try my hardest to live through each day with a passion and will for life."

Nyoko stayed still, her gaze directed at the ground as Kiyoshi started to walk of. Faith, it sounded so good, so amazing, when had she lost it. It hit her hard, she lost her faith when she lost those she loved and cared for, her family, her parents. The answer was obvious, "Kiyoshi-san?"

Kiyoshi turned around to face her, "Yes?"

"What if my faith was in always having a family that loves me?" Nyoko stared at him intently.

"I have a few answers to that." Kiyoshi smiled at her, "Your family watches you from the next world is my first, and they always love you, you have a new family, not necessarily by blood, but I consider you part of my family. The final answer I have is a truth that is always there, something that also can give you hope, faith and a burning desire to live. Find a precious person and fight with everything you have to protect them, then you will achieve a strength you never could before."

Nyoko felt sad, the words sank into her and refreshed her, yet Nyoko continued to feel a sad weight on her shoulders. But she hoped that now with Kiyoshi's words she would be able to start lifting that weight off. "Thanks Kiyoshi-san."

"Don't mention it Nyoko-chan," Kiyoshi laughed as she growled at the name, "Now we should move on. I want to find that kitsune, there should not be any but myself in the country of Fire."

Nyoko smiled and raced to catch up, "You're not a kitsune, you're a pig."

Kyoshi laughed and shot back a witty remark, this went on the entire time as they headed north.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched the vixen roll around and laugh hard outside his bars and cursed, "You damn bitch, I hardly see how this is funny."

"But it is gaki," Kyuubi shot back, "After almost seventeen years trapped in you, kami only knows how many brushes with death, you're now in my position." Kyuubi started to laugh hard again, clutching her sides.

Naruto scowled at her, "Damn fox, let me out."

"Why?" Kyuubi stopped laughing and became deadly serious. "Why the fuck should I let you out?"

Naruto continued to glare at her and Kyuubi's gaze turned a blazing red with anger. "Just do it."

"Yes," Kyuubi spat. "Just let you out, I was stuck inside you for seventeen years, a hell, I rotted in this water as it built up around me. I was only allowed glimpses of the outside world, this was my hell damn you." Kyuubi snarled, "I wanted release, did you give it, no. Each time you came it was with the demand that I save your precious life, or give you my damn power."

Naruto stepped back a little, her fury rolled over him in waves. "I... I... I w..." He stuttered, trying to think of what to say.

"You what," Kyuubi growled, "Never considered my side of it, never considered what it was like in there. You self centered bastard, I should let you rot for at least seventeen years in this damp hell."

"W... w... wh... what?" Naruto stammered out.

"You heard me." Kyuubi turned and started to leave.

"WAIT!" Naruto barely managed to scream. "I never thought about it, I'm sorry, I just started making demands, damn it. Even if you never release me I understand that now, even still, I'm sorry." Naruto bent his head down and started to leave, he felt guilt rush through him.

Kyuubi sighed, "It's not just you kit." She turned around and faced him. "You didn't imprison me, you just held the key."

"I should have realized, at least..." Naruto trailed off.

"At least what?" Kyuubi took a step forward.

"Maybe not release you," Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "But maybe have found a way for you to see and hear the outside world, or at least change the environment in here for you."

"Stop right there," Kyuubi held up a hand, it had claws, but it was still a hand. "I went too far in one aspect, and I ask your pardon for it. This environment, while you could change it is not something I blame you for." Kyuubi sighed and looked at him silently.

"I should have tried," Naruto stated angrily. "I may have hated you, but I owed your for the help you gave me, and no matter your crimes, you did not deserve this kind of cell."

"Kit," Kyuubi started, "This water, this darkness, this entire sewer is not your fault." Kyuubi sighed and looked around, "This is your villages fault, and mine."

"What do you mean," Naruto said quickly, "This is my mind or it was."

Kyuubi took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking back at the blond. "Kit, this is your mind, as such it is who you truly are, you can never hide from yourself." Kyuubi gestured to the water, "These are the tears that you have never shed over your life, honestly I am surprised it is not deeper."

Naruto started at what she said, and then felt the strength leave his legs and he collapsed to the floor. "Why?"

"I saw some things through your eyes, but only when you were emotionally stressed." Kyuubi moved forward and was now right in front of the bars. "I saw the attacks, the abuse, though mostly psychological, I saw all of it, and honestly I wished I hadn't."

Naruto dragged his knees up at the reminder, the memories of all the hurt came back to him. "Why?" Naruto just breathed the word.

Kyuubi continued on, "This darkness, the sewer represents the darkness of your soul, the warping and twisting of your innocence as you faced that abuse, always you hid it behind a mask." Kyuubi sighed and sat down across from him, "I am again surprised that it did not consume you. You have evil in you greater than the insanity that possessed Gaara, yet you endure, for those precious too you, even the one who betrayed you, Sasuke."

Naruto buried his face in his knees. Everything hurt, he should be dead and not have to deal with this. "Why couldn't I just die, the pain would have left then?"

"I don't know why we're still alive," Kyuubi stated, "But do you really think that death is the answer, I thought better of you than that."

"It just hurts too much, I can't go back to the village, I can't face them again. I kept my promise, Sasuke is back." Naruto's voice was muffled through his legs.

Kyuubi just sighed, "What about your promise to become Hokage?"

"I don't care." Naruto said flatly, "They wouldn't recognize me anyway, you know it as well as I do."

"I know," Kyuubi said softly, "And I'm sorry."

"Why?" Naruto asked her.

"Because, you deserve better." Kyuubi said flatly, "I am constantly amazed at what nigen will do. I would kill a child with a little guilt, but not even I would put a child through the torture that you and other's like Gaara and you have received. Nigen do more to each other than even so called demons such as myself."

"I guess we're pretty pathetic and self righteous." Naruto said with a dry chuckle.

"Damn right." Kyuubi shot back, "But then I meet other nigen, like you and the Yondaime. They amaze me beyond belief. While I hate the Yondaime for imprisoning me, I will always respect his power and self sacrifice." Kyuubi felt a smile form, "The capacity that nigen have for self slaughter and self sacrifice in some ways is amazing. Your race is a paradox in motion."

"We do it just to confuse you Kyuubi." Naruto felt a smile forming for the first time since he had awakened in this dark, wet hell.

"Look kit," Kyuubi said giving Naruto a foxy grin that put his to shame. "I'll let you go. Consider it a repayment for the years of hell your village put you through. My imprisonment can not even compare to that." Kyuubi stood up, the water flowing off her.

Naruto watched her and felt a blush, he had never really gotten a good look at her before. She was beautiful, if ever their was an angel on earth, he would describe it looking like her. She looked to be about sixteen or perhaps seventeen, and her body seemed to be put together perfectly for it, like a true work of art, though she war a beautiful orange and red kimono that was modest it was easy to tell she had an amazing body. She had dark orange hair that flowed down her back. Her clawed hands seemed to fit her perfectly, she had three whisker marks on each cheek, and he stopped there when he noticed that. He stopped for two reasons, the first being he could feel a few capillaries in his nose start to break down and the second was he had a question.

"Kyuubi?" He spoke up.

"Yeah kit?" Kyuubi said facing him.

"Why do I have whisker marks?" Naruto asked quickly. "I understand some changes, but why something like that?"

"Oh," Kyuubi let out a... giggle, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune giggled. Naruto felt shock flow threw him. "That is simple, it marks you as a member of the Kitsune. Though you don't necessarily posses any tails with that recognition you could ask for help from any fox or Kitsune. Also if you had used the chakra being considered a Kitsune means you can summon one at any time."

"Oh," Naruto let out, "Couldn't you have told me sooner."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Kyuubi let out a laugh then reached for the piece of paper that said seal. "Well, it's been fun gaki, well not really but you know what I mean. Promise me you will at least try to live, I would hate to loose the my respect for one of you few flesh bags. When I release you I expect you to leave and not bother me."

"Fine whatever you say..." Naruto trailed off and got an evil look in his eyes, mischief sparkled in them. "...Kyuu-chan."

"W... w... wha... what?" Kyuubi sputtered out, "You little fuck, get the hell out of here." Kyuubi gave a quick pull...

And nothing happened. The paper stay in the same spot, not even budging. Kyuubi tried again, and again, but it never moved. Kyuubi then started to try and burn it off, or anything but nothing would move the seal.

"Well damn it." Kyuubi cursed.

Naruto proceeded to bang his head into the metal bars, he started to speak, each word marked with a bang of the head. "Why(bang) does(bang) this(bang) always(bang) happen(bang) to(bang) me(bang)(bang)(bang)?"

"Naruto, I promise you this." Kyuubi told him as he rubbed his sore forehead. "I know who fate is, and I swear when I find her, she is so far beyond fucking dead it isn't funny."

"Yeah," was all Naruto said before he collapsed back onto the ground sitting in his own tears, "Fate's a bitch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open and she took in the cave. Looking down at her body she sighs, _damn you fate_, Kyuubi thought bitterly. Kyuubi could already feel her chakra recovering, the benefit of being the dreaded ruler of the Kitsune. Though she had searched her mind for hours through the manipulation of time inside the mind it had only been a few minutes. Smiling she stood up, Kyuubi gave her male body another look of disgust.

Kyuubi knew what she looked like, Naruto with dark orange hair, the hair in its spiky state appeared like flames. Kyuubi smirked as she looked at the three shinobi she had bound, then frowned, Naruto was the one who held the reins of the jutsu she had performed. The only benefit left to her was the fact that they could not leave a certain radius of her, without Naruto's permission, and no way in hell was she letting Naruto know that it would be that simple to let them go. Kyuubi could not risk that kind of exposure.

A growl escaped her as she thought, she had grown soft, almost. She should just kill these children but could not bring herself to do it. The reason she gave was that she would need bargaining chips for when Konoha found out about her. However she realized that it was just a cover up, these children she knew Naruto considered family and they had stood by Naruto, she could not kill them after that.

Moving with grace, Kyuubi put the children's shirts back on and went over recovering the items she had buried in the cave wall. Quickly building a fire so the children could see in the cave since they did not possess her keen senses she walked back to the three young shinobi she started to shake them awake, she wanted to get across the border of Fire and the Land of Rice Fields tonight, and that meant they needed to leave, though it was not that far from where they were, less than a mile really, she knew she was going to have to drag them ever mile.

Starting with Konohamaru she left her hood down, she had an idea, and if it worked she could gain distance and hopefully make it to her destination, where she could drop of the brats. Konohamaru slowly started to come around, opening his eyes he saw Kyuubi kneeling over him.

"Naruto-niisan," Konohamaru shouted loudly. "What happened?"

Kyuubi imitated Naruto 's head scratching move. "Eh-heh."

Konohamaru was ignorant and continued on, "Last thing I remember was a ninja claiming to have beaten super-perv, and then I wake up here. What's going on?"

"Well," Kyuubi started, "I was that ninja."

"WHAT?" Konohamaru screamed in his face.

Quickly holding up her hands Kyuubi made placating gestures. "I was under orders." Looking around nervously Kyuubi put her hand behind her head again. "We really do have an S-class mission."

"Really," Konohamaru moved closer. "What is it?"

"I already told you," Kyuubi exclaimed, "Right before you guys confronted me."

"Oh," Konohamaru said sheepishly, "Sorry nii-san, heh heh."

Kyuubi let out a chuckle when Konohamaru copied Naruto's nervous gesture of scratching behind his head. "Here, you wake up Udon and I'll get Moegi and then explain the mission in detail."

"Sure." Konohamaru went quickly to his teammate and started to yell at him to wake up while shaking him violently.

Kyuubi rolled her eyes, she moved over to Moegi and gently shook her telling her to get up. There was no way she would have allowed Konohamaru to wake up the girl. Kyuubi saw the jutsu that Naruto taught Konohamaru and there was no way that she was letting Naruto's perverted apprentice near the girl of the group. Kyuubi felt her eye begin to twitch at the thought of the perverted jutsu.

Finally Moegi started to stir and get up. Udon was busy beating on Konohamaru to and rubbing his temple to get rid of a splitting head ache from Konohamaru's yelling. Kyuubi just shook her head before signalling everyone to come over to her.

"Alright," Kyuubi gave them each a look. "I am here because myself and you three have been selected to perform an S-class mission, this is no joke."

Udon looked at her sceptically before speaking, "What's with the hair? And are you really Naruto-san?"

Kyuubi just sighed, "Yes, I'm really Naruto. I died my hair for the mission because with my blond hair I'm to easily recognized, anything else?"

"Yes," Udon answered quickly, "Why did you say you defeated Ebisu-sensei if you are here to retrieve us for a mission?"

"But I have beat him." Kyuubi gave a foxy grin, "I'm sure that Konohamaru remembers well enough. However, I did speak to super-perv before giving him his orders to return to Konoha, then I decided to test you three on your detection skills." Kyuubi gave a smile, "Which are good but need improvement, you should never have left the village until you were sure who I was."

Moegi nodded at Kyuubi's advice, "Of course Naruto-san, we will keep in mind your advice."

Udon continued to give the same suspicious look at Kyuubi, "Where's your hitai-ate?"

"Ah," Kyuubi said quickly pulling out the hitai-ate from a pocket, "Right here, I removed it because we are going under the guise of wandering nin." Kyuubi sighed at their blank looks, "Wandering nin are shinobi who have no village association. We are traveling as such because we do not want our enemies and even those neutral to our village to realize we are trying to gain an alliance with the hidden village we are headed too."

"Which village is it?" Konohamaru demanded.

"I can't tell you," Kyuubi said flatly, "Sorry, but it must remain top secret, I can't risk you guys accidentally revealing our destination."

"Will this village really join up," Udon asked.

Kyuubi gave the boy a smile, for a human he was fast on the uptake, she was actually taking a liking to the boy's suspicious and quick mind. "Yes actually, we are going on the invitation of the leader of the village himself. We are the first outsiders to be invited to this village in over a hundred years."

"SWEET!" Konohamaru shouted jumping in the air, "This mission is so awesome Naruto-niisan."

Kyuubi smiled at the boy before looking at them all seriously, "I need you to remove your hitai-ate to maintain our disguise." Each of them gave her a look before finally reaching and taking off their hitai-ates and moving to hand them to her. She just shook her head and signaled for them to keep them. "Hold on too them, just keep them hidden, and don't reveal to anyone where we are from or going, for this mission my name is Hikaru-san."

The three nodded to her and Moegi spoke up, "Alright Nar... Hikaru-san"

Turning to Konohamaru Kyuubi shook her head, "Unfortunately Konohamaru we have to change your name as well, it is too obvious as a Konoha name."

Konohamaru nodded his head seriously, "Hai Hikaru-san."

Kyuubi was impressed at how quickly he would go from sugar high hyper and loud to serious, _just like Naruto,_ she smiled at the thought and the fact that she could feel the young man pacing behind the seal. "For this mission your name is Jiro."

Konohamaru nodded again, "Hai, I understand."

"Alright, I will give a further briefing when we reach the village we are traveling too, alright?" Kyuubi stated with authority. She listened to the three chorus 'Hai" before continuing on. "Good."

"What direction are we going," Udon asked suddenly.

"North," Kyuubi said flatly, "We are moving out now, I want to cover as much ground as possible." Moving over to where she sealed the cave earlier she performed some hand seals and slammed them against the wall causing it to disintegrate into dirt. Moving outside she waited until the others joined her and performed more hand seals causing the cave to be buried in a mound that looked natural to the rest of the mountain side, she silently planned that this would make an excellent secret staging area in the Land of Fire. "Move out." She said with the same authority and proceeded to head north at a ninja speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was refreshed when he woke up the next day, he was ready for training with Kakashi and Sakura. They planned to move onto advanced Sharingan techniques. Sasuke smiled at the thought, he was going to take Sakura and Kakashi too see his brother who would teach them for a few hours in Tsukuyomi.

A true contented smile formed on the Uchiha's face as he walked around the main building in the Uchiha compound preparing everything for another all day spar session. As he prepared for the day he a thought came to him. He finally had a family, a true family, he lost his brother, both of them, but in what was left of Team 7 he had a family, a clan. Sasuke felt another smile, in a way, with the trasplant of Itachi's eyes to Sakura and the fact that Kakashi had the Sharingan himself meant that Sasuke had achieved his dream, his clan was rebuilt.

At the thoughts of a rebuilt Uchiha clan Sasuke cringed. The Uchiha's were traitors, true some of them had been the greatest most loyal heroes of Konoha, but most had been backstabbers and power hungry. The thought of this made Sasuke sick, while he knew he had already proved himself a true Uchiha by his lust for power he had now chosen to repent of that. Sasuke swore to gain power to protect those precious to him, but to never lose himself in the quest for that power.

Sasuke pondered over his traitorous clan and his desire to prove himself better than them. Eventually he came to a conclusion, he knew what he would do, all that was left was to see Tsunade-sama for the official paperwork. Sasuke sighed and sat back, the coffee he put on was about finished and his team should be arriving in ten or so minutes, or at least Sakura would, he expected Kakashi to be at least an hour late again, after all the man had to reread a few chapters of classic Icha Icha and squeeze in at least ten bowls of ramen.

Leaning back in his chair Sasuke continued his thoughts, and then moved on to how lonely he felt in a compound this size, a four block area inhabited only by himself. The emptiness was enough to drive someone insane, and Sasuke considered the thought that it may have already done that to him once.

"Sasuke-san," Sakura's voice cut through the gloom of his thoughts and Sasuke felt his day get immediately better.

"Sakura-san," Sasuke muttered back gesturing toward the coffee, while Sasuke was becoming more and more sociable Sakura had learned to not bother him too early until at least the third cup. Sakura gave a look to the back of his head that he could feel and in response to her unasked question he raised two fingers.

Sakura started to shake her head, personally she could not stand the foul stuff that people like Sasuke lived on. Sighing to herself Sakura walked into the main training dojo and began her morning stretches. She knew that Sasuke had said that they would be learning some major Sharingan techniques today but he had failed to mention from where. Sakura slowly pondered this fact as she worked through the stretches, while working on those she practiced activating and deactivating her Sharingan quickly before slowly moving on to the Mangekyou. Though she was getting better Sakura's Mangekyou was still taking her forever to activate, close to ten minutes the first time she had successfully activated it.

Letting out an irritated sigh as the Mangekyou finally activated after finishing her stretch, taking what she estimated to be at least seven minutes this time, at least she was improving. Settling into a comfortable position Sakura began to meditate, flowing her chakra through her system. Utilizing the perfect control she had developed she began to let out a stream of chakra through specific tenketsu. The chakra she used to highly compress the air and the effect was she began to hover, she slowly lifted off the ground. The more she compressed the higher she got.

"Impressive," Sasuke's voice cut through her meditation and she slowly let herself descend, "You're getting faster, and your chakra control seems to be even better than Tsunade-sama's."

Sakura slowly stood up, "Of course it is getting better, what did you expect." Dusting herself off slowly she turned to face Sasuke, "Shizune-san also says that my control rivals Tsunade-sensei, thought I think she is just flattering me."

"She's not," Sasuke said simply, "It's true." Sasuke wanted to ask something but it would not come out no matter how hard he tried. Finally Sasuke decided to shelve the question he desperately wanted to ask and move onto the next question. "Care to spar quickly while we wait for Kakashi?"

Sakura smiled and dropped down into her stance, "The real question is Sasuke-teme, are you ready to lose?"

In a flash both ran at the other and delivered several blows, though the blows were fast Sakura's were still lagging behind as she tried to focus chakra and then release. Sasuke for his part was not on top of his game as he had just added weight the night before and had yet to acclimate to it. They each fought though, as if by silent agreement they did not use nin or gen jutsu, at least Sasuke did not think they were using it, but Sakura had become good enough that he found it hard to tell.

They continued for close to twenty minutes and then broke off when they heard clapping, both breathing hard. They expected to see Kakashi sensei but when they looked around no one was around, both got suspicious looks and readied themselves. Suddenly a sinkhole opened up underneath them. It was only twenty or so feet diameter, not enough to damage nearby buildings but enough to catch both of them by surprise.

Sakura and Sasuke hit the bottom safely by pumping chakra into their legs, the fifty foot drop seemed as nothing. When they both prepared to climb back up the roof suddenly closed over them. They heard a laugh and a voice from the shadows.

"So ends the last of the Uchiha and their cursed Sharingan."

Sasuke whirled around looking for who had spoken. No one was there, "Come out and face me." Sasuke yelled into the darkness.

"I'd rather crush you," the voice responded. Suddenly the earth above them started to crash down, intending to mash them. It got ten feet above them and stopped, Sasuke looked amazed and then heard the laughter.

"HAHAHAHA, you're smart girl." At these words Sasuke looked over at Sakura who looked strained, she had he palms on the floor and was sweating. The voice however continued. "You used a doton jutsu to create pillars to stop the ceiling collapse but then to stop me just collapsing the middle you're exerting chakra across the entire surface holding it up. Very clever, no one has beaten my bloodline before, you are truly gifted, too bad you die here."

Sasuke dashed forward and suddenly deflected the several shuriken that came flying from around the chamber, his now activated Sharingan showing him perfectly what was going on. He found himself laughing. "Kukukuku, fool," Sasuke shouted in the dark and formed several seals, "Your power over earth may be a bloodline, but your hiding jutsu is just genjutsu." Suddenly chidori blazed in Sasuke's hand and he rushed in a seemingly random direction. "I see you."

A man suddenly dodged away and Sasuke's chidori continued in his had, waiting for release. "Impressive, but I still hold the advantage, we are surrounded by dirt, which I control through my blood line." Suddenly seeing what was going to happen by a chakra shadow proceeding the attack Sasuke dodged as several spikes tried to shoot up, only to stop at bumps. "Damn you girl."

Sasuke smiled, realizing why it seemed to fail and looked over at Sakura, "How long can you keep it up?"

Giving him a tight lipped smile Sakura found enough energy to be sarcastic. "How long can you keep me safe from him?"

Sasuke smirked and faced their attacker, "You're dead." Rushing forward again, the chidori still in his hand he suddenly swung with his off hand, merely coming within a half inch of the man who managed to dodge, it was still close enough for a current to unload into Sasuke's opponent. Sasuke smirked again. "Chidori Nagashi, I can direct it to come from anywhere connected to me."

Their opponent stood back up, his cheek slightly smoking. "Bastard." The man suddenly reached to the side and a sword shot out of the earth into his hands. "Meet my favorite blade, forged of the earth, Daiya Kongoukengo(Diamond Adamantine)." Moving swiftly the man charged leveling his blade to run Sasuke through.

Sasuke nimbly dodged, both of them continued the fight, swiftly executing moves to attack and defend in close range. Finally Sasuke jumped back and performed several quick hand seals and a dragon of fire shot out and sped towards the assassin. The man did his own seal slamming his hands into the ground and a earth dragon rushed to meet fire. The attacks wrapped around each other and eventually canceled the other out.

Sasuke closed his eyes quickly and then opened them to reveal the Mangekyou, using the ability he spread Amaratsu all around the man surrounding him in evil black fire. The man inside screamed, and then laughed as his body dissolved into mud. Sasuke looked around quickly, _Where the hell did he go_, suddenly it hit him, "NO!" Sasuke shouted and surged forward pushing Sakura out of the way as a massive spike of earth erupted where she had been, he managed to get her away but his leg caught a slice.

"No you're mine, no more concentration." The man alluded to darkly. The ceiling suddenly rushed down. Sakura and Sasuke both performed the same hand seals quickly and melded with the earth gliding through it. Sasuke suddenly felt his leg getting crushed, "Fool, the earth is my domain, you made a mistake."

Sasuke tuned the mans voice out and concentrated on moving and forming a chakra shell around himself to stop those attacks. Soon both of them burst through to the surface gasping for breath. Sasuke looked down at his leg and winced, it was mangled. "Sakura-chan, get out of here, I'll hold him until you can bring reinforcements."

"I can help," Sakura yelled back.

"I saw his hitai-ate, he's from Iwa," Sasuke was panting, "You need to warn Hokage-sama, this could be a prelude to invasion."

"Fine, but you better stay alive." Sakura yelled before pumping chakra into her legs and fleeing off.

"You made a mistake." The Iwa shinobi said, earth wrapped around Sasuke, and Sasuke could not help but recognize Gaara's form in this attack.

"Maybe," Sasuke stated, "But even if I die the village will be on guard in case of attack."

The man smiled before pulling out a Kumogakure hitai-ite and tossing it to the ground. "This is just an assassination mission, not invasion." The man gave a smile, "Besides, Kumo did it, not Iwa, we're innocent." The man let out a short laugh, "Goodbye." Reaching his hands forwards he started a crushing motion and shouted out his attack, "Tsuchi Kyu."

Sasuke managed to burst with chakra at the last moment when his opponents focus was on the crushing motion. Unfortunately Sasuke's other leg was caught and he was now unable to really move. "Damn it." He muttered a curse under his breath as the man from Iwa laughed.

"I would prefer to kill you by hand anyway boy." The man grabbed the sword that formed beside him, once again rising out of the earth. He slowly walked over to Sasuke's fallen and bleeding form. Quickly slashing the man cut the femoral artery and then stabbed Sasuke through the right lung before making several other cuts that would bleed badly. "Enjoy dying slowly."

Sasuke smirked, suddenly a hand went through the Iwa assassin's chest. Chidori blazed as it pierced the enemies heart as a kage bunshin of Sasuke ripped its hand out and let the body drop. "I couldn't move my legs, doesn't mean I can't use chakra dumbass," Sasuke spat at the corpse. Looking up at his clone Sasuke spoke quickly his breath short. "I have no time, you know what to do."

The clone nodded and picked up Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata lay looking at the ceiling, her world was not coming together. She could not face the truth. Tears continued to leak down her face, how she still had them was amazing to everyone who saw it. Her friends visited her daily yet she did not respond to them. All her thoughts and beings were on the sacrifice that Naruto made for her.

Suddenly their was a noise, she could not even bring her self to move her eyes to look at the cause. It was probably just another friend come to tell her Naruto would not want this. Hinata knew this, she did, it was not fair. Hinata felt her heart was missing and they just told her to get over it because Naruto would not want it. Hinata wanted nothing more than to die and join the blond, she loved him with everything she had, she owed him everything.

"I'm sorry," a voice said, Hinata recognized it, just barely. "I don't have time, so I will do this fast." Suddenly there was someone over her. The person looked deep in her eyes, "Live happy." Hinata's world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shino heard a gasp from Hinata's room behind him and turned quickly too burst in. No one was supposed to be in there. So either there was an intruder or she was back. Shino found himself praying to every deity that it was latter, he found himself promising anything. Throwing open the door Shino saw something he did not expect.

"Help him," Shino was shocked at the voice of Hinata speaking, she was sitting up in bed. "You have to help him."

Shino nodded and rushed to find a doctor, the bloody form of Uchiha Sasuke had been draped across the now awake Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the long wait, I am already working on the next chap.

I am going to say this, since apparently my readership is so bad, it drops by almost a thousand from chap 1 to 2, so I guess that is because the death of Naruto. Well I have this to say about the death's in this chapter. Keep reading, and to keep you interested, death was necessary for Sasuke to be reborn... Yes, Sasuke like Naruto is not dead for long, both will come back more powerful than ever. I would appreciate reviews of this chapter as always.

I know that Naruto is a little OOC in this chap, but I figure that years of pain and finally having to be told that is what was represented would do that to a guy. He should be back in character next chap after he works through some issues in his head.

I offer a challenge, to anyone who can successfully guess what Nyoko is, please pm the answer. It will not be answered in my story for two chaps, so you have until then. I will offer this hint though, I am considering her as a pairing for Gaara.

Ja Ne,

Final Sleeper


	7. Stand Up

A/N Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, only 7  chaps published and I already tire of repeating the obvious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 – Stand Up...

Sabaku no Gaara sat behind his desk, his face expressionless as he viewed his sister and brother who were delivering the Godaime Hokage's message. He had to control his temper, it had been just over a week since the attempted ceremony and Gaara had just received word of the events that had transpired, Temari and Kankuro were actually nervous in front of their brother for the first time in the years since Naruto had healed the rift between them.

Temari was the first to speak. "It's not all bad oto," Temari's gaze fell on the sand shifting around Gaara. "Though we do not know who stole the body we do know that Naruto's body was stolen from the lab those bastards put it in."

"Assholes," Kankuro ground out, "Four fucking hours of interrogation by them." Kankuro spat before continuing on, "Accusing us of stealing the body, I only wish, we could have brought it here for proper burial. Not leaving it with those ungrateful bastards."

"So do I," Gaara spoke up softly, "Unfortunately it is not so." Gaara stood up and walked to the window and viewed out over Sunagakure from the tower. "These events push the limits of my patience, however, Naruto always sought to protect Konoha, so I will in his honor maintain our alliance."

Temari shook her head sadly, "It was a waste of his life to protect them."

"Maybe the entire village," Gaara responded, "But as I have learned, though there are many in our village that still hate me, living to protect them, especially the few like you who are precious to me is most definitely worth it, never a waste."

Kankuro sighed and shook his head sadly, "What do we do now?"

Gaara stared off into space, "Nothing for now."

"Nothing?" Temari questioned quickly, "We just let those leaf bastards continue to defile his memory?"

"Yes," Gaara said sadly, "Though from what you told me, there are a few that honestly respected him."

"A few yes," Kankuro added, "But not many, he deserves to be put to rest, not fought over."

"Yes, but we should leave it to those of his village who were close to him." Gaara sighed and then moved back to his desk, which thankfully was paper free. "Though I do want you to do something else, I need you to head north towards Iwa, there had been suspicious movements up there, not only by Iwa itself, but over the last few days I have received word of possible Akatsuki movement, with the elimination of Kyuubi we cannot rule out major Akatsuki action in retaliation, or even guess there next move."

"What could they do now, they lack the last and most powerful of the tailed beasts?" Kankuro said, unconsciously reaching for the scrolls that contained his new original puppets, not those made by Sasori, never again would he make the mistake of using someone else's work to do his job. He knew after reanalyzing the battle that he should have won, if he had not relied on the work of others and instead designed his own puppets, and now he had.

"I don't know," Gaara said, sitting down in his chair quickly.

"We had always relied on the information of Jiraiya-sama in the past," Temari remarked, "However, it may be awhile before Jiraiya can discover their new plans and strategies and relay the information to us."

"Yes," Gaara said, "I know."

"We don't have time for that." Temari went on, "They could act quickly, doing who knows what. I make the recommendation that we send out gatherers to collect what they can, many of them, with the express purpose of tracking Akatsuki and running them to ground."

"We already have extensive information networks in place Temari," Kankuro put in, "Why add more."

"Time is of the essence, and this is a matter of collapse of our nations or not," Temari responded, "We have received word that Orochimaru is not dead. And with recent events, the death of Itachi, he may return to Akatsuki."

"And with the death of Itachi," Gaara said, "They are down to five members we are sure of, they will most likely be more willing to take Orochimaru back."

"Yes," Kankuro said, "I still do not understand why we send out more people, as I said we have extensive information networks in place."

"Because dobe," Temari's voice was exasperated, "They focus on general information, we want a specific search for Akatsuki. As well, they wait for information, we need to find and destroy or at least monitor the actions of Akatsuki as quickly as possible."

"Gotcha." Kankuro backed down from his sister's fury.

"I do agree, and to that end," Gaara said, pulling out a paper from a drawer in his desk. "Kankuro, you're to still head north, I want this Iwa situation looked into. Temari, make up team lists for the search of Akatsuki, I'm putting you in charge. Also, as you two know the chunin exam is too be held in Kiri next, the Mizukage has asked for a meeting to take place between the cages to discuss issues concerning it, this is the first time in almost two decades that Kiri is hosting and he would like to clear things up."

"Are you going to take adequate protection, as in not go by yourself and needless endanger your life because you are used to the protection and power of a tailed beast." Temari had a do not screw with me protective older sister look.

Gaara actually formed a smirk, "Ironic, the same thing which caused you and many others to fear me for years because I possessed it, now that I no longer have it causes you to fear for me."

"Yes well oto," Temari said sweetly, "It is the lot of the oldest sibling to always worry for the youngest, I would have said the same thing even if you had the bloodthirsty beast still in you, just worded differently."

"Thank you," Gaara said quickly, "And in answer, I will be bringing a squad along, and before you ask, neither of you, I need you both where I put you."

"Fine," Temari responded.

"Alright," Kankuro nodded his ascent. "Do you have a squad set up for the mission to Iwa, or should I pull one together?"

"Your discretion." Gaara wrote quickly on the paper he had pulled out before setting it on his desk. "Before I let you both go to get on with your assignments, I want to thank you for going to the funeral since I was unable. As well, I would also like to say, observe everything about Konoha, because if it keeps going the way it is, our alliance is over, and I bet it will quickly descend into a full blown war." Gaara sighed and stood up, "I fear that we are on the edge of another shinobi war, the likes of which has never been seen."

"Gaara," Kankuro spoke up, "We're shinobi, we understand that, and we're ready. However, I don't think the villages are so ready anymore to give up the peace that we have had for so long."

"Maybe," Gaara turned to the window, "We may so believe, but with Akatsuki controlling the remaining tailed beasts, and them stirring the pot, we may very well be manipulated into one. After all, look how our own father jumped into a war quickly. No, I think that the own power hunger of man will cause a war quickly enough, we just need to be ready."

Gaara continued to stare out the window, Temari and Kankuro just stood silently reflecting on the words, contemplating the implications. All of them felt as though a great weight had been placed on them. Temari was the one to finally break the silence, "Well, when it comes down to it Gaara, Kankuro we will just have to do the best we can and stick to the most important ideal I have heard."

Both brothers looked to their older sister before Kankuro voiced the question, "What was that?"

"Protect those precious to us no matter the cost." Temari said smiling, "Who would have thought a loud mouth brat would be so wise."

"Yeah," Kankuro smiled at that. "Who woulda thunk it."

"Alright," Gaara said with authority, "Let's get to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Kakashi were devastated. It had been two days since the attack on them by the Iwa nin and Sasuke had died performing his final act of helping Hinata. Tsunade and Shizune had discovered through careful questioning that the memory of Naruto's death was completely different then reality. Hinata had been shell shocked that Sasuke had for all intents died across her bed, but over all was at least starting to get herself together.

And now Sakura and Kakashi were at the Uchiha compound trying their hardest to train, pretending recent events had not happened. They had lost two team mates within two weeks of the other, it was wearing down the broken team, Kakashi was taking it the hardest though and throwing himself into the extreme training, Sakura was worried he would end up injuring himself badly. As for herself Sakura pressed on in her goal of mastery of the Sharingan, and the Mangekyou, as well as the medical research to apply the procedure to Kakashi to allow full integration with the Sharingan he had.

They continued on mindlessly pushing their limits to no end, Sakura's chakra capacity was going up exponentially. Finally Sakura decided a need for a break after hours of training. Even it was not enough to keep her mind off of Sasuke and Naruto. Walking quickly she moved over to sit under the shade of a sakura tree in the yard and watched as Kakashi continued practicing.

"Sakura," Kakashi suddenly spoke up continuing to move through his taijutsu training. "If you're just going to sit there watching, practice using the Sharingan for anticipation of my movements."

"But didn't you and Sasuke-san both tell me that using the Sharingan to copy moves of other Konoha shinobi was rude?" Sakura asked quirking her head, perhaps this conversation would draw her mind from other thoughts.

"True," Kakashi said moving into a quick pattern that left a training dummy splattered in a shower of wood and straw across the courtyard. "But if you ask and are given permission it is not as rude, plus, this is for training your abilities." Kakashi moved again, flicking in and out of sight as he came to a stop several more dummies fell down suddenly cut in half. "Contrary to popular belief, it takes much training to use blood limits properly and with any true skill."

"I know that just from my experiences over the last week Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said sticking out her tongue.

"I know you do," Kakashi said, "It's just..." Kakashi suddenly growled and swung his fist at a nearby tree where his fist made a large crater and bark flew out in all directions. "I just..."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura was on her feet and moved swiftly towards the jounin instructor.

"Damn it," Kakashi shouted. He turned quickly to face Sakura and then started to walk past her. "I failed as a sensei, I don't deserve that name." Suddenly he flickered and disappeared.

Sakura just stood there looking at the spot where Kakashi had been before facing the tree he had pummeled. Moving slowly Sakura made her way into the compound down to the room that Sasuke had told her about where most of the scrolls about the Sharingan were kept. She walked down the empty echoing corridors, feeling as if she alone existed in the world and everyone else was just a phantasm. Sakura briefly wondered if this is what Sasuke felt and drove him to the point of insanity, Sakura knew that it would do so to her if she was there too long.

Moving into the room she pulled a scroll out of a hidden pocket and moved over to the racks of scrolls and put it gently in one of the few empty spots. Sakura sighed, she would have to come back here for more. She moved down the row of scrolls, until she came to one that she did not recognize on the use of the Mangekyou. Glancing around she pulled it down and read the title. She was right, she had not seen this one before, it seemed to be a discussion on activating the Tsukuyomi abilities. Sakura sighed and put it back, she did not feel she was to the point of using it yet, looking around again she got up and left the room resolving to practice activation.

"Haruno-san," A boy was yelling outside the building. "Haruno-san are you in there?"

Making her way to the front of the building and back out into the compound Sakura saw the boy, he was just a genin, nothing to special. "I'm Haruno Sakura, what do you need?"

"The Hokage told several of us to find you and Kakashi, I was the first to find you," the young genin said proudly after stating the blatantly obvious, "We were instructed to tell you you're needed at the hospital immediately."

"Damn," Sakura cursed on moved off at high speed, pumping chakra into her legs. She knew this could only mean that someone was badly injured and that Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san required her aid in the operation. Or there was an attack and several people were down.

"Sakura-san," Sakura ground to a halt at the hospital door at the voice of Shizune, "Follow me please."

Sakura fell in behind Shizune before asking questions. "What happened? Was someone hurt on mission?"

"Nothing like that," Shizune said calmly leading Sakura through the hospital. "No one is hurt, there is just something you should see."

"What?" Sakura demanded loudly.

"Tsunade-sama told me not to tell and ruin the surprise." Shizune keeping her calm voice to annoy Sakura.

Sakura was busy trying to ignore the annoying calm that Shizune was doing. Sakura's mind was focusing on what could be a surprise that Tsunade did not want ruined.

"Here we are," Shizune spoke up stopping next to a door. "Just go on in."

Sakura gave the older woman a look before stepping through the door. She found herself in a hospital room with Sasuke laying on a bed in the center. She heard the standard rhythmic beeping noise of a heart monitor and everything else seemed normal. Well except for the fact that Sasuke was in a regular room, he had been laid out in a simple memorial type room where people could visit before the funeral to pay respects. Why the day before the funeral was Sasuke moved here. Sighing, Sakura sat in a chair and closed her eyes, wondering what the surprise was. Maybe a friend from a distance had come to pay respects and had left before she got there.

Sakura was not sure, so she massaged her temples and leaned back in the chair allowing the beeping noise to lull her slowly to sleep, then it hit her. Why was there a heart monitor in the room. Opening her eyes, Sakura started to look around for whoever it was hooked up too. There was no one in the room, except herself. The beeping was coming from the monitor someone had placed next to Sasuke.

Sakura realized with a start, that there were chords connecting between the heart monitor and Sasuke, that set off her alarms dead bodies don't give off vitals.

"KAI," Sakura yelled slamming her hands together hoping to dispel what ever genjutsu was in place. Nothing changed, there was still a heart monitor beeping and now that she looked closely there was actually breathing. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Someone had to be playing a joke on her, a sick disturbed joke. Sasuke was dead. Sakura started to back away towards the door, she needed to get out of here. She turned and was about to move when the door opened and closed quickly as Tsunade walked through the door.

"Yeah," Tsunade said chuckling. "That was kinda my reaction as well."

"It's real?" Sakura said, the hope and disbelief mixing in her voice.

"Quite." Tsunade said moving over to Sasuke and picking up the clip board off the end of the bed.

"H... h... how?" Sakura stuttered having to take a seat again or fall down.

"Not sure," Tsunade said calmly, "He sure gave Hinata a scare though, she was visiting him when he suddenly took breath in." Tsunade glanced at the monitor. "His heart rate is finally up, when I first responded it was only once a minute, and..." Tsunade glanced at Sasuke's chest which moved steadily up and down. "His breathing is also more appropriate, it took me close to ten minutes to even see one breath before I left."

Sakura just watched, completely shocked. "This can't be real, I have to be hallucinating." Sakura started to shake her head. "That's it, I am experiencing a symptom of survivors guilt from being the last teammate alive."

"No this is real." Tsunade said scribbling down some notes on the board before replacing it on the bed. "Sasuke has been like this for close on three hours. At his rate of improvement I would say he will wake soon, possibly tonight." Tsunade shook her head before sitting in the chair next to Sakura's. "Though what would I know, I'm not experienced with people coming to life after two days of death."

Sakura sat there taking it in. Finally it took her toll and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks, relief rushed over her. "Thank you."

Tsunade just watched and listened, she did not know who Sakura was thanking but she knew why Sakura was saying it, the same reason Tsunade had several times today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had stopped, again. To say Kyuubi was pissed would be an understatement. She could have kept traveling for a very long time but not the ningen. "Alright, five minutes."

"Damn you set a fast pace." Konohamaru said.

"Sorry," Kyuubi said, extending her senses, "But we're being followed."

"That's not good," Udon said simply.

"Can you tell how many and who?" Moegi asked while stretching to catch her breath.

"I would say three maybe four people." Kyuubi said pushing her senses out. "I can't really say, it's large and far, so that would suggest a large amount of people but with those like Akatsuki out, I can't be sure." Kyuubi felt out again, "Though it feels like three different forms of chakra at least."

"Forms?" Udon asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes, there are different styles of chakra." Kyuubi said, "In that group I sense three, which suggests a group made up of three different bloodlines, I can't sense regular chakra in that group." Kyuubi left that last part unsaid, oni and youki also gave off unique signatures.

"How far?" Konohamaru spoke up jumping up apparently recharged before moving over to help Moegi stand up.

"Close," Kyuubi said, "We need to move out and make it to the port." Kyuubi jumped up into a tree, "Lets go." The other three jumped up into the tree with her and they started off again at a faster pace.

"Hikaru-san?" Udon addressed Kyuubi with a question in his voice.

"Hai," Kyuubi said quickly, "What is it?"

"Can you teach us that detection trick?" Udon asked coming down on another branch and launching again.

"Possibly," Kyuubi said carefully, "I can do it without hand seals at this distance because of a condition of mine."

"You have a bloodline ni... Hikaru-san?" Konohamaru asked loudly.

"No," Kyuubi said quickly, "I do not, just a condition, and be careful in your speech Jiro, OK?"

"Hai, Hikaru-san." Konohamaru answered focusing back on his path. "Sadly there is not much I will be able to teach you on this trip, due to time constraints, sorry. Though once we get out on the water I will be able to help you with an exercise in water walking."

"We can already do that." Udon once again speaking in his monotone.

"Oh," Kyuubi said nonplussed, "Alright, well then we can work on something else to help your chakra reserves, meditation."

"Meditation?" The look of confusion on Konohamaru's face was priceless and Kyuubi almost fell over laughing.

"Yes," Kyuubi said, "Meditation will give you the mental strength giving you more stamina and thus more to convert into chakra."

"Wow," Konohamaru said, "Not only did I understand that, but unlike with super-perv my eyes didn't feel like glazing over as I listened to something technical." Konohamaru gained a huge smile, "You must be a natural teacher."

Kyuubi cringed, her a teacher. "Hell no, never."

"You'd be awesome though." Konohamaru pushed on. "Really, you even did it without all the diagrams that super-perv always uses."

"Just because you're dense and don't pay attention." Moegi said, Kyuubi go the impression that she would smack him on the back of the head if she could.

"Yeah," Kyuubi decided to use this, "See it's just because you like me a lot that you can pay attention to me, if you did the same with Ebisu-san you would learn a lot from him."

"Just because our team mate is dense does not mean that you do not make a good teacher." Udon stated the facts.

"Yeah, we've never heard of that meditation thing." Moegi said, "You really sound like you would make an awesome teacher."

Kyuubi slipped at the continued instance of how good she would be as a teacher and her skull impacted with a branch, the world went black for her as she fell to the earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"BWAHAHAHAHA," was the laugh that greeted Kyuubi when she woke up face down in the water.

Sitting up she glared at the boy behind the bars. "It's not funny gaki." She rubbed her head, "I need to wake up soon so we can move on."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Naruto said, "I seem to be able to see out your eyes all the time, or at least feel what you do, the others are carrying you."

"You're lying to me," Kyuubi said flatly.

"Nope," Naruto glared at her. "What would be the point, I know about the followers, and the fact that they could be Akatsuki, so I'm no going to risk capture."

Kyuubi looked up at him, "Yeah but..."

"We disagree you damn fox over the sealing of Konohamaru and the rest." Naruto said flatly, his anger under the surface was intense, they had spent the last two nights arguing over it all. He controlled the seal and the use of such, Kyuubi could not gain control. Needless to say the two were ready to kill each other.

"Well since they're carrying me," Kyuubi said thoughtfully, "I should really get back so we can go at a faster pace."

"Wait," Naruto asked as she started to focus on waking up.

Looking over at Naruto, "What now, more complaints about this."

"No," Naruto answered simply, "Just I figure your chakra is unique, so I was going to recommend that you see if you can use mine."

"Huh," Kyuubi responded showing her grasp of the situation.

"I mean like this, Akatsuki thinks you're dead." Naruto stated.

"OK." Kyuubi was starting to get confused now.

"Put it like this then," Naruto started to walk back and forth, "Let's see if I can give you my chakra, then if we can seal yours in here with me. Then if they do catch up, which is likely, even you know that we can't outrun them forever with the other three hangers on. So if we do this, you read as human when they get closer and can really read your chakra signature, and if it comes down to it you can use mine and yours together."

"Wow," Kyuubi was shocked, "You actually thought up something smart."

"Damn mangy flee ridden fox." Naruto growled.

"Fuck you, I'm not mangy and I most certainly do NOT HAVE FLEES." Kyuubi screamed full volume at Naruto.

"Did I hit a sore spot?" Naruto's foxy smile grew. "Does the great and mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune have flees?"

"You little bastard," Kyuubi snarled and darted forward only to hit an energy barrier which threw her back.

"HAHAHAHAHA," Naruto laughed full out, "You need to curb that temper Kyuu..." Naruto paused before continuing, an evil glint in his eyes, "-chan."

"You did not just..." Kyuubi breathed out.

"What's the matter, Kyuu-chan?" Naruto just smiled at the fuming woman.

"Don't call me that ningen." Kyuubi snarled.

"OK, whatever you say," Naruto spoke lightly, barely whispering the final bit, "Kyuu-chan." Naruto turned to face Kyuubi as the sound of growling. Sighing he decided to continue on, "Look, lets just get to work on this, OK?"

"FINE." Kyuubi's lips were pressed together as she spoke.

Naruto focused and then saw his chakra manifest around him as blue before shooting towards Kyuubi surrounding her before it was absorbed. Kyuubi then just started to laugh. "You call that pathetic amount a chakra reserve?"

"Just because you're used to your near infinite amount." Naruto said flatly.

"That's not what I meant." Kyuubi said looking Naruto in the eye. "I mean you have next to no chakra."

"What the hell do you mean," Naruto screamed at her, "Kakashi-sensei said I had the most he'd ever seen."

"Guess that means that your all brute strength, no mind." Kyuubi said if not for the seriousness of the problem she would have been rolling on the ground laughing.

Naruto showed his intelligence when it came to understanding, "Huh?"

"Gaki," Kyuubi shouted, "You relied to much on your physical energy, meaning that most of your chakra came from your body which is not here."

"Um..." Naruto still had yet to catch up.  
Kyuubi smacked her head, "Look, almost all of your stamina came from your body, you relied on the fact that I healed you to much, and that my chakra made your body stronger." Naruto gave her a look that told her he was starting to understand, "You made almost no chakra from mental energy."

"So that means that without my body I really have next to none." The light was finally on in Naruto's head.

"Finally," Kyuubi said exasperated, "I swear, your wheel is turning but the hamster is dead."

"That's just mean," Naruto responded before going serious. "OK, we have a problem in the plan."

"No shit," Kyuubi added.

"OK, how do I improve my reserves?" Naruto asked.

"First, I need to focus on something," Kyuubi stood there closing her eyes.

As she did that Naruto noticed his view of the outside world turned to a crawl, "What the hell."

"My mind," Kyuubi answered, coming out of her trance. "I can in a way control the time in here, it comes with understanding of meditation." Noticing Naruto's look, "Similar to how meditation masters slow down heartbeats, I have merely done the same in my mind and now perceive the world moving much more slowly, very useful in combat."

"Nice," Naruto said amazed, "What's the speed difference?"

"I'd say I have it down to about and an hour in a ten seconds." Kyuubi answered, "Though someone I know could probably get it down to about a day in a second."

"Neat," Naruto looked at her, "So what do I do to get my reserves?"

"Same things," Kyuubi said, "You need to build up your mental strength, through meditation you build it up as well as doing things similar to this in meditation."

"OK," Naruto looked around, "I don't know how to meditate."

"I know," Kyuubi said, "Kinda stated the obvious. Anyway, that is why I slowed time down, thankfully practicing and learning meditation will also increase your mental strength. Though this is not as quick as full blown meditation it should help."

"Alright," Naruto gained an evil look, "So great teacher, I am but your humble student."

"Bastard gaki," Kyuubi said before settling down. "Alright, lets start, first things though." Kyuubi sat down in the water and closed her eyes, focusing the world around her began to change. Finally it stopped, in its place was a training dojo, along the walls were weapons and the center floor was padded, however, still present and running through the center of the room were heavy bars. "This environment should be easier to concentrate and focus in then the dank sewer."

Naruto smirked, Kyuubi smiled lightly to see the foxiness about it. Kyuubi found it interesting how many of her traits the boy had picked up. "OK, so how do we start," Naruto asked settling down into a cross legged position.

"You know that position is not necessary." Kyuubi smiled at him. She just sat on the floor leaning back on the wall. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable, and as you saw, you can do it standing up."

"Oh," Naruto said dejectedly, he hated to admit he knew nothing about this sort of thing. Then he thought of something, "Thank you Kyuubi-san for the change of environment."

"No problem kit," Kyuubi actually smiled at him. "Let's start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I would say we will catch up with them soon." Kiyoshi said, his cloak was still blood stained, "I wish we had not detected them so quickly, I wanted to get my cloak cleaned."

"Baka," Nyoko spoke up, she had something on her back this time wrapped in bandages. "You know this girl is not getting any lighter."

"Of course I know Nyoko-chan." Kiyoshi turned to face her, running backwards, "I am after all very..." His sentence was cut off as he slammed into a tree.

"Baka," Nyoko ran over to the tree where Kiyoshi was shaking his head to clear it. "Well so much for smart."

"Whatever," Kiyoshi stood up again, "Well, lets stop for a little while anyways, the newest edition to are team is going to be waking up soon."

"That's just an excuse because your dizzy." Nyoko said rolling her eyes.

"Is not," Kiyoshi developed a pouting face.

"I'm not getting dragged into another childish argument with you," Nyoko screamed, "You seem to take some perverse pleasure in getting those."

"Do not," Kiyoshi said, unfortunately for him his pout slipped and a foxy grin was evident.

"Ugh, there you go again." Nyoko threw her arms into the air in frustration. "Can't you act normal, or at least your own age?"

"Never," Kiyoshi spoke triumphantly, "I shall never give in."

"Ga," Nyoko shouted, then she unslung the massive structure she had on her back, pulling on the loose end of the bandage she let it unroll. Out rolled Hyuga Hanabi she had her hands and feet bound together with sand, as well as a piece of cloth across her mouth. Reaching down Nyoko untied the cloth took off the restraints.

"Alright," Kiyoshi walked over to Hanabi, his gait was a little unsteady.

"I knew it was cause you were dizzy." Nyoko gleefully stated.

"Was not Nyoko-chan," Kiyoshi said in a whiny voice, "Take it back."

"Never," Nyoko felt a smile growing, "I will never give in." Nyoko felt good for throwing the annoying mans words back at him.

"So you find the stuff I say so amazing you're copying it, eh?" Kiyoshi's voice was lined with mirth and he let out a laugh when Nyoko started to sputter. "Anyway, let's speed this up so we can finish this conversation and get after that group ahead."

"Fine." Nyoko watched as Kiyoshi did a few hand seals and touched Hanabi's head, the young girl shot up.

Hanabi looked around and groaned, she held her aching head in her hands. "What happened?"

"She apparently does not even recognize capture?" Nyoko's voice was flat.

"Well, that jutsu we used to keep her asleep does take it out of you," Kiyoshi glanced at Hanabi, "Especially when it is used continuously in a row like we did, add to that the blow to her head, and well..." Kiyoshi trailed off and knelt next to Hanabi, "You OK?"

Hanabi cleared her head and answered without looking, "Yeah, who're you?"

"You forgot me already," Kiyoshi had mock hurt, "You wound me Hanabi-chan."

"Huh?" Hanabi suddenly looked up and nearly blacked out, when her world stopped spinning and she saw the smiling face of Kiyoshi she backed up frantically. "YOU!"

"Yes, me," Kiyoshi said, "We need to talk."

"You're going to kill me," Hanabi was frantic, "You're going to attack my village aren't you?"

"No," Kiyoshi said reaching forward and placing a calming hand on Hanabi's own hand. "It's alright, you're safe, I offer my own personal guarantee that you will come to no harm nor will I attack your village except at the order of my superiors and only then if they have a good reason, OK?"

"Then why did you take me," Hanabi said again, "Not that I believe you."

"Hey," Kiyoshi said, he was totally serious not a hint of humor which astounded Nyoko. "My word is my bond, I will never break it, as for why we took you, I think you know." Kiyoshi reached forward and pointed to her eyes.

"You want my Byukagan, don't you," Hanabi spoke up. "You're going to use me to study it."

"No," Kiyoshi was still serious, "You just saw too much with your eyes, I'm sorry."

"But what I saw?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes," Kiyoshi spoke up, "My question is how did you know, we saw the recognition in you eyes."

"My father," Hanabi said quietly, "At the chunin exam when Neji-niisan and Naruto-san fought I saw the chakra take the form of a roaring fox. My father later explained why, though he swore me and Neji to totally secrecy." The moment she said this Hanabi slapped her hand over her mouth.

Kiyoshi gave off a chuckle, "Don't worry, I'm sure your father won't mind that you told me."

"So you really are a Kitsune?" Hanabi was slightly awed.

"Yep," Kiyoshi beamed.

"But you're not a blood thirsty monster bent on death and destruction." Hanabi said as if that was a requirement of being a kitsune.

"Don't judge us by Kyuubi-sama's actions," Kiyoshi said simply, "Even she had her reasons for attacking you village, their were no innocents except children."

"But the Kyuubi..." Hanabi started.

"Had her reasons," Kiyoshi interrupted, "Do not shinobi kill when the mission calls for it?" Kiyoshi let that sink into Hanabi's thoughts, "I won't say anything else."

"Okay," Hanabi sighed and then looked at Nyoko, "So she's a kitsune as well?"

"I'm not a damn fox." Nyoko shouted.

"Yeah," Kiyoshi told Hanabi, "Can't you tell by the lack of grace she has, everyone knows that foxes are graceful, sleek and strong."

"So what is she?" Hanabi asked as Nyoko sputtered over the insult.

Finally calming down Nyoko addressed Hanabi, "I'm a..."

Kiyoshi interrupted her, "First though, mainly cause I have an idea for a great game, we need to talk Hanabi."

"About what?" Hanabi turned back to Kiyoshi.

"Well," Kiyoshi started, "We captured you because you saw what we were, and we cannot allow that, we must remain absolutely secret, and because of that we can't let you go, at least for a while."

"WHAT?" Hanabi screamed, "You have to let me go."

"I'm sorry Hanabi-chan." Kiyoshi sighed, "But a lot is at stake, and we can't let knowledge of us get out."

"Fine, I'll just escape," Hanabi said matter of fact like.

"Do you honestly think you can escape us?" Nyoko asked her.

"No," Hanabi said before crossing her arms, "But I'll keep trying until either dead or gone."

"No need for death Hanabi-chan." Kiyoshi said. "But I'll tell you what, if you come with us without struggle I'll train you."

"Still not interested." Hanabi said, "Besides, if you trained me I would just use it too escape."

"Off course." Kiyoshi responded.

"What are you doing?" Nyoko suddenly said, "Why are you offering to train her?"

"She reminds me of..." Kiyoshi trailed off looking out at the world, and then even his eyes appeared to be looking farther then Nyoko could see, though Nyoko did recognize some of the look.

"Yes?" Nyoko prompted.

"My daughter," Kiyoshi finished. "But that's not important right now."

"I'm sorry," Nyoko bowed her head.

"We've all lost people in this war," Kiysohi told her, "Not your fault Nyoko-chan, don't you dare feel guilty."

"Aren't you a little young to have a daughter around my age?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm much older than I look," Kiyoshi said smiling, "And actually my daughter was much older than you as well, she was married and had a kit."

"You're a grandfather?" Hanabi was awed.

"I was." Kiyoshi gave her a small smile. "But that does not matter now. Look, as for my game mentioned earlier, I will allow you to go if you can guess what Nyoko is, sound fun?"

Hanabi looked at Kiyoshi as though he was mad, so did Nyoko. "Are you nuts?" Nyoko was the first to ask.

"Probably." Kiyoshi gained a Cheshire grin.

"We can't let her go on that," Nyoko screamed at Kiyoshi.

"Sure we can," Kiyoshi said, "But only if she guesses, and she has to agree not to escape, and to the training."

"Why does it seem you want to train me so badly?" Hanabi was curious.

"I want you to be able to protect yourself and those precious to you." Kiyoshi spoke up, "Besides, it was unhappy chance that you had to be taken, so I feel as though I must make it up, we're not really enemies after all."

"But we are traveling farther away from Konoha," Hanabi pleaded, "That's not fair if we keep traveling further."

"I'll come back with you," Kiyoshi said again.

"Kiyoshi you can't promise that." Nyoko admonished.

"Yes I can," Kiyoshi spoke to Nyoko, "I can and will, it has been a long time since I've taken an apprentice, so you don't realize that I will do almost anything for my students."

"I didn't even know you had taken one." Nyoko said with amazement, "Whoever it was must be powerful."

"Well," Nyoko said nervously scratching his for head, "It's kinda hard to compare to the last one. And though Hanabi-chan here is human I still see a great deal of potential in her."

"You say human as though it is bad," Hanabi said angrily.

"It just means you will not be able to train for the amount of time as my former apprentice." Kiyoshi answered. "So if you accept I can explain the rules, alright? But you have to keep your word, if you lie and break your word you forfeit your ability to ever go home, as well we will put you in a forced sleep and take you to our village and put you in a chakra absorbing cell where you will stay for the rest of your life, do you understand?" Hanabi sat in thought, Kiyoshi shook his head, "I'll give you a little while to think, alright?"

Hanabi shook her head affirmative. Kiyoshi smirked before getting up and walking to a tree and sitting down in a mediative pose. "What're you doing Kiyoshi-san?" Nyoko questioned watching the girl.

"Trying to ascertain more about our quarry." Kiyoshi said focusing. "There are four signature, no wait five." Kiysohi smiled, "We should catch them tonight if we move out soon, we will get them while their sleeping."

"Good," Nyoko said, "How long should we stay here?"

"Not much longer." Kiysohi said standing up and walking around the area slowly observing everything.

"Alright," Nyoko sighed before addressing Hanabi, "You need to hurry on your decision Hanabi-san."

"I'm thinking," Hanabi uttered silently. Hanabi sat their for another minute or so, "Alright, I guess I accept."

"Good," Kiyoshi said pumping a fist into the air, "Alright the rules, first off the guessing part, you are only allowed one guess a week."

"WHAT?" Hanabi shouted.

"Yes," Kiyoshi said, "Your first week starts tomorrow, do you understand?"

"Hai," Hanabi breathed out.

"Good," Kiyoshi started to walk around, "As for my next few rules, one you will follow all my orders, what Nyoko and I are doing is dangerous so if I tell you to run, you run, this is not negotiable. Two, well there really is no rule number two, except to refer to rule number one, wait, I know, if I'm not around, you're to follow the instructions of Nyoko-chan."

"What?" Nyoko yelled, "I'm not helping train brats you decide to pick up."

Kiyoshi threw Nyoko a look. "Do you understand those two rules Hanabi-chan?"

"Hai," Hanabi spoke up loudly.

"Good," Kiyoshi smiled down at the girl, "Then for the most important rule, you will always have fun and enjoy yourself while training with me."

"Um..." Hanabi just looked at him and over at Nyoko giving her a look asking if he was really serious.

"Yes, he's quite serious," Nyoko gave Kiyoshi's new victim, excuse, student a feral smile, "And quite nuts."

"AM NOT," Kiyoshi yelled like a child.

"Oh and childish," Nyoko added, "I'm not sure what you'll learn from him except how to be childish."

"Oh shut up Nyoko-chan," Kiyoshi muttered, "Don't make me call you Ny-chan."

Nyoko growled at the man. "Screw you."

"OK, we need to head out," Kiyoshi said excitedly. "First things first, Hanabi-chan two things to tell you immediately. When we are around others you need to remove your hitai-ite as well as perform Henge, the Byukagan is to noticeable, the other is this, your first test as my student has started, if you fail this the deal is off not to the same extreme as if you break your word though, it just means I will decide you are not worth the effort. You have one week to pass it, I'm sorry but this is a mandatory test I must put you through, and it is secret, I won't tell you what it is, you will either pass or fail, OK."

Hanabi looked slightly taken aback, "Ha... ha... hai."

"I'm sure you'll pass Hanabi-chan don't worry." Kiyoshi gave her a reassuring smile. "Next though, we are in pursuit of an unknown kitsune who was operating in the Land of Fire, the kitsune appears to have picked up four human companions, we are not sure how many tails it has so be careful."

"Hai Kiyoshi-sensei." Hanabi responded quickly.

Kiyoshi had a shocked look on his face, which Nyoko noticed amused, "What's the matter?"

"It's been a long time since I've been called sensei, I haven't heard it in years," Kiyoshi gained a bright smile. "I forgot how good it feels to be called that."

Nyoko just shook her head, "Let's go."

"Alright," Kiyoshi said turning to his student again.

"Kiysohi-sensei I have a question," Hanabi said quietly.

"What is it," Kiyoshi gave a benevolent smile.

"I just think it might be personal." Hanabi shuffled nervously from on her feet.

"I don't offend easily," Kiyoshi told her and prompted her to continue with his hands.

"Um..." Hanabi glanced around nervously, "How many tails do you have?"

Kiyoshi started to laugh, "And here I was expecting something else. Here, I'll show you." Hanabi looked up as Kiyoshi's appearance started to shift. His ears started to change before they moved farther up his head becoming fox ears, teeth poked out of his lips, Kiyoshi's whisker marks grew larger and more rugged his eyes red, Hanabi hadn't noticed until that moment that his eyes had slitted pupils. Behind him coming out the bottom of his cloak Hanabi saw the tips of tails. Kiyoshi reached up and unlatched his cloak pulling it off and flinging it to the side, behind his were several tails which Hanabi estimated to be around eight feet long each. "This is a hybrid form where my fox features come out, cool huh?"

"Uh..." Hanabi found herself dumbstruck again, a very unsettling feeling, she watched Kiyoshi's tails move in a hypnotic pattern and had a hard time counting them up. She finally finished, "Eight, right?"

"Wrong," Kiyoshi gave her a radiant and toothy smile. "Nine."

Hanabi felt her jaw drop, "Wow, how do you gain more tails?"

"They represent power or age," Kiyoshi answered, "I would like to think mine represent power, but I know they represent both. There has only been one Kitsune to gain nine full tails before the age of a hundred. As of now I am the last Kitsune to have nine tails, the rest are dead or in the case of one, imprisoned by Shinigami for all eternity."

"Wow," Hanabi was amazed. "So you're really strong."

"Yep," Kiyoshi responded happily.

"Liar," Nyoko said, "You're just really old."

"Gah," Kiyoshi yelled, "We need to go." One of Kiyoshi's tails shot out and wrapped around Hanabi lifting her up and drawing her close.

"Hey!" Hanabi shouted in surprise.

"Sorry," Kiyoshi said, "I'm going to have to carry you if we need to make it to our destination. However, while I'm carrying you we will discuss some things."

"Alright," Hanabi said nervously before wrapping her arms around Kiyoshi's neck when she had settled herself Kiyoshi's tails surrounded her and he jumped forward, Hanabi was surprised at well the tails kept her positioned.

"Alright, to begin your training I need to ask, do you know how to do meditation?" Kiyoshi continued to speed forward with Nyoko to the front.

"I understand some of it," Hanabi said. "My father tried to teach my sister and cousin as well as me, they got it I still can't do it. He said you need to find inner calm and that I was to excitable and hyper."

"Well," Kiyoshi sagely started, "That is somewhat true, however, I think I can help you there. You can't be as bad as my last student."

"Was he bad," Hanabi was curious about the person.

"I practically had to beat meditation into her," Kiyoshi sighed, "She relied to much on physical strength for providing stamina for chakra instead of equal parts mental and physical."

"Whoops," Hanabi smiled, "Didn't mean to offend her, just assumed it was a guy."

"Nope." Kiyoshi dodged around a tree at a high speed. "Anyway, for your first exercise I want you to practice meditating while we move."

"WHAT?" Hanabi yelled in Kiyoshi's ear and he cringed. "I can't do that while we're moving."  
"Sure you can," Kiyoshi said calmly, "I can do it during a battle, which is of course an advantage for me."

"Really," Hanabi found her new teacher amazing.

"Yes," Kiyoshi continued forward, "Now just practice doing it, it will help you later when we are in a better spot to practice. Once we're in that spot we will work on getting you better at it. Now no more talking, just try alright?" Kiyoshi gazed ahead and waited for a moment, "Oh and if you fall asleep I will drop you and then pick you up before continuing on again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rock Lee was training hard, ever since the battle with Kisame that he and Gai had he felt the need to improve. Even with both of them unleashing up to Keimon each they had been beaten, or they would have if Kisame had even tried. Lee knew he needed to get stronger, so the moment he had gotten back to Konoha he had trained ceaselessly except for rest and of course the funeral and visiting his fellow shinobi. Lee had turned down several missions to train, he had added weights to his arms and started to wear a long sleeve robe to cover the extra weights, he was already up to fifty pounds on each arm.

And now, despite his extra training a ninja sneaked into Konoha and attacked one of his precious people, Sakura. He threw punch after punch at the log each hit delivered punishing blows which sent wood flying, Lee could only hope that after this without his weights he would be faster than ever. Lee was pushing again, he was working towards being able to open Kyomon, the Gate of Shock. Finishing up his punches and having already done his kicks Lee started his run around and threw Konoha, he had slowed down considerably with the weight he added to his legs as well as arms and was trying to get his speed back up.

Suddenly Lee stopped quickly, someone had stepped in his path. "Neji-kun, it's good to see you."

Neji for his part cringed, no mentions of burning youth or shouts, Lee had been like that since Naruto's death. "Hokage-sama sent me to tell you that Sasuke has apparently returned to life."

"Really," Lee was getting slightly louder, "That's amazing news, his fires of youth must be bright."

Neji had a small smile form, at least there was now a mention of youth, though not quite as loud. "Yes, so how's your training going?"

"I am improving I think," Lee said smiling, "Though all this extra weight has slowed me down slightly. I fear that even with Gai-sensei and myself going full out we were still out classed. Even with our gates open and with the assistance of Uchiha-san's team we were still being toyed with." Lee sighed and looked out over Konoha from his position before continuing. "I fear I must improve greatly to match Kisame."

"Wow," Neji was surprised, "I knew they were good, and I had heard that Itachi was the strong one as well."

"Really," Lee turned quickly to face Neji, "Then how strong must have Naruto-kun and Uchiha-san have gotten to face and beat him?"

"I don't know." Neji said and put his had on his friends shoulder, "However with Naruto-san gone we must get stronger ourselves, so if you need a partner for training know that you can ask me."  
"Hai Neji-kun," Lee said a little louder than necessary which Neji was grateful for, "Your offer is noted and I accept, I will finish my run and then how about a quick spar?"

"Sounds good." Neji offered up a smile before turning to leave.

Lee watched his friend leave. He turned and quickly started to run off, he needed to get much faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had found Kakashi drunk out of his skull and dragged him to the hospital. It had taken a two full squads of ANBU to subdue the copy cat nin. Sakura sighed and looked down at the jounin lying on the hospital bed. Then she got an evil glint, slowly Sakura reached forward towards the mask he was wearing.

As she was about to grasp it Kakashi's eye opened up and looked strait at her. "Hello Sakura-san, what are you doing."

"Damn it." Sakura muttered under breath. "Nice to see you're finally awake Kakashi-sensei."

"Um..." Kakashi said nervously, "What happened?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
FLASHBACK  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's why the entire village of Konoha is made up of useless bastards." A very drunk Kakashi shouted at the top of his lungs while standing on the counter at a well known shinobi bar.

"Kakashi-kun this is very un-hip behavior." The green beast of Konoha, Maito Gai said loudly. "You need to let the flames of youth burn through you."

"Fuck off," Kakashi shouted at the man before taking another very large drink out of the whiskey bottle he had gotten his hands on, after taking a large swig he switched to the saki bottle in his other hand.

"Now Kakashi-kun stop this very un-youthful behavior and come down from there." Gai started to reach up and help the man down.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" Kakashi yelled back. "It's not your such a fuck up off a teacher to have two of your students die."

"Kakashi-kun shinobi die," Gai said calmly, "It is a hazard of doing the job."

"Whatever," Kakashi said and started to take another swig. Gai tried to grab the bottle out of his hand and Kakashi in response brought his knee up fast into Gai's face driving the man back and over the table of two chunin.

"What the hell?" The first chunin said, he was swaying and obviously very drunk, the chunin tried to take a swing at Gai only to hit the kunoichi standing next to him. After this it sort of went down hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END FLASHBACK  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi's memory went blank after that part. "You know, I'm not too sure I really want to know."

"Whatever you say Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, "I was just here to let you know that Sasuke is alive apparently he has come back from the dead."

"What?" Kakashi was dumbfounded, "Oh, I get it, I must still be drunk and this is some kind of alcohol induced hallucination, right?"

"No, this is quite real," Sakura said and clapped her hands together hard. Kakashi's head started to reverberate loudly.

"Ouch," Kakashi said grasping his head, finally feeling the effects, "Damn hangover."

"Well, you do eventually have to pay the piper." Sakura smiled at the man. "Tsunade-sensei wants to know why you tried to drink yourself to death though, you were dangerously close to doing that."

"You know why," Kakashi's voice was flat.

"I do," Sakura grew serious, "And I left that for you to explain to her."

"Thank you." Kakashi started to lay back when he suddenly grasped his stomach and looked at Sakura in desperation.

"Over there," Sakura said pointing and moving out of the mans way as he rushed into the bathroom. She waited for a little while before a medic burst into the room.

"Sakura-sama," Sakura gritted her teeth, ever since she had become one of the best medics in Konoha the hospital staff had insisted on referring to her with the honorific.

"Yes," Sakura said looking at the breathless nin.

"Uchiha-sama has woken up." The man said catching his breath.

"Has Tsunade-sama been notified?" Sakura asked.

"No, Tsunade said to notify you or Shizune-sama about important things, whichever was in the hospital.

"OK," Sakura walked to the door, "Send someone to get Tsunade-sama and someone back to this room to notify Kakashi-sensei."

"What about Shizune-sama?" The medic asked trailing her.

"Send some one as well." Sakura made her way to the stair well and then turned back, "What are you waiting for, go."

"Hai," the medic turned and rushed off.

Sakura walked into the stair well jumping up quickly she made it to Sasuke's floor. Moving down the corridor Sakura reached Sasuke's room and walked in. Only to find an empty bed with an open window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee was still running, it was getting close to midnight now, he would finish his run in the morning before going to find Neji, then he would do more exercise and sleeping the next night. He had slept the previous night for eight restful hours, and now he knew he was fine for two days of hard work, but he needed to get better, good enough to go a week without more than eight hours sleep. However Lee had started to just go with a run around Konoha after a certain time instead of through after the complaints of some of the villagers.

Lee was now running just outside the walls passing a light when a voice stopped him. "Lee, hold up."

"Who's there?" Lee said the obvious dropping into a ready to fight stance, surely they would not be stupid enough to attack him while he is so close to back up.

"Me," Sasuke said stepping out of the shadows. Lee gave him a look then saw his eyes and had to hold in a breath.

"What the..." Lee felt his eyes lock on Sasuke's.

"I know." Sasuke said flatly, "I found out when I woke up."

"What are you doing out here?" Lee asked softly.

"I..." Sasuke began. "I was honestly going to leave to train this new eye. But then I saw you, and I knew I had to stop."

"You were going to leave again," Lee shouted, "After all that Naruto-san has done to bring you back you would just toss that all away."

"I was going to return, but I wanted to be able to protect everyone here first." Sasuke said and then leaned against a wall.

"Then how did I stop you," Lee questioned, "I didn't even know you were there."

"I know, but you see I looked at people using this knew eye and found much more information then ever. That is when I noticed the difference between everyone else and you." Sasuke looked up at the light and watched the moths circle it.

"Really," Lee was curious. "What did you see?"

"Well for starters, there are actually nine gates." Sasuke started out.  
"Nine, but there are only eight," Lee knew all about this.

"Nope, I saw nine," Sasuke went on, "Not only that, but everyone else's but yours was open. My eye identifies this as the gate that controls your ability to do jutsu."

"WHAT?" Lee found himself shouting in surprise. "Can you open it?"

"No," Sasuke's voice was flat. "I'm sorry Lee."

Lee bowed his head, "That's alright, who knows I may be able to open it with my work on the gates."

"That's why I stopped to tell you." Sasuke gave Lee a smile.

"That is some eye, does it have a name yet." Lee went over and leaned on the wall as well.

"Nope, haven't seen it in a mirror yet." Sasuke said glancing at Lee.

"How about the Daiya Sharingan?" Lee's voice was hopeful.

"Hm..." Sasuke's gaze went up to the sky and out to the stars, "Diamond huh? Why that?"

"Well mainly your eye has two clear diamond shape marks revolving around what looks to be a mirror pupil I can actually clearly see my reflection in it when you look at me." Lee smiled at Sasuke.

"Interesting. Well I like it, and since none of the Uchiha texts mention it at all it sounds good to me, I would love the name." Sasuke started to move off, "Good luck."

"Wait," Lee shouted after him, "You should stay and train."

"Why?" Sasuke said, "I'm not saying you would hold me back, it's just I feel I'm going to need space, plus I would not feel comfortable testing out a new potentially hazardous power in Konoha."

"We can figure all that out," Lee responded, "Please stay, we do not need a comrade listed as a Nukenin."

"I'll think about it," Sasuke turned back, "I may have an idea but I will need to check it out first."

"Great," Lee smiled happily.

"Want a partner while you finish your run?" Sasuke said smirking, "I don't want to go back and face the wrath of Sakura-san and Tsunade-sama for leaving the hospital before they gave me a clean bill of health."

"No problem," Lee started running again, "Just do try and keep up."

"Alright," Sasuke caught up quickly and fell into pace with Lee. They ran for a few minutes before Sasuke looked over to Lee, "Lee, thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SHIT," Kyuubi swore loudly, she was not doing the best, she had managed to push her team until midnight, but their followers were closing fast. She knew she could out run them if she could carry the other three. She had she figured two hours until the pursuers managed to catch them. Kyuubi watched the other three sleep. There was no real helping for it she knew, she hated to do it, but then again. Kyuubi sighed loudly and dejectedly. She then got comfortable against a tree trunk before starting to meditate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi was once again in the tunnels, she followed them until she stepped through a one way wall into the training room that was split in half. Kyuubi smiled as she watched Naruto on the other side slowly breathing, apparently he was finally meditating. Kyuubi sighed, it was a peaceful scene which she would have loved to leave. Kyuubi had left the earlier time dilation in effect and it appeared that Naruto had used the time well and was now able to meditate.

"Training your body in here does no good, I have no body to train." Naruto suddenly said looking over at Kyuubi quickly. "Why are you here Kyuu-chan?"

"You were aware?" Kyuubi said in awe, "That's a higher level technique, unless I did something to catch your attention."

"No I was aware before hand, of course I had plenty of time to practice." Kyuubi cringed at his tone. "After all it has been awhile."

"Sorry." Kyuubi said flatly, "I thought you would like the practice."

"One hour every ten seconds out there," Naruto growled out, "That six hours every minute."

Kyuubi nodded at this, "We worked for ten minutes real world when I was here."

"Yes, but do the math." Naruto glared at her, "Sixty hours every ten minutes, three hundred and sixty hours every hour, thats over two weeks, it has been over ten hours."

Kyuubi quickly did the math, "Shit, sorry, thats almost twenty one and a half weeks."

"Yes. It. Is." Naruto's anger was palpable.

"Sorry kit." Kyuubi offered him a smile.

"Whatever," Naruto went on, "One thing this meditation crap has done is help my patience." Focusing Naruto pushed his chakra out of the cage where it surrounded Kyuubi and sank in. "Hows that, I only put in about ninety percent of my chakra."

"Much better, that's not why I'm here though." Kyuubi smiled, though she was honestly impressed at the amount of chakra he had accumulated.

"What do you need then?" Naruto stood up slowly and walked over to the bars leaning on them.

"I need you to teach me the Kage Bunshin." Kyuubi said simply.

"Why?" Naruto said flatly.

"Our pursuers are going to catch us in the night, I need to carry the other three." Kyuubi stated, "Or would you rather I leave them?"

"No," Naruto answered. "I want something in return though."

"How about no," Kyuubi shouted at him, "You're getting the safety of your friends, do not push my limits, I could just leave."

"Fine." Naruto glared at the vixen. "Here are the seals." Naruto slowly worked through the seals to show her. "It is a simple process. Enjoy practicing, it only took me a few hours, lets see how long you need. I'll be meditating if you really need help."

Kyuubi stuck out her tongue as Naruto turned his back and sat down with his back on the bars. She slowly started to do it, in the end it only took her slightly under six hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two when the three of them reached the campsite of the group they were pursuing. Hanabi was asleep on Kiyoshi's back. Nyoko was raring to continue on though.

"Let them go," Kiyoshi said flatly, "We'll catch up tomorrow."

"But..." Nyoko started.

"No buts, we wait." Kiyoshi set Hanabi down against a tree before reaching under his cloak and pulling out a scroll, poking his finger on the pin at the end of it he smeared some blood on it and out popped a blanket which he lay over Hanabi. "I'll watch through the night, you get some sleep."

"You know I really don't need it." Nyoko pleaded.

"We have no idea what we're facing tomorrow, or its power." Kiyoshi said turning to face Nyoko. "You might need all the power you have."

"Fine, whatever." Nyoko laid down on the ground before sand rose and covered her in a blanket even forming a soft cushion under her head. "When do we leave."

"Two hours." Kiyoshi yawned and jumped into a tree to watch over them, "So get some rest."

Nyoko sighed, "Night Kiyoshi-san."

"Good night Nyoko-chan." Kiyoshi smiled as his partner went to sleep.

Around ten minutes later Hanabi opened her eyes, she figured it was time. Moving quickly the teen rolled out from under the blanket. Hanabi glanced around her surroundings, looking up in the tree Hanabi saw her sensei laying asleep. Hanabi could not bring herself to think of Kiyoshi as anything but a sensei, she wanted to stay, and she hated having to leave Kiyoshi after his amazing offer, but she had a responsibility to escape and warn Konoha. Silently making her way Hanabi went to the first tree and darted behind. Soon Hanabi was moving swiftly and silently.

Up in the tree Kiyoshi was smirking and he started to whistle softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanabi had been running for what she figured was close to ten minutes. Hanabi was feeling very nervous, it seemed so easy, she had decided to head north to the town there. Hanabi sighed and kept running she had already turned around once to leave a scroll for her Kiyoshi apologizing and stating she would love the opportunity to come and train with him later but that she need permission first. Hanabi had also put in it thanks as well as explaining that she was duty bound by oath to return and report to Konoha as well as complete the mission she had.

Hanabi continued on, each step brought her closer to freedom, she did not know why she had learned to like Kiyoshi so quickly. It was odd and Hanabi had grown attached to the man, she even felt as if she was betraying him by doing her duty to escape. Before Hanabi knew it she was running through a small clearing. She stopped and took a short breath, for the last five minutes she had forgone stealth and run full out, with the speed that Kiyoshi and Nyoko had displayed that afternoon Hanabi knew she need distance.

Having caught her breath Hanabi looked up to continue running only to be staring at Kiyoshi who was leaning nonchalantly on a tree a few feet from her. Hanabi collapsed to her knees, she knew this was it, there was no way she could fight the man. Hanabi looked at him as he started towards her his hands starting to move into seals. Hanabi bowed her head and let some tears fall closing her eyes tightly. She waited for the darkness to come, but nothing happened, after a minute Hanabi looked up into the smiling face of Kiyoshi.

"Congratulations," Kiyoshi held out a small fox kit. "Meet Yasuo." Kiyoshi gained a large grin at Hanabi's confused face. "Oh and you pass the first test."

"W... wha... what's going on," Hanabi finally gained her voice.

"Simple," Kiyoshi said, "You gained this one chance to escape, this is the test."

"I don't get it." Hanabi was truly confused.

"It is really quite simple." Kiyoshi settled down into a sitting position motioning for her to do like wise. "I wanted you to try and escape this once. I knew that you had given your word to Konoha and I wanted to test your integrity. To further see if you were deserving I added an impossible choice, you knew that you had next to no chance of escape and that if you tried after agreeing you had no chance at freedom. The easy thing to do would have been to just stay and not risk so much, but you didn't." Kiyoshi set the fox kit down which made its way to Hanabi and started to sniff her knee. "I wanted to see if you would do what was right, which was staying loyal to your word."

Hanabi finally relaxed and sat down. "I think I understand, what happens now?"

Kiyoshi smiled at her, "We begin full training, and first off I would like you too meet your new partner." Kiyoshi gestured to the fox, "Meet Yasuo."

"A fox," Hanabi was surprised, "Sort of like the Inuzuka?"

"Not quite," Kiyoshi was giving her a glare, "Never compare a wise and wily fox to a flee bitten dog. Unlike the Inuzuka's mindless brute dogs Yasuo here will be a true companion."

"Oh," Hanabi said, "So he's a kitsune."

"No," Kiyoshi smiled again. "He's a fox, a fox with very near human intelligence, though I would argue that he probably has beyond human intelligence in most cases."

Yasuo decided it was time to add his two cents and yipped.

"Kiyoshi smiled, "An example is this, an dog of the Inuzuka clan cannot mold chakra to walk across water, Yasuo with proper training can, as well Yasuo understands more about humans then a dog ever will and he understands your bloodlines. Needless to say foxes are much smarter than dumb dogs."

As if to prove the point Yasuo started to chase his tail, waving it a few times before lunging after it. Kiyoshi buried his head in his palms and sobbed a little.

Hanabi just watched before grabbing up the kit, "KAWAII."

Kiyoshi looked up, "You must truly decide now to commit, if you do you will not really be able to leave for a while."

"But..." Hanabi started.

"Not even escape." Kiyoshi sighed, "To help you out I am going to bind some kitsune blood to you and form a blood link between you and Yasuo, with that you will be able to understand his speech as well as hear him when he thinks to you. However, this has never been done before, in essence I will be making you part kitsune, approximately a quarter, so if you choose this you need to stay so I can keep an eye on you or you may die."

"I..." Hanabi started before bowing her head again.

"You need to choose." Kiyoshi reached his hand forward and put it on her shoulder, "I'm not saying you could never return, but you would not be able to leave for a few months at least, I'm sorry."

"I guess I could do that," Hanabi said, "Could I send a message to Konoha to at least let them know I'm alright."

"I'll do that," Kiyoshi shook his head, "It will just say you're being held and that you will be fine and that you will be allowed to write letters in one month's time, OK?"

"I guess I could do that." Hanabi suddenly smiled as the kit licked her hand, she put Yasuo down on her lap where he proceeded to curl up.

"Alright then," Kiyoshi jumped up only to have Yasuo growl at him for the noise and movement.

Hanabi smiled at the antics and slowly pet Yasuo in her lap, she marveled at his soft fur. "What do I need to do?"

"Well the first part is simple," Kiyoshi smiled at Hanabi, "You're lucky I'm a kyuubi." Kiyoshi put his hand forward before a scroll swirled into it. Kiyoshi opened it up on the ground rolling it out. "Only the kyuubi are allowed to give this out."

"What is it," Hanabi asked.

"Summoning contract." Kiyoshi smiled, "For the kitsune."

"Wow," Hanabi said, looking at it she noticed it was the start of the scroll and only one name was before her, Uzumaki Naruto. "Wow, Naruto-san held this contract."

"He didn't know," Kiyoshi said simply, "Kyuubi-sama made this scroll a while back and decreed only her fellow kyuubi could grant it to those they found worthy, anyway, when she was sealed into Naruto his name and prints just appeared there." Kiyoshi sat down again. "We never told the boy, we did not feel he had the right to use it."

"OK," Hanabi said, "So I just do what is done in his spot?"

"Yes," Kiyoshi spoke up, "Sign your name in blood and put your hand print at the bottom, the final part is something special Kyuubi-sama added, I must also add my paw print to signify that I allowed this."

"So that means," Hanabi's excitement bled into her voice.

"Yep, you get to see me in full glory." Kiyoshi then stopped, "Well not full, I am not going to be full size, my paw would cover this entire area then."

Hanabi giggled and then concentrated on the task when she finished and looked up she saw a nine tail fox looking at her, it was maybe two feet to the shoulder, it suddenly bit its hand and then put its paw over her hand mark. The scroll suddenly grew bright and his paw print glowed, Hanabi also noted that a paw print glowed on Naruto's entry as well, it also had the kanji for nine glow at the top, hers did not. Hanabi found herself entranced with the scroll.

"That is interesting," Hanabi looked up at Kiyoshi when he spoke. "Mine does not read nine, I wonder what that means?" Shaking his head Kiyoshi looked over at Hanabi. "Part one done, on too the next."

"What's that?" Hanabi felt herself petting the kit again.

"Easy answer." Kiyoshi smirked and moved forward, "I'm going to bond you and Yasuo, this is not where you can understand his speech, though you will hear it in your head, but this does connect the two of you, you can through use of easy jutsu see what he sees and hear what he hears among other things. As well your chakra becomes linked, if ever one of you becomes low the other can give some." Kiyoshi just smirked, "It allows a lot, let's just say I need to train you more."

"Hai," Hanabi said.

Yasuo gave off a quick yip of ascent.

"Alright, I need some of your blood," Kiyoshi said, "Both of you." Hanabi nodded and cut her hand with a kunai, Yasuo bit his paw. Kiyoshi reached forward and dabbed some on a finger, mixing it together. "OK, where would you like a slightly stylish tattoo Hanabi-chan?"

"Um..." Hanabi just sat there, "Are you serious?"

"Quite." Kiyoshi said motioning, "You need to hurry and decide."  
"I guess on my lower back." Hanabi jumped at the choice.

Kiyoshi sighed, "Alright." Kiyoshi moved behind her, "Lift up your shirt a little."

"Wait," Hanabi suddenly shouted, "Do I need to reach this mark?"

"Maybe," Kiyoshi had a sing-song voice.

"Alright, then put it on my right shoulder." Hanabi sighed at the man, "Don't you need to say these important things?"

"Maybe," Kiyoshi stated, "Roll up your sleeve." Hanabi complied, Kiyoshi was soon concentrating on his task before he picked up Yasuo and started to draw on his right shoulder as well. When he finished he suddenly performed around fifty hand seals and put his hands on both marks. Hanabi cringed a little at the faint electric feel. "Done with part two, now for part three."

Hanabi just looked at her shoulder where there was now a stylized fox head as well Hanabi could hear a gentle yipping in her head, she also had extra sensations which were like a small buzzing, she assumed coming from the fox. "Neat."

"You should be feeling something, sort of like it is at the corner of your perceptions. It will remain very fuzzy before we train and refine it." Kiyoshi reached out to pick up Yasuo continuing on, "You are also much closer, generally if one of you dies the other does, you also share a life span, and lets just say that Yasuo lives longer than a normal fox, not immortal like a kitsune, but these foxes are known to live for over two hundred..." Kiyoshi trailed off as he looked over Yasuo, "Well that's interesting."

"What?" Hanabi asked worried.

"Look for yourself," Kiyoshi turned the young kit to face Hanabi.

Hanabi gasped slightly its eyes were now white and pupil less. "Is this normal?"

"Not sure," Kiyoshi shrugged, "Never bound someone with a bloodline before."

"So he may have the Byukagan?" Hanabi was getting excited.

"Yep," Kiyoshi responded to the bright girl. "Alright for this last part, where do you want this tattoo, you don't need to reach it, may I however recommend the base of the neck or upper back?"

"I guess." Hanabi was nervous.

"Alright, this is similar to the curse seal of Orochimaru, in fact that is where I got the idea." Kiyoshi spoke up, "Can you remove your shirt without being immodest?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing a bra," Hanabi reached down and pulled of her shirt quickly.

"Good," Kiyoshi moved behind her bitting his thumb, he spent the next five minutes making seals across her back focusing on one spot. Kiyoshi spent a further ten minutes double checking. "Here we go, this may hurt Hanabi-chan."

"I'll be fine." Hanabi smiled and braced herself.

"OK," Kiyoshi started to chain together hand seals, a large amount of them. He had just performed a brand new seal on the fly pretty much based of the work of a ningen. Kiyoshi found himself praying that this would work. Finally he finished and pushed his now glowing hands onto Hanabi's back. Hanabi started to scream in pain and lightning arced over the glowing kanji of the marks. After a minute of screaming and arcing lightning the jutsu calmed down and Hanabi collapsed to the ground. Kiyoshi wiped the sweat from his forehead. He saw in fascination a tattoo form, it was black with an orange tint in the image of a fox with its nine tails gathered protectively around it. Kiyoshi gathered up the girl and Yasuo jumped onto her as he started to walk off. "I guess I'll explain the seal to her tomorrow." Kiyoshi looked at Hanabi's sleep smoothed face, "For now, sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoy, more later, when inspiration strike.

I meant to do this earlier.

Names:

Yasuo – Peaceful One  
Kiyoshi – The Quiet One  
Nyoko – A Gem or Treasure

Sorry for so much OC this time, I just enjoy writing Kiyoshi, he is fun to think for.

Thank you for reading, sorry for not sooner update, busy and the like. Please enjoy this later chapter, next chap will have combat... I HOPE, my pm is still open for guesses on what Nyoko is... I probably put way to many hints this time around.

I continue to hope for reviews.

You see fan fiction is like a god, but this is not a kind benevolent god, it is a vengeful greed god that demands countless sacrifices to appease and feed it, without these it turns its bountiful blessings from the people. Fan fiction demands a sacrifice of reviews... Hundreds must be given to satiate its hunger.

MWHAHAHAHA, OK, I'm not like that, but seriously reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading,

Final Sleeper.


	8. A Fight Over Water

A/N Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I do not profit in anyway from this in anyway, this is all for the greater glory of Masashi Kishimoto. It's too late for me, He is my master now, I must obey my master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 – A Fight Over Water

Kiyoshi, Hanabi and Nyoko had finally arrived at the port town around six thirty and pulled to a stop. Off in the distance Kiyoshi and Nyoko could see the ship where the now four signatures were coming from, the kitsune chakra had just disappeared right around here throwing Kiyoshi for a loop, he was unsure how that had happened, and the only course was to pursue. Kiyoshi sighed and began to calculate in his head, he figured at full speed he would catch up in just under two hours taking in too account the ships speed as well as his own full out.

"Alright," Kiyoshi said as they watched the ship get farther off.

"What should we do?" Nyoko crouched down on the end of the dock watching as well. "You said the kitsune signature disappeared here and we have no clue where it went, it would seem best to pursue these other four and question them as I see no sign of a battle that would signify the death of the kitsune."

"Yes, we'll pursue," Kiyoshi sighed and turned to face Hanabi, "I'm sorry Hanabi-chan, but this will continue to be high speed and I must ask you to ride along again."

"Hai sensei," Hanabi nodded her head and the Yasuo ridding on her shoulder yipped his agreement before nuzzling back down into Hanabi's neck and yawning widely.

"Good, however before we do that I think we need to report," Kiyoshi sighed, "We have not done so since before we encountered Hanabi-chan."

Nyoko sighed and nodded, she could understand the necessity, she just wanted to get after them, "Make it quick."

"Sure," Kiyoshi smirked, "However I think this is a perfect time to start training my new apprentice. Hanabi, I want you to do the summoning technique I explained earlier, put about ten percent of your chakra into it, understand?"

Hanabi gave a smile and bit her thumb then going through a series of hand seals. There was a puff of smoke and a one-tailed black fox that stood as tall almost as tall as Akamaru stood there now. The fox immediately turned and faced Kiyoshi, "About damn time you summoned someone for a report, everyone's climbing the walls in nervousness back home." The fox gave a short huff before continuing, "Now, is the mission a success, did you retrieve the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi-sama so we can extract her?"

"No," Kiyoshi said quietly, "Kyuubi-sama and the gaki that was her jailer are dead." Kiyoshi paused at the fox's sharp intake of breath and then went on, "I do not know the details as such, but she does." Kiyoshi pointed indicating Hanabi, "As well she is the one who summoned you here, I gave her the contract for kitsune, so when you return please notify everyone of a new contract holder."

The kitsune bowed to Kiyoshi, "Hai Kiyoshi-sama, however this is most dire news you give me, I must notify everyone of her death soon. However, I do have another assignment the village would like carried out that is important."

"Really, what?" Kiyoshi perked up.

"We don't have time for this," Nyoko shouted, "We're in pursuit of an unknown kitsune, we need allies desperately with Kyuubi-sama's death and hopefully this will be one."

"Not to detract from that Nyoko-san," the kitsune turned his gaze to Nyoko, "But this is important, especially now. There is going to be a meeting of the Kages in Kiri in a week, though the official reason is discussions on the upcoming chunin exam we are all afraid that this is just the next stage in our war, it is crucial we have information. As well none of our spies on Akatsuki have reported in recently, we fear the worst."

"Damn it," Nyoko swore loudly, "Do you think they've discovered the village?"

"We don't know," the fox responded, "We fear they may have, that is why we want you to go there and spy on them."

"Okay," Kiyoshi sighed and looked at each of them. "Here's what we're going to do, Hanabi-chan and myself will continue in pursuit, Nyoko-chan you continue onto Kiri and spy on the Kage's meeting and report what you find." Kiyoshi fixed the Nyoko with a sharp glare. "I trust you to control your temper and not do anything rash to a certain Kage in attendance, am I in any way unclear?"

"NO," Nyoko shouted full blast. "That bastard though..."

"Is not at fault," Kiyoshi finished her statement before she could continue. "Do not label his with the sins of his village."

"Whatever," Nyoko spat, "I'll be going." Nyoko turned to head south, "I'll report with whatever I find out."

"Good luck Nyoko-chan, do try to have fun," Kiyoshi gave off a laugh as his serious disappeared like a flake of snow in an oven his laughter just grew as Nyoko huffed and ran off to the south.

"Now Kiyoshi-sama," the kitsune drew his attention back, "If you would please satiate my curiosity explain to me why a ningen has signed our contract?"

"Very simple Sureiyaa," Kiyoshi smiled at the fox, "Meet my new apprentice."

"WHAT?" Sureiyaa shouted, "But your last apprentice was..."

"I know," Kiyoshi interrupted with a contented smile, "But I found someone else I believe can succeed as my apprentice."

"With several of the most prestigious kitsune clans clamoring for you to teach their kits the last two of your apprentices have been a starved abandoned kit and a demon tainted ningen." Sureiyaa spoke giving Hanabi an appraising eye.

"Now now," Kiyoshi said calmly. "Not all ningen bloodlines are demon descended."

"But many are," Sureiyaa spoke, "Especially I believe is the Byukagan."

"That may be," Kiyoshi's smile fell, "But she does hold our summoning contract and you will honor it."

"Fine," Sureiyaa sighed, "The only one who could overrule you would be Kyuubi-sama, but seeing as she's dead that means you will likely be the newly named Kyuubi in her place."

"Yes," Kiyoshi shook his head, "That means more work for me, kuso."

"Yes," Sureiyaa started to laugh before turning to face Hanabi and bowing. "I am Sureiyaa no Koukon, I am honored to be at the service of any of Kiyoshi-sama's students, they after all go on to generally do great things so I can only guess at what you will achieve."

"T... tha... thank you," Hanabi stammered taken aback by the kitsune's show of respect and his comments about Kiyoshi. "I'm just honored that Kiyoshi-sensei decided to take me as an apprentice."

"As well you should," Sureiyaa said.

"I would love to give you two time," Kiyoshi sighed, "But we must go now, you can talk more later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things were finally looking up for Kyuubi. She had managed to get the three children with her to the town and port in three hours, and then she had gotten passage on a large cargo freighter leaving early in the morning at six o' clock. In the three hours Kyuubi had she had visited Naruto and the had finished the transfer of chakra, she now had pure human chakra and Kyuubi's own chakra was currently in the cage with Naruto. Kyuubi had no where near what she was used to or even what Naruto used to have, but it gave her enough she felt she would be able to survive in a short fight with a minor foe or at least sneak by Akatsuki without raising their suspicions. Now Kyuubi and the genin were on a ship headed north past Earth Country, if Kyuubi was remembering her geography that would put her a few hours north from her destination.

The ship itself was moderately open on the upper deck, it however had four massive doors that opened to a large cargo area bellow. There was a massive control tower at the stern of the ship where all the crew quarters were. Kyuubi had no idea what was being transported but she knew there was a lot of it.

Currently Kyuubi was standing on the deck of the large ship enjoying the pleasant ocean breeze and the peace it conveyed with it. Now all Kyuubi had too do was survive three days at sea...

"How long will this annoying trip take." ...With three annoying brats.

Kyuubi sighed and turned to face Konohamaru after his comment. "It will take us a few days to arrive, I recommend that you go back to trying to meditate." _And leave me the hell alone, _Kyuubi thought out what she wanted to say next but held her tongue.

"Jiro," Udon said quietly, "Just sit down and practice." Udon faced his teammate, "There is no need to ask that question every ten minutes, just focus on the training."

Konohamaru's face screwed into a pouting look, "It's bloody boring though."

"Well," Kyuubi started, "If you want another challenge to help you train might I recommend that you jump overboard and practice water walking, or possibly just run around on the side of the ship."

"But..." Konohamaru started to protest.

"Look," Kyuubi was rapidly loosing her patience, she could not meditate because it generally took her to the cage and Kyuubi did not feel like arguing with Naruto again at the moment, add to that the fact that she had left on the time dilation on again and it had been close to five hours since they had last spoken Naruto was bound to be pissed. "Where we're going there are samurai, they do not take kindly to impatience, so you need to learn patience and not to complain, incidentally, they don't like people who whine and complain either."

"No need to be so mean about it," Konohamaru grumped and then turned and jumped over the side of the ship.

"How long do you think we have until the idiot comes back?" Moegi queried hopefully.

Kyuubi smirked and leaned back on the railing she was standing against. Suddenly her arm started to feel uncomfortable, a light burning on the back of her hand and arm. Ignoring it for the time being Kyuubi responded to Moegi's remark, "Hopefully he'll underestimate the speed of the ship and get left behind."

"You seem to finally have gained patience yourself Hikaru-san," Udon stated, his gaze bore into Kyuubi's own. "What has caused that?"

"I recently had a hard fight with Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke," Kyuubi decided to mix truth into her newly spun lie, "I had to learn a great many things quickly, I barely managed to kill Itachi but his death cost me a great deal. Afterwards I found out some things about me had changed, I had to learn patience quickly. Tsunade-sama decided it would be best to send me here." Kyuubi absent absentmindedly began to scratch her burning arm, it was getting harder to ignore.

"You fought the legendary Uchiha Itachi?" Moegi was suddenly very curious, too fight the legendary Nukenin Itachi and win was impressive.

"Yes," Kyuubi responded before giving in to the burn, discretely lifting up her sleeve she looked at the seal she had made, it was glowing lightly. "Look, I need to meditate a little to recover from carrying you the rest of the way, alright?"

"Sure thing Hikaru-san." Moegi said going back to her own practicing, Udon nodded his head before standing up and working through some taijutsu sets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee and Sasuke finished up their run at the Hyuuga manor at around eight. Sasuke was panting hard, eight hours strait running, he seriously wondered how Lee did it with weights as well and now Lee was going to spar with Neji. Sasuke was, needless to say, impressed, he and Lee had a long conversation during the run. Sasuke had to say that during the conversation his respect for his fellow green clad shinobi had grown.

"Well Sasuke-san," Lee broke the silence, and and Sasuke was glad that he'd finally dropped the Uchiha-san that he had been using. "I think that was a most enlightening conversation. Thank you for the most interesting run."

"Well, good luck on your spar," Sasuke turned to leave. "See you around Lee."

"May your flames burn brightly until our next meeting," Lee shouted after Sasuke pumping his fist into the air.

Sasuke just chuckled and shook his head walking off, he decided to head for the Uchiha compound and discuss things with Itachi. Making quick time by jumping over the roofs Sasuke quickly arrived at the wall surrounding the estate and stopped just in time to dive out of the view of Kakashi and Sakura who he assumed were keeping watch for him.

"Kuso," Sasuke muttered before trailing around the wall. Quickly going to the opposite side of the compound Sasuke hopped the wall and quickly made his way to the meeting hall and turned on his eyes. Focusing on the trap Sasuke felt his body being dragged into the Tsukuyomi and was soon in the familiar world.

"About damn time," Itachi growled and walked up to Sasuke. "Where the hell have you been, I would think you would notify me of a mission before you left?"

"No mission," Sasuke stated walking past Itachi towards Naruto's body, "Death and power."

"What?" Itachi's face showed his confusion.

"Do you know of a more powerful form of the Sharingan?" Sasuke said looking down at Naruto's face and marveling at the peace it held.

"The Mangekyou?" Itachi walked to his brother's side, though he was, as a thirteen year old, shorter than Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke shook his head and chuckled, "Beyond that."

"There is nothing beyond the Mangekyou," Itachi looked at Sasuke and wondered what had caused his brother to snap.

"There is," Sasuke gained a crazed smile, "I found it." Sasuke suddenly looked up and Itachi gasped at the new eyes slowly spinning, "Beyond death I found it."

"Wh..." Itachi was shocked, "What is it?"

"I will explain everything later nii-san," Sasuke smirked, "For now I need your help."

"Anything," Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "What do you need?"

"A place to train," Sasuke turned back to Naruto and sighed, "Away from prying eyes, and where I can harness these eyes without harming this village."

"Why ask me," Itachi bowed his head, "My knowledge is out of date by a while."

"I know," Sasuke smiled, "But I want to know if I can train here?"

"WHAT?" Itachi shouted, "Are you mad?"

"No," Sasuke turned to face Itachi, "But I do know that time in the Tsukuyomi flows to the castor's whim."

"What does that have to do with anything," Itachi reasoned.

"I could get years of training in months." Sasuke's eyes glinted and then returned to there normal onyx color.

"True," Itachi responded, "But only mental."

"Why not physical? After all I know that because you actually created a pocket universe our physical bodies travel here. How else could we have hidden Naruto's body here?" Sasuke finished talking by gesturing at Naruto.

"You could train physically, but I would have to slow down the time ratio for you to gain anything." Itachi conjured up a bench to sit and think on.

"Well?" Sasuke sighed and sat down on the bench tapping his foot impatiently.

"Patience otou," Itachi sighed again. "The advantage is you would not really age any faster than in the real world, but you would gain muscle memory and your body would work as if in a state of extreme speed."

"Meaning," Sasuke prompted.

"Simple really, move your arm." Itachi waited for Sasuke to comply and when he had Itachi continued, "When you moved your arm to you it appeared as though you moved it at a normal speed, however, this is a powerful genjutsu, you just moved it extremely fast due to the jutsu as well as the physics of this world I have made. What this means is your physical body will take every action you do at extreme speed, thus shortening training time. This unfortunately will only work in here due to the nature of Tsukuyomi."

"Great," Sasuke shouted, "Let's start then."

"Um, a few things first, one you still need food and possibly more than normal to deal with the extra exhaustion for however long you plan to stay."

"Alright," Sasuke stood up, "I will go get it and I have a few things to take care off, however when I come back I won't leave again until my training is done or my food gone."

"Whatever oto." Itachi waved a dismissive hand towards Sasuke, Sasuke growled at the gesture before leaving through use of his Sharingan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi went through the see through wall from the tunnels to the training room and watched as Naruto moved through taijutsu sets with amazing grace. Kyuubi watched entranced as he moved fluidly around his half of the room in an unpredictable yet smooth fashion. Finally after a minute Kyuubi snapped out of it realizing she had been watching the blond almost shamelessly. Why should she, one of the most powerful beings to walk to earth be enchanted by a mere mortals display, snorting Kyuubi decided to interrupt. "You know you have no physical body so that is pointless."

Not even breaking stride or looking at her Naruto responded, "That may be so, but it does get boring in here after almost a year, I could not just do meditation all the time." Naruto ended with a few more movements, "So I decided to start to form a taijutsu style of my own."

Kyuubi scoffed, "YOU, make a style." Kyuubi could not help it anymore she broke down laughing. "Oh that's a good one gaki." Gripping her sides Kyuubi succumbed to deep amusement filled laughter, though this time she did not collapse. "What will you do next, take up shogi and perhaps give up ramen." Kyuubi's grin, though it did not seem possible, grew wider at Naruto's once calm expression darkening. "Wait," Kyuubi cupped a hand to her ear and making like listening, "I think I hear Shinigami-san, something about hell, unfortunately I can't make it out over the flapping noise and those annoying oinks."

"Bitch..." Naruto trailed off at the sudden flare of killer intent.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. CALL. ME?" Kyuubi was standing strait and each word slammed into Naruto despite the bars and he felt like cowering.

"Nothing," Naruto immediately shut the loud tirade he was going to go on down. "Nothing at all."

"I think you said something, now what was it," Kyuubi growled and bared her fangs. "I am not amused gaki, ever call me a bitch, or even relate me to a dog again I will rip of your tiny little balls and force you to eat them."

Naruto gulped, "H... ha... ha... hai..." Naruto started to shake.

"Now," Kyuubi started to calm down. "I assume you made this mark burn for a reason."

Naruto straitened up and moved to the bars completely serious. "Hai," Naruto nodded and grabbed the bars. "I think I have discovered something disturbing, when we pulled your chakra in here, we apparently cut off your detection abilities, though I seem to have gained them, and it appears that the group of trackers is closing on us fast."

"Kuso," Kyuubi cursed and slammed her fist into the cage which rattled. "Okay, I can do this, be calm and we can bluff our way through it."

"I agree," Naruto sighed and moved back from Kyuubi who was a little to close for his comfort after the threats. "I suggest you disguise the Konohamaru corps just in case."

"Good idea." Kyuubi started to tap her hand against the bars. "Alright, we'll do that, I'm going to leave the time as is down here, perhaps you can analyze our pursuers more, hopefully giving us a greater advantage."

"Hai, I think it's time for you to go though, act quickly you have less than a minute I would say."

"Shit," Kyuubi span around and started to focus and leave.

"Wait," Naruto shouted, "I need a favor for my training."  
"Hurry up, what do you want," Kyuubi glanced at the blond again willing him to be fast.

"Training dummies with realistic properties, almost human themselves so I can truly work on my new taijutsu style." Naruto practically hoped from foot to foot.

"You were serious." Kyuubi felt her jaw grow a little loose and then felt her mouth open slightly at Naruto's nod of affirmation. "Sure, but let's wait until after this, okay?"

"Sure," Naruto said quickly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Just wanted to ask before I forgot, oh and do you think you could possibly conjure up some ramen?"

Kyuubi sweat dropped and just decided to leave then and there, so before the idiot teen could go on, she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi was back in the world of the conscious, taking in her surroundings quickly she was up on her feet in an instant. Turning to Moegi and Udon, "Quick henge, now." Reaching off to the side she grabbed to rain hats and thrust them at the two teens. "We need to get Jiro here now."

"What's up?" Udon put the hat on his head and settled himself into a loose posture of readiness, nothing would get past him as far as he was concerned.

"Our pursuers appear to have caught up." Kyuubi placed a hat on her head and then glanced at the side of the ship closest to land. Slowly tapping her foot and waiting as she got more restless, to many things were going wrong, she did not even have a reign on her powers yet and was not sure she could really fight more than a mercenary force, the fight with Ebisu was all chakra and bluff. She had merely used chakra pushing herself incredibly fast, as for the water jutsu to put out the fire. Kyuubi sighed, she only knew a handful of jutsu, she thought they were a stupid human waste, and she never meant to use a human body in any combat so she never bothered to learn a taijutsu style. Unfortunately Kyuubi had found out that she could not shift into a fox form at all, this was definitely a bad situation.

"When will they get here?" Moegi shifted on her feet nervously prepared to fight but becoming incredibly anxious.

"Right about..." Kyuubi started.

"Now," The man said as he landed his orange hair flowing behind him and a woman beside him. Kyuubi took in the appearance of the man. The three whisker marks on his cheeks signified that he was kitsune or at least a member of their clan. The sword on his back seemed familiar, but she could not place it, the man however did not really appear in her memory. Kyuubi did not know anything about him or the situation in her clan, the only people she would trust are the clan elders, for all she knew this man was rouge or would attempt to kill her to gain her position if she told him who she was.

The woman standing next to him shook her head. "Sensei must you finish others sentences?" The woman had long blond hair that came to her waist, she was wearing a white traveling cloak with no real distinguishing marks, she had deep green eyes and a fox kit curled up in the crook of her neck the tail brushing back on forth across her chest. "And weren't there supposed to be four people here?"

"I detect the forth about a mile off, he has quite some speed to move so quickly." The man smiled. "Now we have some questions for you."

"Who are you?" Kyuubi stopped him from continuing.

"Just some extremely curious people," the man gained a chuckle, "We are on a secret mission to deliver some..."

"SENSEI," the girl shouted blushing darkly, "Don't be perverted."

_There is no way,_ Kyuubi thought, _It sounds like him but doesn't look like him._ "Why should we answer your questions?"

"Oh that," The man answered, "It's just a simple question, where did the fifth member of your group disappear to?"

"Fifth member?" Udon's voice was confused, "We have no fifth member, why would you think we do?"

"We traced the signature traveling with you though," the man gave the boy a look, "Just before you got on the ship."

Kyuubi stiffened, they were after her, they had to be Akatsuki, why would a kitsune be working with them though, Kyuubi was in shock that one would betray their own people like that. "Him," Kyuubi suddenly spoke up, "I know who you're talking about now, he headed west."

The man gave her a suspicious look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kyuubi said and suddenly realized she recognized the sword, "If I may ask, what is your name, I am Toya Hikaru."

"Ah proper manners, well my name is Kiyoshi." The man gave her a smile.

Kyuubi felt her anger spark, this man was impersonating him, he looked nothing like the man she knew and he had stolen his sword. Kiyoshi should be back in the village running it in her absence, she had to swallow her anger though, it was dangerous to even fight without a real problem.

The man ignored Kyuubi though and turned to the girl at his side and ducked down whispering in her ear. "Activate your Byukagan and tell me what you see in their chakra system."

"Sure," underneath her henge Hanabi activated her Byukagan and focused on the chakra systems of the three there and gasped. Hikaru had a swirl in his stomach, like Naruto did. Forgetting all pretense she spoke up loud. "Sensei she has a spiral in her chakra system like Naruto did."

"Fuck," Kyuubi shouted jumping away from them to the opposite side of the deck with Udon and Moegi right beside her.

"So, you have a sealed kitsune, that's where I felt the chakra from." Kiyoshi made several hand seals and then his hands glowed, "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

"SHIT," Kyuubi practically screamed and then pumped Naruto's pathetic amount of chakra into her legs, "You two fight her, I'll try to take him, if you stop her help me." Kyuubi surged forward and the man merely ducked as Kyuubi tried to punch him. Kyuubi cursed and focused on a movement technique pushing chakra into her body everywhere to speed up her reaction times. Kyuubi kicked out again at the imposter Kiyoshi merely blocked with his arm before settling into a taijutsu stance, lightly balancing and his feet spaced just so to his front and left, his right arm was extended in front of him, his left was to the side both hands had palms up. Kiyoshi's eyes lost their amused look and seemed to harden to diamond.

"Show me your skill then," Kiyoshi smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanabi found herself without time to slide into a stance, Udon and Moegi were pressing her to hard, making Hanabi move to the rhythm of their attacks. None of them attempted to use a jutsu as it might destroy the ship they were on. Hanabi dodged under another kick, unfortunately her eyes had not yet reached the level of her cousin's she could not see tenketsu yet and thus was unable to touch and close them easily without entering divination. As Hanabi pumped chakra into her hand to at least use Jyuken she was suddenly kneed in the chest by Moegi sending her back a few steps and breaking her concentration.

"Don't give her time to recover, I have a feeling we're going to need to help Hikaru-san." Udon put actions to his words and started to deliver punishing punches to Hanabi driving her back when she sloppily tried to divert and block them.

Moegi struck out when Hanabi attempted another sloppy block and snagged Hanabi's arm turning and rolling Hanabi over her hip Moegi threw Hanabi hard into the ground. Hanabi rolled her legs over her head and kicked back at Moegi with both feet, Moegi blocked the kick but was thrown off balance and stumbled back.  
Udon tried to perform a sweeping kick on Hanabi who put her hands under her and pushed up flipping her self into the air, landing Hanabi jumped over her two opponents and landed on the large cargo bay doors, quickly settling down Hanabi tried to drop into her Jyuken stance only to have to duck and dodge again as Moegi jumped forward onto the bay doors with her. Moegi again tried to kick Hanabi and kept the pace up, Hanabi was flustered, Moegi was delivering quick fast hard kicks, Hanabi was hard pressed to stop them. Moegi jumped up without any warning and Udon charged underneath her pushing the rhythm again with quick, though not as fast as Moegi, punches and kicks with Hanabi tried to block and get a counter attack in without success, the two just worked to well together.

Moegi started to come down to deliver a powerful ax kick to Hanabi, at the last second Udon rolled to the side. Hanabi catching it with her Byukagan and acting with a speed developed from years of training in the Jyuken raised and crossed her arms catching Moegi's leg but wincing in pain at the strength of it. Quickly rolling her wrists Hanabi grabbed Moegi's leg and twisted hearing a satisfying pop from Moegi's leg. Not releasing Hanabi rolled back and dug her foot into the surprised girl's stomach before releasing sending Moegi flying.

Before Hanabi could stand Udon was back on her trying to keep up the attack, but he seemed to not do as well with out his support. Hanabi smirked. Jumping back Hanabi gave herself space and settled into her stance finally. Udon, who had yet to truly see a Hyuga fight failed to recognize the stance and started to rush in, Hanabi's hands glowed and she prepared to stop the boy, hopefully not killing him.

Udon suddenly changed his attack style and went down before kicking violently up into Hanabi's chin. While she wasn't expecting it, Hanabi managed to catch Udon's foot, her Jyuken doing some damage to Udon's chakra coils in his foot.

Hanabi suddenly realize what Udon had just done. That was a taijutsu move used in Konoha, the leaf shadow dance, from their the user had a large amount of possibilities, and it was the preparation for the Lotus moves. Only people from Konoha were supposed to know that move. Sending her body on autopilot Hanabi voiced the question that was now bothering her, "Where the hell did you learn that move, who are you?"

"That does not concern you." Udon winced at the pain in his foot and decided enough was enough quickly putting his hands together Udon went through a few hand seals but before he could complete them Udon had to dodge as several kunai headed towards him.

"I won't allow you to use any jutsu, you might damage this ship." Hanabi finished her declaration and then turned to her fox. "Hop off and hide somewhere until we are done." Udon was surprised that the fox had managed to stay where it was the entire time. The fox complied and jumped off running off to the side of the ship.

"So you're a animal user, interesting." Udon then charged drawing a kunai as well. Hanabi merely dropped back into her style. Udon was not going to allow Hanabi to hit him again and dodged quickly while swinging with his kunai, each hit was a miss though as Hanabi flowed gracefully around his strikes and then Udon had to quickly dodge again. The other problem Udon was having was the lack of openings to actually attack in. Hanabi was fully into her style at this point and moved quickly and fluidly.

Udon was now cursing mentally, he was his teams ninjutsu user, Moegi and Konohamaru were their close combat element, he was mediocre in thrown weapons and taijutsu both, Udon was the one with perfect chakra control. Here he was though in a situation where he could not really use his ninjutsu, unfortunately Udon was still working on his genjutsu and he barely knew any at this point beyond basic academy level. Udon saw another opening and attempted to take it, bring his kunai up in a stap upwards into his opponents left midsection, hoping that he would succeed and drive the blade into Hanabi's heart.

Hanabi managed to barely grab Udon's arm stopping the kunai a whisper away from piercing her stomach, quickly discharging a Jyuken strike into Udon's arm gaining a scream from Udon who dropped the kunai. Working quickly to end this fight Hanabi delivered another strike to Udon's left shoulder and quickly followed it up with a less powerful strike to his chest. Udon stumbled backwards coughing.

Hanabi smirked and dropped down into a new stance. Channeling her chakra just so Hanabi felt her eyes change a little, gaining a different look, Neji had figured out how to do this even without the stance, creating an evolved Byukagan, but for Hanabi to see and close tenketsu required the stance and focusing her eyes just right with chakra causing the circle to appear. Hanabi could not help but smiling and adding a smug statement, "It's over, you're withing the area of my divination."

Udon showed his complete unfamiliarity with the Hyuga fighting style, "Huh?"

Hanabi blurred and started to count of aloud with each strike, "TWO!" Moving quickly, seeming to flow into each strike, "FOUR!" Hanabi pushed more chakra into her muscles to allow them to continue to move with blurring speed. "EIGHT!" Suddenly Hanabi had to jump back as shuriken passed right through the area where she had been. Udon fell to one leg breathing painfully, each breath coming in short. Hanabi was lucky, she had barely noticed Moegi throwing the weapons at her she had been so caught up in theHakke Rokujuuyonshou

"You bitch," Moegi said loudly, "That hurt, you dislocated my damn leg."

"Kuso, I thought I broke it." Hanabi quickly took stock of the situation, her two opponents were seriously depleted and slowed apparently the girl had a dislocated leg and from the way she stood she was barely standing. As for the boy Hanabi was fighting, he had fourteen tenketsu sealed. Hanabi herself was not doing well though, through use of the Byukagan and pumping chakra to her hands and muscles to speed up, as well as the fact she had yet to truly master the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou and still used entirely to much chakra for it. Hanabi had never had a lot of chakra and though her control was at least mid-level med nin range Hanabi could feel herself slowly run out. Then it happened, her Byukagan deactivated, Hanabi did not have the chakra to continue using it, looking at her two opponents she cursed mentally. "Well this could be bad." Pulling out a kunai she rushed towards Udon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi cursed, this man was mocking her, test her skills indeed. Pumping more chakra to her body she saw she started to glow a light blue. Kyuubi smiled and rushed forward and jumped, her attacks imitated the animal form she used to have but she found it difficult in a human body and the smirk of her opponent just pissed her off more.

"Is that all," Kiyoshi dropped the seriousness at the apparent lack of ability of this person.

"Damn you," Kyuubi jumped forward swing her hands in a broad arc as if she had claws towards Kiyoshi's head. Kiyoshi chuckled and merely brushed aside her attack. Kyuubi was furious. Manifesting more of Naruto's chakra she made a chakra claw around her hand. Kiyoshi's eyes widened slightly in surprise but he continued to chuckle.

"Come now," Kiyoshi taunted, "Make me work for it." Kyuubi growled, she swung low this time in an attempt to catch Kiyoshi's midsection. This time Kiyoshi grabbed her hand instead of brushing it to the side. "This is pathetic."

Kyuubi smiled, "Idiot." Manipulating the chakra the manifested blue claw no longer surrounded her hand instead it reached out and tried to strike the smiling man in the side. Kiyoshi was too fast for her though and merely released her and jumped back.

"Please," Kiyoshi smiled, "Do try."

Kyuubi roared and charged, she pushed all the chakra of Naruto's she could through herself, she felt it drain fast, she could not do this long, her style of fighting was not going to work with the pathetic amount of chakra Naruto had. Kyuubi kept pressing though, Kiyoshi allowed her to keep the initiative though it was obvious he was just toying with her and let Kyuubi continue for several minutes. Kyuubi continued to push though each attack seemed to prove fruitless, Kyuubi cursed loudly, she was wondering why that blond moron had yet to release her chakra, it was obvious that in this situation she needed it and it would reveal nothing.

"I wouldn't even put you at the genin level of most of the hidden villages." Kiyoshi started to move in.

Kyuubi rocked back as a solid kick sent her flying back away from Kiyoshi. Suddenly she felt better, chakra flooded her system, but it was not hers, it was more of Naruto's more than he had even given her previously. Kyuubi was pissed, apparently the brat had not given her all of his chakra last time.

"Little gaki bastard," Kyuubi cursed and felt refreshed, she then surged again. Focusing she reformed the chakra claws and charged again. This time Kiyoshi just sighed and moved in his form perfectly delivering a punch to her stomach folding Kyuubi over and then a solid kick into her back driving her to the ground and knocking the air out her lungs she felt her hat fly from her head.

"NII-SAN!" The voice joined the fray and Konohamaru rushed forward to meed Kiyoshi but was stopped by another yell.

"KONOHAMARU!" Hanabi suddenly shouted and rushed towards Konohamaru dropping her henge as she ran before actually hugging the stunned boy. Konohamaru just stood there in shock for several reasons, Hanabi had just shown up and was actually hugging him.

"Hanabi-chan?" Konohamaru questioned and then put his arms around the girl. "What are you doing here?"

Kyuubi used the chance roll to the side and stand up, her new face visible. "She's attacking us, they're after me for something I hold."

"Why would Hanabi-chan attack you though nii-san, she wouldn't work against you." Konohamaru was adamant.

"You just blew our cover," an angry Moegi stomped up giving Hanabi a death glare, "And she just dislocated my leg as well as doing something to Udon to throw off his chakra system, he can barely stand."

Kiyoshi decided to join in, "What's going on here?"

"We're on a..."

"Keep our mission names and our destination secret still Jiro-san." Kyuubi interrupted and made a point.

Hanabi sighed and then got serious backing up from Konohamaru before he could continue, she looked him in the eyes annd suddenly remembered her own mission. "Konohamaru-san, Moegi-san, Udon-san, I'm afraid I have bad news to deliver. Hokage-sama gave my team the mission of intercepting you and telling you before you got back to Konoha."

"What is it Hanabi-chan?" Konohamaru looked down at the girl who had just been in his arms.

Kyuubi felt her insides twist up, this was going to be bad and she knew it. Slowly Kyuubi crept closer to the edge of the boat and prepared her self, she just knew her luck was not that good.

"I'm sorry," Hanabi looked down at her feet, "But while on a mission recently Naruto-san died saving my sister from Uchiha Itachi."

"Shit," Kyuubi muttered as Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon snapped their eyes on her.

"But he's right there," Konohamaru said pointing behind Hanabi.

Hanabi turned around and gasped, "That can't be him, I saw his body it was almost completely destroyed, I went to his funeral. He's dead."

Udon started forward, "Well, so you were an impostor as we first thought, eh Hikaru-san."

Kyuubi growled, "Actually, it's none of your business you little Konoha bastards, but if you want to know it is only for the sake of Naruto-teme that I let you live." Kyuubi prepared to jump off.

"Well I think you should explain," Kiyoshi said walking towards her, "Who are you kitsune?"

"None of your business." With that Kyuubi was over the side of the ship and running on the water Kiyoshi in hot pursuit, she only made it a little more than a hundred feet before she had to dodge an attack from Kiyoshi.

"Well, that was stupid, now that were off the ship I no longer have to hold back for fear of destroying it." Kiyoshi smirked happily, "I would recommend you surrender."

"I was going to say the same thing," Kyuubi said back and then it happened, Naruto released the power and it flowed through her, the water under her feet sizzled before sending many ripples out the wind swirled around her as she released the power. Kyuubi smirked as her body was encased in the familiar red chakra. Kyuubi's form started to shift, she felt claws grow and her fangs extend. Nine red chakra tails formed behind her, "I would never surrender to Konoha, those bastards." In a blink Kyuubi seemed to vanish.

Kiyoshi had to duck quickly, flashing through hand seals a water dragon rose and rushed towards Kyuubi at amazing speeds, followed by a wave of super charged water. Kyuubi merely thrust a tail into the water and both were met with a small tsunami stopping them. Moving her tails through the air the wind started to cause the wind to pick up at incredible speeds blowing towards Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi quickly formed seals and formed a water shield. Making several more he blew out a dragon of fire towards Kyuubi which was further fueled by the next wave of wind that Kyuubi had sent towards him. Kyuubi not having time to raise more water simply ran into the dragon raising the nine tails in front of her. The dragon exploded on contact and sent her flying back where she used several tails to slow herself. Focusing chakra in a certain way around one of her tails Kyuubi felt the air around it start to crackle with electricity, a lot of it. Pushing her other eight tails into the water Kyuubi lifted off the water by a few inches and watched as Kiyoshi rushed towards her, when he was almost on her she thrust the lightning tail into the water sending the electricity coursing through it and delivering a major electrical shock to Kiyoshi who flew back.

When Kiyoshi landed he flashed through several seals and water started to rise around him before speeding forward, hundreds of drops turned into bullets. Kyuubi pushed chakra through her tails again and the water move around her forming a shield to protect her. The moment the shield went up Kiyoshi rushed forward again and performed more hand seals, pushing his hand into the water which condensed around Kyuubi trapping her in a ball of water.

"I have you now," Kiyoshi smirked arrogantly as he held Kyuubi in place within the water.

"Are you sure," Kyuubi responded before the water exploded outwards. A massive wave of water fifty feet in diameter pushing Kiyoshi away. The water then started to sprout spikes. Kiyoshi dodged again and finally the wall of watery spikes dispelled revealing a grinning Kyuubi. Suddenly the water everywhere under foot started to shoot spikes of flowing water up. Kiyoshi jumped and started another jutsu, landing the water instantly rose up and rushed at Kyuubi. Kyuubi once again merely waved her tail and it dissipated. "It's all finally coming back to me."

"What?" Kiyoshi yelled and went through more hand seals. Two more water dragons rose and surged towards Kyuubi, performing more seals Kiyoshi also made several spears of water rise up and rush forward as well too impale Kyuubi.

"My power," Kyuubi said simply as the water raised in the air and flowed around her moving to the sway of her tails. The dragons suddenly turned and rushed back towards their creator followed by the spears. "Your pathetic attacks of water will never defeat me."

Kiyoshi dodged his own attacks. Quickly moving on to more seals he could feel the air start to energize, suddenly he released his jutsu and their was a massive explosion of electricity in front of Kyuubi charging her water with electricity. "Your style is familiar, but it can't be you, you're supposed to be dead."

"No clue what you're talking about," Kyuubi shouted back as she emerged from the smoke charred. Kyuubi had truly had enough, she started to focus on her ultimate technique. Forming the necessary chakra to her mouth she felt it collect and bubble forth.

Kiyoshi gasped when he saw the attack and had one thought, move. Moving quickly Kiyoshi barely dodged before the blood red chakra finished forming and shot out in a beam of pure destruction. _Shit if he knows that I need to end this quick._ Kiyoshi thought desperately. Moving to the side he went through more hand seals as he finished his powerful technique Kyuubi turned to face him as she was about to start again the lightning struck from the sky in a massive boom.

The bolt hit Kyuubi who flew down into the water. Kyuubi was surprised that she was conscious at all, all she could figure is that her chakra no tate had formed at the last second saving her. Forcing out a large amount of chakra Kyuubi shot to the surface of the water and was soon standing on top of it.

"You survived that and are still standing, amazing." Kiyoshi smiled and rushed forward and started to engage in taijutsu, Kyuubi still slow of the thrown back wards by the hard kick to her face.

Growling Kyuubi formed her chakra completely around her in the form of a fox and dropped to all fours, she felt she might be able to use her style now. Kyuubi put a tail behind her on the water bunching it up and pushing of with it. Kyuubi shot forward from the force she used and swung a clawed hand at Kiyoshi's head. The man ducked and stood up bringing his knee up in an attempt to strike Kyuubi in the stomach. One of Kyuubi's tails shot forward and stopped Kiyoshi's leg before it could hit.

"So you use tails in this," Kiyoshi flipped back and then started to change soon he was standing in his hanyou form nine tails moving behind him anxiously. "Well then I will use my style to full potential."

Kyuubi and Kiyoshi rushed forward as though it was scripted each one slamming into the other, Kiyoshi with his dedicated and smooth style fighting Kyuubi's pure animalistic style. Kyuubi shot three of her tails forward to have Kiyoshi flow around one and block the other two with his own tails, Kiyoshi then moved one of his tails forward in an attempted strike. Kyuubi slammer one of her hands into the water and flew off spinning side ways. Coming to land on all fours Kyuubi again rushed forward only this time her chakra claws shot forward and attempted to grab Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi jumped over the chakra claws easily and ran forward. He attacked and it seemed as though his punches, kicks and tails all moved in sync. Kyuubi knew she was loosing ground, too long with out practice and a body not truly meant for this.

Kyuubi finally managed to get a hit that sent Kiyoshi in the air, Kyuubi jumped after him, they both seemed to float and exchange strikes and kicks in midair before Kiyoshi managed to get a hold as they fell, twisting around he kicked down only to have Kyuubi block the kick but she flew downwards hard into the water. Plunging beneath the surface she once again pushed with her chakra to move just in time as Kiyoshi plunged into the water shooting down like a rocket. Soon they were both back on the surface dripping wet and at it again, each attack skillfully countered by Kiyoshi as he felt himself get pushed back. Kyuubi kept pressing, never relenting in her attacks, her chakra started to swirl around her and attack as well.

Kiyoshi finally saw it, his opening. This was it, exploiting the opening he landed a chakra enhanced hit on Kyuubi's temple knocking her out, he thought. Kyuubi did fly backwards and skid along the water but did start to stand up. Kiyoshi cursed and did not give her time to truly regain her balance or sense of direction, Kiyoshi delivered punishing attack after attack until Kyuubi finally slumped unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi arrived in the cage room.

"Perhaps I should take over." Naruto mocked, "You can't seem to stop him."

"Shut up gaki," Kyuubi huffed.

"NO," Naruto yelled, "You need help to stop this man, I don't know who he is but he is strong, you rest, I'll fight."

"How?" Kyuubi asked.

"The same way you did," Naruto started to almost cackle then blue chakra flew out of the cage in tendrils and strike Kyuubi.

"Bastard stop," Kyuubi demanded.

"You're exhausted and at least part of you is letting me do this that is the only way it works." Naruto stated calmly, "Though for full control I need you to willingly sleep."

Kyuubi was about to refuse, but she felt so tired and the blue chakra felt so warm and inviting, she felt comfortable and safe surrounded by it. Kyuubi was not sure what was wrong that would cause her to think this way. "Can you beat him though?"

"I can try," Naruto assured her.

"Good luck than," Kyuubi yawned, "Though I did weaken him for you, so I say this is just an assist."

"Whatever," Naruto shouted, "We'll decide when I get back, but this is mine."

"Yeah, yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiyoshi was holding up the boy he had just finally knocked out and the red chakra had retreated back into the body. It could not be the person he thought it was, after all Kyuubi was dead. But the attacks and the sloppy taijutsu as well as general lack of true ninjutsu use, that was all her style. Kiyoshi sighed and shook his head, he started to toss the boy over his shoulder when his eyes popped open he delivered a punishing upward kick into Kiyoshi's chin. Jumping back the boy started to form hand seals and then a water dragon shot towards Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi shook his head and spoke his thoughts aloud while dodging, "Well so much for that hope, she would never use ningen ninjutsu." As he spoke the boy formed several more hand seals and the air condensed before producing a large explosion throwing Kiyoshi back.

"My turn teme," Naruto shouted out. The red chakra came out and surrounded him but this time it seemed to gain a bluish tint as it formed the image of a fox around Naruto. Naruto made several more hand seals before he actually shouted out his attack, "Kage Hiryuu no Jutsu!" A dragon of pure shadow rushed at Kiyoshi and it actually roared, Kiyoshi dodged and the dragon struck the water, Kiyoshi silently whistled at the destruction left behind. "Like it, my own invention."

Kiyoshi nodded, "Impressive, you'll have to teach it to me." Kiyoshi started to form his own hand seals only to jump again when a massive rush off air almost blew him away. Finishing the seals he started a lightning dragon formed and flew towards Naruto who went through several of his own seals and then another dragon which seemed to be ethereal formed. They rushed each other and Kiyoshi felt his jaw drop as the ethereal dragon not only countered his own but continued on and hit him before he could get past his surprise.

"Wind beats lightning." Naruto smirked and formed the ram seal several Kage Bunshins came into existence around him. "At least I remembered that Kakashi-sensei." Naruto and his clones shot forward at the still reeling Kiyoshi. The original jumped very high and started a flip as the others closed from all sides, the first clone punched Kiyoshi in the face "U" as Kiyoshi was horizontal over the water the other three each kicked Kiyoshi up higher in succession "ZU" "MA" "KI" they all shouted as they hit. Finally the original Naruto came out of his flip his foot stretched out in a punishing kick, "NARUTO RENDAN." Kiyoshi flew back to the water and hit the surface hard.

Kiyoshi barely managed to stand up, "Interesting attack." Kiyoshi than shook his head and started his hand seals. When he finished electricity formed and exploded in front of Naruto. Naruto barely formed a Kaze no Tate in time. Kiyoshi went through yet another set of seals and then forming in the air around him hundreds of electrical birds that flew after Naruto. Naruto jumping back did several seals as well and shot several air bullets out of his mouth but no where near enough to stop all of the birds. Naruto was thrown back at incredible speed from the electricity discharged into his body.

Panting heavily Naruto stood up in time to block another taijutsu attack from Kiyoshi. Focusing purely on defense even with his rough style Naruto was pushed back, "SCREW THIS." Naruto formed a rasengan in his free hand and then thrust it forward. Kiyoshi managed to dodge and redirect the hand into the water all the time nervous of the amount of power that formed so quickly in that attack. Naruto used the lull to form several clones and start to press his attack. Naruto let his clones press forward and hung back himself and then focused the wind chakra started to form in his hand swirling like the rasengan. Naruto smiled and held out the completed fuuton rasengan before rushing back into the fight.

Kiyoshi felt the press of chakra, _I can feel as much power radiating from that as Kyuubi's power shot. I can't get hit by that, it would tear me apart._ Kiyoshi Destroyed another clone and only two along with the original were left, the original now holding that power in his hand. The original Naruto lunged at Kiyoshi who dodged at the last moment and the fuuton rasengan passed with in inches of him, Kiyoshi could feel his skin get slightly cut from even being that close to it. _Kuso that is strong._ Naruto's clones used the opportunity and delivered several strong hits on Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi jumped far out of range and started to consider his options, long range ninjutsu was out with this guy's skill, and close was out with that powerful attack, but out of the two close would be better because he could still redirect the hand and besides, Kiyoshi could pull out his own chakra manipulation move. Making up his mind Kiyoshi charged back towards Naruto who still held the fuuton rasengan. Manipulating his chakra into a blow torch shooting it out of his right hand and using his lightning affinity Kiyoshi formed a sword of lightning and pumped as much power into it as possible before impact. When both attacks met and merged, they fought, Kiyoshi's simple flow verses the Fourth's idea of tightly controlled spinning chakra, lightning against wind. The explosion was massive, water was sent in a tidal wave around the two fighters as well as creating a huge bowl of air in the water where the pressure of the attack had pressed down. Suddenly the air rushed into the pocket created from the pressure change above as the water did below, it sounded as though a massive blast had suddenly taken place. The spectators expected both of the people to come flying out but only one person was sent flying back hard burns covering his body. Naruto smirked as he stood where he was, Kiyoshi had gone flying. Smiling he turned to head to the boat, he needed to get back and rest.

Naruto suddenly had to duck under a kick as Konohamaru swung out. "What the hell?" Naruto jumped back, "Konohamaru."

"YOU BASTARD!" Konohamaru was enraged beyond all reason and attacking in blind rage and fury. "How dare you impersonate Naruto-niisan." Konohamaru threw another punch out.

"Damn it Konohamaru," Naruto shouted, "I ain't going to fight you." Jumping away from Konohamaru Naruto started to run towards the ship again only to have Konohamaru jump in front of him.

"Fight me you bastard." Konohamaru pushed forward again with lightning fast kicks and punches, his fists and feet blurring. Naruto was literally overwhelmed by the ferocity and frequency of attacks, Naruto knew his taijutsu wasn't the best where as Konohamaru had recently been focusing on it, Naruto would honestly grade his taijutsu at low chunin, if even that. Except for a few moves he was practically defenseless, and there was no way he would strike Konohamaru with those moves, they were reserved for his enemies, not friends.

"Stop damn it," Naruto was quickly running low, he could perform several hours of ninjutsu on Kyuubi's chakra normally, but combine that with water walking, physical manifestation, powering his muscles and then a fuuton rasengan power struggle against an insanely powerful foe, he had to keep pumping chakra into the damn thing, only to still have his opponent have more in his, the only reason he won was the compressed controlled nature of the rasengan and the elemental superiority of wind over lightning. Naruto was not sure on all of it, but either way he knew that it had taken a lot of his chakra to win, this led to his current state, dead tired, slow, and unwilling to fight his honorary little brother.

"It won't work, Hanabi-chan told me what those marks mean and about everything that happened in Konoha." Konohamaru responded never relenting in his attack.

"Did you think she may be a fake?" Naruto demanded dodging and blocking but receiving more and more hits.

"I already checked, besides her story had no holes in it where as yours did." Konohamaru smirked, "You made simple mistakes, such as with what Ebisu-sensei would say."

"Look it's complicated, but that wasn't me." Naruto pleaded, "But I know something that only we two shared."

"What?" Konohamaru demanded slowing down a fraction.

"What I told you about shortcuts to Hokage, which by the way you will still have to beat me for." Naruto said boastfully, "I won't fight you and this is the final thing that should convince you, either that or knock you out."

"I thought you said you weren't going to fight me?" Konohamaru sneered and stepped up his attacks after almost stopping at the mention of shortcuts on the path to the Hokage.

"Well this really isn't fighting, you'll understand." Naruto jumped back quickly and formed a seal before smoke enveloped him. In his place a well developed, and very naked blond woman stood, the clouds revealing more as they dispersed around him.

Konohamaru felt the blood start to flow slightly but also paused out right, all the evidence weighing him down. "It ca..."

The image disappeared and suddenly Naruto was slumped forward being held by a hand around his collar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes a cliff, and I did it for only one reason, that marks exactly ten thousand words of story and I could not resist.

So tell me what you thought of the fight, I did not have them shout the jutsu name or even really list them, partly because I'm lazy plus I see no reason why they would even say them, the one I do is because I would picture Naruto proud at a jutsu he created, yes he did, a slight spoiler.

Moving on...

The kitsune from the beginning his name:

Sureiyaa no Koukon – Twilight of the Slayer

His name is Twilight from the clan the Slayers, I will give more information on the clans of kitsune in later chaps.

I cannot remember everything I wanted to say...

I just remembered one important thing, I NEED A BETA... PLEASE just pm to volunteer, I would say just leave a review and I would contact you, but considering I got none on the last chapter. Anyway, I thank everyone who read, reviewed, and who puts the story on alert or in favorites, this chapter is for you. I do apologize for the tardiness again,

Final Sleeper


	9. The Rising Dawn

A/N Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I do not profit in anyway from this in anyway, this is all for the greater glory of Masashi Kishimoto. It's too late for me, He is my master now, I must obey my master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Kyu – The Rising Dawn

"Welcome back Kisame."

Kisame was in the primary base of the Akatsuki with Deidra, Tobi and Zetsu talking to the three chakra holograms. Each figure appeared as nothing more than a black silhouette with eyes. One pair was regular compared to the other two, one being sickly yellow and slitted with glasses the other concentric circles, it was the one with the circles that the welcoming voice had belonged to, the leader of Akatsuki, Pein.

"Kukuku," the sick sounding laughter came from the one with the yellow slitted eyes and glasses. "Welcome back Hoshigaki-san, you seem to be missing the self righteous Itachi, ehy Kisame?"

Kisame sneered at the silhouette who had just spoken, "That must be you Orochimaru, a new wrapper, same weak interior."

"Shut up bastard!" Orochimaru glared at Kisame directing some killer intent.

"Is the weak and pathetic hebi-teme going to make me shut up, or just slither off and hide like the weak hebi it is." Kisame rolled his eyes shrugging off the intent and moved his hand towards the hilt of Samehada.

"ENOUGH!" The voice that had welcomed Kisame rang through the space, it echoed as though they all occupied a cavern instead of a meeting room of Akatsuki. "We have important things to discuss and no time for these childish games."

"Whatever." Kisame swung his blade over his shoulder and slammed it into the ground and leaned slightly against is adopting an arrogant 'you can't do shit to me' smirk directed towards Orochimaru.

"You're acting very smug for some one who failed in their mission." The female voice was smooth coming from the shadow next to the leader. The woman's voice was calm, even and held no room for debate.

"We are here to address that right now, not to assign blame." The voice with the circle eyes spoke again, "So you will drop ALL of your attempts to blame and challenge each other." Everyone in the area flinched at the precise killer intent that suddenly flared.

"Hai, leader-sama." The woman said her voice still smooth holding the same inflections as before though it was now holding a very deep undercurrent of respect.

"Good, you can settle your scores later, for now I have come to the decision about our next moves." The voice paused and the eyes swiveled to each person in turn. "The Kyuubi is dead, as such to complete the final stage of our plan we still need a kyuubi of the kitsune, there are at least two candidates I have discovered any information on. Though I have yet to discover the location of the village where the kitsune live I have discovered from some of my 'guests' that there is at least two other kyuubi that would be alive. Each would be difficult to retrieve for different reasons. The first candidate is generally traveling the world wandering aimlessly and its location is not known except to the elders of the kitsune clans in the village and not to the low ranking guests I had, and even the elders just know the general location it is in and not its exact location. The other candidate that was revealed I have an exact location on it but it poses two difficulties, the first and most problematic is that it is currently imprisoned by Shinigami and as such we would need to summon the god of death himself, the second problem is that in terms of sheer power it could have taken no all the biju we have pursued for the last few years and win."

"Are we sure that either of these would work to fill in for Kyuubi?" Deidra shifted as he spoke his concerns for the plan.

"I merely decided that the biju would be the best choice because their locations were easier to track as well they were the ones most likely to be able to mount an effective resistance and rally their respective species to fight. In connection with their ability to organize a counter to us we remove the sheer power they posses from threatening us in the future." Pein closed his circle eyes momentarily to collect his thoughts. "However in answer to your question, either of the two would work, in fact I would say with the power represented by the imprisoned one alone would have been enough to have covered our entire plan, with its power we could have merely snatched up any representation of the other eight tailed races. Though that does sound tempting plan and we will go with it now I am glad things work out this way, by using the imprisoned one and with the death of Kyuubi and the capture and control of the other eight we have effectively removed all chance of true demon interference, all we have to worry about is human interference at this point."

"So I assume we are going to attempt to retrieve this one instead of hunting the land for the wanderer." Kisame put on an arrogant smirk, with the correct sabotage this plan could be pushed to fall apart and he could hopefully manage to have the leader killed of and if his luck was really good, escape with his life.

"Yes, as you now know there are obviously massive changes in our plans, I now estimate completion of our schemes in just over two years." The leader's circle eyes bored into everyone else's. "By that time we should possess all the pieces needed."

"Must it take that long to complete?" Orochimaru predictably questioned. "I have much work to do on nin-jutsu and my immortality jutsu, this bind that Kabuto performed is having some interesting effects."

"You left this group because of your impatience and quarrel with Itachi before Orochimaru, you were lucky to survive and even more fortunate that we allow you back now. Do not make the mistake of believing your fortune will hold through another attempt. Your research can wait for now." The leader's voice was ice cold and Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. Kisame shook his head wondering what doublecross the snake was planning, and silently hoping that it was he who would get the pleasure of cleaving the sick mans head off.

"Leader-sama what other changes to the plan would delay it so much as that. I would assume that we would just gather and summon Shinigami, negotiate the release of this kyuubi and seal it, that does not seem that it would take that long?" Deidra shook his head in question absently letting the small clay spider run around on his hand.

"There are a few more changes beside changing our target kyuubi, first though we must we must assemble all eight of us together at the base you are currently at."

Kisame looked around doing a quick check of all the silhouette and eyes as well as his three companions, Kisame counted only seven people, "I see only seven members participating in this meeting." Kisame spoke up and then to reassure himself he did another quick count of everyone.

"That is because their location would make it difficult to contact us and join in this meeting, they already know of the changes in plan though. These decisions were already made, this meeting was merely to inform all of you so you're prepared."

"Please tell me that my new partner will not be the damn hebi." Kisame pulled his sword out of the ground and pointed it at Orochimaru with disgust, he hated the snake loving bastard and would prefer to see him dead preferably by his sword Samehada.

"For the first few phases of the new plan it is doubtful we will move as partners as much. Our actions will mostly be at least four of us acting together. Besides the Country of Rice Fields which is still firmly under Orochimaru's control we will soon have more added to the list of countries we actually have direct control over, our plans for world domination move forward."

"Which other countries will we be gaining control of?" Orochimaru licked his lips in sick anticipation of yet more territory.

"Iwa, we have secured our control there and the kage and coucil are no more than our puppets. Through other routes we have infiltrated and now have some measure of control over the hot blooded councils of Suna and Kumo, however surprisingly enough we have the most control over Konoha through that old war hawk Danzou and several foolish members of the council which seem to bend more easily and with less manipulation than the Suna and Kumo councils."

Kisame's mind raced and then voiced a question as his mind played around the possibilities, perhaps he could still achieve some of his goals. "Leader-sama what other changes to the plan are there?"

"You, Tobi, Deidra and Zetsu are already at the location and are to wait there for the rest of us to arrive, then I will inform you to the major change in the plan."

Kisame scowled at the response, it was not one that he liked. "Can you at least introduce us to our newest member."

The humor was thick in the leader's voice as he spoke, "I believe they have finally arrived."

Kisame looked around and then he saw the new pair of eyes moving steadily towards the group, the eyes were pale white and lacked a pupil. Suddenly a new voice spoke out, "I apologize, it was hard to find a spot to focus in Konoha, but besides that, infiltration of Konoha is complete." Kisame just watched as the pair of white eyes seemed to bore through him. "Now, shall we get on with the rest of our business."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it how long has it been?" Kyuubi asked aloud from her legs crossed sitting on the dojo floor of her mind scape across from an irked Naruto.

"I have said it before and I'll say it again, I. HAVE. NO. FUCKING. CLUE." Naruto punctuated the last part, to say he was irritated with the vixen across from him would be an understatement. "You have asked that question to many times entirely already and as I have also said before I can't see the outside world or even feel it so stop asking the damn question." A vein on Naruto's fore head started to pulse.

"What the hell do you expect, we've been here for days." Kyuubi glared at the blond across from her, "I have already restored normal time which means, either they are keeping us under or we're dead and this must be my hell."

"Please don't say that, I could not imagine an eternity with you in hell, I'd go beyond insane." Naruto started to shake his head before burying his face in his palms. "Kami please tell me this is not hell, please."

Kyuubi would have been smiling, teasing, insulting or just plain laughing out loud at Naruto's reaction if the same thoughts were not playing through her head. "You are not the only one begging Kami-sama for that at the moment. But really with what has been going on so far I would have to say that fate is still a bitch and absolutely hates me. Me, stuck with a dumb ass loudmouth _ningen_."

"Oh and being stuck with a self righteous know it all kitsune bitch is better." Naruto's head rose from his hands and his eyes met Kyuubi's glare head on.

"Watch your language." Kyuubi just sighed tiredly and shook her head.

Naruto felt his eyes widen in shock at Kyuubi's reaction to his comment. "Damn, you must be tired if I get no real response from you over calling you a bitch."

"Look gaki, I'm mentally tired and a little worried, and besides, how many times have we had this argument." Kyuubi rolled her eyes and then met Naruto's again. "Besides, we have done this so many times that we have apparently run out of good insults."

Naruto just sighed in response. "I know what you mean, it is definitely getting on my nerves." Naruto slowly uncrossed his own legs and started to stand.

"What are you doing now, not more tai-jutsu sets?" Kyuubi felt herself giving to whining, but she looked at it this way while yes she had been stuck with the gaki for over sixteen years, most of the time she did not interact with him, most of the time she was in a dark dank cage, sleeping for lack of anything better to do. But now she was stuck with him, and by her count she had been stuck with him for at least four days strait, needless to say they were about ready to kill each other.

"Would you stop that damn tapping." Naruto voice betrayed his rather large amount of annoyance as he was stretching.

"I'm not tapping," Kyuubi said and gave the blond an evil look, Naruto merely maintained an annoyed expression and pointed to Kyuubi's side. Kyuubi looked down to see her index and middle finger tapping against the floor barely making a noise.

"You do that every time you try to think," Naruto grumbled. "I stress the word try, after these last few days I seriously doubt your mental capacity as anything beyond that of a two year old."

Kyuubi growled at him. "Who was the dumb ass gaki who didn't just activate the bloody seal I placed on Konohamaru to just confuse the little brat and avoid the fight, I believe that would be you."

"Well let me think," Naruto sneered at Kyuubi moving right up to the bars his stretching forgotten. "You only told me it could be used to override someone's cognitive functions. So since that means causing pain, I wouldn't use it on Konohamaru, he's my bro and I refuse to hurt friends."

"You really are a moron, first off do you even know what cognitive means?" Kyuubi eyed Naruto critically.

Naruto of course just blurted out, "Sure, it means something to do with causing pain."

Kyuubi slapped her forehead. "Cognitive refers to perception, memory, judgment, and reasoning so yes it could be used to cause pain but it could be used to affect any of those things including emotional and volitional responses." Kyuubi just shook her head sadly. "Why am I even trying, those are all big words that a brainless gaki like you wouldn't understand."

Naruto stared at Kyuubi giving her a pissed off look. "Hey, I may not know exactly what the word meant but that does not mean I'm an idiot."

"Whatever," Kyuubi muttered rolling her eyes. "In any case it's still your fault, you should have fought him."

"I don't turn on or fight my friends." Naruto's voice left no space for question.

Kyuubi sadly shook her head ignoring Naruto's unspoken warning against questioning. "You realize that before this is all done you may have to?"

"I swear that I will not do so any more," Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back. "I refuse to go back on my word."

"I'm afraid gaki that before the end of our trials we will, unless of course this is hell and already the end." Kyuubi smirked at Naruto's incredulous look.

"I very much doubt that my karma after having you all my life is so bad that I would end up in hell like this." Naruto shuddered. "The thought alone scares me beyond belief."

"I'm not that bad company, but four days strait with some one would drive anyone to this point of insanity." Kyuubi huffed and then lay back on the ground crossing her arms beneath her head. "Weren't you going to work on your tai-jutsu."

Naruto fixed the relaxing kitsune with a glare before settling into his slowly forming style. "Whatever you annoying fur ball, just don't bother me with asking about the time again."

Kyuubi just gave an undignified snort and moved two of her tails behind her head as well wrapping the rest around herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari sighed and leaned on her fan, here she was with a team of elite and experienced Suna ANBU prepared to infiltrate the most secure stronghold she had heard of to spy on and possibly attack the most dangerous person she knew of, the leader of Akatsuki. One would assume the thing delaying them was an enemy attack or even fear as the team mentally prepared themselves for the coming conflict. Temari shook her head resignedly, sadly it was none of those reasons, no it was because the damn pervert they had hooked up with had been caught again.

Temari felt her eyebrow twitch at the thoughts of the peeking sennin, if not for the importance of the mission she would neuter the man herself. Temari sighed again as she watched the man run from the mob of half naked women screaming like the hounds of hell were after him, which they might as well have been. After about ten minutes Jiraiya managed to lose his blood thirsty pursuers, another minute or so later he walked up to Temari and her team only to be promptly smacked on the head by Temari's fan.

"What was that for," Jiraiya rubbed the bump now forming on his head.

"YOU KNOW WHAT PERVERT!" Temari shouted at the man who put his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Alright, alright," Jiraiya took a look around and then became serious. "Are you sure you want to come with me on this?"

"Yes, that's our mission." Temari reflected on the luck that had brought them here. Moving farther east hoping to catch any information on Akatsuki she and her team had run into Jiraiya. After asking the well informed man they discovered the mission Tsunade had sent him on before leaving to meet with the Kages in Kiri. "We understand the risks, but the risks may be greater later and the danger just grows to our homes."

"Very well," Jiraiya sighed and started walking off, "Follow me."

Temari nodded and started after the man. "How are we to infiltrate Amegakure no Sato with their paranoid border lock-down?"

Jiraiya just smirked in response. "That is not the question that is hard to answer the harder question is what can we expect. The civil war that is raging has been kept secret for so long and past the fact that the leader of Akatsuki is the leader of the rebels I have no information on the man, even his name, his skills are an unknown but to keep such a dangerous and volatile group of S-ranked nukenin under control must mean he himself is very dangerous and his goals remain a mystery."

Temari formed a familiar smirk, "Well I guess we will just have to find out his name for later how else will the history books record our victory over him."

"Don't get to cocky," Jiraiya gave warning.

"Excuse me Jiraiya-sama," One of the masked ANBU spoke up, "But we four are the best of the best, trained by the Kazekage himself, our names are S-rank in several bingo books and Temari-sama here is the commander of the ANBU division in Suna for a good reason we are not rookies."

"Then I guess we have a chance, but still don't get to cocky, even a jounin can be killed by a civilian if he is too cocky." Jiraiya gave them a deadly serious warning he remembered giving both Naruto and Minato but the both of them seemed intent to face much more dangerous foes and sacrificing themselves for the greater good and others. Jiraiya turned away from those with him quickly, he felt a phantom pain in his arm from Tsunade's damage but he felt a greater weight in his heart, he swore he would never take another student, his students seemed to be just as cursed as Tsunade's necklace. Through his grief he did not realize what he said out loud.

"Ano, what was that Jiraiya-sama?" Temari's voice snapped Jiraiya out of his thoughts.

"What was that, Temari-san?" Jiraiya muttered coming back to the world of the aware.

"You were saying something about 'sacrifice' and no more students." Temari quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, it was nothing." Jiraiya smiled widely, how well he knew that smile, he wore it, Naruto had worn it, it was a mask to cover all, the mask of never ending joy. To those who wore the mask it was a device of never ending hell. "Shall we?" Jiraiya motioned ahead.

Temari nodded and they continued walking in silence until they arrived at a lake and stopped in the center. "Excuse me Jiraiya-sama, but what are we doing here?"

"This is how we're getting in." Jiraiya smirked, "You're going to love this, rapidly doing several hand seals Jiraiya bit his thumb and slammed his hand into the ground where there was a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danzou sat calmly in his office listening to the reports of the two ROOT before him, "There is no sightings or trace of the Uchiha, he has disappeared."

Danzou remained still, betraying no emotion. "Very well, then drop the search. I will call you later for further assignment."

"Hai Danzou-sama, there is no past." The first ROOT said in a monotone.

"There is no emotion," The second ROOT continued.

"Only the mission," Danzou replied and the two ROOT blurred out of the room. Danzou continued to sit there glancing momentarily at his desk before finally standing up and moving to his window looking out over Konoha.

"Very touching Danzou," A voice suddenly spoke up from the shadows of his office. Danzou started and turned to face the intruder who moved out of the shadow. The hooded cloak covered the man as he stood before Danzou.

"Ah, you my greatest success," Danzou said, if one listened close enough they could hear pride buried in his voice.

"And your greatest failure old man." The voice was cool and collected and suppressed giving Danzou a slight shiver at hearing the dead sound in it.

"True," Danzou turned his back to the man, it did not matter, he knew he stood no chance against the intruder so why be on guard. "What is your purpose here?"

"Strait to the point, good," Danzou heard the cloak shift at the man moved beside him at the window, "We have a operative in Konoha who you will support in all actions, including covering for them while they leave for a week or so, fail and you loose our support in your actions to take this village, we will also kill you, slowly."

"Then it appears that I have no choice but too comply," Danzou's voice still gave no emotion.

"You do, but one such as you could never make it. One such as you is incapable of seeing it." The man turned and started to walk out.

"I do not understand what you mean." Danzou moved slowly back to his desk.

"I did not expect you too, you could never understand after all." Suddenly a file appeared on the desk in front of Danzou. "That is all the information you need to fulfill your mission, nothing more nothing less, read it, memorize it and destroy it."

"Very well," Danzou moved to pick up the folder and looked up at the sound of a cloak moving to see an empty room. Danzou merely grabbed the folder and opened it. He had given that man his name, he had made him, and still the spiral orange mask managed to slightly unsettle him. The power of Uchiha Madara indeed, the finely honed weapon had turned on Konoha, but Danzou felt no regret. The great tree of Konohagakure needed weapons, he would feel no regret even though his two greatest weapons had turned on him, both wielders of the Sharingan. Not only had the second turned he had slaughtered his entire clan as well preventing any more from rising up.

Danzou hated the loss of such promising weapons and then being denied access to train the remaining Uchiha to make a weapon as well as the Kyuubi gaki. Danzou cursed the Sandaime, denying him such powerful weapons to wield. He felt no regret a the deaths of the Uchiha clan nor any other that stood in his way. Danzou reflected once more on the man he had named Tobi and then started to read the file with no remorse at his traitorous weapon and the lives he destroyed while loose and uncontrolled.

To Danzou the great tree of Konoha must stand no matter the cost.

"The mission is all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had managed to hide from almost everyone for four days after he left the hospital, and now he was almost ready to leave for training. He had collected everything necessary for his plan including extra now to accommodate the addition of one other, Rock Lee. Sasuke sighed and shook his head while finishing his sealing of supplies into a scroll, after discussing the details of his plan with Itachi he had left the Tsukuyomi to prepare, he decided it best to hide his presence from as many as possible for now. Too that end he had run into Rock Lee and had to explain the situation, Lee after hearing everything offered his 'youthful' apartment for Sasuke to crash at on the condition that Sasuke would take Lee with him. That fight had been annoying and Sasuke had eventually lost, so he ended up preparing the supplies for two.

Grabbing the last of the scrolls he shoved them into the back pack he had, all that was left was waiting for Lee to arrive in a few minutes and they would be off. Sitting down at the table Sasuke started to write on a scroll working on the last thing that he had to do. Sasuke finished writing just as the door to the apartment opened.

"Sasuke-san are you prepared?" Lee asked walking over to the table.

"Hai, everything is in the bag over there, hope you like ramen." Sasuke smirked and pointed at the bag he had just finished packing. He had decided to pack mainly non-perishable food, so that meant a lot of canned foods and just to spice it all up ramen.

"Well then I guess we are ready to leave for six months training then." Lee grabbed up the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Hai, one last thing, come here and sign this." Sasuke motioned to the scroll he had been writing on. "It's a letter to Hokage-sama notifying her of why we are going but not where."

"True, we should not leave as to be labeled nukenin." Lee picked up a nearby pen and scrawled his name next to Sasuke's.

"Okay, just one last thing so that this is not believed to be a fake." Sasuke bit his thumb and pushed it down next to his signature making a bloody finger print, Lee understanding quickly did the same. Sasuke rolled up the scroll and wrote Hokage on the outside of it before tossing it back onto the table in plain view. "Alright, lets go."

Lee nodded and Sasuke performed a high level henge on himself and Lee. They both left through the front door careful to leave it unlocked so someone could enter easily and find the scroll. Moving swiftly they both made it down and out of the building in short order before moving in an indirect path that would take them slowly to the Uchiha compound. Using Lee's reports on the compound it seemed that Kakashi and Sakura had spent most of their time there waiting for him and training, when they weren't there the ANBU was. Lee and Sasuke had decided it best to infiltrate during Kakashi and Sakura's training period.

Carefully moving around to the opposite end of the compound from the two engrossed in training Lee and Sasuke hopped the wall and quickly dodged into and around the buildings of the Uchiha compound. Soon the two found themselves arriving at their destination having managed to avoid Sakura and Kakashi.

As they entered the room Sasuke stopped and turned to Lee, "Alright, just hold on to me." Lee nodded and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke focused chakra and his eyes turned into the three tomoe Sharingan and then merged together into the Mangekyou. The blades began to spin rapidly around in his eye. Lee held on as the world seemed to twist around them and then as if someone had put a hook in his navel dragged forward and compressed into a small very tight space before they finally emerged on the other side and into the world of Tsukuyomi.

"So this is it," Lee let his eyes wander around the dark landscape. "Interesting."

"You have arrived." Lee snaps his head around and see Uchiha Itachi, well a younger version of him walking towards them.

"I know you told me he is here but it is still a shock to see." Lee turns to Sasuke again a grin on his face.

"What's going on?" Itachi asks giving Lee an appraising look.

"Change of plan, he's training with us as well." Sasuke moved over to Itachi. "Now I think it is best if we close of this world off too keep Kakashi from interrupting us."

"Hai," Itachi spoke and his eyes also turned into the Mangekyou and started to spin a pace that made Lee dizzy to even watch. "It is done, now, let us begin."

"Good," Sasuke smirked and started to walk off with his brother.

Lee watched the to brothers and felt another smile form on his face before finally yelling and chasing after the two, "YOSH, LET US BEGIN OUR YOUTHFUL TRAINING."

Not everything has changed Sasuke reflected, and that was just perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Four days, four stinking days." Konohamaru complained, they had been on this boat far to long. After the fight the ship had slowed down and the trip had taken longer because of it. However, even with four days, Moegi, Udon and himself were still in the dark to what all was going on. "Are you going to tell us already?"

Hanabi gave the boy a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Konohamaru, but I was told not to tell you much by sensei."

"You're a shinobi of the leaf, you have to tell us." Konohamaru demanded of the girl.

"He is correct, this could be considered treason to Konoha if you do not tell us," Udon added.

"I'm sorry, but I gave my word." Hanabi sighed and leaned slightly back in the chair at the resteraunt they were now at, her hand was absently stroking the fox curled up in her lap. "I have to wait for Kiyoshi-sensei's permission, I am sorry."

"And that's the problem, who the hell is the Kiyoshi-teme anyway," Konohamaru growled out. "We don't know nothing about the bastard."

"Konohamaru please shut up already, there is no point in more impatience, it's proved pointless already." Moegi pleaded with the boy.

"The young girl is quite correct boy." Kiyoshi said as he walked in and joined them. "Now, I'm sure you have many questions, mainly because you have pestering me with them for the entire trip. And now that I have secured our interesting friend away we have about an hour before I need to go redo the jutsu to keep him under."

"So you'll answer our questions now?" Udon shifted as he spoke, he placed his elbows on the table and leaned slightly towards Kiyoshi.

"Nope," Kiyoshi gave a giant smirk. "I'll just tell you this, you're stuck with us for now."

"WHAT?" Konohamaru's shout echoed around the room and had every head turning to face the group.

"I'm sorry, but there is too much at risk at the moment for us to let you go and notify Konoha of what you have seen," Kiyoshi moved his hands in a calming gesture.

"What do you mean, all we have seen so far is a high level fight." Konohamaru crossed his arms, "I don't see what's so secret about that."

Udon just sighed, Moegi rolled her eyes and Hanabi just gave the boy a look saying plainly he was evidently a moron. Finally it was Hanabi who spoke up, "You can't be serious, you're not that stupid."

"Nope, he's serious," Moegi shook her head sadly. "But despite that we are now prisoners of this man, who frankly after watching that battle on the sea I doubt we could stand against. In fact after that entire display I don't know why the man claiming to be Naruto-san needed to spare us when he could have so easily killed us from the looks of things."

"Yes that is a concern of mine as well," Kiyoshi gave the girl a look, "Also odd was even after his cover was blown why at the end of our fight when Konohamaru-kun here engaged him did he not fight and continue to insist that he was Uzumaki-san."

Konohamaru seemed to forget about his earlier protests at this remark and shifted in his seat before speaking, "At the end I could have sworn it was Naruto-niisan, we were the only two that would use the Orioke no Jutsu after all."

"Hentai," Moegi muttered and Hanabi was visibly straining not to hit Konohamaru.

"There are many questions which this prisoner must answer," Kiyoshi sat back in thought. "My main concern right now is whether to take the prisoner back to my village and interrogate there or stay here near by and try it."

"Do it here," Konohamaru demanded loudly. "I want to know as soon as possible whether this is some bastard impersonating nii-san or if it really is him."

Kiyoshi sighed, "Well alright, I would prefer to delay going back to the village soon anyway for numerous reasons, plus if you never learn its location I can let you go easier, but I still am going to need you to remain for at least a year before I dare send you back."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR," Everyone winced as Konohamaru shouted once again.

"Life isn't gaki, get used to it." Kiyoshi growled, "So sit down and shut up." Kiyoshi gave the boy a glare until he finally sat down. "For now I have to train Hanabi-chan some or I will continue to prove a very poor teacher, for the sake of keeping an eye on you, you three will come with." The three children glared at him, "Look it's either that or I seal you too me."

"Fine, cause we ain't cooperating." Konohamaru huffed and threw his nose in the air, Kiyoshi just cursed his luck recently.

"We, as Konoha shinobi are obligated to attempt escape at every possible chance." Udon delivered the facts and Kiyoshi glanced over at Hanabi.

"Now where have I heard that before." Kiyoshi chuckled and turned to the three again. "Look, at the very least you," Kiyoshi pointed at Konohamaru, "At least want to stick around until I interrogate the person we caught, so you will not try to escape until then. As a incentive for your team members to stay as well I will only allow you to be present if you are all here at the time. If not I will take you and throw you in a cell at my village to not be released until the end of our current problems. Or you could take my offer and stick around for a year, possibly pick up a thing or two from my training of Hanabi-chan, sound fair?"

Konohamaru thought it over for a second. "Fine, we'll stay."

"Since when do you speak for us," Moegi shouted as her fist met the back of Konohamaru's skull sending him face first into the food he had yet to eat.

"I suggest we take his offer, if we don't he will very likely do as he says and just lock us away, we could not hope to stop him." Udon statement was strait to the point.

"Just take up the offer, please?" Hanabi pleaded to the three, "It's not so bad, just a year, think of it as an extended vacation."

"OH I think not," Kiyoshi gave each a look, "If you travel with me you work, you'll be paid but you will work helping me on missions."

"We will not work against our village." Moegi responded, "Sorry, but if the choice is that or imprisonment I choose prison."

"Us also," Konohamaru added gesturing to Udon while wiping his face off.

"Fine, no missions that work against Konoha, and you get paid standard rates for a..." Kiyoshi trailed off scratching his head. "You know for all the time I spent wandering around the elemental countries I still do not understand your mission ranking system."

The other four just sweat dropped. Hanabi gave her teacher a look, "The missions are divided based on power needed to complete them, there are four normal types, A, B, C, and D but I also learned from my father that there is a fifth type S rank, but those are only given to ANBU. The ranks are based on skill needed to complete and importance."

"Okay then," Kiyoshi cut in quickly, "From what you said, based on the importance of my mission this would all be S rank."

Konohamaru who had started to take a drink while Hanabi was talking sprayed it out all over Moegi. "NANI! The man impersonating Naruto said that his mission was S class but that was probably a lie, so are you serious?"

"Well," Kiyoshi started, "I don't know your shinobi rankings too well but I do know that my mission as it were is of vital importance, the fate of several nations hangs in the balance, so I guess that would be considered important."

"What is so important that it would affect several nations like that?" Udon kept his eyes suspiciously on Kiyoshi.

"I can't tell you, yet and maybe never, but for now just know that this is the truth." Kiyoshi met Udon's gaze levelly.

"Very well," Udon's eyes never broke with Kiyoshi.

"Well, I must really get to training Hanabi-chan," Kiyoshi smiled and stood up with Hanabi following him. "You're all welcome to come, do keep in mind the danger of the one I hold and that only I know the jutsu to keep him under, as well don't you need money to get passage back?" The three of them suddenly looked up at Kiyoshi's last comment to find him holding their wallets. "Well, later." Kiyoshi ran out the door laughing like a maniac, three angry teens hot on his heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein turned and faced back to Ame, "Someone has interrupted my rain. Someone strong."

Konan stopped walking and turned her gaze onto Pein, "Should we return and deal with it."

Pein looked up into the sky as if the clouds would provide the insight to answer finally giving a quick shake of his head Pein lowered his head and turned back the way they were going. "No, we will let them deal with it."

"Very well," Konan turned as well and once again followed slightly to the side and behind Pein as they walked of through the rain towards their destination.

"All proceeds as expected." Pein said as the two disappeared into the heavy rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and Sakura trained harder together, both were daily getting better in the sharingan with the help of the scrolls still left behind by Sasuke as well as the intensive physical and jutsu training they did. Kakashi who before would have ranked himself high A-rank too low S-rank would now place his skills at mid S-rank and Sakura's at high A-rank and still growing fast. Once again the two were sparring in the Uchiha compound hoping their third member would come back from wherever he was after his disappearance from the hospital.

Sakura crouched down smoothly avoiding another swing by Kakashi then sprung forward under Kakashi's guard to try and deliver a chakra enforced hit to the jonin's chest. Kakashi reacting on pure instinct barely jumped back in time to avoid a collapsed chest, flipping back and up a tree Kakashi went through several hand seals finishing by thrusting his hand forward quickly Sakura was still running towards him as he released the jutsu at her. The air compressed in front of her and suddenly exploded.

Kakashi caught a flicker of something the instant his jutsu went off. With a sudden feeling in his gut Kakashi instantly moved as Sakura fist smashed into the tree right where he had been. Kakashi was amazed at the girl he failed to hit and her amazing skill at dodging all hits. Sakura remained unharmed and in fact had yet to be hit after close to thirty minutes of hard sparring with the jonin who was superior in skill to her. Kakashi knew that ever since the battle Sakura had with Akasuna no Sasori she had increased her training on dodging to extreme levels when she got the chance to train. Sakura had raised her abilities to avoid damage to near epic proportions.

Kakashi moved swiftly diverting the girls strikes rather than catching them finally throwing the balance of her rhythm of and moved to kick her again only to have her instantly change directions and avoid the hit in the blink of an eye. Kakashi using the momentum of his kick spun on his heel and leaned down pushing off the ground hard with his hands the momentum throwing him high into the air and flashed through several hands seals in the blink of an eye a dragon of fire was soaring at Sakura full speed.

Kakashi watched her bob and weave around the dragon avoiding even getting hit as the dragon crashed and twisted to hit her before it exploded and died. Kakashi's sharingan barely caught her moves spinning rapidly then Kakashi felt his jaw drop as Sakura mirrored his previous hands seals, though not as fast, and sent a dragon back at him. Kakashi knew he was not so graceful or able in his evasion skills and simply went under ground avoiding the blast. The world around Kakashi cracked and crumbled as Sakura used her monstrous strength on the ground. Kakashi jumped clear of the wreckage and started to form more seals locking his sight on Sakura only to feel something wrong, brushing it off he finished his seals and the high powered raiton jutsu surged in a strait arc straight at Sakura who was hit by it full force and thrown back.

Kakashi instantly panicked there was no way she could have survived that, he had just killed his student. As Sakura's body flew back it suddenly dissolved into sakura pedals and Kakashi realized his mistake quickly and slammed his palms together and actually shouted aloud, "KAI!" Kakashi emerged in the real world just in time to duck to the side and avoid the punch of Sakura who had rushed forward. As he moved to his left around her fist Sakura brought up her knee and smashed it into his chest. Kakashi flew back hard and coughed, he could feel the blood in his mouth and on his face mask. He regretted the training they had done for Sakura to be able to use her strength from anywhere on her body even though he knew that Sakura had pulled that hit and not done it at full strength it hurt like a bitch. Kakashi slammed back into the wall of the training area where it actually cracked and coughed up even more blood. Sakura ran forward again rushing Kakashi and drew a kunai spinning it around her finger she grabbed on it with a solid grip.

Kakashi though in pain smirked. "Never pull you punches Sakura-san." Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Sakura's ankles barely. Sakura yanked her one foot out of the grip with ease and charged chakra into her foot in an instant to slam it into the ground and destroy the attacker, a clone considering her sharingan told her the Kakashi in front of her was real. Her foot was moving back down in an instant when suddenly she felt herself paralyzed from a massive charge of electricity and she went down, out of the fight when the Kakashi in the ground rose up and held a kunai too her neck.

The real Kakashi smirked, "You're dead. In the future never pull your punches."

Sakura glared at the one eyed man as the clone disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Kakashi-sensei, my leg would have gone through your chest and honestly I thought I had put enough in that to at least severely damage your lungs and possibly cause your heart to skip."

"True, and in a real fight that would have been the end of it." Kakashi smirked under his mask. "You did well to fight me that long with me at seventy-five percent and you would have won with that move. So I think from now on we will spar with me at eighty percent of my capabilities."

Sakura smiled at her sensei's praise, though not much she knew that her improvement had been considerable recently since the death of Naruto and return of Sasuke. In the past she would have attributed this to wanting to impress Sasuke and the strength of her love for him. But now she would proudly say that she was trying to honor the memory of Naruto and live up too his goal of protecting the village. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"Now could you do me the favor of healing me, it hurts like a bitch to breath." Kakashi coughed harshly from his sitting position near the wall.

Sakura once again smirked, the massive electrical jolt had merely caused her nervous system to go out of whack, much as Tsunade had done to Kabuto in their fight. Tsunade having seen how fast Kabuto had recovered put Sakura through similar training. Sakura could recover in close to thirty seconds now, still not fast enough for her likes but better than nothing. Pushing of the ground Sakura moved over too Kakashi her hands glowing green and kneeling down next to the man began to heal him. "This should just take a second."

"Okay," Kakashi sat there his breathing slowly getting better before the glow around Sakura's hands faded and she announced she was done with a nod of her head. Kakashi slowly stood up still feeling slight pain rushing through his body. "Thanks," Kakashi muttered as he slightly stretched. "Alright I need to get to my other work, so I will see you later." Kakashi moved off pulling his orange book out, he figured with his spar and the stop at Ichikaru he would be a good two hours late for his job helping out with the Hokage's paper work while she was gone to Kirigakure for the meeting.

Sakura just sighed and watched the man walk off reading his smut. Shaking her head and checking her watch with her other things where she had piled them up before the match she knew she had two hours before her shift at the hospital, that would give her an hour and a half to train and half an hour to change and clean up. Sighing Sakura sat down with the next sharingan scroll she had stuffed in her pack and began to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai moved swiftly and silently through the trees. With the death of Naruto and return of Sasuke Danzou had pulled Sai back into Root. His current mission was to assassinate Inuzuka Tsume. She was a threat to the stability of Konoha and as much progress as Sai had made in breaking from his harsh indoctrination and psychological programming he still had regained few emotions, only a little feeling had come back to him and he was still subject to following the orders of Danzou relentlessly.

Sai's hand moved unconsciously into a pocket and grasped the Suna hitai-ite tentatively before pulling out, it was a frame job as well. Danzou did not want to tree divided because one leaf cut down and destroyed another for the safety of the whole tree. Danzou, only considered it a matter of time before Suna turned on and attacked Konoha again, especially with a mentally unstable jinchuuriki so he decided to try and force a break early.

Not that Danzou had told any of this to Sai, he had merely ordered it done and then glared when the boy began to question. Then Danzou had said something about the bad influences that Sai had picked up from being with team seven for so long and after this mission would go threw retraining. Sai had scowled at that but did at least begin his mission.

Sai landed on another branch and pushed off, moving further on his path. He was coming into the Inuzuka compound from the west as though he had come from Suna. Stopping just outside the wall he removed his Konoha ANBU mask and cloak. Then pulling out the a scroll and reaching into his pocket put on the Suna hitai-ite before whipping blood along the scroll revealing a Suna ANBU mask and cloak that had been recovered from one of the Suna ninjas killed during the invasion by ROOT ANBU. Placing the Suna ANBU mask on he quickly sealed his previous cloak and mask in the scroll. Placing the scroll in concealed location on the tree he was sitting on he stood up and swung the Suna cloak onto himself. Setting his face into an emotionless mask under the ANBU mask he had to repeat the ROOT mantra in his head to calm his nerves.

Being with Naruto and learning from the blond during their time together Sai honestly could say he hated this damn work now. Sai shook his head, without Naruto and the return of Sasuke he had been ripped away from that peace, the peace of friendly teammates who tried to get him to experience emotions and enjoyed his company and now he was placed back into the cold world of emotionless death and mayhem. Sai knew one thing without a doubt, if Itachi was still alive he would kill the bastard, it was his fault that his dream had ended, it was Itachi's fault that he was trust back into this.

Sai jumped forward again and began to walk up the wall around the Inuzuka compound he wanted his teammates back, he wanted to try and feel his emotions again and have a true laugh with friends, above all he wanted to go back to having a life instead of being a tool with no life.

"I want it back," Sai muttered under his breath as he crested the wall and dropped down the looked up strait into the eyes of his target.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara felt the wind blow threw his hair as he stood on the deck of the ship heading to Kiri they had just left the dock in Wave. Gaara enjoyed the breeze as he watched the dock get farther and farther away. Closing his eyes he gave a sigh before opening them again, that was when he saw her running down the dock. Gaara did a double take, though almost two thousand feet away from the dock he could see her perfectly, the benefits of being a demon host were nice even though technically he was an ex-jinchuuriki he still enjoyed some of the benefits.

Gaara watched at the woman jumped onto the water and started to run across it following the boat waving her arms desperately and slightly catching up. Gaara being the only one outside while everyone else was in the cabin was the only one on the boat to notice, the crew to busy looking forward as well. Sighing, Gaara understood what she wanted, he could barely hear her finally, yelling for them to wait for her.

Gaara borrowed a word from the boy he had forbid Temari from ever dating, "Troublsome." Popping the cork off of his gourd he let the sand flow out and then let some wrap around his ankles and supporting his feet lifted him up off of the deck. Moving forward the girl noticed him coming towards her, she didn't get a good look all she saw was a boy flying towards her before her foot caught on the wake of the ship she was following and she tripped flying face first when someone caught her hand. The person pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her waist and she found herself flying towards the ship. Finally they arrived and she was dropped on the deck.

"Why are you running after this ship?" Gaara questioned the girl he had just dropped on the deck, not hard but her suddenly finding weight on her legs had caused her to collapse slightly to her knees. Walking around to the front of the girl he put a hand out to help her up. As she caught her breath he took in her appearance from closer this time while standing calmly in front of her with hand extended. She wore a black cloak and had waist length blond hair her bangs covered her face from view.

"Thanks," The girl took another breath before slightly looking up and seeing his hand she reached for it. "I was running a little late and there is an important meeting I have to get too." The girl took his hand and pulled up a little on it moving one of her legs so she was in a kneeling position and could push up to stand quickly. "Anyway, thanks again, by the way my name is Nyo..." The girl started looking up as she spoke and suddenly stopped when she saw Garra's face. She recoiled releasing his hand as though it was burning her before pushing off and jumping away from him, when she landed she finally hissed something out, "You."

Gaara looked at her confused. Gaara did take the opportunity to look at her face which he had to admit was beautiful, she had deep blue eyes that were tinted heavily with green, she appeared to be wearing heavy black make up around her eyes and her teeth were bared. Over all she had an animalistic look to her that Gaara found oddly attractive. Finally he decided to ask her something then stand there gawking at her. "Nani?" Gaara shook his head, that made him sound like a moron unable to make sensible complete questions, but he oddly could not come up with better.

Nyoko just took her own take on the question, either that or she was ignoring him in favor of ranting. "You're the bastard, it's all your fault." Nyoko just seethed, she wanted nothing more than to kill the man standing in front of her, it was partially his fault her family was dead, her village crushed. He was the only one left though and she would kill him if she got the chance.

"Nani," Gaara again cursed at his sudden inability to perform cohesive thought, what had he done. Had he possibly killed someone that this girl was close to and that is what she was blaming him for, he saw no hitai-ite, so it was possible she was form Konoha or Suna. Gaara tried to place her and he could not, why would she blame him for something. Finally watching the girl continue to seethe he gave up and just chalked it up for another person seeing him as a demon, he couldn't be farther from the truth.

Nyoko sat there for a few more moments just watching him, she felt herself twitching to attack him and throttle the life out of him.

Gaara continued to think and finally came to the conclusion that he did not want this girl to think of him as a demon. "Look, I know I killed several people, and I have very little excuse except to say that I was partially controlled by the insane ramblings of the demon sealed with in me. However, I have ignored that thing for years now and recently it was ripped out of me. So whatever I may have done I apologize for it and hope that you don't see me as the demon." Okay, Gaara felt he was officially going crazy, why else would he say this to a girl he just met, there were very few people he had apologized too but even those people Gaara at least knew how he had wronged them. Gaara did not understand why he wanted to have this girl more than most not see him badly. Unfortunately for his attempt he did not realize he had just said the wrong thing.

Nyoko almost roared in fury at Gaara's words, the same thing coursed threw her mind, the same words, _kill him_. Nyoko tensed and prepared to rush forward when a voice echoed in her head, the voice of the kitsune she had spoken too and the reason she was slightly late. Nyoko calmed as the voice pounded in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
FLASHBACK  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nyoko set on of the scrolls she carried for this occasion down and unrolled it, she had very little time to get to the boat but she also knew this was the last chance she would have to receive orders and updates for the mission. Pulling out the vial of blood she also kept as a medium and poured a little onto the scroll before pushing chakra into it. There was a puff of smoke and Koukon was there waving his tail.

"Okay, I don't have long anything I need to know?" Nyoko's tone was clipped and impatient.

"Yes, you are to ask for entrance into some of the meeting, we trust you to be careful on what information you give but essentially we want you to request that a team from a new village be allowed entrance in this ningen chunin exam." Koukon responded.

"What?" Nyoko screeched at the fox, "WHY?"

"There is no time to explain everything, however this has come after discussion with Kiyoshi-sama, and was decided as the best course of action." Koukon stood ramrod strait staring Nyoko in the eyes. "You will follow this, this may be our best chance for a few reasons."

Nyoko growled and flashed her teeth at the kitsune, "Fine, I'll do it, what's the name of the village?"

"There is none, we trust your... creativity." Koukon would have been smirking if in human form, but a fox smirk was still pretty good.

"Very well," Nyoko ground her teeth together and got up preparing to leave and dismiss the kitsune. The fox spoke up one last time as she reached for the scroll.

"There is one last thing, Kiyoshi-sama told me too remind you not to loose yourself and your temper," The foxes eyes pierced into Nyoko's own. "You are to keep calm and not blame those who have no true blame. He is not at fault and you should not blame him."

Nyoko growled loud this time, "I understand, I will not attack him or loose myself or my temper, but he still holds blame."

Koukon sighed and let his head sag, "I am even younger than you and I understand that he is not to blame. All that hate will burn you up one day."

"It keeps me warm," Nyoko said matter of factly.

"It will consume and destroy you Nyoko-san." Koukon sighed and shook his head. "I hope you will one day be free of it, hate is fine, but to hate those who have done nothing is wrong."

"You have no right to question, at least you still have your damn village, I have nothing left." Nyoko shouted and snatched up the scroll ending the summon.

Right before the fox poofed our of existence he said one last thing, "Then you're already dead."

Nyoko snarled, so what if she was dead. She was a dead woman walking among the living until she had revenge, then perhaps she could rebuild or die and join those she lost. Kiyoshi said he was family, but what did he know, her hate made her strong, gave her reason to keep going. And besides, she was hollow inside and needed to feel something or else she might just cease to be.

Picking up the scroll and shoving it back into her coat she stormed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END FLASHBACK  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The conversation reverberated in her head, she would control her self, she would not loose her self. Nyoko continued to glare at Gaara before she finally breathed in and out calming her self. Other words came back to her, the words of her father from so long ago. _Attack in anger is stupid, control your emotions, harness them and make them serve you, do not serve them or you will surely loose_. Yes, Nyoko would control her emotions, she would not attack in anger, she could wait. Yes she wanted revenge, but she would not sacrifice others for it, she would not abandon or shun those relying on her, that would be betrayal of those she wanted so desperately wanted to avenge. Nyoko could wait, but she would have revenge soon.

Nyoko calmly started to walk forward, completely missing Gaara just confused standing there, not even taking defensive position as she neared. Walking beside him she whispered in a menacing voice, "For now I will not fight or attack you. But know this Gaara," Nyoko managed to say his name in a way that made it sound like the darkest curse ever uttered, "I will have your blood." With that final word Nyoko walked away from him.

Gaara just stood there for a moment. Finally he turned and leaned heavily on the railing looking back on their course. His mind was racing. What was wrong with him, why did he act like that, not even preparing to defend himself when she came near. Gaara was confused, but he was sure of one thing, he did not want that girl to hate him. Gaara shook his head before grabbing it between his hands, it was two days to Kiri, maybe by then he could figure it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi sighed, she put down another stone. Naruto sat across from her in the cage. Kyuubi ovserving the board placed another black stone and then glanced at the blond who watched the board. The two had finally come to an agreement, somewhat. Naruto reached over and picked up the bowl of steaming ramen and plunged his chopsticks in taking a bite before setting it down again.

Naruto sighed. "Play on the 5-6 point Kyuubi-san."

Kyuubi looked at him before putting the white stone down in his named position. Looking quickly at the board she put down a black stone cutting off Naruto's all to obvious attempt, he really was not all that good. Looking at the board as Naruto pondered his next move, GO was one of the few things about humans that she liked, it was an amazing game with fun strategies. And now she got to play, her agreement with Naruto was that he would not train and she would teach him a game, even manifest some chakra. Naruto had been sold at the ramen, so Kyuubi had slowed down time again, or at least believed she had, it was hard to tell with now outside reference, she did it too have the maximum time to teach Naruto the game.

Naruto sighed aloud, "I'm not going to make it out am I Kyuubi-san?"

"Sorry, but no." Kyuubi smiled at the blond, at least they were getting along, the unspoken agreement was she would not call him gaki and he would not call her bitch, fur ball, baka kitsune, flea bag, or anything similar.

"This is really a great game, I wish demons taught this to humans before." Naruto said as Kyuubi cleared the board.

Kyuubi smiled, so she had lied a little, hiding the fact that this was a human game from the dense teenager. "True, but humans being what they are would claim credit for coming up with such an awesome game." Kyuubi felt a sneeze coming at the irony of her statement. "So you feel up to another game?"

"Sure," Naruto nodded his head polishing off the ramen. "Could you manifest another bowl Kyuubi-san?"

"That stuff is bad for you, you know." Kyuubi gave the bowl a look before concentrating and refilling the bowl.

"Maybe, but a few points, one we're in the mind scape and two I'm already dead." Naruto held up a finger for each point.

"That may be so but I still feel the need to point it out in case you get out." Kyuubi reached into the white bowl and pulled out a handful of stones. Naruto gave a moment of thought before he held up one finger.

"Odds it is." Kyuubi dropped the stones on the board where they clattered a little but none falling off. Quickly counting them up she smirked. "Well you got black this time kit." Kyuubi still refused to use his name.

"Cool, so I go first but you get komi." Naruto beamed at Kyuubi before he continued. "You know, I wish we had done this sooner rather than fighting for so long."

"True, though the fighting was sort of fun, it's been along time since I've had someone willing to talk like that to me." Kyuubi gave Naruto one of her sinister grins.

Naruto gave a laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Well I already died, so what's left?"

Kyuubi not even missing a beat as she manifested something to drink responded as if it was the simplest thing, "Torture."  
Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, "True."

"Just so we're clear, we still dislike each other, right?" Kyuubi asked suddenly as Naruto thought on his first move.

"Yes," Naruto answered never breaking his gaze from the board. "I kept you in a horrid dungeon and through your sealing in me because you attacked Konoha you made my life a living hell. So we have plenty of reasons to hate the other."

"Good, just checking." Kyuubi took a sip of her drink.

"No problem, this is called being civil, who knows how long we'll be stuck together, but with my life so far as an example I would say we're going to be together for the rest of our lives, or eternity. So we might as well learn to not fight and even get along from time to time, right?" Naruto finished and looked up at Kyuubi.

"Wow, that was actually intelligent and smart gaki, I'm impressed." Kyuubi smirked.

"I'll take that as friendly, or at least as friendly as we two can get teasing, right fur ball?" Naruto smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at the woman across from him.

"Yeah, yeah, just go already." Kyuubi gestured to the board.

"The 1-1 point." Naruto smiled and Kyuubi just dead panned.

Five minutes later the game was going strongly in her favor Kyuubi sadly reflected that Naruto had nothing on her, and the only other human she had played at GO, was the one who had introduced her to it. While he never saw her true human form as she kept in a henged state he was actually one of the few humans to actually interact with her while she was in human form. Kyuubi found herself lost in thought, _What was his name again... something Sai... I think_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Long time coming I know, sorry, but I had writer's block, sadly the next chapter will be similar in some ways though in writing this chapter I have a much clearer image of what I want to write in it, after that I know what I want to write much more clearly so it will hopefully speed up again.

I put that last part in for Kyuubi and Naruto to show more interaction as I wasn't happy with the first one in this chapter, I'm not too proud of the last one either but I feel they balance out somewhat. It is hard to keep it slow and steady where the two of them gain slow respect for the other. Remember their first meeting was so weird due to shock and such.

I hope you enjoyed, I do enjoy reviews... somewhat... okay a lot...

A thanks to my beta NarutoFanBoy4Life,

Another big thanks to all you who read my story, you're the reason I write it, well that and I want to actually see this written.

Enjoy,

Final Sleeper

P.S. Enjoy this slight and small, hopefully humorous bonus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Omake  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Off in another universe Fujiwari no Sai suddenly sneezed shifting his pointing fan to another point on the GO board in front of him. Hikaru put the stone down where the fan was now pointing. Immediately recognizing the mistake Sai made Hikaru capitalizes on it and mounts a crushing offensive onto Sai's territory. At the end of the game they count up points, even with komi helping him Sai lost by six points.

"Wait a minute, did I just finally beat you in a game?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"Yes," Sai grumbled.

Hikaru jumped into the air, "YESSSS, Finally I won a game against you. WOO-HOO!" Bouncing on his feet Hikaru performed a very energetic victory dance around his room even up onto his bed.

Sai was ticked, if not for that sneeze he would have won the game and not mis-pointed, who ever was thinking about him was going to get it.

Wait a minute... Who but Hikaru knew about him existing in this time?!?


	10. The Stage is Set

A/N Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, only  10  chaps published and I already tire of repeating the obvious.

AA/N (**A**nother**A**uthor's/**N**ote) My great uncle died two weeks ago, and while that is part of the reason for the delay it is not total. I am putting this note here to state that I dedicate this chapter to him, he was a great inspiration. The reason I want you all to know is simple, I hoped to have this out Veteran's Day, unfortunately other events came up... The reason though is my great uncle was a World War II vet, there aren't many of them left and I respect all of them, no matter the nationality, these men put their lives on the line for their countries and deserve our respect. It has been over sixty years since the end of the war and there are not many veteran's left. And with the passing of my great uncle there is one less of these heroes in the world. So I would ask that everyone has a moment of silence for all those who served in World War II, thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10 – The Stage is Set

Sai faced his target, her questions asked. Hand moving in a blur three shuriken were flying towards her. Tsume easily dodged the projectiles as Sai capitalized on her distraction from the thrown weapons and rushed forward aiming to strike with a kunai strait up into Tsume's face. Reacting on instinct Sai suddenly rolled quickly out of his path as Tsume's partnered dog, Kuromaru, sailed over where his head would have been. As he rolled Sai pulled out three more shuriken and released them at the dog as he came out of his dodge before once again sprinting forward at Tsume. Kuromaru managed to jump and avoided the spinning blades easily once on the ground Kuromaru surged forward in an attempt too reach the masked assassin attacking his master. Kuromaru was to late as Sai was already within striking distance of Tsume.

Sai thrust his kunai up aiming to quickly kill Tsume, she swiftly countered striking his wrist with her clawed hand, hard. Recoiling and flipping away, his wrist stinging and blood dribbling down Sai regained his momentum and hurriedly threw his still drawn Kunai at the woman to provide a distraction. Reaching down and grabbing two scrolls he had prepared earlier from his cloak Sai grabbed on the loose flaps of paper sticking sticking slightly out and gave a hard yank, each scroll unraveled fluidly. His hands blurring at ANBU speeds Sai finished the hand seals before slamming his palms into the scrolls. The ink came out of the scrolls seeming to flow and form in the air as the images on the scroll took corporeal form around him. Soon Sai had close to thirty black ink tigers surrounding him all growling at their new targets, Tsume and Kuromaru.

Sai had one goal now, to keep Tsume and Kuromaru busy and away from the other, hopefully diverting them from using any of the famed Inuzuka team work abilities, if they performed any of them, Sai had very little chance of success. The black tigers separated into two groups before lunging to attack, half lunged at Kudomaru and the rest came with him as he charged at Tsume.

Tsume skillfully dodged the first three tigers that lunged at her. Righting herself quickly she delivered a kick to the next one in mid air sending it flying off in at a new trajectory. The three that she dodged hit the ground nimbly before bunching up in preparation to jump back at her from behind. The next two that ran at her Tsume ripped across with her claws as she side stepped turning them each into a shower of ink that splashed when it hit the ground.

Not missing a beat she suddenly ducked and went down on all fours as the three jumped her from behind. One of the three hit one jumping from her front resulting to both falling to the ground in a tangle of legs. Tensing up quickly Tsume sprung forward into a tsuga ripping through another five in short succession destroying each of them in a rain of ink.

Sai shifted and then lunged at the spot Tsume stopped spinning to turn around and launch another attack into the group of ink animals that were ganging up on her. Sai tried to land a hard right Tsume merely caught his fist and twisted hard, Sai winced as his already cut wrist suffered more abuse. Not missing of the provided momentum, despite the pain, Sai used the opportunity and moved with the spin flipping in a manner to untwist his wrist and attempting to kick across Tsume's face while in the air at the same time.

Tsume moved in blurred speeds grabbing his incoming foot, getting a hold Tsume pushed back into Sai, throwing Sai through the air away from herself. Sai managed to flip just in time to land gracefully on his feet and suffer no harm.

Tsume started to rush her would be assassin only to feel a sharp gash form on her back from the tiger she had not killed yet but merely kicked away. Jumping to the side Tsume nonchalantly tossed a kunai back into the ink tiger destroying it in a small gush of black ink.

The last six tigers that had targeted her along with Sai formed a circle surrounding her, Tsume cursed under her breath and went down to the ground in a three point stance placing her right hand down on the ground and her left behind her back up in the air.

Pushing her chakra too her hands Tsume lept into action and felt her claws sharpen a little at the application of chakra, smirking to herself Tsume charged the tiger in front of her. The tigers all lunged after her in response to her charge, as if by one accord they surged in a counter charge.

Tsume rolled forward bringing her legs up and over her head and finally back down, using the momentum she pushed off with her feet swinging her left hand out in front of her and through the tiger in mid air, her clawed hand came out the other side covered in ink. Tsume felt the ink coat her as she continued forward threw the explosion of ink that came from the tiger she had just shredded.

Extending her right hand she landed on it before pushing off just right to spin her around facing the direction she just came from and finished by landing on all fours. Issuing a feral growl Tsume performed her own hand seals before slapping her hands on the ground, where the five remaining tigers and Sai stood was burst up in hundreds of five foot intensely sharp spikes of earth impaling the creatures Sai merely pushed chakra into his feet as the spikes rose and was now standing on one of the spikes with his feet sticking to the sides of it.

Tsume warily watched her cloaked assailant standing there looking at her, though she could not see his eyes or face she knew he was staring. Suddenly Sai dissipated in smoke, where he was a rock came into existence and dropped to the ground tumbling down the spike. Tsume ducked on instinct and felt something brush past the tip of her hair as she went down. Rolling to the side and back onto her feet Tsume faced her opponent again.

"You have some skill assassin." Tsume smirked at the cloaked figure. "But I'm not the head of the Inuzuka clan for nothing." Tsume and Sai both instantly started to do hand seals. When Tsume finished she felt her claws and fangs growing smirking a much more feral smile at Sai Tsume lunged just as Sai finished his hand seals and then dodged around Tsume receiving a slash across his side for his efforts. Sai did one last seal and then slammed his hands into the puddle of ink that was one of his tigers destroyed by the spikes.

The chakra rushed through the pool of ink, pulsing in a fashion similar to a beacon, all the other small pools of ink suddenly flowed and moved into the single puddle forming a large one composed of all the tigers Tsume had destroyed. The ink then started to rise from the middle and form a new shape. Tsume just watched amazed, she had never seen ink manipulated in such ways until today.

The ink finished its slow rising, a mass of black in the rough shape of a man stood where the center of the puddle had been, where before the creatures were just lines of ink in the air this one was pure black mass of solid ink.

Sai and his new creation rushed Tsume the hulking figure wielded a giant single edged sword, an ink zabato, in its hand and Sai used a mere kunai. Sai quickly ducked and then kicked up into the mass of Kudomaru who had attempted to rip into Sai from behind having finishing off his own ink attackers.

The black figure ignored its masters plight and relentlessly continued towards Tsume rearing back its arm the creation swung its massive black sword at her. Tsume nimbly flipped over the blade as it swung low at her legs, before awkwardly twisted in mid-air to avoid the punch the black thing attempted to hit her with. Landing perfectly Tsume ducked and rolled on the ground as the creature merely reversed its grip on the sword and swung it back at her in a backhand swipe. Tsume was back on her feet in a second and swept out a kick at the legs of the ink creature. The thing slammed the sword into the ground and braced against it as it met Tsume's kick head on with one of its own.

As the kicks met Tsume and ink pushed off each other and flipped back, Tsume landing gracefully on all fours and the creature kept a grip on its sword using the momentum to flip up over its sword and land standing just on the other side. The thing pulled its sword out of the ground charged forward with the sword held low to perform an upwards diagonal cut across Tsume's chest.

Tsume reached into her holster and pulled out a kunai before quickly blocking the blade, easily stopping the huge weapon in its tracks and then started to push it back. Using the lag as an opportunity Tsume kicked the creature hard in its side and sent it flying dropping the sword right in front of her, when it hit the ground hard the sword suddenly splashed back into ink. Tsume smirked a solid hit was all that was needed apparently, no harder to kill than any other clone was.

Tsume turned to go help her partner fight her would be assassin, locating them dodging and weaving about a hundred feet away Tsume started to run towards them. Wincing Tsume sped up as Sai delivered a hard kick to Kudomaru's chest sending the dog flying into a wall with a hard and sick crunching noise.

Tsume was half-way to Sai when she was hit forcefully in the back and sent sprawling too the ground. Pushing off the ground as quickly as possible Tsume spun around faced her new attacker and too her shock saw the ink man had returned. It moved back to the pool of ink that was its sword. Tsume started moving when she saw it absorb the puddle back up into its body, as it did the sword regrew in its hand growing larger as the ink puddle grew smaller beneath its feet.

"Shit, guess I need a lethal hit to take it down." Tsume cursed, she was definitely getting pissed off, she dashed forward again and slid under another swing before delivering a solid kick to the things chin sending it flying back and up.

Flipping her kunai quickly Tsume sent it flying towards the thing following it in a quick run, the thing merely grabbed the kunai and then ink surrounded it and absorbed it before flipping to the the side out of the way. Tsume turned sharply on her heel and narrowly dodged her own kunai which was shot back out of the chest of the thing at incredible speeds.

Running towards the ink man again Tsume pulled out her next to last kunai and three shuriken, throwing the shuriken strong and fast towards the thing. The ink man merely moved its sword into the path of her shuriken effectively blocking them all, the ink oozed around the shuriken which had lodged in the sword, absorbing them. Flipping the kunai into her left hand Tsume gave a quick thrust around the sword which the ink man managed to divert slapping her hand away in time before letting go of its sword and spinning to try and deliver a harsh snap kick to Tsume's chest. Pushing a new tempo in the fight the thing grabbed its sword and swung at Tsume again using the speed from its attempted kick to spin fast.

Tsume hurriedly stepped back and then kicked up into the sword sending it flying up into the air. Tsume smirked cockily and tried to shove the kunai she held in her left hand into the things chest again. It managed to grab her hand with its left hand just in time stopping Tsume's strike, reaching up with its right hand the ink man snagged the falling sword from the air and brought it down in a harsh vertical swing using the acceleration gravity provided along with its own strength. Tsume cursed and managed to pull its arm with her as she jumped a few inches out of the way as the blade slammed and buried itself deeply into the ground.

Tsume quickly ripped her hand free then stepped onto the back blade Tsume ran up it and thrust her clawed right hand strait through where the heart would be on a human. "Got you," Tsume smirked, she had finally delivered the blow necessary, a death blow.

Tsume felt her eyes widen in horror as the hand she had punched clear through the chest of the creature failed to cause the creature to dissipate and splash into a puddle of ink. The creature instead seemed to flow around her hand, loosing some of its shape until it reformed again firmly holding her hand in its own hand which formed around her, the whole thing was disconcerting to watch and made Tsume feel a little dizzy. The three shuriken which Tsume had thrown at it earlier were shot back out of its chest covered in ink and whizzing through the air at extreme speeds, Tsume somehow managed to twist her body but still felt the shuriken nick her side, only enough to leave a shallow cut. The wound felt odd and then it started to numb rapidly before the pain was gone, Tsume realized then that she did not feel pain on her back from the claw marks left by the ink tigers.

Tsume's eyes suddenly widened in realization, the ink was poisoned. So far she had received very little ink that would had got inside her system. None should have entered her bloodstream, the scratches across her back weren't deep and the shuriken barely cut her, but any serious hit could have bad effects.

The creature gave her no more time to think as it grabbed its massive sword and attempted to perform a close in swing to hit Tsume, Tsume responded by jumping up and over the creature's arm which was still grasping onto her. Landing behind it Tsume kept hold of the arm before kicking hard enough into its back that it would break a humans spinal cord, the force sent the thing flying forward to slide face first along the ground.

"Shit," Tsume cursed as it failed to disperse again, "What the hell does it take to kill the damn thing." Tsume pulled out her last kunai with her right hand, armed with two kunai Tsume again ran at the thing. It attempted to swing at her which she blocked with the left hand kunai before swinging in tight with her right hand. The thing moved to the side nimbly but still received a deep cut to its side. The ink quickly reformed into its shape. The sword was once again in its right hand it grasped the blade in both hands swinging with both hand like a base ball bat straight across Tsume.

Tsume acted quickly and put both kunai in the path of the blade, she felt her arms strain from the power of the hit as she was pushed back sliding along the ground on her feet for a little over a yard before stopping. The ink creature let its black zanbato rest on its right side shoulder as it faced her. Tsume flipped her right hand kunai into a reverse grip then threw her left hand one strait at the thing. The thing ducked to the left and let the kunai sail through clean air. Tsume swiftly followed her kunai and recklessly rushed the ink. The thing merely reversed its left hand and swung hard and fast horizontally from its left to right. Tsume was going far to fast to stop, she hurriedly moved trying to place her kunai in the way of the strike, but the speeds were to great. The kunai caught on the blade and Tsume felt her arm drug along with the kunai as the zanbato sliced a large cut across her chest.

Tsume hissed in pain, her speed kept her going forward as blade continued moving through empty air. Thinking quickly Tsume grabbed the blade and forced it to keep moving in the same direction spinning the ink creature with it. Raising her right hand as she passed on the creatures right at high speed it still spinning with the sword. Tsume's blade connected and drug through the neck cutting it clean the moment the head would have been completely disconnected the creature just instantly lost it cohesiveness and formed a massive puddle.

Tsume was panting hard, her chest was going numb and blood was flowing out in copious amounts from the wound on her chest. Shaking her head Tsume resolved to train more for individual fights after this so battles without her partner wouldn't be so hard and taxing. Cursing again Tsume turned to the fight going on between Kudomaru and the masked assassin just as the man managed to slice its kunai down the dog's side then snapping a kick across the fresh slash. Kudomaru whimpered in pain as he hit the ground.

Tsume urgently sprinted towards them ignoring the numbing feeling spreading across her body. Wiping her hand across her bleeding chest letting her blood coat her hand. Crouching down Tsume sprang up and snapped a kick at Sai's chest Tsume rapidly flicked her blood soaked hand splattering the blood on Sai as he was thrown back by the kick. Finally arriving at her partner's side Tsume felt a smile forming as she finally performed the hand seals for one of the Inuzuka's most powerful jutsus, she had already succeeded in marking her target with the smell of her blood.

Sai shook his head after the kick and watched as smoke rose around Tsume and Kudomaru before it cleared and revealed a giant two headed dog, one head having an eye patch. Sai knew that this would be painfully, the dog let loose an ear shattering bark, Sai barely restrained himself from grabbing his ears in response. The giant dog then started to spin and then shot towards Sai, Sai merely dodged than watched in horror as the thing turned to follow him. Sai kept moving and swerving around the compound courtyard but the swirling dog kept following, getting closer every second. At this rate Sai did not figure he had much time before it finally caught up and killed him. Stopping Sai stood his ground and waited until the last possible second then dived out of the way as the dog plowed into the ground where he had just been sending earth and masonry flying in all directions at high velocities.

Sai would have cursed except for his intense ROOT training. Instead he just started to perform the dangerous seals, especially now while the dog was in one spot. When he finished the last seal several tendrils of fire rose around him before all shooting at the giant dog and hitting it all over wrapping around it, the smell of burnt dog hair reached Sai's nose as the animal howled in pain.

Tsume's jutsu canceled out and both Kudomaru and herself sat crouching in the hole they had made with burn marks and singed clothes. Sai merely fell to his knees exhausted, the jutsu had taken a lot out him to do on top of everything else he had done so far. Seeing the weakness as she came out of the hole Tsume dashed towards the downed teen her clawed hand drawn back to strike him across the neck.

As Tsume was about to strike Sai managed to do a diverting block sending her attack off to the side of his neck by centimeters.

Drawing his sword from behind his right shoulder Sai slashes vertically down at Tsume only to feel teeth dig into that shoulder. Sai grunts as the pain hits him dropping his sword.

Kudomaru had a firm grip on the masked man's arm and shoulder, only as Tsume used the advantage provided to strike did Kudomaru finally notice something wrong in the taste of the blood.

Tsume slammed her clawed hand strait through the chest of the assassin feeling the ribs snap around her hand as she buries her hand into the right lung of the man. The blood flows down her arm thick and red, the red also leaked from around Kudomaru's teeth, Tsume aloud herself a fast sneer as blood came dripping out of the mask, only it was black. Tsume did a double take and glanced at her arm and saw it was not covered in blood but ink, and there was now only ink around Kudomaru's mouth. The clone turned to ink and splashed down.

There was a poof and the sword was replaced by the crouching Sai who was already to spring forward with a kunai grasped in his left hand. Surging upwards as Tsume sat there in stunned shock he drove a vicious palm trust up into the womans diaphragm forcing the air out of her. At the same moment he flashed forward to strike Tsume he slung his left hand back he threw the kunai point blank into Kudomaru's face before the dog could react. The kunai entered the dog's remaining eye and pierced into the brain passing through until hit the back of the skull with enough force to make a prick all the way through bone. The kunai destroyed most of the brain in the process killing the animal before it even hit the ground.

Throwing a hasty snap kick Sai caught the breathless Tsume in the side sending her flying. Using his ink sushin Sai arrived behind her before she hit the ground, pulling out another kunai he thrust it into her lower spine paralyzing her waist down. Tsume fell to the ground face first, she pushed up with an arm and rolled over to face up, she would defy death until the end as far as she was concerned. Tsume swung with her claws again only to have Sai propelled through her swinging left arm cutting the tendons and destroying the muscle and causing copious bleeding. Her outstretched and bleeding arm lay useless out to her side.

Sai walked over and retrieved his sword before moving back towards the soon to be dead woman. The blood was coating her useless arm as well as pooling out under her from the kunai he had driven through her spine. He watched her for a moment before moving abruptly and slicing open the artery on he leg, he figured with the blood loss she would be dead in a minute or so.

Finally Sai spoke up as he pulled off his mask dropping it to the ground and took off the Suna head band dropping it next to the Tsume as she bleed out before grounding his foot onto the Suna ANBU mask shattering it into pieces. Doffing the cloak Sai cut a huge gash in it and tossed it to the side before speaking for the fist time, "ROOT mission complete, you have been executed as a threat to the great tree of Konohagakure no Sato by Danzou-sama's orders." Finished speaking ink swirled around him as he sushined away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsume watched as the assassin removed his mask dropping it, then took of the head band and dropped that as well before grinding his mask beneath his feet. She closed her eyes steadily, she recognized the boy, she just could not remember his name, the darkness closed around her vision. All Tsume wanted to do was rest. Then she heard his voice through the haze, finally his voice after all this time, cold, emotionless, "ROOT mission complete." Well that explained the emotionless voice and how he had bested her. "You have been executed as a threat to the great tree of Konoha by Danzou-sama's orders."

_Damn that man,_ her fading mind thought, never noticing the boy disappear. Slowly realization reached her dying mind. But how to let others know, she could not move. It was time to rest, the darkness was so inviting to her. All Tsume wanted to do was let the warm feeling overtake her, but, damn it she was a shinobi of Konoha. She would be damned if she did nothing. The darkness was around her still, slowly opening her eyes she winced at the light of day. Her arm, she could move her right arm, but how to, it came to her, her blood.

Moving agonizingly slow she moved her arm, how long had she lay there, hours, or minutes. It could have been neither, with the arteries cut she had only a minute or so. Maybe she should not try, rest just called to her. No, she moved, she could do this. She knew she had finished the first, and started the second. What seemed an eternity later she finished the second one. She was so tired now, she started the third one.

Finally she felt the peaceful light and warmth come over her. She could finally rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai appeared next to his stashed things. Breathing heavily he stood there. He had followed his orders, he had killed Inuzuka Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan incriminating Suna at the same time. But he gave her time, his face, ROOT and a name. Sai appealed to the Kamis that she would use the opportunity.

Sai knew he had a long way to go to gain true emotions, but he would be lost for good if he abandoned what his second true friend had taught him. He had not been aloud to go to the funeral, or even see Sakura, Kakashi, or Yamato after the event, Danzou had whisked him back to ROOT headquarters.

Thoughts entered his head, it was time to go, he had to leave quickly. But he could not, _Naruto-san, please forgive me for today, I have lost two friends already, I do not wish to lose the other two I have gained, I can't take it anymore._

Finishing his thought Sai picked up his things and managed to sushin to Naruto's apartment, at least he knew he could hide there for the time being. The moment he arrived he promptly collapsed on the floor. Using Ninpou: Pengaki Eihei and Katon: Tsuru no Tsuyobi along with all the clones he had wiped out his chakra to nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The five great shadows were assembled, for the first time since the end of the last great shinobi war. Each sat around the table, each watching the others warily for the slightest sign of betrayal. Finally after what seemed an eternity one of the five spoke up. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair and brown eyes, she held herself up and her form radiated power. She could not have been much older then twenty if she was that at all. "I will start this off welcoming you all to Kirigakure no Sato."

"Thank you Mizukage-sama." Gaara replied bowing his head in respect to the woman. "Your hospitality is welcome as is this chance to bring new peaceful relations between the villages."

"I agree, with the recent end of your civil war it is welcome that the new ruling government of Kiri is so willing to pursue peaceful relations with the other hidden villages." Tsunade added giving a small respectful bow.

"Yes, after all this time it is good that you choose to host the next chunin exam," the Tsuchikage gave a deep bow of his head, his long blond hair covering his face slightly.

"Yes, this is all interesting, and great, but I think that as long as all four of us are together here we should talk about something more important than this." The Raikage looked at everyone, her face set, her age of more than forty sat on her as if she was older than even Tsunade, "Akatsuki."

Everyone's faces gave a different reaction at the word she dropped on the group. Tsunade was the first to respond, "While that is a problem we should discuss together now is time to discuss the chunin exam."

"Please, this situation is grave, even we know what is happening Hokage-sama." The Raikage's look bored into Tsunade's own. "Even though they caught my adopted daughter soon after Kazekage-sama I still follow their actions closely, it is not unknown to me that the last of the biju has fallen to Akatsuki, at least that one died with its host and was not captured as the rest."

Tsunade felt her jaw tighten and Gaara made a hard fist under the table. Gaara managed to beat Tsunade to responding his voice, clipped and controlled barely. "Speak with more respect some of lost a good friend that day."

"And I lost my daughter," The Raikage shouted at the redhead.

"I lost my life, and now my first true friend, not all of us were so lucky in our villages as your daughter," Gaara stood up as he spoke, small bits of sand started to swirl around him.

"Please, please," The Mizukage put her hands up in a placating gesture. "We're all here to be friends, to discuss the chunin exams, however Raikage-sama is correct, Akatsuki should be discussed, civilly." The Mizukage eyed the three who were now seething in anger.

"I don't see the concern," the Tsuchikage said, "The Akatsuki took the jinchuuriki from our village, we were quite relieved to have the filth removed, if this Akatsuki sees fit to imprison the biju and destroy the jinchuuriki why should we complain, after all they're nothing more than demons."

The Tsuchikage nearly cringed back as the three people who were glaring at each other had their gazes all track to him and lock on with malicious intent. Tsunade spoke up first between clenched teeth, "What did you say?"

"You will stop this now," The Mizukage raised her voice before looking shocked and embarrassed at her out burst when everybody looked at her. "Please, we gathered in peace, let us at least work this out."

"Whatever," the Tsuchikage huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"The fact is, Tsuchikage-sama," The Raikage ground out in a strained civil voice. "That even if you were glad they removed your jinchuuriki the Akatsuki is more powerful then ever and now controls eight of the biju. The Akatsuki is a threat to all of the nations."

"Their plans are hostile towards all of us Tsuchikage-sama, we must be careful." The Mizukage spoke up. Looking at each kage in turn. "I fear that with these recent events things will continue down a dark path who knows what darkness their plans encompass."

Tsunade choose to speak up at that, "I have sent Jiraiya-san to deal with the believed leader, Pein, who is hiding in the Ame country, hopefully the mission will succeed and we can put most of the threat behind us. But if Jiraiya is met with failure than we must be ready, we now know that Ame is the home of the leader, we should plan too invade it and take down Akatsuki."

"In any case, we are still adopting a watch and wait policy with them. So we should concentrate on the exams, we have just one more before the one in Kiri, so we are running out of time." The Tsuchikage faced the Mizukage as he redirected the topic away from what he considered dangerous territory, "What are your concerns with this upcoming exam that it would require a meeting of all the kages?"

"Mainly security, I wish an agreement that we will not have a repeat of Suna's and Oto's invasion of Konoha." Gaara winced at the reference to the ill fated invasion attempt. "So I wish to have, no matter what a contingent from each village, limited of course."

Tsunade nodded her head sagely. "I would also surmise that you would like guarantees that any one who breaks the neutrality of the even will be properly... chastised by the others."

The Mizukage nodded her head, "Yes, I figure it would be best to ask the other major villages, I know what many think." The Mizukage looked around the room at everyone again. "However, those thoughts are wrong, despite the civil war and the preceding governments, both this village's and the countries, even with the witch hunt for bloodlines I assure you that this country is still one of the major five and will not fall easily in any way. We are still the bloody mist, and we are still strong."

Gaara actually nodded his head, "I agree with you, and Suna will be the first to agree and if you want written assurance it will be no problem for us, the chunin exams should be a time for us to gather peacefully, we may be at war, but here we are all friends, gathered to watch the next generations skill."

Tsunade nodded her head as well, "Konoha will also agree."

"As will Kumo," the Raikage added, "We must all be strong to face whatever may be coming from Akatsuki and now Ame."

The Tsuchikage, "Iwa will only agree to this pact until the end of the exam, past that we are back to the terms before, we are unaligned with you, and will remain so."

"Very well," The Mizukage gave a curt nod, "That was my main concern, we have more to discuss on the planning of this event, but there was one more thing before we get there. I have received a request from a new village to send a team to participate in this event."

"A new hidden village, interesting." The Raikage smirked, "We have heard nothing of it before now, what is the name of the village?"

"I have not had time to talk to their representative, I was only given the message by my secretary on the way to this meeting." The Mizukage responded before standing and starting to walk to the door. "However, as you all know from the rules laid down when the chunin exams were founded in this form all new villages must be endorsed by one of the major five." The Mizukage opened the door and motioned a guard over before whispering in his ear. "The rep should be here soon."

"Do you have any information on this village at all?" The Tsuchikage asked as the Mizukage made her way back to her seat.

"None besides they wish a spot in the exam," The Mizukage smiled at the man, "I figure we can all interview this person together."

"That is wise," Gaara said, "This will give us all a chance to gather intelligence on this new village without any secrets to keep from each other about them."

Everyone was silent after that for a few minutes, all lost in their own thoughts and schemes. Finally there was a knock at the door answered by the Mizukage's voice telling whoever it was to come in. All the kages turned and faced the door as the woman walked in and bowed politely to those assembled, Gaara's eyes widened as he saw her.

"Greetings, I am Nyoko-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein and Konan stopped, they had yet to arrive, in fact they might be late. Both looked down at the simple marker, just a small stone and cross, nothing much, very humble over all. Konan actually fell to her knees at the sight of it. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked on the humble marker.

Pein moved forward silently and actually placed his hand on her shoulder. Konan felt a tear go down her cheek as she looked up at Pein, "Thank you." Konan felt another tear trail down her cheek, "I miss him so much."

Pein shook his head silently at Konan looking at the cross. "We leave." Pein removed his hand, his face still an impenetrable mask.

Pein made it a almost twenty feet before Konan shouted out to him, "Why don't you cry, damn it Nagato. Why don't you cry?"

Pein turned back and faced Konan before quirking his head, "Gods don't cry." Pein turned and continued walking.

Konan turned and faced the cross again. "I miss you Yahiko-kun, you were the older brother to both of us." Konan pulled a lot of multi colored paper out and started to fold by hand. "You did so much for us, saved us, found us someone to train us up. And then when it came to this you..." Konan couldn't finish speaking, her voice faded. Konan just kept folding in silence remembering back.

Every time that Pein and her left Ame they came here, no matter their destination. It was their reminder their symbolic cross. This reminded them of Yahiko's pledge and their own. They would bring peace to the world, either through their rule, or if that was refused Pein would bring the world the peace of the grave. Each fold of the paper as Konan worked brought back another memory of her time with Yahiko and Nagato. Despite the hardships the three faced as war orphans those in many ways had been the best times of her life.

But they had ended, Yahiko died and Nagato in some ways was just as dead, reborn as an aspiring god, Pein. As she continued down the path of memories each hurt, more because the fact that it was still all they were, memories, never to happen again, only in the past. Konan felt a few more tears fall.

"The boy reminded us so much of you Yahiko, I know he even reminded Nagato. He was just like you from everything we heard, exactly like you really. We heard that he even demanded Jiraiya teach him like you did, because he wanted to be strong to protect everyone. He was like us an orphan, and he ended just like you, he died protecting someone." Konan started to wrap up on her folding she was almost done. "I think that Nagato was hoping that the kid could stand up to him, that the kid would bring peace to the world through his protection, and now he can't. We have no more hope, are all those like you destined to die for wishing to protect people. We need you, I don't think we can really go on much longer with out you."

Konan smiled down at her finished work before laying it down between the rock and cross. "You were our older brother, always watching over us and protecting us, even when Nagato got stronger than you. Especially when he was stronger you always were there to protect and watch over him. So please, wherever you are watch over him, please. He's not evil, just lost, like I am. Maybe we relied to much on you and now we just can't really live with out you, and haven't been able to for some time."

Konan stood up slowly and brushed off her cloak. "Uzumaki Naruto was so much like you, but now he's gone." Konan whipped off her face, clearing the few tears still clinging. Sniffing slightly, "The world needs heroes like you two, it needs dreamers, but now the world has no heroes left no dreamers, just fools and villains."

Konan started to walk off, a breeze blew through the area, a weak wind seeming to comfort her as she formed paper angel wings on her back before leaping off into the air. Konan began to fly off and catch up with Pein. The cross stood alone with the rock and beautiful paper flowers that Konan had folded laying there until they were picked up in a strong wind and disappeared as if taken by another. The words on the rock they had slightly covered by the paper bouquet were revealed.

'He protected us all, here lies the strongest.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan landed next to Pein who had not yet traveled very far from the grave. "You took longer." Was all the man said as Konan disassembled the wings.

"I wanted to leave him a full dozen this time rather than just one." Konan responded following behind Pein once again.

"Your sentimentality is becoming worse," Pein stopped and turned to face Konan, "You're an angel of god, remember that, you are the messenger of my will, you must loose this useless emotion."

Konan looked into Pein's eyes before the man suddenly reached behind her catching something. Bringing it in front of both them were her paper flowers.

"I made a dozen?" Konan said quickly, "They were all connected."

"Now there are just nine," Pein said emotionless as always.

"Why," Konan reached out to touch them when a sudden gust of wind ripped them out of Pein's grasp which shocked her, Pein was an elite to the extreme, that should not have happened. Pein would not loose grip of something. The nine flowers dispersed into the air. "How?"

"It matters not, we must go." Pein started to turn when two of the flowers drifted down to them, one each. Reaching out they both snatched one out of the air each.

Konan watched Pein with interest, half expecting him to crush the flower in his palm, but too her shock he merely turned and strode off, unconsciously keeping hold of the flower. Konan smiled a little before pulling the current paper flower out of her hair and putting the new one she had just grabbed in its place. "Thank you Yahiko."

Suddenly Konan adopted an emotionless face, she was back as a hard, impartial executer of god's will as his right hand and angel. The perfect killing machine, a perfect demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is the name of your village Nyoko-san?" Tsunade asked after the girl was seated.

Nyoko offered a strained smile back, she did not like being in the presence of Gaara, but everything was riding on her. She must play nice and not attack him. "Kyokigakure no Sato."

"Weeping?" The Raikage asked surprised. "Why that?"

"Well that is secret, along with the original name of the village. Sorry." Nyoko offered a small bow.

The Tsuchikage started up with another question. "Where is this village?"

"Hidden," Nyoko spoke plainly but then continued on, "We have decided to keep the location hidden, picking up work mainly from elsewhere and transmitting the requests back to the village, we will leave contact information past that for people to get in contact with us for missions, but we will not reveal our location."

"Then I will not endorse you," The Tsuchikage responded, "Are you still unwilling to reveal your location as I doubt anyone here will endorse a village such as yours."

The three females kages nodded in agreement before Tsunade spoke aloud, "I'm sorry Nyoko-san but none of us could truly risk that, we know so little."

"But this is the world of shinobi, of secrets, you're denying us participation because we wish to keep ours?" Nyoko glared at all of them, only Gaara did not return her look and she did not linger on him.

"We will not risk ourselves like this, your village is an unknown and thus dangerous to us." The Mizukage shook her head apologetically, "I'm sorry you wasted the trip for nothing."

Nyoko looked at them indignant before standing up and starting towards the door. Gaara looked up quickly and spoke for the first time since she entered the room. "Suna will endorse your village." Gaara then stopped quickly, not speaking again as Nyoko stared at him as if he was growing another head.

"You'll what?" The Tsuchikage exploded, here was another threat, another village rising. It should be found and crushed before it became a threat either that or force and alliance. In either case it would be best to know, thus why he wanted its location, and now the sand demon was stopping his plans, he had held hope of getting the location, it was a negotiation he had hopped to use later and gain the location for himself.

"You heard me Tsuchikage-sama, Suna will endorse Kyokigakure no Sato to be participants in the chunin exam." Gaara returned the Tsuchikage's glare. "This is my choice."

"Very well," The Mizukage responded, "Looks like your team is in Nyoko-san. I will send the information on the exam to Kazekage-sama to give to you as he will sponsor your village. You may retrieve it from him later. For now I guess this interview is over since the whole point was seeing if one of us would endorse, and one has."

"Thank you Mizukage-sama," Nyoko bowed before turning to Gaara, she would not bow to him, even in thanks, nor would she call him sama, "My thanks to you as well... Kazekage-san." With that Nyoko turned and walked out.

After her departure the room was silent until they finally got back on track and continued on with the planning and discussions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara looked out into the mist that was peacefully settled over the village. Sighing to himself he thought back, this was not him, he did not make village decisions on personal feelings, he wasn't supposed too. But something about Nyoko unsettled him, made him react in some way. It was frightening, but if Gaara was to be honest it was also exhilarating.

Gaara continued to watch without seeing, lost in his thoughts, playing over every time he had encountered Nyoko since he brought her aboard the ship. Though it had been few times as she avoided him on the ship and had disappeared on arrival in Kiri to go some where. Now he had seen her again, she still held hate in her eyes towards him. While Gaara would admit seeing hate directed at him was nothing new he wished he knew why she hated him.

"Why," Gaara started at the voice and spun around, wondering for a second if it was he who had spoken his unconscious question aloud. Instead standing there was Nyoko, how had she sneaked up on him.

"I want to ask you that." Gaara said, despite the fact that she had successfully sneaked up on him and was a danger of attacking him based on her earlier attitude Gaara could not put himself on guard. "But I would guess you would not answer. So what do you want to know?" Gaara turned around and looked out again.

"You turn your back to me?" Nyoko questioned moving up to the railing of the balcony. "I thought you smarter than that."

"You won't attack me," Gaara smiled slightly before his face turned grim again. "I'm your villages ticket into the exams."

"So that's why you helped us, to keep me from attacking you, killing you?" Nyoko turned looking out into the mist as well, it was peaceful she had to admit.

"No, I honestly don't know why I helped you, you hate me and make no qualms about it so it should be the last thing I do. But I have now made a decision for my village based of this strange feeling, this is something I probably should not have done, and I don't know why I did." Gaara shook his head and looked over at Nyoko, "I've answered your question, may I ask mine?"

"No you may not. I won't answer it, I'll just ignore it." Nyoko turned to look at Gaara, "I still hate you, and I will still kill you despite this."

Gaara felt a frown begin to form and quickly cut it off. "Very well, I will respect that. I will continue to support your village, I will not go back on my word, no matter how misguided it was when I gave it."

Nyoko smirked, "Stupid, aren't you?"

"I guess," Gaara sighed again. "I have done much in my life I regret and deserve punishment for. I now seek to repay that debt, to those I wronged in blood lust. For my penance towards those I murdered I guard my village, and another village I protect in payment of the debt to my first friend who saved me from the darkness. Though that village has betrayed his memory, I continue on with it."

"Nice speech, why tell me?" Nyoko was slightly unsettled at his words and she was confused by them.

"Because I have wronged you in some way I must repay it, by sponsoring your village I pay back, but if you still demand my life." Gaara faced the mist gaining a sense of measure from it. "I don't think I can let you, I have other debts I must also pay back before I die, other penance I must serve. Sorry, perhaps I would let you kill me, but that would make me a coward for running from my other duties."

"Whatever, I've come for the information." Nyoko spat out, she had the sudden desire to just get away from the red headed kage.

"I will get it to you when I receive it, but that won't be for months, I will get it in about four to five months, where do you want me to send it after that?" Gaara was starting to feel tired, he did not know how to heal and repay what he did to this girl.

"Are you trying to gain information on my village location?" Nyoko bared her teeth and started to get an aggressive tone.

"No, but you did state intermediaries. I thought too send it to one of those." Gaara replied inoffensively trying to not further anger the girl.

"Not one of those, I will come in five months or so to retrieve the information." Nyoko turned and started to leave before pausing. "After the chunin exams I will have your blood."  
"Perhaps, but only because I find myself unable to fight you." Gaara spoke quietly. Nyoko humphed and started walking out. Her enhanced hearing barely made out Gaara's whispered 'Sorry.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Time to wake up," Kiyoshi put finished the hand seals and placed touched the orange haired teens head. The teen shot up, his eyes scanning around.

Everyone almost fell down at his next words, "Damn Naruto was finally playing a good game." The teen took notice of his surroundings, "Shit."

"That would be a way to put it. Now who are you?" Kiyoshi asked looking at the other four with him.

"None of your damn business."

"Easy way or hard way, now I know you have someone sealed inside you, that looks like a modification of the Shiki Fuin. So who is it, are you a kitsune or is your tenant?" Kiyoshi stared at the young man.

"How did you know I have a seal, take off my shirt?" The teen demanded.

"Yes," Kiyoshi smirked at the boy's reaction.

"Pervert, you took off a lady's shirt?" The boy shouted and everyone sweat dropped at this.

"But your a guy." Kiyoshi responded calmly to the boy's weird outburst.

The teen looked down at himself, "Kuso, forgot that, damn you fate, I don't look this way inside." The boy suddenly shut his mouth to stop the rather embarrassing flow of words.

"This guys a cross dresser," Konohamaru shouted out.

"Go fuck off you little gaki," the boy shouted. "I knew I should have killed you three little bastards."

Kiyoshi sighed before deciding to try and get on with interrogation, "Who are you?"

"I already told you, I am not saying, it's none of your business."

"Oh but it is," Kiyoshi smirked maliciously.

"Yeah, who the hell are you to impersonate niisan, especially since he's dead, you bastard." Konohamaru shouted walking forward and punching the teen across the face.

"If not for this chakra suppressing seal that this bastard," The boy nodded at Kiyoshi, "Put on me you would be dead now, and if not for Naruto you would have been dead weeks ago." The orange haired boy sneered angrily glaring daggers into Konohamaru as he spoke.

"You knew Naruto-san?" Hanabi inserted curious as to the boy.

"Yes, I knew and know the little annoying gaki." The teen smirked at some thought, "Just between us the kid sucks at GO."

"You also seemed like some one I once knew." Kiyoshi brought attention back to him, "So who are you and where did you learn those moves you used against me?"

"I already said I'm not telling you where I'm from, nor will I tell you where I got the moves." The boy said in irritation, "Just let me leave."

"No, I'm afraid that I must capture all rogue kitsune and return them to the village, especially in these times. The information they have is too much of a risk." Kiyoshi stood up, "And if you refuse to tell me what I want, I will just have to enter your mind and find the information forcefully."

"No way ass hole, you stay the hell out of my mind." The teen snarled as he strained against the bonds that held him.

Kiyoshi was not up for games and his tone showed it as he spoke. "Then tell me who you are. Now,"

"Kuso," The teen swore aloud, "Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso." The teen finally looked at Kiyoshi as he broke off his cussing tirade, "Just you, get rid of the gakis."

Kiyoshi sighed and thought for a second before Konohamaru shouted out. "You can't send us away, you promised we could be here to discover why he's impersonating Naruto-niisan."

Udon spoke next supporting Konohamaru's statement, "That was our agreement, in order for us to not try and escape you would allow us to sit in on the interrogation."

"I know, but at the same time I have to know, and with things as they are it would be best to do it without expending to much energy." Kiyoshi frowned. "I am not sure, I say that I let him tell me. If I decide he's lying I will enter his mind, if he's not I will decide just how much I can tell you. Is that acceptable?"

"HELL NO," Konohamaru shouted.

"Shut up Konohamaru," Moegi said exasperated before smacking the boy in the back of the head.

"But Moegi-chan," Konohamaru pouted and was about rant when Hanabi spoke up.

"Enough, I say we agree to that Konohamaru-kun I trust Kiyoshi-sensei's judgement." Hanabi delivered a disarming smile to Konohamaru.

"Fine, whatever you say Hanabi-chan." Konohamaru said crestfallen though swayed by the smile, never noticing Moegi's expression at his sudden change.

Udon placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder and smiled at her, "Come on Moegi-chan, Konohamaru-san, let's go, we may well find out later, besides this may be important."

Konohamaru sighed and then followed his two team mates. Hanabi took one last glance at her sensei and followed after receiving a reassuring head nod from Kiyoshi who watched them leave before turning to face the teen once more. "Alright who are you?"

"Are you loyal to the village?" The teen suddenly asked.

"Which one, though I fail to see the relevance." Kiyoshi looked his prisoner in the eyes.

"Yours kitsune."

"Of course, but why is this important." Kiyoshi demanded. "If you're just going to play games."

"Not a game, and you owe me your allegiance." The teen smirked at Kiyoshi's reaction.

"The hell you say, the only one I owe that too is the leader of the village, as she is missing and now dead, the council leads in her place. And I'm now quite through with your game now." Kiyoshi started to do hand seals.

"I'm Kyuubi moron. The youngest and strongest of the council of nine, also known to ningen as the biju." Kyuubi shouted at him.

"She's dead, she died with her prison, her warden." Kiyoshi snarled at the pretender, "And just as those children react violently at you impersonating her prison, Uzumaki Naruto, I am angered by you trying to pretend to be my student."

"You did not teach me, I was taught by Kiyoshi-sensei, and he looks nothing like you." Kyuubi screamed at the man and started to struggle at her bindings. "How dare you even suggest you're him."

"I am him, you're the pretender, I don't know how you discovered my apprentice's attacks and abilities, but I will find out." Kiyoshi finished his seals, "Enough games." Kiyoshi slammed his palm into Kyuubi's forehead and they both slumped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiyoshi found himself before a door standing in inches deep water. The door was plain and had a simple handle on it. Looking around at the dark sewer like passage Kiyoshi felt slightly put out, "What a disturbing mind." Kiyoshi spoke aloud to no one.

Kiyoshi reached forward and grasped the handle of the door. Attempting to turn it proved futile, then he saw it, a key hole formed on the handle. Kiyoshi cursed under his breath. He kept working on the door before finally slamming against it full force. Kiyoshi rubbed his stinging shoulder, the door was thicker and more sturdy than it appeared. Finally feeling the pain go away Kiyoshi slammed against the door one more time at full force. When the door still did not open Kiyoshi did it again and kept pounding at the door until it finally gave way splintering open.

Smirking to himself Kiyoshi walked through the now open portal and made his way into a dark space, not just dark it seemed to suck in light. Kiyoshi was stupefied, no mind should look like this. Moving farther into the darkness looking for the memories of this mind Kiyoshi felt a growing oppressiveness in the air around him. He grew more anxious and was on the verge of turning back when he finally arrived at another door.

The door appeared to be made of a green crystal or emerald and emitted its own soft greenish light into the darkness around it. Despite the feeling of doom surrounding the door Kiyoshi knew he had found what he was looking for, the true door to the mind, that which contained the memories, Kiyoshi had to admit he was impressed at the defense of this, not only two doors but the whole feeling of bleakness that surrounded it.

Kiyoshi slowly put his hand on the smooth surface of the crystal and pushed forward, the door slid smoothly and soundlessly open to reveal a swirling vortex of energy, every color seemed to be there, all flowing away to a point in the back ground like water through a drain. Kiyoshi startled backwards at the sight and stumbled, he knew that energy, the draining feeling it had, the oppressiveness, it all added up he was looking at death. Kiyoshi swiftly shot forward and grasped for the door, he had to close it before he was sucked in or this was released, this would destroy him if he was not careful or did not act quickly enough. Kiyoshi scrambled to get a grip or some purchase on the door but failed, stretching further into the vortex he desperately grabbed the edge of the door and began to strain to close it against the abyss. Kiyoshi shut his eyes tight, the door moved slowly and he could feel his will too live drain with each second the door remained open. Every muscle pulled to close the door and he could feel it still barely move far.

As it was almost half way closed he felt a hand grip his. Opening his eyes Kiyoshi found the hand grasping him. Following the hand up a sleeve of white to a face with horns and holding a knife in its mouth and seeming to smile wickedly at him. Kiyoshi cursed as he gazed into the face of death, into the eyes of Shinigami.

"Shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He will come here, he must, this is where the memories he seek lie," Kyuubi spoke up in the silence as Naruto gazed at her from across the bars. "And he will then know the truth, that I am really the Kyuubi. However, as this is our mind we have control here that he will not and if we strike correctly we can overpower the fool who trespassed on our domain. And perhaps gain a second body when we crush his mind."  
Naruto just sighed at the vixen. "I'm not sure, I'm actually some what confused by this." Naruto looked around the room before returning his gaze to Kyuubi. "Who is this Kiyoshi person anyway?"

"He was..." Kyuubi turned away from Naruto, "Never mind. Anyway, we should be prepared to face this impostor. Down here we hold the power, he should have limited access to his power, besides we beat him before if not for your hesitation with that little gaki we would have escaped with victory."

"Not going to let that go, are you? Here I though we could get along peacefully, but you keep dragging that up." Naruto gave Kyuubi a dry look to match his dry tone. "When will you understand I won't hurt any of those precious to me?"

"We can tolerate each other and I won't let that go, you lost the fight and put us in a potentially dangerous situation. When will YOU learn that in this world you chose of shinobi yesterday's allies could become today's enemies." Kyuubi gave Naruto a withering look before continuing and cutting off the blond's retort. "Besides, I need to remind myself, I let your sentimentality affect me, I let them live because of your history with them and thus I made a mistake as well."

"Thank you for that then, I guess I'm not the only one who finds it incredibly difficult to be cold and uncaring." Offering a small smile Naruto sat down cross legged and thought for a minute before speaking up again. "This is your life and your body, and in payment of the help you gave me while I was your prison I will follow with your plans on this, I will help you while you live, not like I'm still breathing and have a life to worry about or dreams to achieve."

Kyuubi gave a slight laugh at his closing statement, though she thought it a little sad that he had lost all that, She then nodded her head at the boy in appreciation. "Thank you, I'm sorry you have not been allowed to pass on, if anyone deserves to move onto the next world and enjoy peace it is you."

"Well, I guess the kamis just hate me." Naruto gave a wry smile before it turned into a full blown smirk, "They probably hate you as well why else would they stick me with you."

"Shut up gaki, I'll have you know that I have met at least two kami in person and neither hated me. In fact the one said he enjoyed my company and said I was a refreshing person. So there." Kyuubi stuck her tongue out in a childlike manner at the blond.

"You actually met one of the kami?" Naruto's face was a picture of amazement and awe as he looked at her.

"Of course, I had to when I was named Kyuubi and leader of the kitsune, he was actually kind of cool a little odd, but interesting as well." Kyuubi had a small smile form on her face. "And the second, well lets just say I became well acquainted with his power not his personality, and he is not my favorite at the moment for a few reasons."

Naruto gave Kyuubi a look, "What do you mean 'acquainted with his power', it sounds like you actually had too fight him? And which kami was it?"

Kyuubi scowled harshly and then bored her stare into Naruto before pointing at the seal on the gates of the cage, "Need I say anything else."

Naruto shook his head slowly, "Sorry Kyuubi-san," Naruto bowed his head in apology, "I forgot about that, of course you met Shinigami when the shiki fuin was performed. Sorry."

"It's alright, and it's in the past now. So for now let's just focus on this current problem, and how to get out of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinigami suddenly pushed Kiyoshi back out of the door throwing him out into the dark room as he stepped in from the swirling maelstrom behind the door and finally turning and firmly shutting the green entry. Shinigami steadily turned his gaze to Kiyoshi who lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Shinigami-sama what do I owe this pleasure to?" Kiyoshi chuckled nervously as he spoke, his mind already drifting back to the last time he had spoken to the kami now standing in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
FLASHBACK  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiyoshi finished put the finishing touch on the seal before standing up and turning a critical gaze over it. It had taken him almost a month and a half to complete the large marker and he had too make sure there were no mistakes. Kiyoshi gave a nod of approval as he looked over his work.

Kiyoshi moved to the top of the large seal and performed several hand seals, hundreds really before slamming his now glowing hands into two specific spots on the seal and pumping most of his chakra into the seal. The flow kept on for a while, Kiyoshi felt the strain and started to sweat heavily, the wetness rolling down his face. Then just as he felt he had reached his limit the seal started to hum and gained a dark light.

The air in the middle of seal started to shimmer and the seemed to actually wrap. As it continued a image took shape before finally resolving into a white clad figure, Shinigami. Shinigami turned his gaze to Kiyoshi before slowly reaching up and taking the knife out of its mouth. Once its hand rested at his side again Shinigami finally spoke. "Kiyoshi-san, I can't say I'm surprised though I was just in the middle of a lot of paper work, and I mean a lot."

"Sorry Shinigami-san, truly I am." Kiyoshi bowed low, "But we need to speak, I know it is you whose power was used to seal her, I beg you to please release her."

"I can't." Shinigami gave a grave reply and a small shake of his head.

"You mean you won't damn it, I'm begging you, she's all I have left now. Please." Kiyoshi was desperate, he could not loose Kyuubi as well, she was it for him now. "Please."  
"Kiyoshi-san, I can't, I would but I can't. That seal is truly ingenious, beyond this or any I have seen before. That human was genius beyond all compare." Shinigami actually had a look of respect. "He actually some how forced me to accept the contract, no matter what I wanted. I believe given more time that this Namikaze Minato would have been a force to shake even Makai."

"No, he was just a ningen, he can't have a binding contract with you." Kiyoshi begged.

"He doesn't." Shinigami affirmed.

"There, that means you can release her, you can release Kyuubi." Kiyoshi burst out in joy.

"I can't because the contract binds me to the boy, this Uzumaki Naruto." Shinigami contradicted the pleading man. "Only through his death could I release Kyuubi, or through the boy Naruto's willing consent."

"Then kill him, kil..." Kiyoshi demanded standing up suddenly before being cut of by the angry Shinigami.

"YOU WOULD HAVE ME KILL AN INNOCENT!" Shinigami's voice boomed in the chamber echoing of the wall. "How far have you fallen Kiyoshi, too demand the death of an innocent boy, a child, a baby. I will only take those whose time has been determined, I will not murder for you by taking one so young before his time."

Kiyoshi fell to his knees at the voice and accusation. "Please, she's all I have, the rest are dead or in the case of my brother gone. I can't go on."

Shinigami sighed, "What do you mean, you still have your wife and children. You're not alone."

"Their dead, killed almost almost two months ago." Kiyoshi shook in anger and despair, "I know you can't really return the dead to living, but I hoped that you could free Kyuubi, she is like a daughter to me, and now she is all I have left really."

The kami gazed in pity at Kiyoshi, "I'm sorry for your loss Kiyoshi, I did not know of their death. With all the fall out over the last three months from Kyuubi's attack and the actual fact that I was summoned and forced to do the will of a human, something even a demon has yet to accomplish has the other kami worried as well. And then the fact that I keep having to turn back the souls of Kyuubi and Naruto, I never realized your family had passed by."

Kiyoshi sat there "I'm desperate and... wait, what do you mean turning back the souls Kyuubi and Naruto?"

"The boy has already been the target of four assassination attempts." Shinigami was grave and clearly not happy. "And now you would have me, someone who should look out for the well being of this child kill him myself."

Kiyoshi had the decency to look ashamed, his face collapsing, not in anger or despair at his request being refused, but in realization of his own hubris and bitterness. Kiyoshi after several minutes looked back up at Shinigami, "I'm sorry, so sorry for requesting this, please forgive me for attempting to drag you in and share in my attempted sin."

"While mistakes made in grief are still sins and mistakes, they are in some ways more easily forgiven, and at least you went no farther than this. Your hands are still free of innocent blood." Shinigami stated sagely. "I wish I could help you, I wish I could free Kyuubi and not just for you. That child is a hero of his village but many hate him, they hate him for what he holds from destroying them. Before you tell me I know what Kyuubi was doing there. She had somewhat good reasons and was merely responding to the unspoken declaration of war from the shinobi nations. Please understand, above almost all the kami I am able to clearly see all the sides of things, I must to judge if what one does is right or wrong, their motives and actions I must judge. So I can say this, two heroes fell on that day, at least one may rise again."

"I guess it's some comfort to know that you see her that way." Kiyoshi mumbled.

"If it was up to me I should not have been there to interfere, but I was forced in, be glad, Namikaze could have dragged the soul with him in death by binding it to him." Shinigami's robe shifted around him as he moved towards Kiyoshi before extending a hand which Kiyoshi took. Shinigami pulled the man to his feet before speaking again. "There is always hope Kiyoshi, no matter what."

"I think I understand that, but it is so hard to see, the darkness is oppressive and I see no light at the end." Kiyoshi was feeling devastated and not able to meet the eyes of Shinigami so instead traced the lines of the seal with his eyes. Each line was perfect to come into a complex shape, each line performed and changed the function of the entire seal, each one a thread in a confusing and massive tapestry that if one was pulled out the entire thing would unravel and collapse. But now it served as a distraction something to keep him from his painful thoughts. "Will she ever be free again?"

Shinigami pondered his answer for a little while before responding, "Perhaps, I have the influence with that seal to at least do things, Kyuubi and Naruto lives are linked, their souls will always be tied together in ways hard to understand and confusing to see." Shinigami looked up at the roof, his gaze seeming to travel to the heavens beyond. "I honestly don't know, only Fate does and she does not talk much to me since she seems to be responsible for so much of my work and head aches. But I do feel that Kyuubi's story and life is far from over, I feel she will walk this world again and will shape much of it to her will, but time will tell."

"You're confusing me Shinigami-sama." Kiyoshi shook his head in exasperation.

"Perhaps, but at least remember this, there will always be hope, no matter what, hope will live on."

Shinigami gave a nod after the reassurance then prepared to leave when Kiyoshi's voice stopped him. "Thank you again, I apologize for taking you from your work." Kiyoshi bowed deeply, "I'm in your debt for more than I can say this day."

Shinigami nodded back at him, "I was going to do one last thing and leave, it seems that Inari keeps demanding repayment from our... ahem... games in the form of favors. This is the last one that I owe him."

"What is it? What does Inari-kami-sama wish of me?" Kiyoshi quirked his head to the side.

Shinigami just gave a smirk before reaching a hand forward and energy wrapped around Kiyoshi. "In a way you could call it a fresh start, a helping hand in this war." Finally Kiyoshi collapsed to the floor again as Shinigami left leaving one last cryptic phrase, "What rises must fall, what has fallen may rise again." With that Shinigami was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
END FLASHBACK  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinigami in response to Kiyoshi's curse and words slowly reached up and took the knife from his mouth and placed it in his robes. "Kiyoshi-san, it has been a while. And I see you have finally arrived here, to be expected."

"What are you doing in this boy's mind?" Kiyoshi said in more of a demand than was proper.

"Strait to the point as usually, we haven't spoken in so many years. No 'nice to you' or 'how's it going' for me, just a demand." Shinigami gave a smirk. "But if you must know, I am here to keep you from dying and to talk, I think I have some good news for you."

Kiyoshi gave the kami of death a speculating, you must be crazy look. "That really wasn't an answer, though I should say thanks for saving me from that abyss, so thanks."

Shinigami waved his hand, "No problem. Now for more information on my cryptic answer I will give you this quickly and without a run a round, mainly cause I have work and I feel this talk might take time, maybe not, I hope not. Anyway, back on topic, the reason this mind is so screwed up is that Fate is a bitch, and my feeling was right. This is the mind of Kyuubi you're exploring."

Kiyoshi gave a gaping look, "You're not playing with me are you, she's supposed to be dead. Kyuubi died with her host when he was killed recently, I know that. Or did her host release her before he died?"

"No, he didn't, sorry, she is still bound but it is much more... confusing now. I told you last time that Naruto and Kyuubi's souls would be intertwined together, that is part of the reason. So Kyuubi's soul, where her memories are is still inside the body of Naruto. However, thanks to something else, Kyuubi and Naruto's consciousness was separated along with their consciousness from the body and wander around in this... Well the best thing to call this is a construct of chakra. The upside of all this is that neither are dead, and even the boy's body slowly heals until they finally return, however they only have a limited amount of time to do that, if they are not returned to Naruto's body before that time expires they both will really die."

Kiyoshi just stood there his mouth opening and closing like a fish, a very confused and surprised fish. "W... wh... wh... w..."

Shinigami smiled at Kiyoshi's inability to speak. "Nice huh, if you even understand half of that I will be surprised, so I guess I will go for simple." Shinigami extended his hand and the green door that Kiyoshi had opened started to condense and get smaller. A light started to shine from it as it shrunk, "Now as stated Fate hates me, and saw fit to do this, I really hate her some times. So, to further explain, both Kyuubi and Naruto should have died and stayed dead, however the seal when crossed with another item you will recognize reacted at their death and caused the current situation, this item is the focus and what channels their souls into the chakra bodies. Perhaps you recognize this?"

Shinigami held forward the now shrunk door, it was a small green gem hanging on a necklace. Kiyoshi was shocked and barely managed to finally speak, the shock of seeing that necklace, or more specifically the gem. "But that disappeared long ago, back before even the shinobi nations were founded."

Shinigami offered a toothy smile, "Yes and was picked up by someone else, two brothers to be exact. They both discovered the power of the artifact, it suppressed the power of demons. But then you know that since you were the one who helped to build and use it Kiyoshi-san. Anyway, you may recognize the two brother's titles more than their names, Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage."

Shinigami was impressed, Kiyoshi's eyes somehow managed to get even bigger, widening to impressive dimensions. "Then the boy got it from the vault?"

"Nope, the second brother gave it too his grand daughter at the passing of the first so she had something to remember him by. She held onto it until first giving it to her younger brother, however, the curse of the item, which you well know reacted as expected and the boy died, later she gave it too her lover, he too fell to the curse." Shinigami grimaced, he hated discussing the deaths of good people before they had the chance to live their lives. "After the death of those two she hated the necklace but held onto it, she could wear it, but she feared no one else would be able too and did not wish to risk it. Much later, a thirteen year old Naruto went in search of the woman to ask her to become Godaime Hokage. He ended up making a bet with her, he won the bet and with it the necklace. He has worn it since even now his body still has it around its neck, funny the item which cursed many in its time to death has been the thing that saved his life and kept him alive."

Kiyoshi stumbled back at the information, not only was Kyuubi alive, but he owed it all to that necklace which brought much pain and he had wished to never see again. Kiyoshi just thoughts continued in a loop, Kyuubi was alive and the necklace. Slowly Kiyoshi started to sink down, in the back of his mind he registered his knees coming into hard, sudden contact with the floor. This was too much for the man to process.

Watching the man with interest Shinigami smiled down at Kiyoshi. "I hope that this news is appreciated. Your adopted daughter and apprentice lives on. And seeing as you are not in the mood to ask questions I am gone. Until we meet again." Shinigami offered a small wave before vanishing.

Kiyoshi continued to sit there contemplating the situation, the welcome but most definitely unexpected news. Kiyoshi felt a smile forming, maybe the world was brightening up, he had covered his depression from Nyoko before to hopefully save her where he could not seem to save himself from his own despair. Kiyoshi was unsure how long he was there but he eventually managed to stand up, he had to go, hurry and find Kyuubi and speak to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi was getting more and more agitated as the minutes passed by, it had been almost an hour of waiting, and now even Naruto was breaking under the amount of agitation that Kyuubi was putting of as she paced the room back and forth. Finally Naruto reached his own breaking point and snapped, "Stop pacing fur ball, you're starting making me really worried and nervous as well."

"What is taking him though, that man should be here already." Kyuubi looked at Naruto worry shining in her eyes. "Could he be planning something to over power us even in the mind scape?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Kyuubi getting worked up over it won't help, I know that we were beaten but I think that working together you and I can over power all odds." Naruto smirked, "I think we have proven that already. Besides, staying calm would serve us best at this point."

Kyuubi sighed but finally stopped pacing. She slowly came over and leaned her back against the bars, "Perhaps you're right, I just am feeling nervous. I hate waiting, I never told you this, but the last time I had to wait for some one like this I..." Kyuubi squeaked suddenly, was she about to tell him about that. Kyuubi shook her head to try and clear it of the memory. "Never mind."

Though she blew off and stopped herself from speaking about the memory, Kyuubi still could not believe that she had almost spoken to Naruto about any of her memories, she had never even spoken to the real Kiyoshi about that, he knew it from his own findings but not from Kyuubi herself. Kyuubi felt started too withdraw into herself, those memories always had that effect on her. The worst of it was the more she tried to block and not think of the memories the more they became forward and replayed in her mind. As the memories flashed in her mind Kyuubi continued to stare off into space. Each moment Kyuubi felt like she was being sucked deeper into a dark hole, an in escape able weight began to form on her shoulders.

Just as Kyuubi felt depression begin to consume her Naruto's voice broke her out of it, the concern in it also shook her as well, "Are you okay Kyuubi-chan?" Kyuubi glanced behind her at Naruto who had not only spoken in worry but had a concerned look on his face as well. "Is everything all right, you were shaking for a second and you seemed to space out."

Kyuubi felt shock flow through her system, Naruto was concerned about her, Kyuubi could honestly count the people who actually cared for her personally on one hand. But none of them was like Naruto, someone to whom she had caused suffering to fall on by her actions and decisions. Shaking her head gently Kyuubi snapped herself out of her surprise and depression at the same time before responding, "I'm fine, thanks." Kyuubi formed a small smile and figured Naruto would never know how much that thanks meant, and if Kyuubi had her way she would never let him find out.

"If you're sure," Naruto gave her another concerned glance. "So what do we do while waiting, I doubt we have time for a game of GO." Naruto asked looking around, he yawned, "And I'm actually a little bored at the moment."

Kyuubi threw her hands up in exasperation at Naruto's statement, here they were captured, they had their captor searching their minds to try and discern their identities and Naruto says he's bored. And now, Kyuubi had to admit that she was starting to feel a little bored as well after the comment and yawn. Kyuubi barely managed to repress a growl as she too yawned, as she finished she damned the contagious things to the deepest pits of hell. "How can you be bored, we should be preparing to execute my plan to kill this bastard and escape, but here you are, bored."

Naruto gave a full blown foxy grin, which Kyuubi had to acknowledge was slightly disarming. "Well, I just am, I don't like to really plan, I just prefer to do. It makes life more enjoyable after all."

"Or it makes you dead, I stopped doing plans on the spot after some blond bastard managed to seal me into a chibi blond pipsqueak." Kyuubi glare with not quite genuine menace. "At least you're not a chibi any more, if only just."

Indignant red shot to Naruto's face at Kyuubi's mocking statement. "I was not chibi, I was just conserving my growth for later so people would underestimate me."

Kyuubi started chuckling and then began to laugh at the now flushed blond, Kyuubi suddenly cut off choking at the entrance of another voice. "You know Kyuubi-chan, you used to say the same thing." Kyuubi's eyes went wide before narrowing to slits as her head snapped around to the speaker.

"You," Kyuubi immediately started to move preparing to execute her plan , Naruto started to focus and put his own part of the plan into action at Kyuubi's movement. Blue chakra formed around Naruto as he concentrated and then began to creep out of the cage through the bars along the walls, ceiling and floor.

Kiyoshi held up his hands quickly in a placating gesture to signal peace before quickly speaking, "Wait, I don't want to fight, just talk, please, I know the truth now Kyuubi-chan, Uzumaki-san." Both paused momentarily, barely noticeable before moving again. "Please, I know that you are who you say you are. You can easily believe my skepticism after what I had heard from Hanabi-chan about Uzumaki-san's death at the hands of Uchiha Itachi."

Kyuubi stopped moving though she remained poised to strike and looked closely into Kiyoshi's eyes attempting to determine if he was lying or not. Naruto paused the advance of his chakra but maintained it in the position around Kiyoshi as Kyuubi stared angrily at the man. "Nice that you acknowledge me," Kyuubi spoke severely as she found her answer in Kiyoshi's eyes, "But are you still insisting that you are Kiyoshi-sensei?"

"Yes, I do, as for the change in look, well it happened soon after your capture, but I am Kiyoshi." Kiyoshi slowly lowered his hands and took in the doubtful look that Kyuubi had before continuing on with his words. "If you want proof, do you remember my sword, do you remember how you always used to try and draw it but could not? Well," Kiyoshi slowly unstrapped the sword, sheath and all from his back at Kyuubi's nod. Avoiding moving in any threatening way Kiyoshi tossed it to the still tensed Kyuubi who caught the blade out of the air with ease never loosing her defensive nature or taking her eyes off of Kiyoshi. "Try to draw it now."

Kyuubi examined the blade's hilt and sheath closely out of the edge of her eye, careful to keep Kiysohi in sight at all times. The blade she remembered was a true work of craftsmanship, not only that but the power that it held sang out, Kyuubi could truly recognize if this blade was it, reaching out her chakra and running it over the sheathed blade she felt that same unique power, it flowed from the blade, demanding use. Slowly Kyuubi attempted to draw the sword out but after several attempts remained unsuccessful. Eventually giving up on the task and convinced this was the her sensei's sword she tossed the blade back to Kiyoshi who caught it, "You try now, and know that if you fail, you die." Kyuubi discreetly looked at Naruto never taking her full attention from Kiyoshi.

Naruto took the hint in Kyuubi's eyes and words and his chakra built up around Kiyoshi ready to strike the moment the man failed to draw the sword. Kiyoshi for his part stood there calmly as he caught the still sheathed weapon not seeming to fear the build up of Naruto's chakra around him.  
Naruto noticed the man's lack of concern and started too worry that his power alone would not be enough to injure or even slow the man down, as the concern built up Naruto sent a nervous glance over to Kyuubi who was once again completely focused on Kiyoshi. Kyuubi could sense his look and turned back slightly, noticing Naruto's concern she winked at him and offered a slight upturn of her lips as well. Naruto gained a smirk at the small reassurance and felt confident, feeling better Naruto put his full attention on Kiyoshi ready to do his best at stopping him.

Kiyoshi for his part noticed the exchange of look and the effect that it had on both of them, the things that he could tease them about later, especially what he could mock Kyuubi for, occupied his thoughts for a second. When both of them reverted full attention to him Kiyoshi grasped the hilt and slid the blade out of the sheath swiftly and smoothly. The air seemed to be cut by the edge of the gleaming blade as it glided through the air, a whisper the only betraying sound of the blades passage through space. "Convinced now Kyuubi-chan?" Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow and tilted his head questioningly for several seconds after his statement.

Kyuubi just stared, if not for it ruining her poise and image she would have had her mouth dropping, even she, the leader of the kitsune, she who had long ago surpassed her teacher could not pull that blade from its place. There was no doubt too Kyuubi now this had to be Kiyoshi. Kyuubi backed up, stumbling a little and falling slightly back into the bars of the cage before she found her voice to speak again, "But you look nothing like yourself, I even saw you in hanyou form and I feel no illusion, I know as well as you that the hanyou form can not be illusioned."

Kiyoshi shook his head, "I know, it was protection, a gift if you will, from Inari-kamisama. Shinigami did it when I summoned him after your capture and attempted to demand he release you from Uzumaki-san." Kiyoshi looked around nervously, his whole appearance was now of a man trying to decide if he should say something he really shouldn't. Finally Kiyoshi seemed to make up his mind. Bringing his around he looked directly at Naruto. "I even went so far as to demand he kill Uzumaki-san." Kiyoshi looked shamed before he bowed very low to Naruto, "I apologize deeply for my request Uzumaki-san, I was overtaken by grief, Kyuubi-chan was the only living person who would be family to me, but that is still no excuse that I would demand the death of an innocent child, please forgive my foolishness."

Naruto looked shocked at Kiyoshi's words, this man had actually summoned Shinigami and lived, not only that but he had apparently thought to demand things from the kami of death, including that Naruto be killed. Kyuubi was also shocked, here was another who thought to kill Naruto because of her, not only that but her own sensei who had instilled such a sense of honor and right in her, he was the one who kept her from becoming a true monster so long before and now he would become the very thing he cautioned her against turning into. Kyuubi was the first to snap angrily, Naruto stood there shocked silent by Kiyoshi's confession. "You tried to have him killed, do you know that would kill me as well, not only that but I myself had to heal Naruto to keep him alive for several months from repeated assassination attempts carried out by those fools at his village, and now I find out you would also try to murder him." Kyuubi felt her fury manifest as she began to stomp forward at her former sensei, anger and hurt flashing in her eyes. "I thought you were better than that Kiysohi-sensei, what would Sachi-san say? You can't be Kiysohi-sensei if you would do this."

Kiyoshi visibly flinched as if slapped at the name Kyuubi said but held his anger, finally he found his voice and spoke up in response to Kyuubi's last statement, ignoring the rest for now, "I am Kiyoshi Kyuubi-chan, my last bit of proof is something only you and I know, after all it took me a while to discover it." Kiyoshi looked up at Kyuubi, "I know your name Az..."

"Don't, that's not my name, don't you dare call me that." Kyuubi tensed up and stood very still as Kiyoshi had started to say the name, and was now unmoving after stopping Kiyoshi from uttering it.

Naruto who had finally started to follow the conversation noted that she appeared to have been hit in the stomach, very hard. Naruto had pledged his help to Kyuubi in payment of her helping him during his life and now he would help as best he could, despite his own anger at finding out yet another person had attempted to kill him because he had Kyuubi inside him. "Kyuu-chan," Naruto started with one of the nicknames he gave her, she hated it but Naruto knew it would jump start her brain and get her back in action.

Naruto was proved to be right in his assumption as Kyuubi started and then sent a dark glare at Naruto, "What?"

"What do you want me to do, I know what I want to do, but I promised I would help you and follow your orders, so just give them."

Kyuubi shook her head slightly confused until she realized what he was doing, he was shocking her out of her funk focusing her back on the here and now, he was also giving up his desire to have at least some revenge on those who sought to kill him. Kyuubi gave Naruto a small genuine smile and nodded her head slightly in thanks. Once again Kyuubi faced Kiyoshi, "Honestly Naruto, you should do what you want and destroy him for what he tried to do to you. I'm surprised that Sachi-san hasn't already killed him for his actions in this."

Once again at the mention of Sachi Kiyoshi flinched and then spoke up in resignation, "Sachi is dead, she couldn't kill me for what I tried."

Kyuubi once again froze in shock, Sachi was dead. Kiyoshi's wife and a mother figure to herself was dead. "What about..."

"All of them, murdered, less than a month after your defeat," Kiyoshi choked on his words and tears started to leak from his eyes, "I came back one day to find them all slaughtered, you were the only one still alive, imprisoned but alive. I had to rescue you, you were like a daughter to me and to Sachi as well I know, I couldn't loose you like them, you were all I had left."

Naruto sighed and dispelled the chakra surrounding Kiyoshi, "Kyuubi-san, I will leave you two to talk alone, I doubt you want me listening in on this." Naruto bowed slightly before turning and walking into the recesses of the cage.

"Wait, Naruto" Naruto paused and turned to face Kyuubi when she called him.

"What? He seems to have proved his identity, based on what you are speaking about I doubt you want to fight him now, and this seems like it will be personal conversation." Naruto smiled lightly, "I don't think I belong in this discussion, this is your time."

Kyuubi cocked her head to the side before giving a soft chuckle in response, "Stay, I think I know a lot of your personal moments that you would prefer to keep to yourself, so I guess it is fair you see this."

Kiyoshi just watched the interaction with amused interest, or would have if not for the memories that had been recently dragged to the fore front. Yet even through his own personal pain Kiyoshi wished he had a way to record this, these two did not even seem to realize what they had appeared to be since he had arrived here, it reminded him so much of, Kiyoshi cut his thoughts off there, painful memories should remain buried.

"Thank you Kyuubi-san," Naruto bowed slightly and then proceeded to sit cross legged on the floor.

Kyuubi settled down as well into a comfortable position then stared ahead to Kiyoshi.

"Kyuubi-chan, we have much to discuss about those events, but for now," Kiyoshi sat down as well, making himself comfortable. "There is something more important that we all need to talk about. Uzumaki-san," Kiyoshi looked at Naruto again, "Do you remember having an emerald green necklace?"

"Hai, it was given to me by obaa-chan."

"Well, that is responsible, apparently along with the seal for your current predicament. You and Kyuubi-chan are having the pinnacle of an out of body experience." There, he had dropped the bomb on them, sort of at least. Kiyoshi leaned back slightly to enjoy their reaction, sadly he was disappointed.

"What?" Naruto just gave a slightly perplexed look which was mirrored by Kyuubi.

"What do you mean out of body experience?" Kyuubi shook her head slightly with her question.

Kiyoshi sighed, "Okay, how to explain. Both of your souls have been focused in a way, well the best way to describe is your minds have been pulled out of Uzumaki-san's body. The seal came with apparently it still continues to separate your minds from the other, however I believe your souls remain in Uzumaki-san's body. Anyway, your current body is a chakra construct of some sort, at least that is what Shinigami told me." Kiyoshi smirked, he was enjoying the expressions and reactions now, before they were bland but now, priceless.

Kyuubi and Naruto were both confused and dumb founded. Their faces reflected this odd mix, including shock and many other emotions, each emotion showed up and mixed on their faces. The overall effect was indescribable, but interesting and humorous to watch, at least for Kiyoshi.

Having enough entertainment for the moment Kiyoshi continued on, "While I am not sure of everything..."

"Wait, we're soulless?" Naruto shouted wide eyed.

"Um..." Kiyoshi tried his hardest not to laugh, he really did, he almost succeeded.

Kyuubi started to growl as Kiyoshi broke out laughing, "I fail to see the humor in this."

Kiyoshi reigned in his outburst of jocularity (1) and looked at the two smiling widely, well I find that funny. In answer though, you are not soulless. You have souls, they are merely being channeled and broadcast through that crystal from your dead body." Kiyoshi pointed to Naruto, "Technically you should be dead, however as is obvious, your not. I guess the way to describe this is like a radio, your body is broadcasting your souls and this is where the signal is going, you are here, but you're not here..." Kiyoshi just faded of talking and started rubbing his temples, he really had no clue and was spouting so much crap out, Kiyoshi did not know how this worked, he was just making up theories based on what Shinigami told him.

Kyuubi and Naruto were not doing much better and both were thoroughly entrenched in confusion and not making much progress to understanding. Naruto was the first to break though as he leaned close to Kyuubi and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Did you understand anything that he just said?"

Kyuubi lightly shook his head, "I am not even sure we're speaking the same language, my head is actually hurting a little."

"Okay, forget the bad explanations, let's just go for this, we need to get you back into Uzumaki-san's body before this chakra construct body you two are currently in degrades. After that, we free you Kyuubi, if possible without killing Uzumaki-san then we all live happily ever after, alright?" Kiyoshi burst out in frustration, his head was spinning from trying to deal with the technicalities.

Naruto and Kyuubi just nodded quickly while inching away slowly from Kiyoshi.

"Good, now for now we need to plan on infiltrating Konoha and retrieving Uzumaki-san's body. I also need to study the seal and see how to free you Kyuubi-chan. There are many things to work out," Kiyoshi looked at the two who were still quiet. "Well?"

"Alright," Kyuubi nodded her head and spoke as if she was speaking to a crazy person that was about to jump. "A quick question, how long will this take?"

Kiyoshi became very solemn, "About a year in all, many things have changed since you assaulted Konoha Kyuubi-chan, as of now you are the last of the council."

Kyuubi cursed loudly as Naruto shifted in confusion, "Council?"

"The biju gaki," Kyuubi spoke quickly, "We need to hurry if that is the case, why a year, this situation is bad."

"Mainly because we have some plans in motion that may help relieve the pressure, as for now... Well, I recommend that you remain KIA until you are freed from the seal." Kiyoshi idly stroked his chin in thought, "So I guess you could take several months vacation. The kitsune village is putting up a team into the chunin exams, we plan to use this opportunity as an inroad into the current ninja world, but the point is you could attend that, my intent is to have Hanabi-chan join the team for practice, I would love to get my former students opinion on my newest pupil. For the rest of the time though I would advise training, things are going to get more difficult."

Kyuubi sighed in resignation of her fate. Naruto voiced his question, "So I have a year left to live?"

Kiyoshi looked to Naruto, "Not if I find a way to free Kyuubi-chan from that seal without killing you Uzumaki-san."  
Naruto shook his head sadly, "There is none, Ero-sennin walked me through the seal when we cracked it too allow easier access to Kyuubi-san's chakra during my three year training trip, for one of us to be free of the other that other must die. The Yondaime's contract is solid." Naruto chuckled darkly, "And since you are going to free Kyuubi, that means I'm dead, guess you and many others get their wish, the demon brat will die."

Kiyoshi grimaced in guilt and Kyuubi turned sharply to face her container, "We..."

"Can I ask at least one favor Kiyoshi-san?" Naruto asked suddenly cutting of the orange haired woman before she could start speaking.

"You may, but before that I wish for you to know that I will try to find a way around the seal, but even if I can't I have to free Kyuubi-chan, not for my own selfish reasons but because she is now the last leader and essentially the last hope for thousands of people, I'm sorry," Kiyoshi became more depressed. "The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few, I wish sometimes they didn't. But for now ask your favor."

Naruto sighed, "Could you find a way for me to also walk around the world so I'm not just stuck in here for my last year?"

Kiyoshi thought for a moment, "Of course, I may not be able to, but I can try."

Naruto gave a foxy smile, "Thanks." Standing up quickly Naruto started to walk off.

"Wait," Kyuubi spoke up finally, "Kiyoshi-sensei, could you let us talk in private, we can talk again in the real world."

Kiyoshi nodded his approval, as he stood and moved his hands into the appropriate seals for release of the jutsu he saw the emotions that crossed Kyuubi's face as she looked back at Naruto. Kiyoshi decided as he watched that it might become more than necessary to find a way to free Kyuubi from Naruto without killing him, he would have to research hard to find a way now.

When Kiyoshi faded from the mind scape Kyuubi turned fully to face Naruto, who still had his back to her. "Gaki?"

"What did you want Kyuubi-san?" Kyuubi almost winced at the voice, it sounded so defeated.

"A deal," Kyuubi said quickly, she did not want to hear defeat in his voice above all others.

"What more is there to deal with?" Naruto still refused to turn around and face her.

"I want you to teach me how to fight as a human, you know use jutsu, punch, kick and use weapons." Kyuubi said honestly, "In re..."

"Why, so you get stronger, I get nothing but death," Naruto spun around and faced her, his anger coming out and written clearly in the scowl across his face. It surprised Kyuubi to actually see a very angry Naruto, it surprised Naruto more, it felt as though something inside him had slipped.

"Hey, I'm offering you a chance here," Kyuubi got over her surprise and bristled, here she was going to offer a deal to give him longer and he shouts back at her like this.

Naruto calmed down in a blink and looked rather sheepish, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me, it was like..." Naruto trailed off and looked around as if trying to find and snatch the words out of the air around him. "I don't know, I will teach you though, you don't owe me anything, consider it payment for such a long imprisonment."

Kyuubi sighed and shook her head, "Would you let me finish?"

"Sure." Naruto gained a small smile and motioned her on.

"In return, I'll teach you my fighting style, everything, as long as you teach me everything, including Rasengan, then I'll teach you my own original attack." Kyuubi smirked widely, "Not to boast, but it is beyond the Rasengan in a few ways. I will also throw in my superior chakra control methods, to achieve them you have to achieve the level that your Konoha medic nins did. And finally, I will give you five years."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and shook his head slightly, "Five years?"

Kyuubi smiled lightly, "Five years, you have five years after we are put back in your body, five years before I want you to release me. I want you to promise, and you always keep your promises, that and assuming that Kiyoshi finds a way, I want to be out of the seal during those years."

"Let me get this strait," Naruto put his hand up and walked back to the bars to stand right in front of Kyuubi. "You are allowing me to have this time in my body for just a little training, why?"

"Maybe because you always keep your promises, and one of them is to become Hokage," Kyuubi laughed good naturedly, "Or I just have gotten to know you better in the last few days then I did before and respect you enough to give you this chance rather then just have you die."

Naruto bowed respectfully, "Arigato Kyuubi-sama, I promise that I will after five years returned in my body release you from the seal."

Kyuubi smiled back, "Well all that's left is to find a way for us to get out side the seal while being tied to it, without breaking it, and a butt load of training, how I'm going to teach you everything I know in such a short time."

Naruto smirked, "I was just thinking the same thing, thank Kami for Kage Bunshin."

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi asked curiously.

Naruto gave Kyuubi the I know something you don't look, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Whatever, I'm too mentally exhausted at the moment to care." Kyuubi placed her forehead against the cool metal bars of the cage.

Naruto merely smiled, "Shall we shake on it and call it a night?"

"Whatever," Kyuubi muttered.

Naruto coated his hand in chakra and pushed it through the barrier, Kyuubi took his hand and they shook. Kyuubi's mind kick started and she realized something, grabbing tightly onto his hand Kyuubi glared at Naruto, "Wait a minute, you can reach between the bars, since when? AND WHY DID YOU MAKE ME MOVE YOUR PIECES FOR GO?"

"Well you see... he he," Naruto chuckled nervously and his other hand went intellectually behind his neck and started scratching after Kyuubi shouted the last part. "That's a kinda funny story..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank Kami...

I hate writers block, two months, I have sweat over this bloody chapter for two months. Admittedly some things did come up. I apologize, I am posting this before betaing it, mainly so you, my readers, have it, I am sending it for beta, but will update the edit at a later date. This thing is over 18,000 words... Longest for me yet.  
Thanks again, though I have yet to use you for this chapter at this point, to my beta, NarutoFanBoy4Life.  
A few notes, I have none...

Pengaki – writing or drawing ink  
eihei – sentinel  
tsuru – vine; tendril

Those are what the words for Sai's jutsu translate too... Theoretically... Okay, corrections are definitely welcome.  
Thank you to all my readers for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, expect the next one... Sometime... in the future...  
Oh this is where I put that note  
(1) (jocularity) A small tribute to M.A.S.H., God bless you Father Mulchahey  
Later,  
Final Sleeper


	11. Six Months

A/N Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, only  11  chaps published and I already tire of repeating the obvious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11 – Six Months

The orange cloak whipped in the wind as the blond teenager stood on the hill, he stood proud at five foot and ten inches his blond hair grown out around his face, six defining whisker like marks were etched on his face, three on each cheek. The cloak he wore was open and revealed his loose black shirt and pants with bandages wrapped around his right shin down to boots instead of the standard sandals most shinobi wore. The cloak though mainly orange had a white flame design licking at the bottom and a black spiral in the middle of the back. The over all effect, though shouting in many ways 'here I am, come kill me,' worked very well. The blond had a smile as his blue eyes surveyed the world down below, a bustling town spread out beside a river and his sharp eyes could make out people scurrying in the streets. Over all Uzumaki Naruto was definitely enjoying it all while he idly spun a kunai around a finger.

Another teenager stepped up beside Naruto as he enjoyed the view. She also looked down as her long orange hair caught in the same breeze as Naruto's cloak and swayed gracefully behind her. She wore a loose fitting black shirt and pants similar to Naruto's but sported the more traditional ninja sandals rather than boots. Her shirt had several orange flame lines on it wrapping around and if one counted them all would arrive at nine total, all of which connected at the base of the shirt in the back. The last bit that she wore was orange sash with the kanji for 'suffering' written in black on it. Her face also sported six whisker like marks similar to Naruto's. Her red eyes took in the scene below before she turned to face Naruto. "Time to begin gaki."

Naruto turned to face her slowly and looked into her eyes as he spoke softly, "I know Kyuu, I was just enjoying the view." A sigh escaped his lips and Naruto turned to face the hill as another female teenager climbed up her blond hair lay flat against her back, she was just low enough over the rise to avoid the breeze.

The girl caught Naruto looking at her and smiled, "It's time I leave Naru-kun, we have finally received word and I must depart, so wish me luck."

"Of course Nyoko-chan, I always wish you luck, be careful on your trip to Suna." Naruto inclined his head to the person who walked up beside Nyoko at that moment, "Please remember Temari-chan not to tell you brother, not yet at least, everything must fall into place."

Sabaku no Temari rolled her turquoise eyes as she listened to yet another warning given by the hyperactive blond. True Naruto had mellowed out over the last six months, and grown much smarter, the side effect however was Naruto had also grown very cautious, but even she got the idea of being careful in what she said after the thirty other times Naruto had brought it up so far. "I will Naruto-kun, no problem, just don't wait to long to finish out your plan so you can visit me in Suna."

Naruto offered a small smile and faced Nyoko again, "I'll see you in a couple of months at most." Nyoko just smiled before stepping forward and giving Naruto a sisterly hug which he returned happily. "Just be careful, okay shisutaa."

"I will be burazaa." Nyoko gave smiled at Naruto before backing off of him and turning.

Temari just glomped him in an affectionate hug, "See you around Naruto-kun." Temari placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek as she hugged him. "I'll miss you." Naruto just reddened as Temari held him, still unused to this level of contact from anyone yet Temari seemed to enjoy inflicting on him as much as possible.

Kyuubi watched the blonds and did not really notice her eyes narrow ever so slightly as she watched Temari plant the kiss. However someone else did notice, and he had to keep from chuckling, he was definitely enjoying Kyuubi's reaction. He had watched the interaction between Naruto and Kyuubi for months now, and he had noticed some things popping up in the way they acted. He smirked as he thought of all the black mail he now possessed, among his other schemes concerning Kyuubi. But for now he contented himself with observing Kyuubi's expression get slowly darker the longer Temari held onto Naruto, when Kyuubi's hand started to twitch he decided it was time to stop it now. Still smiling Kiyoshi used a sushin and appeared near the four, "I think you and Nyoko-chan need to leave Temari-chan, sorry but you're going to have to stop clinging onto Uzumaki-san."

Kyuubi and Naruto both noticed Kiyoshi still referred to Naruto as 'Uzumaki-san.' Apparently Kiyoshi believed it was the best way to show respect and apologize to Naruto for attempting to have him killed as a baby after Kyuubi was sealed in him.

Temari sighed and released Naruto reluctantly, Nyoko merely gave a smile as she started heading away. Temari gave a slight wave before joining Nyoko up ahead, after another quick glance back both of them started to run and soon disappeared from sight. Naruto shook his head slightly before turning to face Kiyoshi. "Well Kiyoshi-san, we need to leave as well, it's time for us to test our limits."

Kiyoshi smiled at the sky, "Very well Uzumaki-san, take care of Kyuubi-chan, and I'll see you at the chunin exams." Turning his eyes to Kyuubi and Naruto, Kiyoshi nodded his head, "Good luck."

Naruto nodded back and jumped down the hill towards the town below, a couple of minutes later Kyuubi joined him running beside him. "What you talk with him about?"

Kyuubi glanced over at Naruto, "Nothing much, just stuff." Kyuubi faced forward as she sped up forcing Naruto to increase his pace to keep astride with her. "So now we hunt?"

"Among other things." Naruto smirked, "But for a good hunt we need prey."

"So grab a bingo book from some village?" Kyuubi asked gleefully.

"Sure." Naruto suddenly tossed the kunai he had been spinning full force and it went strait through a snake and buried up to the hilt on a tree leaving the snake hanging by the handle. "However I feel up to a hebi hunt, what say we go play in Oto for a few weeks?"

Kyuubi rolled her eyes at Naruto as they both continued on at high speeds by passing the local villages without even a pause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanabi bit back another curse, she had to focus and was not able to easily do it. Sitting cross legged on the ground as she waited for her sensei to return was easy enough, meditating was slightly more difficult for her, however doing this in the presence of a moron like Konohamaru may as well be impossible. Now she was also stuck with the irritating loud mouth who continually grumbled about not being aloud to go with 'Naruto-niisan' not stopping for more than a breath.

"Shut the hell up already Konohamaru," An angry female voice shouted, Hanabi was inordinately pleased that she was not the only one getting pissed at the teen.

"But it's not fair Moegi, I should be going," Konohamaru whined back desperately.

Another voice joined in. "You know that we can't Konohamaru, Naruto and Kyuubi have things they need to do by themselves and without us." Udon pushed his glasses back up his nose in a move disturbingly like Kabuto used.

"I'm good enough, Naruto-niisan has been training me after all." The irked boy gave a desperate look to everyone there as if they could change the decision made by Naruto, Kyuubi and Kiyoshi."I mean don't you guys think we would be good enough?"  
Feeling the breaking point reaching Hanabi unfolded her legs and stood up, picking up her sword from beside her she let loose an annoyed sigh strapping it to her back down the spine before she pulled on her white trench coat buckling it at the top. Reaching into a pocket Hanabi pulled out a set of opaque white tinted sunglasses that completely hid her eyes from view yet did not hamper her own sight. Putting the glasses on Hanabi moved to join the other three.

"Yes you have been trained Konohamaru," Hanabi said agreeing with him to hopefully stop him from continued protest from what she was about to say. "However, we all know that this is not just more training or hunting down missing nin they are doing, they have some mission they must complete."

"But I could help them on their mission," The boy pouted at the brush off.

"Perhaps," Hanabi shrugged, "But perhaps we have our own things to do."

"Quite right Hanabi-chan," The voice of her sensei, Kiyoshi, cut across all arguments as he walked over and then stopped turning to Konohamaru. "The four of you will be traveling, I must unfortunately complete my own mission and the four of you cannot come for this."

Opening his mouth to complain Konohamaru was cut of by Hanabi, "What are we to do sensei?"  
Kiyoshi smiled at her before placing a hand on Konohamaru's shoulder calming the boy. He had not taught any of the group besides Hanabi, Kyuubi included; Kiyoshi did however encourage his students to pass on the knowledge and techniques to the others. Konohamaru resented him for that until one day Kiyoshi took him to the side and the two of them disappeared for an hour. When the two returned Konohamaru never complained about it again and seemed to look up too Kiyoshi with nothing short of respect. Kiyoshi let go of the hothead's shoulder before finally speaking, "You four are going to travel around in Iwa, think of this almost as a mission as we have heard some disturbing things from there. I want you four to move about and listen to the goings on, perhaps tackle a few nukenin to sharpen your skills."

All four of the teens nodded briefly understanding from the talks form Kiyoshi and Kyuubi the importance of some of the events and that this could be life and death for thousands. The four also had their eyes opened to the cruelty and other truths of Konoha and all the hidden villages, they had not until then really understood the true darkness that existed in the ninja world, it was not for the feint of heart.

At the quick acceptance of all of them Kiyoshi broke into a wide smile, though he only taught one he felt they all were his students and was proud of all they did. "Good, I'm glad you understand. Now we will meet in a month at our usual spot, don't be late, and most of all, have fun." Kiyoshi smiled an insane grin at the four sweating teens before waving a peace sign and dispersing into smoke.

"I swear he is related to Naruto some how," Moegi sighed out as the man disappeared on them. "Well shall we leave?"

A shake of the head and an exasperated sigh escaped Hanabi before she faced the others again. "I guess we should, sooner we get there the sooner we can have some 'fun' as Kiyoshi calls it."

Konohamaru laughed a little, "Let's pick up the latest international bingo book on the way." With that Konohamaru darted off with the other three tracking his progress.

Offering a shrug and grunt Udon took off after Konohamaru leaving the two girls standing there. Moegi turned and looked at Hanabi, "I swear Konohamaru is going to drive me spare."

The white garbed girl cut off with a chocking laugh, "I think I am, whenever I'm around him for more than an hour I feel like killing him, myself or most likely both of us."

"Now Hanabi," Moegi said in an admonishing tone. "Don't say that, it would be a waste to lose you after all."

Both the girls shared a laugh before a yell interrupted them. "Hey you two coming or what!" A shake of their heads and Hanabi with Moegi shot off towards the yelling Konohamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, it's great to be back," A figure shouted as he stretched both arms back. The figure was wearing a camouflaged coat for wood lands as he stood on top of the Hokage monument. His black hair was spiked up and his dark eyes seemed to sparkle as he watched the city spread beneath him. From just under his eyes and around his face was a dark green mask that was broken up to be slightly camouflaged as well. There was a string around his neck that held a rain hat dangling mid back.

Another figure stepped forward, he still wore the rain hat that shadowed over his head but the bottom part of his face was obviously covered in a black mask, he too wore a wood land camouflaged coat. Shaking his head at the antics of the first he sighed loudly. "We've technically not been gone that long."

"I don't care, it's still great to be back, no place like home and all that." The first squatted down and cracked his neck loudly. Stretching back his back cracked a little, he turned and looked slightly to the west of the Hokage tower before pointing. "I think the ANBU finally noticed we are here, sad that it took them so long."

A closer look at the indicated area revealed a few jumping figures of the ANBU unit making it over the roof tops to the location of the two standing on the monument. The second man gave a laugh, "They must be slipping, we have been in the village for what, an hour?"

"I think it is closer to two, but who cares." The first figure shrugged slightly, "I take it as a sign of our skills shining through."

A laugh echoed form the second, "You've never really been one to brag."

"Must have gotten it from you." The first stood up and cracked his neck. "So shall we make our visits?"

"Yes," The second said slowly as he adjusted his cloak slightly.

The first reached back and took the hat off from around his neck before dropping it on the ground, he reached up and undid the front of his cloak, it revealed underneath a dark gray and black camouflaged muscle shirt and pants that were similar in coloring, it was clearly an urban outfit. Taking off his cloak he handed it back to the second. His arms were bandaged half way up his biceps and around his waist was at least four weapons holsters, in the middle of his back was his own personal weapon fitted into its sheath. Tossing his cloak back to the second man he stretched.

The second man merely caught the cloak with no trouble before he himself shed the one he was wearing, entering an urban environment made for a shift, his out fit was similar to the first mans, however he had a loose open shirt with a fishnet underneath and he only had bandages going up to his elbow on his right arm and his left and just had a black fingerless glove. The shirt was urban colored to match the loose pants. Pulling out a scroll he unrolled it and place both cloaks on it before channeling the necessary chakra and both cloaks vanished. Placing the scroll back on his belt where he had several others in place of the numerous weapons holsters his partner had, his only holster was strapped to his thigh. Picking another scroll off and quickly unraveled it spreading blood across it from where he bit his thumb. A pair of urban chamo cloaks came out, handing one to his fellow traveler they both threw them on, he buttoned his up but the first man merely left it open.

The second man finally spoke, "Why do I have to carry all our gear again?"

The first laughed, "Cause you lost that bet, and speaking of our bets, I am sure I will defeat my opponents before you do."  
"You wish, not only am I clearly better, you have one more than I do." The second thought briefly before quickly adding, "But since this is a sucker bet for you I accept, what stakes?"

"I can think of a few, how about..."

"Two hundred push-ups and eight hours strait sit-ups," The second said desperately cutting in before the first could finish his statement, "I am not having another one of your crazy ideas."

The first laughed slightly, before nodding, "We've really changed." The man spoke sadly before looking up at the sky, "Some for the good..."  
"And some for the bad," The second completed, "Lets just do this then we can have a pleasant night out on the town."

Both nodded and jumped blurring out of the area, a minute later eight ANBU arrived and looked around, they could have sworn they tracked the two that infiltrated the village too here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara heaved a deep breath, it was not the best day so far, he had woken up early and went to the Kazekage office hoping for a light day of paper work. That was not to be apparently as he walked in, apparently some one had thought it a great idea to let loose an enormous amount of pranks across the village. Now Gaara normally kept a handle on paper work, but that much at once, not to mention the five teams that returned from their missions today and submitted their reports. And on top of all this with the chunin exams fast approaching he was sending off quick and final things to make sure if went smoothly, needless to say it was beyond annoying.

Now he was having to sit in a boring council meeting where the pompous fools and the arrogant daimyo went on and on about obscure and completely pointless things that a hidden village really could care less about. Gaara leaned forward and sighed, there was only so much he could take, glancing over at the empty seat of his brother also made things hurt more. The empty seat just reminded him of the news the two had received five months before.

Jiraiya himself had come to the village to deliver it, and the man was clearly mad and upset with himself. He had apparently met up with Temari's strike team and when she had discovered what Jiraiya was doing Temari and her team joined up with the toad sannin and infiltrated the Ame village with the man in attempt to find and eliminate the leader of Akatsuki, the elusive Pein. Things apparently went down hill rapidly and apparently Jiraiya was badly wounded and the Suna team in trouble.

Temari had ordered them to leave, taking the badly injured Jiraiya with them, she was going to hold off their attackers until they were safe and them attempt to disengage. They apparently had to drag a resisting Jiraiya off, though he was barely able to fight he tried to stay and force her to go. Temari had evidently given everyone a smile and told them to tell her brothers she loved them dearly, and that she would see them all soon. The last any one had seen of her she had taken a massive blow from an Ame shinobi through the chest, no one was sure what happened after that as Temari had swung her fan hard and collapsed the entrance to the hall they were retreating along blocking off sight and the pursuers.

When Jiraiya had delivered the news he had been devastated and kept insisting he should have stayed instead of her. The Suna ANBU disagreed with him, though they thought they should have been the ones to remain behind instead of Temari they had finally admitted that she had been the least injured of the team and thus the most capable of holding back the enemy giving the others a higher chance of escape.

When Gaara and Kankuro had heard they both were shocked to the core of their beings, they would never believe that their head strong sister would ever die, she was just to immovable and strong even to them. She was the oldest and thus wisest of the three siblings and she just could not die, even back when he was bloodthirsty and crazed Gaara had to admit, if only to himself, that he could never kill his older sister, she was just to tough.

The two remaining brothers did not blame the ANBU team or Jiraiya, they held their hatred for Ame and the elusive leader of Akatsuki and Amegakure, Pein. After they heard everything Kankuro locked himself away in their home while Gaara went into the desert for a few days. The sandstorm that slammed against the walls of Suna was quite impressive to those of the village as Gaara had worked through his pain and grief at the loss of Temari. After both Gaara and Kankuro had worked through the worst of their grief they both threw themselves into training. The reasons for there training had remained unspoken between them, but the brothers had decided they would destroy Ame by themselves, just them two, together they would wipe it off the map and grind the city and every brick in it too dust.

For that to happen they needed greater strength, power beyond what they had currently possessed. Too that end Kankuro, with Gaara's own blessing, had asked for and received help from Konoha, as he was pushing his puppet research and development to the extreme, Tsunade had sent her own assistant, Shizune too help the puppet master in his quest to gain better knowledge of anatomy and medical topics. There had been some concessions made, but it had worked out in the end as far as Gaara was concerned, though he had yet to see the end results of it Gaara had felt the power his brother had gained. Things had worked out with that arrangement more then they had realized, Gaara smiled at that thought, he knew why the Kankuro's seat was empty, he was preparing for the events of today, among other things, the last thought had Gaara really smirking.

Gaara himself had also pushed hard into his training, mainly learning new taijutsu as well as increasing his chakra capacity as much as he could. Too long, even after the events in Konoha had Gaara relied upon the chakra of his inner demon, without it he was weaker, while he retained control of the sands the raw power was gone. After these months of continuous pushing and working Gaara had finally achieved his goal. While he could never match the chakra capacity of his former tenant he did possess the chakra of a high class jonin. With every thing Gaara had done over the last few months he had gained an even greater understanding of the sands, an even greater power over it, more control as such.

Gaara was so lost in his thoughts of events and training that he never noticed the meeting ending until Baki came over and rested his hand on his shoulder in a fatherly way. "Gaara, are you ready?" Baki gave a sort of smile down to his one time student.

Gaara offered a smile, not his usual insane smile, or even the one of friendship he gave Naruto on the blond's visit, this was a smile of the predator ready for a hunt. "Of course Baki-sensei, I have wanted to put Kankuro in his place for awhile now, imagine, he thinks himself better than his Kage."

A hoarse laugh was given by the half covered jonin, "I don't know Gaara, he has improved by leaps since..." Baki suddenly trailed off realizing what he was about to say and the ground he had almost stepped on with that comment. Baki too had taken the loss of his student hard, especially when she was a powerful wielder of the wind like himself. After the events of the failed invasion Baki had taken Temari even farther under his wing and trained her hard in the art of the wind, she had quickly become his favorite student and her loss ripped a hole in him, a gaping feeling. Baki had to wonder if this was what Jiraiya felt when he lost the Yondaime, Minato or his later student Naruto.

A sympathetic smile graced Gaara's face as he faced his teacher. Standing up he started to walk to the door, "Let's do this, after that we can plan to tear that damn village apart."

Baki smiled and nodded as he followed his kage out to the desert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari and Nyoko made great time, they got off their ride two hours out from the village, the method of travel they had chosen and Nyoko had used would not be welcomed very well in Suna. Both were now enjoying a leisurely walk towards the city enjoying the company of the other and the discussions they had. Nyoko and Temari had formed a fast friendship after she was rescued by Naruto and Nyoko.

Temari had barely managed to escape Ame, though about twenty shinobi were on her tail at the time, Naruto had earned a new name that day in the bingo books given by the whole one survivor. 'Seibutsu no Daikonran' was born from that battle, sometimes called 'Keshin no Daikonran' both terms however now caused some fear as evidence by the few bingo books they had stolen. Temari smiled at that, she had to admit, if only to herself, that she had fallen hard for the blond.

"I would ask what you are thinking," Nyoko spoke up suddenly before giving a sly sideways smile at Temari, "But then why waste the time."

Temari glared at her traveling companion, "I am not..."

"Thinking of Naruto in some shape or form," A roll of her eyes accompanied Nyoko's statement. "Right, I'm sure you weren't."

"Shut up," Temari growled embarrassed at the comments. "What would you know anyway." Temari huffed, and then tried to shift the conversation to something she knew would distract Nyoko, "Looking forward to seeing my brother?"

A feral snarl was the response to Temari's question before Nyoko managed to reign in her emotions, "Only if you mean the older one."

"Nope, I meant Gaara," Temari spoke cheekily, game, set and match. Nyoko would now go off on her favorite, or as it could be, least favorite topic.

"Hell no, I am going to have to restrain myself from killing him, again." Nyoko shouted out the 'again' before glaring at the sand beneath their feet. "No offense Temari but how you can be related to that..."

Temari just phased out and blocked the rant, Nyoko if she held true to form should hold on for a good ten minutes before dropping the subject and moving on, at least this kept a reprieve from Nyoko asking about Naruto.

The sand shifted as a soft breeze blew across the desert and offered some comfort to the hot travelers as the continued on. One ranting on about a certain red head, the other smiling lightly and looking forward to being reunited with her brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see you have found me again." The man was handsome in a regal way, though just a shade of his former self. His image was slightly blurry and if one focused they could even see through him. As the man stood there in the dense forest his words echoed slightly around them.

Another figure stepped from behind a tree, his cloak black with red clouds that blew in the breeze which did not affect the first. This one wore a mask with a single eye hole and covered with orange swirls. "As observant as ever Madara." His voice also echoed in the deep forest as he too spoke, his mask trained on the first man.

"What are you here for this time Tobi," Madara turned to face the hidden leader of Akatsuki. This one more mysterious then the first, even Pein believed this 'Tobi' to be Madara.

Quirking his head oddly to the side Tobi gazed at the most powerful Uchiha member. Finally he reached up and removed his mask, a child like face was there now. "Why nii-san, you don't seem to want me around?"

Madara visibly shook at the sight of his long dead brother, killed by his own hand even. "Take of that face bastard."

"Whatever you want nii-san," The face of Madara's brother faded as it smiled became another, that of Madara's once close friend, the Shodaime Hokage. "After all, that is what friends do, they respect the others request."  
The sight of the Shodaime caused Madara to pale, before he could stop himself Madara charged forward and took a swing at the taunting man standing before him, only to pass through. Madara cursed and span around to see the laughing face of his father standing there. "Stop this, damn you, stop it."

"Still nothing but a pathetic ghost?" The voice of his father said mockingly, "You and your brother were the strongest though, until you ripped his eyes out for yourself."

The forest around the two seemed to withdraw, the life of the forest fleeing from the two in the clearing. Even the trees appeared to bend away as if in fear. Madara's face betrayed his own feelings of hatred and contempt for the other standing before him, now wearing the face of his younger sister. Madara's anger consumed him even further as he rushed to attack again and merely passed through the other as he had before.

"Really Madara, must you so embarrass yourself." Tobi spoke mockingly, his black hair now revealed but before Madara could gain a real look the mask was replaced on his face. "I have already taken your plan to restore your body through the biju's from you, and now I am here to tell you that you will never be able to inhabit the body of Sasuke or Itachi as the eldest is dead." Tobi's mocking laughter reverberated around Madara as he dropped to his knees. "Ha ha ha ha, Tobi is a good boy for telling you."

Madara looked over at the masked man who stole Akatsuki from him, the one who even tricked the wielder of the all powerful rinnegan to believe that it was still Madara, merely that he wanted to be disguised as a masked man called 'Tobi'. Then Madara looked down before sensing the chakra now swirling madly around Tobi in a imperceptible whirlwind only those trained could see. "What have you done?"

"Merely advanced my plans Madara-kun." Tobi spoke in a humored lilt. "That fool Pein believes so much that I, like you, share his own foolish agenda of world peace and harmony." Tobi started walking in a circle around Madara, his head always facing the Uchiha on the ground. "So to help we have locked the biju into our very selves and now capture others of there respective races. I must remember to thank Itachi-kun for his work, had he not slain the Kyuubi with Naruto-kun I could never have convinced Pein."

A confused expression crossed Madara's face as he listened, until finally he understood and his head snapped sharply to the circling Tobi. "You're mad, none can control him, he was sealed by Shinigami for a reason."

Insane laughter was Madara's only response, "Beautiful isn't it." The laughter reached a fevered pitch and timber as Tobi held his stomach.

"You're a fool," Madara shouted quickly, "You can't hope to survive him, nothing can."

The laughter stopped and Tobi rounded on Madara, "I know." Slowly Tobi approached Madara and gave off an aura of intent that almost froze the ghost like man. "I also know you would have realized what was coming in a few months so I came to finally remove you."

This made sense to Madara, Tobi would have no reason to seek him out other than to finally destroy him. This was only reinforced with the discussion the two just shared. Resigning himself too his fate from this day on Madara stood again, he would face this man and do what must be done, as much as he hated to do it.

"Let's begin than." Madara gave a feral smile to the masked man. Then before Tobi could do anything he faded down into the ground, appearing to be absorbed into the earth itself. "I hope you don't mind to much Tobi-san, but I will fight you at a later date, with allies by my side."

Tobi released an insane laugh to the heavens as the ghost declared war on him, things would truly become interesting and that would make it so much more fun for such a good boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The village was peaceful as the birds whistled an unknown tune while flying through the clear air, the people in the small town continued about there business peacefully speaking and laughing with one another as the picked up there needs and wants from the vendors who had their wares displayed on the street carts they used. The idyllic vision of life without real worry or problem.

The figure dressed in black watched it all with a detached view, he stood tall and proud on the hillside. The village was indeed something worth viewing and he had taken a fraction of the time to stop and watch it go about its business and day. The moment of peace was short lived as he turned away, five months of tracking had led him to this place and still he had missed the three he sought by a few hours if the chakra resonance he could detect was at all accurate.

Reaching up the man adjusted his sun glasses slightly before moving out on his journey again. Ebisu had not been quite serious and not boasting when he stated he was one of the best of Konohagakure besides Hatake Kakashi, his own bingo listing placed him now at mid S-class nukenin from Konoha with a kill on sight order.

Ebisu had been on the move since he left Konoha, desperately trying to track down his missing team. The council in Konoha had refused to allow him to search for his wayward charges he had made his plans and moved swiftly leaving his home village. Ebisu still remembered that Kakashi had caught him before he managed to leave the village, the copy cat jonin had merely smiled before allowing him to leave with a whispered good luck.

Ebisu had picked up and found the trail of his subordinate, he was quite thankful of the ability he had picked up to track people by chakra signature. The ability had served him well and he had slowly grown closer, as he did today. Now the task was to merely track down and find them before dragging the back to safety and accepting the fate he had chosen when he ran from his village.

Pulling the cloak tighter around his shoulders Ebisu started off in the direction his senses told him, if they were correct than Konoha was in grave danger, after all it appeared that Konohamaru was now being taken to their enemies of old, Iwa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro smiled lightly as he gazed out over the desert, it was a beautiful day filled with so much potential. The sands blew serenely across the dunes as the sometimes harsh desert winds blew softly across the sand. Leaning back even more Kankuro resisted the urge to just sit and bask lazily in the sun like a lizard, soaking in the rays and enjoying the comforting warmth. The five months since the news of Temari's death had changed him drastically, and Kankuro was remarkably surprised that it was mostly for the better.

The report of Temari's death had first driven him into deep depression before he emerged with a new resolve and mission. He would exterminate Ame. The goals he had sent drove him to train relentlessly in the six months, consuming all his time with research, construction of new puppets and training. Kankuro had to admit that this had made him a better shinobi than before, but the ultimate plus to him was he met a girl that he actually wanted to be with, wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Deep into his training Kankuro had several ideas that he wanted to explore, and some of it meant deep research into the human body and healing techniques. So he had taken the trip and approached the Hokage with Gaara's blessing and support to ask for training from the famous Slug of Konoha. Tsunade had refused her personally training Kankuro but had, due to the sacrifice of Temari, allowed for her older apprentice and companion, Shizune to instead train him and even go back to Suna with him and remain there for close to four months now.

Of course to allow this kind of knowledge, even with the high degree of regard and respect shared between the two kages, to be given Tsunade had demanded several things in return, while not going so far as to demand complete knowledge in the art of Suna puppetry she had demanded all poisons that currently existed and all future one that Kankuro and other puppeteers make be delivered to Konoha along with the appropriate antidotes if they were known, some of the more deadly ones were not. There were a few minor job concessions for missions and trade, but they were amicable and fair so Gaara had no problems agreeing with the requests. Although Gaara had been stated that he was only agreeing to all of this in honor of the memory of Uzumaki Naruto and the debt he owed him, Gaara also made sure to have Tsunade tell the Konoha village council that Naruto was the only reason the treaty still existed at all and with these last concessions all he owed the village through Naruto was paid, however to Naruto's friends he made sure to let them know he would still help them when able.

Kankuro smiled as he remembered the expression Tsunade had after she walked out of the council meeting where she had notified them of the arrangement. The expression of the cat who had eaten the canary would always be remembered fondly by him, and would usually cause him to laugh out loud as he did this moment. All of this however led up to one thing, he had meet Shizune. Kankuro had to admit that after working with her for two months he had fallen hard and the next two months until present had only made him fall all the harder and deeper.

"You ready?" A female voice broke Kankuro out of his thoughts as a pair of arms slipped around his neck in a hug.

Turning around to face the voice's owner Kankuro's smile widened, "Definitely."

Shizune smiled back and kissed him quickly, "You better not lose, I didn't help train you so you could go and lose, even if you are facing Gaara."

"I won't," Kankuro's response was confident. "I'm too good now to not win." Kankuro grabbed the woman and pulled her around settling her in his lap while holding her close his chin gently resting on her shoulder as he looked back out at the desert.

Shizune just smiled and looked out to the view as well, "It does seem somewhat a shame to have a fight today." Shizune spoke quietly and her eyes continued to roam over the peaceful scene.

"Well," Kankuro grinned as he kissed her cheek and then gazed happily out at the desert again., "I prefer to call it a spar." Kankuro smirked and then laughed hard, "Besides, Gaara has to understand that I'm his older brother, he may be the Kazekage but he can't ever beat his older brother."

"You're pretty damn arrogant, aren't you?" Shizune asked while staring down at him, "I would have thought you learned your lessons by now. Especially considering you used to shake in fear of your aniki."

"Hey," The offended response and indignant expression of Kankuro made Shizune giggle. Kankuro just smiled in response to the sound before standing lifting up Shizune with him before allowing her to settle on her feet again. Shaking his head slowly Kankuro picked up a massive scroll that had been next to him. His outfit was no longer the black suit he wore for so long with the cat like hood, it was now a white outfit that was loose consisting of an over coat and pants with a vest and a metal mesh shirt underneath, the over coat had a large hood on it that would cover his head blocking off the intense desert sun from burning him too badly as he used chakra to circulate and keep him cool. A shuriken holster was wrapped around his right and left thigh, though neither contained many shuriken He still had on his Kabuki face paint, he had for months after Temari's death refused to wear the stuff as he did not need the reminder, she used to always joke about his stupid make up wearing habits. Underneath the loose over coat the vest he wore contained ten scrolls each for easy and quick access, the large scroll he possessed was the size of most villages forbidden scroll. The massive roll of paper had a strap which he currently had strung over his shoulder and fastened down with a slight application of chakra through his back.

Being a ninja rocked Kankuro reflected with mirth, who else could cause solid things to stick to them without glue, and even glue had the nasty habit of not releasing in a moment and ofter would rip your clothes or worse your skin when it finally did let go. The lost chakra was barely even noticeable to Kankuro anyway. Stretching quickly Kankuro looked over at his girlfriend and grabbed her hand.

"Well, let's go so you can watch me beat my little brother." Kankuro gave a laugh at that, years ago he would not have been this assured that he could beat Gaara, hell six months ago Kankuro would never have felt the ability nor had the resolve to do so and would not even state it in jest.

Shizune shook her head in mock sadness at the now arrogant man, "Pride goes before the fall."  
"Whatever you say," Kankuro smirked and gave her a quick peck on the lips before releasing her hand and vanishing in a swirl of sand. Shizune sighed as she saw Kankuro reappear far below out on the desert floor. Soon joining him walking from the village were Baki and Gaara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second cloaked man from the Hokage mountain settled in a tree as he observed his targets, he was impressed with what he saw, he was also glad to have caught them together. Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi were in the Uchiha grounds engaged in a light spar. The two were going slow, feeling each other out and stopping frequently giving the other tips and suggestions on fighting styles.

The man smiled lightly under his mask as he crouched on the branch, the two people below obviously shared a deep bond of camaraderie, he knew it as well. It happened on teams where they became so attuned to working with the other that they just flowed well together, he had that with his own current partner and looked forward to it in the future with more people as well. It really was in a way a beautiful sight.

A sharp feeling of metal was suddenly present on his neck as he watched the two beneath him fight as a voice filled his ears. "Enjoying the show?"

The man turned and faced his pink haired assailant and smiled under his mask. "Of course, quite the display, I truly hate to interrupt."

"I don't recognize you," The voice of Kakashi interjected from his position on the other side of the man standing sideways on the tree trunk as he calmly held his own kunai to the back of the man's neck.

"Well," The man said lightly. "Sorry you don't, but I do where the mask to help in that, it makes me mysterious and anonymous." The man cringed, he really had changed during his training, he never used to joke around like this. He really wanted to bury his face in shame.

"You are apparently not a shinobi of this village, and I see no indication of what village you are from so that means I'm afraid that I must take you in." Kakashi said smoothly pressing his kunai's tip a little harder into the cloaked man's neck.

"That would be rude though," The man said solemnly, before wanting to smack himself and adding a mental note to drop the stupid remarks soon, he was just enjoying the damn mask he was currently wearing to much, it just seemed to make him want to have fun and crack mysterious jokes and the like. "I am just a wandering traveler passing through."  
"I'm sorry that we must insist." Kakashi said pleasantly.

"Hn," The cloaked man simply made the sound before he walked through the blade that Sakura held to his neck. Sakura merely smiled as the man wavered as though a slight heat before vanishing, she smiled even wider as she too disappeared along with the other her still fighting the clone of Kakashi on the ground.

Kakashi sighed and just muttered as he dropped down to the ground, "I'm getting to old for this shit." Kakashi took a position of defense in the open area below.

Two figures came into existence, one next to him the other standing thirty feet away. Sakura gave a dark smile as she watched with her eyes a spinning sharingan. The man merely looked deep into her eyes apparently unconcerned. Sakura finally spoke up, "You are quite the genjutsu user."

"Hn."  
"And you apparently have a well trained mind to resist the sharingan," Sakura added at the lack of real response from the man.

The man just stood there, his rain hat casting a light shadow over his face blocking his eyes from sight, the lower half covered in an irritating mask, if there was one thing Sakura hated after all the years of being a member of team Kakashi it had to be masks.

Watching the two standing before him carefully he repressed his desire to have sarcastic and humorous replies to the two watching him just as intently. Both his opponents already had the sharingan out and exposed from their spar before so that made his job slightly harder but so much more fun.

A loud explosion suddenly was heard across Konoha causing all three to start and look in the direction of the noise. The man finally chose to speak, "It seems my partner has started, so I guess I should begin." Kakashi and Sakura watched in horror as the man's hands blurred faster than even the sharingan could follow. When the man was finished he raised his hands to his mouth before expelling a massive dragon of flame. The two were in awe, this had happened in less then a second and the man was already on the move. Sakura rolled to the side as the dragon swept past her and Kakashi before barely blocking a strike from the man who had already closed the distance and began to assault here in a vicious taijutsu spar. The kicks and punches flew between the two though the man had the good sense to dodge each of Sakura's strikes as they would demolish a good portion of most buildings. Finally the man got in a grab as he dodged yet another strike before spinning and throwing her into Kakashi who had been sneaking up behind him. Jumping back the man performed another set of seals before lightning started to race down his arms before he stuck them out targeting the strike to hit the two of them. Kakashi merely did his own seals before slamming his hands into the ground raising a shield of earth to protect the two.

The man already moved as he let loose his attack, a moment after he jumped again the ground beneath him dissolved from a powerful strike delivered by Sakura. The Sakura being protected by Kakashi's wall poofed into smoke as the clone was released. The man jumped back a few more times before standing to his full height again. Sakura did not waver, taking a moment she shot forward to attempt another strike, this time Kakashi joined her though with the raikiri blazing in his hand, the ground cracked and shattered as he ran along with Sakura at blinking speeds, both reached the cloaked man as one. Sakura slid forward to try and land a chakra powered knee strike on the man while Kakashi slashed horizontally in an attempt to cut the man in two. The man did an odd jump back where he was perfectly positioned between his two assailants attempts, the raikiri passing centimeters over his body as Sakura slid underneath him.

The man rolled and landed on all four performing another set of seals and touching the ground. The ground beneath Kakashi and Sakura exploded upwards as both vanished in smoke. The man was about to curse as he dropped himself prone to the ground before rolling sideways several times as a flight of kunai impaled his previous position. He was now pissed, his hat was ruined. He had used chakra to stick it to his head no matter what maneuvers he might use, but that meant it was crushed as he rolled, destroying the fragile hat.

Standing up the man slowly reached up and grabbed the ruined rain hat from where it still stuck on his head. Tossing the object off revealed that he was wearing a lower face mask as well as covering the upper part of his head, all that was shown was his black eyes. The man cracked his neck and chuckled before he raced at Sakura while ignoring Kakashi who stood raikiri still going full blast. Sakura dodged at the last moment, spinning on one foot to attempt a round house kick on the mans back, he merely ducked underneath the foot before raising back up right behind it and grabbing hold. Taking a firm grip the man lifted Sakura up before swinging her over and slamming her back into the ground.

The lightning blade flashed too the side of the man as he ducked side ways to avoid Kakashi's strike from behind. Flipping back and away he once again did his hand seals before throwing two kunai which doubled in flight to four.

Sakura rolled out of the way, Kakashi merely drew his own kunai and used it to deflect the two heading towards him. The explosion as Kakashi hit the one blade threw Kakashi viciously against the building behind and forcing the wind out of him. Kakashi fell to the ground coughing and hacking trying to draw in breath.

Muttering dark curses under her breath Sakura rushed forward at their attacker, molding her chakra the mangekyou flashed to life in both of her eyes before spinning at blurring speeds. Black fire shot out at the man who managed to avoid the flames and roll to the left. Coming back up the man rushed at her as she did her own hand seals. The man suddenly started to roll and move dodging as though something else was attacking him. Sakura smirked as she watched the man caught in her high level genjutsu.

Drawing a kunai she wrapped an explosive tag around it before throwing it at the man still fighting invisible attackers. The explosion consumed the man who was badly burned and smoking on the ground, Sakura could easily tell he was out of the fight.

Moving over to her once team leader to determine why he was still not getting up, she found Kakashi without his mask and coughing up blood. Carefully feeling his sides Sakura could easily tell that his ribs were broken on the right side, focusing her chakra she began to heal the damage. Before she got far a blade was placed against her neck, slowly looking up Sakura was gazing into the eyes of the man who attacked them, completely unharmed. The man merely shifted his eyes indicating her to look over at where she thought his body was.

Looking over at the charred and battered body Sakura watched as it broke into ravens which scattered apart. Sighing dramatically Sakura realized that the man had pulled of an exceptional genjutsu on her when she thought that she had him. Looking back up at her attacker she prepared herself, focusing her chakra in a flash Sakura's eyes became the mangekyou and drug herself and the man holding the kunai too her neck into the world of the Tsukiyomi, something she had just mastered recently.

Sakura just smirked as the man started to look around frantically before she stood up, stepping through the blade he held to her neck as though it was not even there. "This is the world of Tsukiyomi, here I control everything." Sakura smirked as ropes suddenly wrapped around the man and dragged him down, binding him to the ground. "For the next seventy-two hours you will be constantly tortured."

The man just looked up at her completely impassive as she spoke, he betrayed none of his feelings. Sakura channeled the necessary chakra and used it to change the world to her design, soon the man was being mercilessly tortured. Sakura had to admit, to herself, that she really wished that she had chosen a different path then that of the ninja, she would not have to deal with torture and death if she had. Sakura sighed as the time was finally over, the man had not screamed once, nor even given any sign that he was in any way affected by her attack.

The world came back into focus around them, the real world, only seconds had passed, he was still holding the blade too her neck as she was crouched. Sakura was confused, the man should have collapsed the moment that they returned.

"Perhaps you should attempt that again on my poor clone." The man's voice drifted over to her, moving her eyes again Sakura saw the man standing fifteen feet away. The clone holding the kunai dissolved into ravens as had those before. "Should we at least stop this game now?"

Sakura sighed and nodded, reaching her hands together she released the mass of genjutsu, to arrive back were it had all started. The man was still standing there, his hat intact staring down herself on Kakashi, the entire battle so far had been nothing but genjutsu.

The man's hand blurred and before Kakashi could move he dissolved into smoke, "Now that Kakashi has gone to get help from the ANBU during our little genjutsu match, what do you say we move onto the real fight, as we can't win that way." The man reached up and removed his hat, pushing it to the back where the attached string caught around his neck keeping the hat from the ground. The man's hair was still hidden as well as his lower face, but his black eyes were still visible to Sakura, the glinted with some emotion she could not quite place though it was most assuredly not malice or any emotion one would posses during an attack. "I really wanted to fight both of you, but seeing as one has left I guess I'll have to just settle for you."

"That's too bad." Sakura smiled at the man, slowly reaching down she pulled her gloves on a little tighter in the nervous habit she had picked up over the years. As the both watched, waiting for one of them to make a move it was as though through simultaneous agreement both of their hands started to perform seals at high speed. Sakura finished and spit out ten dense water bullets, which were blocked and eliminated, hissing into steam as they were hit by a spiraling wall of lighting that came towards her, cartwheeling to the side Sakura did more seals and spit out several balls of fire this time. Her opponent was already moving towards her as he stopped channeling chakra into his rotating lightning wall and performed his own seals before raising his hand and blowing out a large ball of fire to consume Sakura's many small ones.

The man seemed to smirk under his mask as he started another set of seals, this time Sakura smirked as well, using what Kakashi had taught her to improve her copy-cat abilities she let her body flow as the sharingan seemed to take over her movements. Copying the movements exactly of her opponent as they both released a powerful dragon of fire which collided with each other and exploded violently.

The blast blew both of them back from the other, rolling to their feet quickly they were already performing more hand seals, Sakura finished her seals just as the man did his, both different this time. The man extended a hand as a bolt of lightning shot off at her just as she managed to raise a shield of water. Dropping the shield Sakura bit back a curse as she ducked under the kick of the man. Swinging back a chakra enhanced arm to decapitate him as he landed behind her.

Flowing smoothly the man managed to avoid her strike and threw one back of his own, they both were going full out in taijutsu, both showed tremendous skill and prowess in what they displayed. Suddenly the chirp of a thousand birds was heard and the man rolled to the side and then grabbed the wrist of Kakashi who had almost extended strait into Sakura, who had not been expecting to have to dodge. The man hissed slightly as the electricity arced from Kakashi's chidori through his own hand. He had just barely stopped Kakashi in time from piercing through the pink hard kounichi.

Jumping back, his hand badly burned and smoking from what Sakura ,through her own shock at the mysterious man saving her, could see. The cloaked man landed on a roof top opposite them. Sweeping his head around in a grand gesture, not only looking at the two he had targeted and attacked but the fifteen ANBU now surrounding and backing them up.

"As much fun as this has been, I feel I must leave. I have a partner to retrieve from a fight he is doubtlessly enjoying entirely too much." The man nodded his head slightly in humor, "Ja ne Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, I will see you at the Hokage's office in half an hour, it's great to be back." The man pulled off covering over his hair revealing the black mass, hooking a finger over his lower mask he pulled it down to reveal the smirking Uchiha Sasuke. Before anyone could do anything he had already broken into a flock of ravens which quickly dispersed into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rock Lee smiled under his mask, though none could see it, he knew that Sasuke should have reached his 'targets' by now. The two of them had decided to have a little fun when the returned. They had really only been gone six months, but it had been years to them, not to mention that when they had returned from the world of the Tsukiyomi two weeks ago they had left the village to head to some nearby villages to round up some items, such as clothes, plus that had allowed them some time to go and test their skills against a few nukenin, the bounty paid nicely for their clothes after all.

Now they were back, and they both wanted to measure themselves against their former teams to see how strong they had become. Admittedly Sasuke did have the easier time, he only had two on his team. While Lee was having to fight, what in his mind at least, was the strongest person in Konoha, the great Maito Gai, his sensei, in addition to the prodigy of the Hyuuga, Neji and a master of all combat involving weapons, whether thrown or melee. Lee sighed before smiling, he would like to go into this fight with a bang.

Arriving at his team training ground Lee immediately jumped and landed in between his two team mates and former teacher managing to somewhat startle two of them. The last one, his byukagan had been active and saw him just before he arrived yet had no time to warn his team. A smirk under his mask and Lee rose too his full hight. Bowing slightly towards Gai was his only move for a moment, another smile graced him as he watched Neji scowl, his mask prevented the almighty byukagan's power from penetrating and thus revealing his identity.

"Maito Gai, Hyuuga Neji and Nakamura Tenten, I challenge you all." Lee bowed again before he shot forward and delivered a hard strike into Gai's chest, the force throwing back the larger jonin before he hit a tree. Ducking on instinct before he rolled to the side Lee avoided at least ten thrown weapons from Tenten.

"Who are you?" Neji demanded as he dropped further into the stance of the jyuken.

"Only if you win," Lee spoke boastfully before he charged forward again, kicking out at Neji who promptly evaded the strike by bending under neath and then smooth as water standing and delivering several strikes against Lee's outstretched leg, or would have had not Lee already moved away at extreme speeds.

Back flipping into a tree Lee smirked at the three below him, Gai standing back up and gazing into the tree before he himself rushed forward and delivered a punishing strike on the trunk of Lee's tree shattering it in a mighty blow of splinters. Lee merely jumped out as the tall tree toppled down to the ground before dropping prone to the ground and springing up as Gai sailed over him in a jump kick. Snapping around Lee moved fast and began a brutal attack on Neji who tried to fend him off, moving out of the way while trying to seal tenketsu and land his debilitating chakra enhanced strikes on Lee who danced gracefully around each attempt. They continued for half a minute before Lee was forced to roll back and out of the way of a strike by Tenten who wielded a sword.

A merciless, vicious smile graced Tenten's face as she looked at Lee's new position before she unfurled two scrolls. Doing the necessary hand seals the scrolls flew like dragons in a helix pattern as she jumped in the middle of them and began throwing released weapons that popped out from being sealed inside. The weapons rained down on the dodging Lee in a wall of steel trying to pincushion him to the ground. Having enough Lee smiled one last time before running at his high speed in a circle around Tenten, kicking up a trail of dust that followed him as he went speeds that no human should perform.

Neji and Gai froze that the appearance of the maneuver that was clearly the precursor to the lotus. Cursing Gai acted first and dove to block the circling assailant as Tenten remained remarkable oblivious and continued to throw a high speed metal storm at the man. Before Gai could cut off the man he had already delivered his powerful kick to Tenten throwing her high in the air.

Lee jumped after the now flying Tenten congratulating himself on delivering a kick that looked like it would snap Tenten's neck but in reality did no real damage, or even do more then stun the girl. Grabbing hold of her mid air he pressed his fingers into her back, not only causing her to lock up from the slight pressure point but also centering their gravity. Locking the stunned girl's arms to her side Lee grabbed the wrapping from one of his weapon pouches and quickly tied Tenten up locking her arms to her sides. Going through the familiar motions Lee began to spin as they sped towards the ground, Tenten releasing a scream of terror as the hard earth grew closer.

Neji and Gai watched in horror as their friend and team mate, Tenten was dragged down in a lethal move by some one they had yet to even identify. The mass and wave of dust was some what large as the two impacted the earth a crater about six foot deep being there now. Rushing to the crater with the hope that Tenten was still a live they cleared the edge and looked down to find it empty, a block in the bottom.

Neji was confused at the object but Gai instantly reacted and forcefully dragged Neji back with him, they had made it only a hundred feet as the area erupted in a fiery explosion.

Lee lowered his face mask as he finished laying down the still bound and struggling Tenten against a tree in the wooded area. Basking in the shocked expression that Tenten gave him Lee smiled wide and then raised a finger to her lips. "Don't worry, just a friendly spar to see how strong I have become."

Tenten sighed and looked into her missing friends eyes, "So that is what you were doing for these last six months, Hokage-sama refused to tell us."  
Removing his finger as Tenten had spoken softly and not alerted the others Lee's smile widened, if possible, even further and then that accursed sparkle showed up glaring in the light and Lee gave her a thumbs up. Grabbing a kunai Lee quickly slashed the bindings off of Tenten, "You are out as if I had used my strength the snap kick I delivered to your chin alone would have killed you, so will you stay out of the fight and not tell them, in fact, with that explosion would you please go delay the ANBU some?"

"I can't do that Lee, but I won't get back into the fight or tell them." Tenten spoke resolutely and stood up using Lee's extended arm to pull herself slightly as well. "Good luck and I'll see you have you finish."

Lee smiled and nodded before he pulled up his lower face mask again and rushed back to meet his friends, and to beat them. Running full tilt into the clearing turned crater from his bomb Lee rushed the pair standing back to back. Neji though facing away saw him at the same time as Gai did. Gai was the first to move as he jumped into the air, soaring into deliver a snap kick.

Neji for his part turned and waited in a loose stance. Lee leaned forward hard and rolled under his flying sensei coming back up on his feet smoothly at a run. He prepared to take out Neji as he closed, when Lee was within feet Neji expelled his chakra in a controlled spinning burst that spun him around in the kaiten. Having to much momentum to stop Lee slammed full force into the dome of chakra, caught slightly and dragged Lee was thrown back at a some what different angle then he had arrived.

The landing was hard and Lee was forced to roll and then jump out of the way as Gai started in on a brutal offensive. Dodging as Gai pressed the advantage Lee was forced further on the defensive as Neji joined in as well making a two pronged assault. Weaving and moving Lee was hard pressed to both block Gai's strikes while making sure to let none of Neji's touch him, it was needless to say draining, as well he could feel his sensei opening a gate, his first if Lee was correct.

Sighing loudly Lee finally released his own first gate, the boost in power was immense and felt like welcome relief flowing through him, he had stretched his body near to limits when he had rolled and taken the brunt of the fall for Tenten, while it had not been a true lotus it had still hurt like hell.

The energy that pumped through him at the opening of the gate was enough that he was fast enough again to dodge yet another well aimed strike of Neji before grabbing the Hyuuga's arm forcibly and twisting just right to slam the white-eyed teen into the ground, extremely hard. Pulling his leg back Lee leaned back quickly to dodge yet another punch from Gai before blocking the next painfully with his arm. Hauling back the leg just a bit further Lee swung his foot forward and snap kicked Neji hard in the stomach and low ribs sending the teen flying before he hit dirt and rolled into a tree.

Neji was still barely conscious as the fight continued between Lee and Gai, watching as the two fought hard and used blow after devastating blow on the other in an attempt to win. While Neji was unable to see through the mask he could still make out the rest of Lee's body, and chakra system as well as Gai's. While Neji still did not know it was Lee who assaulted him and his team he had to admit that he was impressed by what he saw.

Cringing painfully Neji was drawn out of watching the two, so intent had he followed the fast moving fight that he had ignored his three sixty degree vision. The hand laid on his should startled him and he flung his head around to meet the smiling, and some what snickering face of Tenten who quickly held a finger to her lips. Helping Neji too stand Tenten smiled as she led him farther away from the fight, though still in viewing distance.

"That looked painful?" Tenten said playfully as she helped the now scowling Neji sit against a tree.

"What happened, you don't even look hurt." Neji accused though there was a slight bruise forming on her jaw.

"Just watch," Tenten said knowingly. "That is Lee, he just wanted a spar apparently, I am still waiting for the full explanation before I beat the shit out of him though."

"THAT'S LEE," Neji exclaimed loudly as his eyes focus back on the still masked man.

"Yep," Tenten nodded slightly, though Neji didn't see it nor did she see his lack of attention as her eyes were also glued on the fight. "He's gotten strong."

"No kidding," Neji spoke softly absently rubbing his ribs, the Lee before he disappeared for the last six months would never have been able to beat him so easily. And from where he sat Neji could swear that his friend and self-proclaimed rival was still holding back.

Lee and Gai for there parts completely missed Tenten and Neji, both so absorbed in their fight. By now both had released to the fifth gate and were battling with an intensity that kicked up stones and rocks as the smashed relentlessly into each other. Breaking apart Gai smiled broadly and gave a thumbs up, "It is nice to fight one whose youth shines so brightly." Gai's eyes shined and his teeth glared in the sun light. "Tell me, can we end this struggle?"

"In a moment," Lee said smiling as well, he had changed a lot in what to most of the world was just the last six months but to him was much, much longer. "How about a final bit, we both release as many gates as we can without harming ourselves and see who wins?"

"A most youthful idea," Gai shouted, "If I do not beat you even after releasing the seventh gate I shall jump around Konoha on my hands for fifty laps."

Lee smile widened, if not for the bet he also had he would be tempted to also state a self-made rule, but as it was he needed to report to the Hokage first and see what she needed himself and Sasuke to do first. "Very well." Lee nodded and removed his rain hat letting it dangle on his back.

Gai went first and immediately, soon he had released seven of the eight gates. Lee smirked with pride at what he was about to do, he had trained long and hard for this moment, and he would enjoy it thoroughly. Placing his hands into a seal Lee released the sixth gate, then the seventh. Locking his eyes with Gai he winked and then released the eighth gate, the gate of death.

"What have you done," Gai shouted and rushed forward.

"Watch Gai-sensei, see what I alone have achieved through hard work." Lee shouted back, focusing he felt the final barrier go and released the ninth gate. Power flowed off of him, chakra flowed around him and actually gave him an aura, something that none, save a demon or their containers had ever achieved. Lee grinned widely as he ripped his mask off, smile wide Lee did something that caused Gai to feint along with the other two, he performed and finished a long set of seals before he raised his hand to his mouth and blew out an immense dragon of fire. The dragon circled before it disappeared as Lee cut off the chakra.

"I won't count that as a win." The voice of Sasuke cut through the silence.

"Well seeing as your here, that would mean you already won?" Lee spoke clearly as he walked over to Gai and picked him up walking over to the tree were he spotted Neji and Tenten. Laying the older man down next to them he turned to face his friend and sparring partner during his training.

"Well..." Sasuke hedged.

Lee merely cocked an eyebrow and motioned for Sasuke to continue on.

"Kakashi kinda ran off and summoned the ANBU while Sakura and I fought with genjutsu for most of the time." Sasuke said slightly nervously.

"How did Sakura-chan do?" Lee spoke loudly as his excitement about hearing of Sakura over came him.

"She has mastered the sharingan well, though she needs more work on the mangekyou." Sasuke said thoughtfully as he ran a hand through his hair. "As for the rest she has definitely gotten much stronger."

Nodding thoughtfully as well Lee grinned broadly. "That should mean I win though."

Sasuke groaned loudly, he had hoped that thoughts of Sakura had driven out all thoughts of the bet. "I would argue that, but we need to meet with the Hokage and explain why the ANBU are running around like crazy today."

"Where are they anyway?" Lee glanced around looking for the elites of Konoha. "They should have arrived soon after my explosion. Honestly I figured I would loose when they arrived here."

Sasuke gave a rather nervous laugh as he turned around and faced away from Lee. "I kinda did something."

"You didn't use that," Lee desperately pleaded, "Did you?"

Sasuke chuckled and then started off towards the Hokage tower. "Yep." Sasuke raised his hands and placed them into three hand seals before finally using the nezumi and held it there for several seconds. "I released it, come on we have a meeting with the Hokage."

Lee shook his head before he quickly walked over to Sasuke, looking at him they both nodded and shusined out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as his eyes drifted to the east. The village they were in was active with people as he and Kyuubi walked through rather than running this time. Their mission was not yet to the point of execution so they had slowed down to enjoy some of the towns, unfortunately Naruto found his eyes drawn steadily towards the east, towards Konoha.

Kyuubi repressed her own sigh as she watched the blond that she would never admit as a friend, to him or even herself. Walking beside him Kyuubi put her hand on his shoulder in a gesture that still was slightly foreign to her, but that she found herself doing more often while they had trained together. Naruto glanced down at her and offered a wisp of a smile, though it was a pathetic attempt if there ever was one. Shaking her head sadly Kyuubi and narrowing her eyes at the mask Naruto had reverted to she suppressed a growl in her throat this time.

"You will be there sooner than you think." Kyuubi spoke hastily, seeing the mask Naruto had used so well over the years hurt and disgusted her. But the fact that she would have never known it was there, so seamless and perfect it was had she not lived in him for so long was even more painful to her.

"I know." Naruto spoke sadly before looking back in the same direction, sadness in his eyes. "But I can still miss it. And this mission..."

Kyuubi took Naruto's trailing off in the wrong way, "You said, you promised and now you want to take it back..."

"No, not that," Naruto spoke hastily and cut off Kyuubi's rant. "It's just that I feel some what like I am betraying Konoha." Seeing the look on Kyuubi's face Naruto hurried on, "I mean I know this is something that should be done, needs to be done and I will gladly do it. But the feeling of betrayal is still there done below."

Kyuubi sighed this time, this mission was necessary for several reasons and she knew that as well if not better than Naruto. Naruto had pledged to help on this, to 'repay' as it were the debt he felt he owed, he really did not, but nothing Kiyoshi, Kyuubi or Nyoko could say would sway him. That was part of the reason that Nyoko came to love him like a brother and grow so close to him. It was also the reason, though she would only admit it in the deepest and most hidden places of her mind that Kyuubi had come to respect Naruto.

"I know you promised, but if you want you still don't have to go through with it." Kyuubi spoke up, she wanted both answers really, she wanted him to say no because it was not his fight and a small part off her wanted that answer so that she could find something to hate him over. She also wanted a yes answer, and the reasons for that she buried deep. "I won't hold it against you, neither would Nyoko."

The air grew heavy around the two as they stood there for a minute and then two. Finally Naruto spoke up, "I will go through with it, I never go back on my word, that's my nindo."

Kyuubi smiled softly at Naruto, "Come on, we have a ways to go."

Naruto nodded back and they started walking off, they had much to do and prepare for, and then they had the actual mission to complete. The assassination of a real scum of a man, some one responsible for so much loss and suffering on the parts of thousands. A man whose genocidal and conquest ideals had led to the deaths of millions and the near extinction of several races, the Hi Daimyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chap coming soon. Three days in fact, I already have the next chapter, I was searching for a beta as my old beta had to stop. I have not found one but I tire of leaving you all hanging, I apologize for the roughness of this chapter as a result. I am still continuing the search for a beta as well.

Naruto's nickname translation, Seibutsu no Daikonran or Keshin no Daikonran:

Keshin – avatar

Seibutsu – creature

Daikonran -chaos

Final Sleeper


	12. Desert Showdown

A/N Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, only  12  chaps published and I already tire of repeating the obvious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12 – Desert Showdown

The desert sun was intense as Gaara and Kankuro smiled placidly, Baki stood to the side and shook his head exhaustedly at the two brothers. Soo joining them was Shizune who moved to wish Kankuro luck one last time. A glance thrown to the giant walls of the village showed people from the village gathering to watch the event of the now head of the assassination division of the ANBU for Suna and their Kazekage go all out in a fight against the other. Each of the combatants was a juggernaut of skill and ability.

As they finished speaking Kankuro and Gaara shook hands quickly to promise a 'fair' match, after all shinobi should fight dirty when possible. Kankuro turned around and gave Shizune one last kiss before shooing her off and facing his brother.

"I've been waiting for this Gaara," Kankuro spoke up as he settled himself into a defensive stance.

Gaara nodded back as the cork on his gourd shot forward where Kankuro easily caught it. The cork dissolved into sand as it dropped from Kankuro's hand and sand started to swirl hungrily around Gaara as Gaara's anticipation fed it.

"As have I niisan," Gaara nodded and also settled himself into his own stance. Both watched the other as the waited for some signal to begin, their eyes locked on each other. The stood perfectly still not moving an inch the only action between the two was Gaara's sand swirling angrily around him.

Finally after ten minutes of nothing a spectator could not hold his irritation in any more and yelled out. "Come on and fight already!"

As if that was the signal Gaara and Kankuro smirked and shot forward simultaneously. The strikes were quick and probing, the styles of combat intense. Kankuro skillfully blocked and dodged each of Gaara's strikes while delivering his own attacks that were intercepted by the sand that swirled around Gaara and rose to deflect each strike. Gaara for his part merely used an offensive style of attack and used his sand to block all other incoming attacks. While this was a blaring weakness on Gaara's part for his taijutsu it worked our incredibly well for him. The only thing that Gaara had to train was his own ability to focus as the sand no longer moved freely and he had to devote concentration to it.

Finally Gaara managed to land a hit on Kankuro after five minutes of merciless combat, while a short amount of time it was quite long for a taijutsu battle. Though people did not realize the necessity of it for his chosen specialized choice of shinobi arts Kankuro was a, while not master, well versed user of five forms of taijutsu. If not for the fact that it would never happen as it gave to many village secrets up he would have asked to even study the goken that Maito Gai and Rock Lee used given its effectiveness even versing Gaara's ultimate defense.

For Gaara to manage to hit Kankuro at taijutsu when he himself was a mediocre user was by no means impressive in its own right. The hit really was not that strong, in fact it was quite weak over all but it seemed to be the go ahead that both needed to step the fight up a notch. Kankuro retreated back away as sand started to spike up from the ground in an attempt to hit him. Kankuro realized he was in a disadvantaged situation, in the desert Gaara really was a god. Fighting him willingly was akin to suicide Kankuro reflected as suddenly the sand he stood on it self began to flow. Smirking to himself he started to actually hover a centimeter of the ground. When it came to manipulation of chakra he may as well be a god himself, his control was beyond even that of Tsunade though he lacked the application and technique to use it in an impressive strength as well as the training to even still apply it medically.

The sand underneath his barely hovering feet flowed smoothly and quickly over the ground. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a single scroll labeled with a name, Shikishu no Mokushi which he dropped to the ground and unfurled in a smooth motion before properly activating it. Four puppets emerged in a poof of smoke which quickly dispersed.

Each was unique and represented an aspect. So each was named separately: Senka, Soeki, Kikin, and Desu. They each wore similar cut robes though each was slightly different in color and appearance and wielded no weapons, yet. They had one word embroidered on all four of their uniforms, mokushi. Senka appeared with a reddish hair and gave the impression of being massive and powerful as well and had shodaime kishu on his cloak, Soeki was greenish in color and appeared to be rotted and decaying in spots as well as its own cloak and uniform appearing tattered and dessicated, it had kanji nidaime kishu embroidered on as well. Kikin was gaunt and very thin, the face was narrow and if the puppet had bones one would expect to see the bones clearly defined against skin, the hair on it was thin and straggly, it bore the words sandaime kishu. Desu was just a skeleton, nothing more, a wooden skeleton bleached white wearing a long bright white cloak, embroidered in black besides the word mokushi were the words, yondaime kishu.

The four moved as one surrounding and attacking Gaara in four different taijutsu styles. Kankuro had absorbed the debriefing and after action reports of Sakura from her combat with Sasori. One of the things he had located was Sasori and Chiyo possessing no real taijutsu skill which is why he himself sought to learn as many as he was able and use them for himself, but also on his puppets. Gaara for his part defended admirably and fought back just as well, however when attacked from four sides and with four different styles of attack it was difficult. Now the sand he controlled was not merely moving in defense but in offense as well attempting to land a strike against the four illusive puppets.

A slight tickling gave Kankuro just enough warning to jump fast side ways and avoid the sand that Gaara had attempted to strike him with from below. Rushing forward as his fingers still twitched and his arms moved slightly the puppets continued their relentless assault until he himself threw his own weight into it as well. The five of them moved in tandem and with out fault as they attacked Gaara. Kankuro's arms were not used to strike out he only used his legs.

Gaara was pressed back and the final addition of Kankuro was enough to finally breach his defense. A smashing punch from Kikin landed on Gaara's right side before a harsh snap kick from Kankuro threw Gaara back from the group. Gaara was caught by his sand and landed perfectly. Sand swarmed around him before forming a hail of razor edges and shooting forward at Kankuro and his group. The puppet's right arms extended and formed a row of shields blocking the deadly spikes. Gaara raced back forward and delivered a swift upper cut to the farthest right puppet, Soeki. At the same moment Gaara's left foot struck out and hit the chest of Kikin causing the puppet to stumble back. Spinning and facing the last two Gaara crouched and threw both his hands forward, as they extended a wave of sand rushed forward and threw the last two back and hard.

The time spent on removing his puppet defense gave Kankuro the time to finally react, Gaara's speed was great and he now saw why, the gourd on his back was missing. Gaara rushed Kankuro in an attempt to end the fight quickly, Kankuro merely smirked and his fingers twitched. Gaara rolled swiftly to the side as a sythe blade stabbed into the sand at his previous location. The sand rose up and blocked an ax and sword blade from ending his life as well.

Gaara dissolved into sand and reformed twenty feet away, his gourd was once again on his back. "So you found a way around the clogging sand?"

Kankuro could not keep the pride from showing on his face as his four puppets reassembled in front of him, all four now wielding weapons. Senka had a large axe, Soeki held a scythe tightly in its hands. Kikin had two kama's, finally Dosu had a sharp katana. Each was easily dripping in some form of poison. "Of course, I read the reports, let me show you quickly how." Kankuro's fingers flexed again and all four burst into numerous pieces and then briefly flashed before reassembling again. "Ingenious if I do say so myself."

Gaara just shook his head, these four puppets were the first four shinobi purposed puppets that Kankuro had ever made. The one he used before were merely those made by Sasori, and all of Kankuro's other self made puppets until these four were merely toys of some sort or another, nothing military about them. The conversation over Kankuro's four puppets shot ahead and started again, their weapons flashing dangerously, slashing in and out trying to taste Gaara's skin. Gaara for his part just dodged as best he could and allowed his sand to do the majority of the blocking.

Gathering the sand to form two fore arm bracers and then a solid shield on his left arm which he started to block with as well before he finally managed to strike out with a punch, the sand flowed through his contact with the kama wielding puppet, Kikin before traveling quickly and wrapping around it. The puppet was lifted and then smashed into the ground hard while held by the sand. Gaara focus his will and was about to crush the downed puppet when he was forced back again. Kankuro quickly split his fallen puppet before reassembling it next to Gaara and having it assault again.

Fortunately for Gaara none of these puppets had traps as of yet, Kankuro had been far to busy learning other things and building his other puppets. Having enough of this and not wanting to resort to his more draining sand attacks Gaara had the sand all surrounding him in a ball, while things could still push through it would be slowly. Using the delay Gaara added and condensed the ball until it was rock solid.

Kankuro smirked as he saw the true ultimate defense of Gaara, nothing could easily penetrate that ball. Where before Kankuro would have dreaded the thing showing up as it would prelude the release of Gaara's inner demon now he took it as a compliment to force his brother this far and besides, no demon would be released from it now. His four puppets weaponry was still in contact with the surface of the sphere as Kankuro contemplated how to breach the sand, he did not have chidori at his disposal as Sasuke did, nor did he have any truly penetrating attacks without drawing his three most powerful puppets.

Sighing deeply Kankuro reached into his shirt just as Gaara exploded the sphere out, the pieces sharpened as they went and Kankuro cursed under his breath as he was too slow in removing Desu and the puppet was badly shredded, out of the fight. The other four merely had some tattered robes. Using his strings Kankuro moved the largest pieces of Desu and placed them over by the still open scroll it came from and he would seal it with in later. Moving Senka, Soeki, and Kikin back he took in Gaara whose gourd was once again missing but he now held a sword of some sort

Gaara crouched into a low guarded position as he hefted his blade. The sword itself was interesting, it was large, from the end of the hilt to the tip of the one sided blade was almost as long as Gaara was tall. The hilt was large enough to fit three hands, but it was not the only hilt, the second one was near the top of the blade. The edge was not completely strait but actually flowed slightly as it thickened and narrowed, unrecognizable runes and hieroglyphs ran down the flat of the blade on both sides(1). One hand was on each of the hilts, this reduced the reach, but it was meant to be wielded as such.

Holding the blade slightly higher Gaara charged at Soeki, the scythe using puppet raised its sword to parry the strike. Gaara's strike forced the weapon forcefully back into the body of Soeki, behind Gaara a wave of sand rose and rushed back at the remaining two. Cursing lightly Kankuro moved the two back and around the wave, the lapse had prevented him from saving his third. Gaara forced Soeki down before kneeing the thing hard. Sand rose in a dome around the wooden puppet before smashing down on it. The sound of cracking wood came echoed across the desert.

Gaara was already moving on the last two puppets, the sword play was fast as he drove the two back, Kankuro was able to increase the abilities of the puppets as he now just had two to focus on. Gaara was pressed hard, however his final layer of sand armor prevented any blows from being serious. Gaara managed to perform a side kick on Senka's weapon throwing it off position before he spun around hard with his weapon hitting the raised guard of two kama's and pushing Kikin backwards and away, continuing with his momentum Gaara kept spinning, releasing the upper most grip Gaara let the sword extend fully away from his body. Senka's ax was still out of place as Gaara's sword cut strait through one of the arms and slowed down when it was half way through the chest and hit the metal bar that Kankuro placed in all his puppets to prevent his art being cut in half.

Sand flowed up the damaged puppet as it used its remaining arm to strike out at Gaara. Releasing his sword quickly Gaara jumped back from the swing before raising his sand to block the strike to his right from Kikin's kamas. Placing two fingers up in front of his face in a seal Gaara called the sand again and this time spikes jutted in a ten foot radius around him. Sinking slowly into the sand Gaara disappeared. Kankuro looked around for his brother, desperately trying to locate him before he struck again. Intuition hit Kankuro in an instant and he jumped forward to were Soeki still lay broken on the ground, half trapped and held down by sand. Gaara rose from the sand in a burst, a spear tearing through Kankuro would have been had he not moved. Gaara now standing on the surface, the lower half of his body still reforming from the sand, his right arm seemed to be covered and converted into a long lance of sand while his left arm hefted up a massive shield. Gaara stood there for a moment before the sand rose underneath him in a wave pattern and then with him riding it Gaara sent the wave forward at high speed. Kankuro was frankly amazed, this was indeed a intriguing attack. Using the sand as a stead Gaara was charging him in a joust. The shock caught him for too long and though he was able to move quickly Kikin was not and was impaled on the large sand lance.

From where Kikin was spitted on the lance the thing flowed sand forming around the puppet until it crushed in violently, once more the harsh sound of splintering wood echoed on the desert floor. Pulling back with his remaining puppet Kankuro cursed under his breath. These puppets were not meant, nor powerful enough yet to stand alone, they were meant to be a group. Though he had yet to place traps, either group designed ones or individual ones yet, there only strength was using the different taijutsu styles Kankuro wielded on opponents all at once.

Before Kankuro could do anything though the desert sands around himself and his remaining puppet rose high, quickly using kawarimi on was remained of Soeki saved him, but not his remaining puppet. Kankuro sighed as he watched Gaara move to where it was and jerk the unique sword from the decimated puppet. Gaara just turned to face Kankuro, "Please, I want to see your two newest puppets, I am interested what you have made."

Kankuro let loose a laugh, "You destroy four of my pieces of art and then ask to see my newest two puppets, not happening." Kankuro reached into his scrolls once again and pulled out another, his pride and joy, and until recently his most powerful puppet. The scroll was merely adorned with the label 'Kakashi'. Unraveling the scroll Kankuro focus the necessary chakra before poking his thumb on the end and wiping it down the scroll where it was absorbed and out popped the puppet. Kankuro only used blood on his three strongest puppets, having to apply it was dangerous for numerous reasons, but the trade of the security of a blood seal protection on each of the scroll would prevent them from the puppets being captured and studied if the scroll was stolen. If he ever put more powerful abilities on the Shikishu no Mokushi he would place a seal on that as well.

For now though his puppet was revealed. The thing was not wearing a cloak or even any traditional clothing at all. It stood tall and was covered in a tattered sack cloth shirt and pants. The face appeared underneath its straw hat as nothing more than a sack cloth bag with rips and holes were the eyes and mouth should be, straw appeared to be the hair sticking from underneath the hat. It made no attempt to disguise or paint the wood. The hands were clearly wooden and out of each sleeve more straw protruded as from the legs of the pant. This was truly a kakashi, risen and given movement.

Gaara nodded, he had seen this puppet before and it did gain its reputation, the whole puppet was meant to do nothing more than produce fear. Gaara truly did wish to see how it would have been improved with the training Kankuro had recently done. The main reason he had done the training was to improve Kakashi. Kankuro merely smirked before his hands moved, Kakashi was one that would require both of his hands after all, the thing was covered in seals and other hidden weapons, not to mention the gas releases. There was one other thing that it was now capable of, something that Kankuro had trained long and hard to accomplish, the reason his chakra control was beyond compare at the moment. This alone would put him in puppet history.

Kakashi slowly moved forward, hovering lightly off the ground. Kankuro smirked. It was time to begin. Gaara watched the slowly moving puppet wearily as it approached. Then the puppet did something unexpected, it started to form hand seals. The day suddenly turned to night around Gaara and his eyes widened. The puppet started to glow with an unearthly light, its eyes an eerie red from underneath the hat. Gaara had to admit, had he not been who he was this would be a frightening happening, however he had faced creatures and things far more terrible. The puppet raised its hands jerkily, something else meant to inspire fear in a victim. The straw poking from the sleeves hardened and shot out as senbon. Gaara allowed his sand to block the assault, but before the needles hit the puppet once again performed seals and the senbon doubled.

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise, a puppet had just performed the kage kunai no jutsu. No puppet, except human should be able to mold chakra at all, and Gaara knew that this was no such thing. Allowing the sand to absorb the attack Gaara prepared to go on the offensive before any more could happen from this puppet. Raising his ushbati sword he rushed forward to attempt a cleaving strike, the sand around the puppet shifted and rose into the air in an attempt to strike as well. Kakashi moved shakily and jerkily forward, though its movement was disjointed and strange the things was still incredibly fast and nimble. It twisted between the different sand strikes before floating at Gaara supported by the stings Kankuro used. A blade popped out of the left arm, before growing even larger as two large curved blades and then four then eight sprouted from the arm tearing out of the sack cloth. The thing struck down with them as Gaara struck up. The blades locked, however the puppet raised its second arm a foot from Gaara's face before releasing a blast of gas.

Gaara instantly dropped back holding his head with one hand and giving himself room from the puppet. He knew that gas, he had seen its effects on others. Cursing he watched it, putting himself in an impenetrable dome to wait out the effects. The world twisted in on itself, some how the puppet was in the dome as well, though cut off from the strings it dropped against the inside wall of the dome. Gaara watched before screaming as the things twisted into the fallen and broken form of his uncle. Around him the world continued to spin, nightmarish and evil. It was what he saw each time he slept when he had possessed Shukaku. As the spinning increased a massive demon of sand rose above him, a voice echoed in his head.

"**Foolish little human, did you think you would be free of me?"** The voice of the tanuki thundered all around him and inside his head.

Clutching his head desperately Gaara dropped too his knees and screamed as his head felt squeezed by a vice.

"**You are weak without me."** The towering demon of sand spoke again, mocking Gaara who merely whimpered. **"Did you think to so easily be rid of me, I will always be there to haunt your dreams, bring your nightmares."**

"You're gone," Gaara pleaded and glanced at the image of his uncle again, wishing it gone. The world swirled horribly around him, the pressure on his head increased again. "They took you."  
**"HAHAHAHAHA, no mortal could remove me," **Shukaku laughed with glee and sadism dripped from each booming laugh. **"Give in too me."**

"LEAVE ME BE," Gaara screamed at the towering form, Shukaku broke down and flowed into blowing sand which surrounded Gaara in a screaming biting wind.

The voice returned on the howl of the wind from all around Gaara, **"I will never leave, that which was sealed may have been removed but I will always be within you." **The sand pressed in on Gaara as the voice began again. **"You can still feel the blood lust, the thirst flow through your veins, it calls to you."**

Gaara screamed and pushed his head to the ground while holding it with both hands, his sword to the side forgotten on the ground. The pounding increased even farther. Around him as he finally lifted to look were all those he had killed, no all those he had murdered. Blood flowed from the broken tattered bodies. Gaara pushed through the pain, those who had died ambled towards him, led by none other than his own sister, she called them to kill him.

The apparition of his sister finally spoke to him, "You killed me otou, you did this." The visage was horrid, blood flowed from all over it. Bones shown pushed through the skin, half her upper skull missing with brains leaking out, her right eye popped and hanging from a thread of red. Her good eye vacant of life. As all of them came closer, more visions of horror appeared, the smaller form of Shukaku drove them from behind. Gaara watched as his nightmares surrounded him and screamed in terror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro did everything he could to breach the dome of sand. He did not know an jutsu for it though and this dome was thicker than any before it he had heard of. Finally he had enlisted the aid of Baki, Shizune and some of the Suna ANBU who were watching. None of them could get more than a foot in, and even that did not break through. Kankuro was getting desperate, he actually heard his own brother's blood curdling scream form within, something he never wanted to hear and never thought he would. The gas he had exposed Gaara too was a powerful hallucinogen drug that stimulated the brain and caused it too see, well terror. Whatever would frighten you most it activated that part of your brain.

Though it would be, and had been effective against his enemies Kankuro wished that he had never created the cursed stuff. The screams continued and Kankuro started pounding his fist mercilessly against the dome, ignoring the pain and the crack noise the signified he probably broke his hand, anything to pierce it and get to his brother to administer the antidote. The screams suddenly died and Kankuro felt his stomach clench in fear, he could not loose another sibling. His pounding against the dome intensified. Kankuro again begged everything to let the dome break.

As if in answer the dome suddenly shattered and crumbled, Kankuro who had been leaning on it fell to the ground. Looking up from his position he saw Gaara. Not broken or a whimpering mess but standing there, his sword held loosely over his shoulder. His other hand dangling to the side. Gaara looked completely fine, as if he had not faced his greatest terrors.

"O... o... otou?" Kankuro managed to stammer out.

"That was quite the..." Gaara paused and took in his surroundings again, "...drug."

"Are you alright?" Kankuro demanded as he stood and started to walk over towards Gaara intent on checking him out. Gaara held up his hand to stop Kankuro's advance.

"I am fine," Gaara shrugged, "I believe we had a fight to finish?"

Kankuro looked shocked, "But..."

Gaara cut him off, "I can continue, and you were unable to finish the fight while I was incapacitated so thus we should continue." Gaara actually managed a smirk, though it was clearly forced, "I want to see your newest puppets."

Kankuro slowly nodded. Baki looked about to protest as did Shizune but Kankuro cut them off with a wave of his hand which spiked painfully, he had definitely broken something in it with his pounding on the dome. Baki nodded and signaled the ANBU, the group left. Shizune stayed however and gestured to his hand. "Let me at least fix that up quick."

Kankuro was about to protest until Shizune shot him a look which dared him to refuse. Sighing and nodding his head, though sending Gaara a look he agreed. Gaara understood and opened his mouth to speak when Shizune turned her look on him. Kankuro could have sworn he saw Gaara take a step back before looking back at Kankuro and shaking his head. Kankuro was on his own, he merely sighed and gave up.

"Good," Shizune said quietly and lifted his hand tenderly as to not cause any more pain. Her right hand glowed as she ran it over the injury. "Not too bad," Shizune took too that annoying muttering all doctors and medics did under their voice, it frankly drove Kankuro balmy at times, though with the earlier look his girlfriend sent him he swallowed his remarks. The pain in his hand slowly vanished as Shizune ran her hand up and down the injury. Finishing up Shizune looked back up, "That should work, but it's temporary. I want to really finish up on it in no more than an hour. Understand?" The question was dark and spoke menacingly. Kankuro rapidly nodded his head, he was not going to argue this. "Good."

Shizune gave Kankuro a kiss on the cheek and shot Gaara a look before she departed to the where Baki was standing. Kankuro turned back to Gaara and shrugged, Gaara merely quirked an eyebrow. Attaching the strings Kankuro drew Kakashi back beside himself. Eyes locked to each other Gaara and Kankuro went into action in one smooth movement Kakashi was sent forward quickly as it drew back its bladed arm to strike, Gaara's sword parallel to the ground, tip ready to impale the puppet. They struck hard, Gaara smashing the blades up and out of the way with a backwards strike before swing back down hard and cutting across the puppet. The sand between them flew upwards and delivered a brutal hit that sent the puppet flying back wards.

The assault did not end there as Gaara jump after and delivered another kick and cut throwing the puppet to the ground. Before Gaara could fall sand swarmed up and caught around his ankles holding him before raising him higher. Sand formed a scabbard on his back and Gaara sheathed his sword in a smooth motion. Raising both his hands the desert rumbled around the puppet and avatar of sand, Gaara.

Out of the sand four massive structures, each almost one hundred feet tall and triangular in nature rose up about four hundred feet apart and arrayed in a diamond. Kakashi was dead center of the four massive constructs. Kankuro cursed and instantly fled, screw his puppet if it came down to this, he had not seen Gaara act this murderously since Naruto beat him during the invasion. He had seen this attack before, it was something Gaara would use to crush armies beneath him, something only possible in the desert because of the massive amounts of sand that it would require, at least theoretically. There had been no call to really use it, ever. That vision of terror must have been bad to cause Gaara to use such over kill on the puppet.

When the trembling stopped Gaara merely smashed his outstretched palms together and the four constructs slammed against each other, a wave of pressure washed off them when they connected at high speed. In the middle of the formation was now a massive pyramid. The Sabaku Haka, the slayer of armies. Gaara let the sand collapse before he felt the sudden urge to move. Letting his sand holding him up drop Gaara felt the pull of gravity and dropped rapidly beneath him the pyramid dissolved into sand and became just another dune in the desert, albeit a massive one. A sword swung through the air where he had been.

Floating, well it was pumping its wings, so hovering where Gaara had been previously was an angel wielding a sword. Gaara dropped down to the earth, the sand slowed his descent to where it was a soft touchdown. Looking around he tried to find Kankuro only to see him absent. Looking back up at the angel he took the appearance in. It held a strait four foot sword strapped to what could be call a wrist on its right arm. The other arm had a pipe like object sticking out of it. The thing had no face, merely a smooth covering where the head would be. It stood about ten foot tall and of course had four massive wings coming from its back, the two legs were thick but looked free of traps, which probably meant that was where most were.

Drifting down slowly until it reached a point then the angel dived at Gaara who managed to roll out of the way. Drawing his sword again Gaara cursed as he stood up again, there was no way his regular sand could stop those attacks, it was obviously strong enough with its sword strikes. Raising his blade Gaara charged and attempted to strike again. A closer look revealed the wings were in fact senbon needles, thousands of them. Drawing back Gaara lowered his sword slightly, this would be difficult to do. Raising the sand he made a completely solid shield that floated to one side, that alone took a lot of concentration as it was not the normal thin layer that his defense was, but solid six inches of tightly compressed sand.

The angel landed before bunching up and extending its wings full, at the moment jumped forward it swept all its wings back to cause a back draft and rush it forward at high speed. Gaara did not even have time to blink as the angel's sword punched through his shield and ended an inch from his face, only after he jumped back. Acting instantly he jumped slightly as he pushed the sand under his feet forcibly up, the result was a high jump, in the air he swung down his sword using his strength, momentum and gravity to increase the power of his strike. The angel detached his blade and raised it arm, another, short blade shot out and blocked the attack.

Pushing off with the sword Gaara used the angel's blade as a counter and flipped back. The angel merely withdrew its second blade and reattached the second before forcibly ripping it from the shield. The sand shield crumbled back to the earth, nothing more than sand once more. Both were now ten feet away from each other. Breathing slightly heavily from the heavy physical activity Gaara sighed as he realized his brother was excellently making use of his old strategy of tiring out his opponents. The true master of a puppet. Standing tall Gaara smiled again and brought up sword before resealing it in a scroll quickly as he hurriedly back peddled to give himself room.

Calling the sand to himself Gaara sent it forward again, he would not let his opponent close as easily. The angel just reversed and backed away from the sand before raising its left arm, the pipe then shot water easily in a hard jet, Gaara moved as he watched the highly pressurized and intense blast of water cut through his hastily made wall with laser like precision. Calling even more sand he danced around and continued to send more sand in sharp and hard attacks. The angel danced as well occasionally sending its own return fire in the form water jets and flame bursts. The pattern continued, neither side giving. Eventually they tried flying only to end up on the ground again.

Reaching the point of enough is enough Gaara built a thick and compact wall between his opponent and himself. Calling the sand purposely to him a massive clawed hand and arm formed on his left arm. Intense heat washed over him as the wall in front of him was turned into glass from the burst of unholy fire. The water hit again and the now glass wall shattered.

Gaara viewed his opponent with an arm of sand, the angel paused at the sight as Gaara then gave one of his old patented sadistic and psychotic laughs and smiles. Smirking he had one more move to really use. Drawing on the sand particles inside the shattered glass he lifted it up and sent all of it flying in a deadly shower of razor sharp blades. The angel reacted quickly and shifted its left arm again from which four small beams emerged and elongated until they were long enough to be as tall and wide as the angel before they started spinning and a glowing shield came into being. The shield spun faster as the wings of the angel folded behind it and not being exposed from behind the shield. The glass hit the spinning barrier and shattered stopping in its tracks.

Gaara smiled then, he had finally figured out why he could not find Kankuro. "So you built yourself a combat suit, impressive." Gaara smiled and let the sand creep up him again forming another arm and the torso of his body.

"Finally figured it out," Kankuro spoke from within the angel. "I see that you have a few surprises as well."

Gaara merely nodded as the sand finally enclosed him, Gaara let himself merge and become one with the sand. The body formed, this was something he had worked on every since he lost the Shukaku, and finally he had managed it, while he lacked the complete raw power and the ability to keep it up indefinitely Gaara had completed his project. Once again could Gaara take the form of the sand tanuki.

"H**O**w **i**r**O**N**i**c," Gaara spoke loudly, his voice taking on the broken twist he possessed before when in this form. "**A**n **t**e**N**s**HI** v**E**r**s**U**s** a **D**e**M**o**n**." This time his form as the tanuki stood around ten feet not the pathetic five it had before when younger.

Kankuro's laugh reached him, "Not as ironic as this battle may become, this is my remembrance of Temari, you have yet to see the my other puppet crafted in memory of another."

The tanuki and the tenshi both surged and rushed forward, the sword of the angel striking down and cutting an arm from the miniature demon. The arm reformed quickly, not as fast as it did when Shukaku was within Gaara but still quickly. Realizing the disadvantage a weapon formed from the sand, a larger version of the sword Gaara wielded before. This one sand colored and lacking the hieroglyphs of the smaller version. Drawing to full height the tanuki easily threw the sword from one hand to the other before grabbing it properly and giving it a test swing. Once again both rushed forward and attacked in rapid and direct strikes, it was clear to see that neither was a weapon master of any sort, they had enough skill to move the blades correctly and hit the opponent.

The attacks kept going, sand blasts and water jets with fire streams joining into the clashing weapons and sometimes massive fists and claws crashing, neither side gained an upper hand. Gaara could feel his limit coming and decided enough was enough after another ten minutes. However he was brought out of this though pattern as another strike hit, before a kick was delivered throwing him back. The angel armor of his brother rushed again and Gaara barely raised his weapon to parry the strike. The blade of the angel still cut half through the sword, Gaara used the sand to surround and drag the sword around.

Rather than allow the blade to drag himself with it, or the sand to crawl up his armored self Kankuro detached the blade with a finger twitch, another twitch and the hidden compartments in the legs of his tenshi armor blossomed open and forty kunais were revealed, each covered with explosive tags. Launching them they all pierced and penetrated into the sand monster of Gaara, flinging himself backwards just in time Kankuro watched as the throwing knives blew apart in a flowering explosion. Kankuro smirked and worried at the same time, he had most likely won, but had he lost his brother in the blast? Cautiously watching the dust and smoke clear Kankuro felt his heart in his throat. Finally it all cleared to reveal nothing, except his puppets now shattered sword. Confused Kankuro almost moved forward when the ground erupted. Flying into the air and back Kankuro repressed the desire to shutter as he looked on the full sized form of Shukaku towering before him a loud crazy laugh boomed around it.

The voice sounded as it had when it really was a demon and not a manipulation of Gaara, **"Give up aniki, you cannot match me now, I have removed previous weaknesses."** Kankuro looked up and indeed there was lacking a Gaara shaped zit on the Shukaku's nose.

Kankuro landed far enough away and amplified his voice using chakra. "Are you sure otou? Are you really?" Kankuro egressed from his armor, a seam splitting the upper torso and head area before cracking open. Stepping out into the warm air Kankuro smirked and sealed up the armor again, he had not even been able use half of its hidden traps before it had come to this, Gaara must have wanted to end the fight quickly to use this move so fast.

"**Do I take that as surrender aniki?"** Gaara's demon voice echoed across the desert, the observing villages cringed back, they remembered well the horror and death that Gaara once brough to them and their village in that form, the form only one had defeated and he was now gone. At the same time it frightened them it inspired them, even though many viewed the now fallen Naruto as a hero for his service in helping Gaara, not once but twice. There had been days of mourning at his loss, however now that the young blond was gone who could stand before Gaara and win now, their village was once again powerful. **"I await your surrender."  
**Kankuro smirked at the remark before releasing the chakra holding the massive scroll to his back. Catching it as it hit he felt a full blown smile, only one person, Shizune, had ever seen this, his newest and most powerful prize. "I have one more, I think you will love the irony of this otouto." Unrolling the scroll partially Kankuro quickly pricked his finger and ran blood down ten feet of scroll before he reached the end of the necessary release seal. The entire thing was a giant seal, luckily puppeteers of Suna mastered in containment seals, those meant to hold object, like puppets and weapons among other things, though it did not seem to work Gaara's was actually one of the strongest seals. It was the only thing that held Gaara from full possession by Shukaku, the reason it was so weak was merely the treatment of Gaara. While now where near as powerful as the seal on Naruto it was still powerful, as powerful as one could be before the Yondaime Hokage had built his complex and very suicidal seal. However this information was merely academic as it passed through Kankuro's head.

The mass of smoke that erupted was quite an impressive sight for those watching on, the desert wind soon started to clear it slowly revealing foot by foot a massive fox, nine tails waving madly behind it as its dark blood orange fur gleamed in the sun. The mouth was open and seemed to be drawn into a snarl as its seemingly alive bright red eyes glared at the sand form of Shukaku before it. Standing firmly on its head was Kankuro his arms extended slightly as his fingers twitched idly. Kankuro's ultimate puppet was revealed, a masterful copy of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The puppet was truly a masterpiece and the fact that he could control something of this scale was intimidating to say the least, no puppeteer in the history of the art had ever been able to craft something so large and still use it by themselves.

The massive Kyuubi put its front right paw further forward lowering itself to the ground slightly and opened its jaw wide giving a feral growl. The earth seemed to tremble as the roar echoed across the desert floor. Kankuro let loose a laugh, "How's this for ironic otou?"

"**It will do."** Finished speaking Gaara lunged forward and swung his tail around to hit the massive puppet. Kankuro merely smirked and had three of 'Kyuubi's' tails intercept the striking tail, stopping it cold in its tracks. Before meeting the ferocious charge with its own, jaw open and now people could see liquid dripping off its fangs, most likely some type of poison. Drawing back three more of its tails Kankuro slashed down in an attempt to impale the form of Shukaku. Gaara was faster however and disperse into sand, before reforming to the right side of 'Kyuubi' and smashing down a massive clawed fist to crush the spine of the puppet.

Kankuro merely had the puppet roll away, keeping its head far enough off the ground so as not to crush him while he stuck on board with chakra. His main advantage while fighting like this was Gaara lost his more fine control of sand, so he would not have to worry about irritating sand attempting to catch him or his puppet, nor would it clog up the massive structure, though he did have precautions in place to prevent sticking. The best was that the shield of sand was removed and no longer able to block attacks. Back on its feet and snarling at the massive form of Shukaku; Kankuro directed the massive puppet to lunge forward and at the same time as striking with all nine of its tails. The Shukaku was relatively nimble as it dodged the first eight tails, dancing around them before it raised its tail to block and defend against the last one.

The ninth tail was caught by the sand tail, Gaara wrapped it around and held onto the tail before swinging his own around and trying to dislodge the footing of the puppet dragging it down into the ground. The kitsune puppet instantly shot its other eight tails forward and impaled the monster of sand before spinning the creature around and slamming it back into the ground hard. Gaara separated and dispersed, absorbing his massive body into the sand. Kankuro scanned the desert wearily before he could react underneath him the ground lifted up and Gaara rose from the desert lifting the massive form of 'Kyuubi' up as well before throwing it forward.

Bracing the construct landed with a resounding thud, glaring back at the massive form that had thrown it. Kankuro smirked, only one thing to really do in this situation when it came down to it. Manipulating the strings four of the tails swung out and thousands of senbon, all covered with explosive tags flew at Gaara's Shukaku form. The explosions shredded the sand, the intense heat and pressure actually turning some to glass. Kankuro knew this would not be the end, so the next best thing was to slow Gaara down. Watching the form rebuild from the mess of holes and shredded sand and tattered glass Kankuro manipulated the strings again, at his deft touch the mouth of his puppet opened and out of witch shot water, not just a stream or trickle, but a flood, billions of gallons of water flowed out in a wave of onrushing destruction, a tsunami.

Gaara immediately tried to avoid, but there was just to much to truly avoid, the wave slammed into him, though he managed to stay standing. The spectators were not so luck, Gaara had been between Kankuro and the village walls. As they fled to higher ground the wave slammed against the walls of Suna before finally they calmed. The outside of Suna now appeared as nothing more than a six foot deep lake. Kankuro watched as the form of Shukaku was nothing more than dripping mud, struggling to stay in one piece.

While slowed Gaara was most definitely not out of the fight. Dragging himself back to standing without falling apart he managed to barely do it. While the goop that he was now was slower it was also much harder hitting. Focusing Gaara shot off several massive blasts mud, the balls while slow impacted on the 'Kyuubi' with crushing force, cracking wood could be heard from the construct. Kankuro giving no more time assaulted forward and the two creatures began a fast pace combat of claws, teeth and tails. The two raged across the unnatural lake, now evaporating and being slowly absorbed to the sand below.

Rolling and bitting Gaara managed to finally get a good hold on the puppet before tossing his head and throwing the massive body away where it rolled. Jumping back to its feet Kankuro still on the head, the kitsune puppet's eyes seemed to glow brighter. Kankuro just gained a sadistic smirk as he manipulated the strings once more. Rushing forward the massive puppet barreled into Gaara's form, the two giants bit and clawed trying to gain dominance once again. Fingers flying rapidly Kankuro activated another trap as a massive blade came out of one of the tails.

Flailing the blade around great cuts opened up in the wet sand on Gaara's body, each slowly filling back in as the sand rolled over the injury. The water really had worked as the healing rate was almost non-existent. Even with the massive wounds the battle was going no where quickly, Kankuro cursed his lack of time to add blades to the eight other tails as was his intention, as well he had yet to add all the explosive senbon and kunai traps. Regular ones would be ineffective in this battle, and he had used up all his water, that alone would take another trip to the ocean in the south to refill.

The two combatants started to breath more and more heavily, the chakra exhaustion grating on them, even with Kankuro's perfect control he had to admit that his levels were frankly, crap. There was one final trap, another one that would require massive amounts of time to rebuild, but one that he fortunately had the foresight to place all nine of them. Kankuro decided to make a note to himself that when the time came to refill the traps he would fill more than one mass scroll with water, at least four next time.

Crouching and breathing heavily on the head of his puppet Kankuro noticed the slight slump in the giant tanuki form of Gaara as well. Fingers flying the tails of 'Kyuubi' twitched, the blade withdrew back into the one tail. All four tails flailing madly they struck like whips. Gaara managed to dodge the first two easily, the mass of spectators paused when the massive tail slammed into the ground with resounding cracks.

The earth shuddered and split, wet sand flying high into the air and a visible crack broke the surface of the wet desert. The water left and not yet absorbed rose in a wave emanating from the epicenter of the tail strikes until they died out, further spreading the water abroad. The massive gates and walls of Sunagakure rattled and shook with a furry, those standing upon them cursed as the vibrations rattled them. The siege of Gaara was not over as a third tail was dodged and smashed the ground, another miniature earthquake shook and battered the walls and sand.

A fourth tail arced forward and this time managed to catch the arm of the dodging tanuki, the arm shattered impressively showering the area with wet sand. The vibrations alone caused more damage on the creature as bits and pieces fell from it with wet slaps and plops as they hit the equally soaked sand below. The fifth tail missed as it had been aimed where Gaara was dodging to and Kankuro had no time to correct, yet it was close enough that the impact caused more pieces of the Tanuki creature to break off and ooze down to the ground.

With a crash the sixth tail smashed right into chest of the still reeling creature. The impact and following explosion showered even the spectators with wet, goopy sand. Kankuro sighed and plopped down silently on the head of the puppet, his breathing heavy and ragged, he had actually won the battle. Gaara would be fine, he should have enough chakra to reform his own body, but after that long should hopefully not be able to summon back up the body of the massive tanuki. Though the demon was gone, and with it its seemingly limitless chakra and as such he could actually succeed in this assault. Even with that it still required his most powerful puppets and skills. Taking a deep shuttering breath Kankuro almost missed what happened, only years of training and intuition save him from catastrophic loss

Flicking the the strings instantly and pulling hard Kankuro managed to turn the Kyuubi effigy into the roaring attack of a reformed, completely dry Shukaku. The teeth of the massive sand creature still sank into the neck just feet from where he was sitting. Raising the clawed paws off his puppet quickly he sank them into the sanding form latched onto the neck and even managed to twist the neck enough to bite into the creature back. To massive clawed arms gripped the 'Kyuubi' puppet, the claws effectively pinning them in place where they stood.

A minute slowly ticked past and the two massive monsters stood deadlocked, after that long Kankuro was panting, it was taking in all his effort to keep the strings holding. A form of sand slowly rose on the nose of the tanuki and Kankuro saw the image of his brother rise out of it in a, what Kankuro would now call a pimple. Gaara too was panting and struggling to breath as it seemed.

"Well we seem to have a draw," Kankuro spoke, the humor in his voice giving it a lilt.

"Indeed," Gaara tried to have his normal emotionless drawl, unfortunately fatigue wore him out to where he was unable to pull it off correctly and it just came out as a tired sigh.

"Should we call it a draw," Kankuro asked expectantly, "I can tell you can barely keep that form together where as I can barely keep my strings from fading."

Gaara pondered this for almost a minute, way longer than Kankuro wanted as his body screamed in protest. Kankuro almost reached the point of just surrendering when Gaara finally nodded his acceptance. "A draw."

Expelling a rattling breath Kankuro also nodded, with that Gaara let the sand of his body fall away. His support gone Gaara landed on the head of the Kyuubi next to Kankuro who merely moved the puppet out of the water soaked region before letting the thing sink as he just cut the strings and fell exhausted onto his butt. Gaara soon joined him sitting there and sucked in deep breaths trying to work through his tiredness.

"Did you boys have fun?" The humorous tint in Shizune's voice was welcome as both of the brother's heads tracked up and looked at her.

Baki was just shaking his head quietly before he finally added a comment, "I am proud of both of you, I can't wait to go brag you're both my students."

Kankuro rolled his eyes tiredly as Gaara merely quirked an eyebrow. Shizune moved over to Kankuro and picked up his hand again giving it another once over before speaking again, "I think we should go ahead and take care of this." Holding the hand gently Shizune hauled Kankuro to his feet and supported him by throwing his arm over her shoulders. She would help him off and then seal his puppet back up for him, she was glad he had the fore thought to water proof his scrolls. Attaching a chakra string as Kankuro had taught her to the now floating scroll that housed the 'Kyuubi puppet she pulled it over to her and caught it in one hand.

Baki was now supporting a drained Gaara, nodding to each other both were about to jump down when another voice joined them, one all four of them never expected. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING?"

Behind them standing on the head of the puppet was a smirking Nyoko, she also had the expression of the cat who just ate the canary. However standing next to her was a blisteringly angry and furious Temari.

Shizue, Baki and especially Gaara and Kankuro prided themselves on managing to remain conscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari and Nyoko had made good time, they could see the walls of Suna in the distance, the heat waves almost made it seem like a mirage and Temari was once again thankful for her friends unique talents as they walked in the continued shade. They were enjoying a quite pleasant conversation that came to a sudden halt when outside the walls four massive structures of sand shot up. Though it was still far enough away that they were suitably small in comparison Temari was horrified. That was a technique Gaara had only started to develop a month or so before his capture by Akatsuki. A gasp escaped her as she muttered the name given the attack. "Sabaku Haka!"

Nyoko glanced over at Temari briefly and then back at the sand that quickly slammed together and formed a monument, a pyramid that had crushed forward. Soon the thing crumbled and returned to the sand it came from, a new dune with no will to hold it in one formed piece. Temari felt her chest tighten in fear, what could be attacking her home that would cause Gaara to use such an attack. Turning rapidly she saw that Nyoko form her sand, soon a hovering platform of sand was there, both Temari and Nyoko hoping on board hurriedly and flying over the desert.

Nyoko could care less that Gaara may be in trouble, however, for her friends sake she would try to provide assistance to Gaara and Suna. Both arrived just in time to hear the words that Kankuro and Gaara were speaking too each other. Nyoko merely smiled at that, no threat here. Though that did not allay Temari's fears.

"It appears that your younger brother's are either having a spat or sparring, and given the spectators," Nyoko pointed at the walls of Suna where hundreds had gathered to watch the event. "I would say this is a friendly spar."

Temari nodded disjointedly as she watched her brother's carefully, "They seem to be taking it a bit far for a spar."

Nyoko nodded, "True, but they are brothers, after all you remember the spars between Naruto and Konohamaru. Though Naruto never goes full out they still push the limits of what they should do." Nyoko looked around as she spoke, nobody seemed to have noticed the two floating high in the air on a small platform of sand, "I am thankful that they are however, nobody seems to have noticed us. So lets just settle in and watch, if I'm lucky you youngest brother will get the shit knocked out of him."

Temari turned her glare onto Nyoko, "He's my brother, I wish you would not hold him to blame, he didn't have any choice in the matter."

Rubbing a hand over her face Nyoko sighed, she knew that but sometimes it was not the person to blame that got the brunt of the hatred, but those who reminded them of the cause. Nyoko still could remember the shouting and screaming Kyuubi had leveled at her when Kyuubi had discovered her reason's for disliking the jinchurriki of Suna. Kyuubi had almost pounded her into the ground, it was a close thing. The words still echoed around in Nyoko's head:

"_How could you, don't you realize?" "This is exactly what those... those... monster's in Konoha did to Naruto." "How can you even call yourself his friend, let alone sister when you do the same to some one else?"_

The shouting had gone on long after that, as had the blistering rebuke, and as much as she hated to admit it Kyuubi was correct. Kyuubi had even told her that they used to beat him as a child, though Kyuubi did refuse to say what the event was that had ended it. But whatever it was had blocked all of Naruto's memories before his sixth birthday. Though his life had been hard after that, and it still had caused a lot of resentment it was no where near as bad. Kyuubi had the memories purely because during those years the stress and emotion had been so high that she had seen it all. Kyuubi had confided in Nyoko and Kiyoshi what had happened and that it was why she was so willing to help Naruto.

Nyoko shook her head to clear the thoughts, the point as it concerned her, beyond Naruto, was simple, she found it hard to let go of such deep and intense hate, after so long of hating some one, even for a wrong reason that hate just stays. The thing festers and it does not matter any more beyond the fact that you just hate them.

Opening her mouth to speak she was cut off by a loud explosion and Temari's horrified gasp. Having to reach out and grab the wind mistress before she jumped off, Nyoko was even forced to wrap some sand around her friend. "Calm down, he is fine." Nyoko spoke loudly into Temari's ear as she direceted the platform to raise higher.

"But that explosion..." Temari worried, "I can't believe Kankuro would take it so far."

"Gaara is..." Before Nyoko could finish the massive form of Shukaku burst from the desert and started to speak.. Nyoko was opened mouthed as the two watched Kankuro emerge from his angel armor and start to speak back up at Gaara.

The words of Kankuro reached them loud and clear. "I have one more, I think you will love the irony of this otouto." The two watched in muted fascination as the form of Kyuubi, a good replica of her when she was in all her glory appeared. Nyoko could not help but let loose a cackle at the sight.

Temari was impressed but her friends insane laughter confused her, "What is so funny?" Temari's demand seemed to bring back some sanity to Nyoko.

"The irony that your brother mentioned, he has no idea." Nyoko spoke, laughter still making her words slightly hard to understand. "You weren't with us long enough and haven't heard most of the stories about Kyuubi and Ichibi."

Temari just quirked her head, to be honest Temari tended to avoid Kyuubi mainly because she saw the kitsune as a rival for Naruto's affections, as such she really had not cared much about any stories about Kyuubi. Temari sighed deeply before speaking, "Well?"

"It is somewhat complicated, but the short is that Shukaku-sama opposed Kyuubi-sama's rise to the Hyo Gikai no Kyu," Nyoko glanced over at Temari, she was mostly sure that Temari had picked up on who and what the Hyo Gikai no Kyu was and its importance. Temari seeing the unasked question nodded her head and motioned to continue. "Well, as a result the two ended up battling more often then not, I understand they became friends eventually though they still continued to fight on the matters of the council, most of the time these fights led to actual blows being thrown at each other."

Temari just shook her head at this, "So that is where the legend came from."

Nyoko shook her head rapidly, "If you mean the biju and their fights, the one most likely referred being the irony your brother is stating, then no." Nyoko smiled at the confused expression on Temari's face. "Those battles were fought by the biju, the Hyo Gikai no Kyu was formed based on them. The legendary battle between Kyuubi and Ichibi was in no way related, the same for the battle between Hachimata and Kyuubi." Nyoko looked at the expression on Temari's face before speaking in slight shock, how could Temari not have picked up this next fact in the time she spent with them. "You mean you didn't realize that Kyuubi-sama is a completely different kitsune then the one of legend?"

"Are you serious," Temari's mouth opened in shock.

"Completely, for one I believe that Kyuubi-sama is just under one hundred and eighty years, she is not thousands of years old, that is one of the reasons that Shukaku-sama opposed her appointment to the council." Nyoko said shaking her head. "For all intents in the lives of kitsune Kyuubi-sama is still a teenager."

Temari felt her eyes widen considerably at that, she had assumed that the Kyuubi she knew was the same as that from legend, and as over ten thousand years old. "You're serious?"

"Quite," Nyoko affirmed. The battle below picked up as Kankuro released a flood. "Causes tsunamis, he managed to do that with his puppet, impressive." The drenched form of Shukaku was still fighting.

Temari however was finding it hard to focus on the fight, she had never thought to question the whys of several things, such as why Kyuubi appeared the age she did. A question popped into her mind at that, "So does that mean Kiyoshi-san is around two hundred as well?"

Nyoko let loose a long and wild laugh, "Not in the least!" Shaking mirthfully Nyoko broke into more laughter, "He is several thousand years old, the oldest on this plane, all those his age or possibly older reside in Makai, and Yami-Makai."

"Was he the original Kyuubi of legend?" Temari theorized while being slightly aware of the fight happening below.

"No," Nyoko answered briefly.

"What happened to the original, and is the Shukaku I know the same from legend?" Temari was curious now as to the fates of those biju.

"Hardly, as strong as Shukaku-sama was he could not hope to stand before the Ichibi of old," Nyoko answered, though there was a slight regret in her tone. "The fates of those nine are some what known, I believe that the Ichbi through Schibi reside and rule over the deepest levels of Yami-Makai. Hachimata was later found and killed by Kyuubi for the earlier battle, that is were the sword of Orochimaru's and now Sasuke's Kusanagi came from. As for Kyuubi, as I understand it his power was so great and his plans so threatened the Kamis that the Kamis along with his own brother sealed him. Though it is legend it is commonly believed that he is held prisoner by Shinigami-sama. Probably where the Yondaime Hokage got the idea for the Shiki Fuin."

Temari took in the information, the original biju, at least some of them, were all still alive, and apparently those they thought of as the biju were not even as powerful. As she was about too ask another question of Nyoko there was a massive cracking noise, then another Temari's eyes instantly flew to the battle as she watched the third tail of Kankuro's 'Kyuubi' puppet smash into the earth, another tremor and boom followed it. "Wha..."

"He actually replicated it," Nyoko was amazed and shocked, her mouth was actually hanging open as the fifth tail pounded into the earth. Her eyes also followed the water that had become another wave. "He managed to make the tail swings destroy mountains and cause tsunamis, Kami-sama how can he manage that!?"

The sixth tale blew strait into the chest of the wet Shukaku form which quickly exploded with the force of the strike. Both women watched in amazement, Temari was shocked her brothers had become so powerful since she last saw them, especially Kankuro. The rest of the battle went slowly and ended in a draw the two still sat stock still in the aftermath. Finally coming to their senses Nyoko directed the sand platform to lower.

The lower they got the more Temari fumed, "What were those idiots thinking?" Temari all but screamed as they watched Baki and Shizune make their way over to the two combatants. Nyoko was glad that they were still far enough away to not be heard. Temari continued on in an angry hiss, Nyoko was quite glad that she was not the target of Temari's fury at the moment. "Those morons could have killed each other. And Kankuro could have easily killed Gaara with that ground shattering attack of his. I haven't seen them in months and the first time I do they appear to be in a battle to the death. If they hadn't already tried to do it too each other I would kill them."

Nyoko breathed in steady, even breaths, she would not attract attention. Especially since Temari would probably demand to know why Nyoko had not stopped the fight, or allowed her to do so. Suppressing the sigh of relief as Temari's rant went quiet, though a quick look showed that she was continuing under her breath to quietly for even Nyoko's advanced hearing to pick up. As they got closer they watched as Shizune picked up Kankuro, none of the four, or anyone had even noticed the two women. Looking over at Temari's face Nyoko reflected that she was definitely going to enjoy this and was unable to keep that from reflecting on her face.

They touched down softly and before they got to far Temari's shout echoed in her ear and Nyoko felt her face show even more of her enjoyment.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING?" Nyoko actually did wince a little at the loudness, but the expression on the four faces was completely worth it, though Nyoko had to admit some admiration as they kept from feinting in shock.

The four however reacted quickly and instantly went on the defensive, even through their fatigue Gaara and Kankuro managed to as well which only impressed Nyoko more. Baki was the first to speak, his anger practically visible in the air. "Who the hell are you? Do you think to trick us by using the face of our dead friend?" The second question was hissed so low and with such malice that Nyoko had to suppress a shutter.

Temari for a moment looked confused and her prepared rant died on her lips, then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Damn, forgot that you had yet to tell them." Temari turned back to face Nyoko worrying her lower lip with her teeth. "I kinda forgot we had a plan to break it to them."

Nyoko just shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, them think your dead would kind of make them wary." Nyoko sighed and then looked at the four battle ready shinobi. "Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro we of Kyokigakure no Sato would like to present a gift to you and your village Sunagakure no Sato, the life of your sister Sabaku no Temari."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes, Gaara had explained about the events at the conference and had actually just recently sent the notification that he had the required information on the chunin exam for this previously unknown village. However Gaara had also explained his own feelings of trust with this Nyoko. Sighing as he realized he would have to lead the questioning here, "And we should believe this is not some trick because?" Besides, Kankuro reflected in a small corner of his mind, one he would reveal no where else, if this was true, number one celebrate, and number two it might make Temari stop whatever rant she had warmed up.

Nyoko was about to respond when unfortunately Temari's sister senses kicked in and she detected the hidden reason. "Oh you are not getting out of my rant later otouto."

Another eye roll was Nyoko's only reaction, "I assure you that this is Sabaku no Temari, she was rescued by Nar... a shinobi of our village, you may have heard of him as he has gained the name recently of Keshin no Daikonran."

Temari before gave a look at Nyoko, "I can't believe you almost said his name, after practically pounding it into my head you almost said his name yourself." Temari could not help the laugh that escaped.

Nyoko just ground out a 'Shut up' before refocusing. "We guarantee this is quite real, after all us even managing to be that close to Ame was a near miracle." Turning to face Temari Nyoko gave a little of the story, "Temari-san had made it almost out of Ame when we ran across her, she was close to dead. What happened then is the reason Keshin gained his title. Massacre does not even describe what he did, I am still wondering what all happened, but Temari-san, Keshin-san and Nakikage-sama refuse to speak of it."

Temari shuddered involuntarily at the reference, the events were quite, bloody. Naruto seemed to snap, something was let loose. Something that Kyuubi told Temari to never ask about again. The other four noticed the shuttering reaction to the report from Temari and choose to not question further, some one who was a veteran does not shudder like that without good reason. "Would you consent to a blood test?"

"That is not my choice, we are merely returning her to you," Nyoko answered clearly, "The choice is up to Temari-san."

"Right, so that way she can refuse and try to cover it up," Kankuro rolled his eyes dramatically. "Nice and clever."  
"You're lucky my fan was destroyed otou," Temari ground out. "Or I'd smash your make-up wearing face in with it, before pounding you into the ground." Temari fixed Kankuro with a stare that made him want to whimper. "I will submit to the test."

Baki nodded in approval of the idea though he refused to hope and was very much still weary of it being a trick, "Very well, may I suggest we return to Gaara's office however, I think these two could use some rest. I truly hope you are Temari-san, it would be nice to have her back."

Temari smiled in thanks, she was who she was, no questions asked. Nyoko nodded and turned too Gaara, "I need the information that was promised." Gaara gave a barely perceptible nod.

"You could try being nicer you know," Temari chastised her friend very seriously. Her big sister instincts kicking into over drive after having watched the fight.

"I could," Nyoko began. "But then you know my reasons, and you know I am trying. Besides you don't hold a torch to the lashing that Nakikage-sama gave me over this."

"Probably true," Temari agreed. She hated to acknowledge the over protective streak that Kyuubi sometimes had for Naruto, it was just unfair. As far as Temari was concerned Kyuubi did not in any way deserve Naruto, all she had done was bring problems into the blond's life.

"Your competition is unhealthy," Nyoko observed, she knew exactly where the woman beside her thoughts were treading. "You will find it hard to compete, she has shared his life with him, you have only really known him for the last several months."

Grinding her teeth together Temari just ignored Nyoko and turned to the four onlookers, all of them lost. "Let's just go and do the damn test, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can all move forward."

Nyoko just sighed at the double meaning in that, she supported her friend because she was her friend. However, she also knew a lost cause when she saw one. Shaking her head Nyoko jumped off the puppet head with the others as Shizune resealed the monstrosity. They hung around for several minutes as Kankuro, with a lot of help from Shizune retrieved his buried and broken puppets, sealing them back within scrolls before they all turned and left entering the gates of Suna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both looked at each other as they had sneezed simultaneously before they broke out in laughter. Naruto grinned wide as the laughter died down and looked across at Kyuubi. They had stopped at a GO salon too play a few games before proceeding on towards the capital. Naruto had really taken a shine to the game, though Kyuubi had to admit that it was indeed created by humans and that there were numerous places one could go to play a game. Finishing up the game in companionable silence Kyuubi let loose a yawn, she was tired and Naruto did not have to suffer through fatigue any more. Standing up and stretching as Naruto put up the stones before they both walked out the door. Walking down the street Kyuubi made for a local inn that they had passed earlier with Naruto not far behind her.

"So..." Naruto began before just tailing off.

Looking back over her shoulder Kyuubi arched an eyebrow at the blond, giving up on waiting she finally spoke, "So?"

"Well," Naruto looked around the town. "I was wondering why you have to sleep when you don't have to eat, mind explaining that one to me?"

Kyuubi opened her mouth before shutting it down, thinking for a second she opened it again only to pause and shut again. Shaking her head slightly she finally just gave a confused smile, "Actually I have no clue."

"Weird." Naruto was looking around again, he hated this awkward silence, it drove him up the wall. Add to it the fact that recently Naruto felt increasingly nervous around Kyuubi and he could not explain why. The two had become very close over the months of training and Naruto had lost his initial nervousness around the orange haired kitsune but then it had slowly returned, though different and it was driving him insane.

Looking at Kyuubi as she continued to walk quietly in front of him Naruto took in her features. She was without a doubt beautiful, curves in all the right places. Naruto shook his head quickly to knock his vision away, that was another problem in that recently he found himself just staring at her for no reason, but just taking in how she looked or the way her hair hung, or the real kicker for him when ever she smiled. The thoughts and actions he found himself doing recently baffled him.

Reaching near the inn the two of them went to a near by alley, or rather he did. Creating a quick kage bunshin not even bother with hand seals he had become so proficient with the jutsu; the clone henged into a tanto before Naruto plunged the sword through his chest and where his heart would be if he was still in his human body.

Kyuubi watched Naruto act in the shadows, advanced vision really was a bonus. Sometimes at least. She had to stifle her reaction as Naruto plunged a blade into his own heart, unfortunately they had found the only way to dispel the technique that allowed Naruto out was to kill him. This sent him back into the seal, and there was no other way they could find. So each time that Naruto would need to dispel Kyuubi found herself with her heart beating erratically and worrying.

The presence of Naruto appeared back with in the seal and soon began to complain. _"That is quite annoying and painful,"_ Naruto's voice echoed in her head.

"_I'm sorry, but we only have enough money for one room." _Kyuubi thought back, she swallowed her own thoughts that it was something she wished they did not do, would not do for Naruto to realize that she had developed something of a soft spot for him. Besides, feelings were just weakness and if one has them they must endeavor to crush and suppress them. _"And I do not want to risk some kind of security this close to the capital, all ninja activity would be closely monitored and you sneaking in might give us away."_

"_I know, it still hurts."_ Naruto sighed inside her head.

Shaking her head lightly Kyuubi made her way inside and motioned at the proprietor of the place who bustled over quickly. "How may I help you?"

Reaching into her shirt Kyuubi withdrew a wallet, "How much for one?"

"Six thousand ryo a night ma'am," The man spoke quickly eying the money.

Sighing internally, and ignoring Naruto's laugh at said internal sigh, Kyuubi fished out the money and absently noted there was only about a thousand ryo left. Putting the money back she took the key the man offered to her and mumbled a thanks. Walking away she checked the number of the room written on a tag hanging from the key.

The place was nice over all, clean so that at least meant that it was not a regular stop over for 'working girls'. Sliding the key into the lock Kyuubi opened the door and walked in, the room was not all that impressive. Only a bed, nice and big, but that was it the rest of the room was bare, not even a window. This made Kyuubi rethink her idea that this was not a frequent stop over for whores bringing in their clients. Locking the door swiftly Kyuubi lifted her shirt up, biting her thumb she swiped some blood over the seal and focus her chakra.

Letting her shirt drop Kyuubi held out her hand and a clone appeared where her hand was placed in mid air. This was not a normal clone as was evident by the fact that it started out as a shadow that began to slowly take form and shape until Naruto stood next to her once again. Cracking his neck Naruto looked around the room before turning to Kyuubi. "Wheres the couch or chair, hell I'll take a table."

Kyuubi grumbled as she took her sandals off before making her way to the bed and flopping down. Getting slightly comfortable Kyuubi finally spoke up, "Look, you just said that you wanted to be out at night. You could stay in the seal, hell you could even go back into it." Kyuubi cringed at her final words, she did not want to see that again tonight, or even be in the same room as it. True there was no blood, but it was still worrying. 'Damn emotions and connections,' Kyuubi reflected.

"No thanks on going back," Naruto shook his head vehemently before looking at the bed, taking his boots of Naruto made his way over and sat down beside Kyuubi the bed sagging slightly with his additional weight. "We could split the bed, it is large enough."

"Hell no," Kyuubi protested up on her knees on the bed before Naruto could blink. "If you want to stay out of the seal you can either stay awake or sleep on the damn floor. We are not sharing the bed."

Naruto sighed, he figured that would be a no go anyway, "Alright, the floor it is." Naruto took off his cloak and shirt, revealing a mesh muscle shirt underneath. Rolling the shirt up he used it as a pillow and pulled his orange cloak over himself as a blanket. Closing his eyes he sighed, "G'nigh Kyuu-chan."

Before Kyuubi could react to the nick name Naruto was already asleep. Rolling her eyes she pulled out a scroll and unsealed a change of clothes. Making sure one last time that Naruto was really asleep she changed quickly into another loose set of pants and shirt, also taking the time to undo the combat bindings around her chest placing the wrappings on her pile of cloths she pulled out for the next day. Climbing back into the bed she pulled the sheet over he body and fell rapidly asleep.

It seemed as though no time had passed at all, maybe a minute though it was probably closer to three hours before she woke up again, forgoing meditation tonight and just going with pure sleep. The room had dropped down to almost zero in temperature, shivering slightly as she pulled her arm from underneath the covers. Looking down at Naruto curled up on the floor, it was clear to see that the cloak was no protection from the cold as he shivered and vibrated. Kyuubi sighed as she watched the blond freeze to death. Well maybe not to death.

Reflecting on the oddity that was their current predicament, they required no food, yet they did need sleep occasionally, or in her case every night, Naruto only took to needing it once he spent his days out of the seal in the real world. Also Naruto would not die from a lethal wound inflicted on his current body, but he would feel pain or in this case cold. Watching for another five minutes as her thoughts drifted Kyuubi sighed deeply. She had two choices to solve this, and one was not a choice as far as she was concerned.

Since sending him back to the seal was never going to happen as she could never bring herself to do that Kyuubi heaved a longer sigh and sat up, shivering violently she got out of the bed and picked up the blond leaving only his shirt on the floor. That made her realize another thing, why were his cloths always clean when he came out of the seal, she herself had to wash hers regularly, Naruto merely needed to pop back into the seal and back out, the same with sweat. Which oddly enough though neither had a real body both managed to sweat as well, Kyuubi had to take a bath where as Naruto merely had to do a pop-in pop-out. Though that did not keep Naruto from swimming or even going to the hot springs occasionally with Kiyoshi, Konohamaru and Udon. 'Life,' Kyuubi reflected, 'Was not fair.'

Maneuvering Naruto over she placed him gently on the bed and the motion waking Naruto up slightly as she positioned him on one side before placing the covers over him and removing his cloak tossing it with his shirt. Tiredly Naruto looked around for the disturbance and noticed himself in the bed, "Kyuu-chan?"

Kyuubi smiled lightly, though not sure why as she hated the damn nick name, but the way Naruto said it and the tired slur in his voice. Plus the way his eyes were not even open just added to the image. Rolling back into bed she got comfortable on the opposite side of the bed covering herself up with the sheet.

"You stay on that side, I take this one and call it good, got it?" Her voice demanded the last part.

"Sure thing Kyuu-chan," Naruto sleepily slurred out.

The smile she had just deepened and it drove her nuts, "Good." The need for revenge of his nick name, plus the desire to just say it anyways drover he next comment, "Night Naru-chan."

Naruto just rolled over slightly and slurred out, "Night Kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi just shook her head and let sleep take her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cheers, next chapter soon, hopefully, I will try to get the next out in three days.

Here is some translations:

Shikishu no Mokushi – four riders of the apocalypse

mokushi – apocalypse

kishu – rider

shi – four

Senka – war

Soeki – plague

Kikin – famine

Desu – death

haka – tomb

sabaku – desert

Hyo Gikai no Kyu – Council of Nine

hyogikai – council

kyu – nine

Naki – weeping

Yeah I know that is a lot. Sorry.

Here are the notes:

(1)Sword is in this picture. Remove spaces before using link. The sword it held by the second from left.

_uk . games-workshop . com/tombkings/miniature-gallery/12/_

(2)Ever since I saw the original image for this I have always thought that Gaara on Shukaku's nose looked like some kind of pimple, I had to include that line just because of it.

9,000 word fight, dang that was long for me, sorry about the length but that is a fight I have wanted to do since I started planning out this story, the rest of the fights will mainly be Naruto and Kyuubi (the real one, not Kankuro's puppet). Though I will say that Kankuro has not revealed all his new attacks yet. I have transformed him into a true puppet master.

Enjoy...


End file.
